VISITORS
by Lady Death2
Summary: Seguito della serie tv degli anni 80.
1. L'ATTACCO

L'ATTACCO

VOCE NARRANTE

"Erano arrivati con 50 gigantesche astronavi,dichiarandosi amici e offrendoci i segreti della loro tecnologia.

Non convinti delle loro intenzioni,Juliet Parrish e Mike Donovan si erano infiltrati tra le loro file e così avevano scoperto i loro raccapriccianti segreti.

I Visitatori,che esteriormente sembravano umani,risultarono essere rettili bipedi,coperti da una pelle umana finta.

Scoperti i loro piani,mentre il mondo non voleva credere alla loro storia,avevano fondato un movimento di resistenza contro gli invasori.

Riuscirono a trovare un batterio a loro letale che si trovava nel sangue del primo e unico incrocio tra umani e visitatori,la ragazza di nome Elizabeth.

Dopo un anno gli invasori tornarono sulla Terra,lanciando un massiccio attacco a sorpresa.

Dopo mesi di combattimenti,il loro dio ha ordinato di cessare le ostilità.

I capi della resistenza sono stati invitati a bordo dell'astronave sopra Los Angeles e fu detto ai comandanti di portare Elizabeth da lui.

Mike,Julie,Willy e Kyle erano sul ponte di decollo dell'astronave.

Mike era un uomo alto,con i capelli castani,lisci e con la riga in mezzo.

Indossava una giacca marrone,con guanti dello stesso colore,con una maglietta azzurra sotto.

Aveva dei jeas blu e delle scarpe marroni.

Julie era una donna bassa,magra,con i capelli biondi che arrivavano quasi alle spalle ed erano ricci.

Willy era uno dei visitatori con la pelle umana addosso.

Aveva i capelli biondi corti e ricci,gli occhi chiari e il naso aquilino.

Kyle era un ragazzo con i capelli neri,aveva un giubbotto nero di pelle e dei jeans blu.

La zona era piena di astronavi bianche che fungevano da caccia,c'erano orde di visitatori in tuta aderente rossa e con la pelle umana addosso e c'erano anche i tre comandanti:Philip,Lydia e Diana.

Philip era alto biondo,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

La sua tuta aderente rossa aveva due linee nere sulla parte sinistra.

Lydia era una donna bionda con i capelli che arrivavano a mezzo collo.

I capelli erano spettinati sulla parte centrale della testa.

Aveva delle linee d'oro sulle spalle della tuta aderente e le stesse linee nere di Philip sulla parte sinistra.

Diana era una donna con i capelli neri,ricci,molto folti,aveva la riga sulla parte sinistra della fronte e non c'erano capelli che ricadevano sul viso.

I capelli arrivavano fino alle spalle e passavano dietro le orecchie.

Sulla parte centrale del corpo c'era una placca di pelle nera a scaglie,che copriva il petto,le spalle e la pancia.

La placca era triangolare con la punta rivolta verso il basso ed era legata da una cinghia all'altezza della vita.

Tutti guardavano Elizabeth,una ragazza bionda,che entrava nella navetta del superiore indossando un ungo abito bianco.

Diana era in stato di arresto con James,entrambi erano ammanettati e sotto la supervisione di Oswald.

Dopo essere salita nel mezzo,l'astronave decollò.

"Speriamo possa trovare pace."disse Julie.

"Già."disse Mike "Un lusso che a noi non è concesso."

Mike si guardò intorno "Dov'è Kyle?"

"Ma non era vicino a te?"disse Willy.

"Si,ma ora non..."disse Mike e tutti guardarono in punto in cui era l'astronave.

"Si è imbarcato anche lui."disse Julie.

Nello stesso momento Diana e James venivano portati un un lungo corridoio con ai lati delle celle con sbarre laser.

Dentro c'era una specie di panchina fusa con il muro.

La guardia li fece entrare,attivò le sbarre mediante dei pulsanti accanto alle celle e andò via.

James guardò molto male Diana "Ora sarai contenta vero?

Mi hai rovinato."

"James,io non volevo questo."disse Diana.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"disse James.

"Non avevo disubbidire agli ordini del superiore."disse Diana.

"Che stai dicendo?"disse James "Siamo stati arrestati entrambi perché hai tentato di far scoppiare una nuova guerra,ignorando completamente gli ordini del dio e ora vuoi dirmi che non volevi disubbidire?"

"Ora ti spiego."disse Diana.

"Ora che la Figlia delle Stelle è con il superiore avremo una pace vera e duratura."

"Vorrei poterti credere,comandante."disse Lydia.

"Hai ragione di dubitarne?"disse Philip.

"Avrò sempre i miei dubbi fintanto che Diana respira."disse Lydia "Lei è un nemico crudele e malvagio."

"Ma questa volta il suo ego l'ha portata oltre i limiti della legge."disse Philip "Il suo tradimento contro il dio è imperdonabile.

Su questo i codici sacri e quelli galattici sono molto chiari."

"Vuoi dire che sarà finalmente condannata?"disse Lydia.

"Prepara il Cyclo-Purgers."disse Philip "Per James e Diana."

"Come comandi."disse Lydia che era a malapena in grado di contenere il suo piacere.

"Ma Lydia...non gioire per queste esecuzioni troppo profondamente."disse Philip"Qualcosa mi dice che è proprio il modo in cui Diana ha iniziato."

"Va bene."disse Lydia "Ah,dimenticavo.

C'è alche un altro fatto che mi ha assai turbata."

"E sarebbe."disse Philip.

"Il capo ha ordinato ad Anna di venire qui."disse Lydia.

Philip restò scosso per qualche secondo "Anna?

Che diavolo viene a fare qui?"

"Me lo sono chiesta anche io."disse Lydia "Sappiamo tutti che razza di serpe sia."

Vicino ad una navetta c'erano Mike,Willy,Julie e Thelma.

Thelma era una dei visitatori della Quinta Colonna e aveva i capelli biondi.

"Signor Mike...Julie...non troviamo Kyle da nessuna parte."disse Willy.

"Abbiamo cercato ovunque nella baia di atterraggio."disse Thelma.

"Quindi Kyle deve essersene andato."disse Mike "Saliamo su una navetta e andiamogli dietro."

Julie lo fermò "E faremo scoppiare un altra guerra?"

"Ho la sensazione che questa sua bravata ci farà ammazzare tutti comunque."disse Mike "Ma perché se n'è andato?"

"Ama Elizabeth."disse Julie "L'ha sempre amata."

"Ragione in più per pensare che farà qualcosa di stupido e si farà uccidere."disse Mike.

"Oppure si convincerà che Elizabeth sta facendo quello che vuole fare."disse Julie "Quello che deve fare."

"Penso che Julie abbia ragione."disse Willy "Il dio non farebbe mai del male a Kyle."

"Il dio è troppo grande."disse Thelma.

"Veramente?"disse Mike "Se è così grande,perché vuole Elizabeth?"

Nessuno seppe dare una risposta.

Lydia era davanti alla cella di Diana con Oswald vicino.

"Quindi,una volta per tutte,Diana,accetta l'inevitabile."disse Lydia. "Hai perso la battaglia e hai perso la guerra."

"E voi mi avete usata."disse Diana.

"Certo,ed è stata una mossa geniale."disse Lydia "Se non altro hai fatto una bella uscita di scena.

Ci sarai anche tu all'esecuzione,Oswald?"

"Con piacere."disse Oswald e Lydia andò via.

Il visitatore si accorse che Diana lo guardava male.

"Chiedo scusa?"disse Diana.

"Beh,forse solo un piccolo piacere."disse Oswald preoccupato.

La navetta del superiore viaggiava nello spazio e c'era un visitatore ai comandi.

Una porta si aprì sul retro e da essa apparve Kyle con una pistola in mano.

Il ragazzo restò confuso vedendo che la navetta era vuota e non c'era nessun segno di Elizabeth o del superiore.

"Ti aspettavamo."disse il pilota.

Kyle puntò la pistola "Che cosa le hai fatto?

Dov'è Elizabeth?"

"Non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi."disse il pilota "Lei è con il superiore."

Kyle guardò attentamente la navetta e vide che era solo a bordo.

"E dove?"disse Kyle.

"Lo vedrai da solo."disse il pilota "Chiamala."

"Elizabeth?"disse Kyle e non ci fu risposta "Se le è successo qualcosa sei una lucertola morta."

Ma quando Kyle stava per sparare si udì la voce "Kyle..."

"Elizabeth…?"disse Kyle.

"Sono io,Kyle."disse lei "Sono qui."

"Dove?"disse Kyle.

"Te l'avevo detto."disse il pilota "Lei è con il superiore."

Kyle si voltò e gli mise la pistola alla testa "Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi giochi."

"Kyle,per favore."disse Elizabeth "Il superiore è un essere di pace."

"Sicuro."disse Kyle al pilota "E ci sono migliaia di persone morte in tutto il mondo che lo dimostrano.

Non so come stai facendo questo trucco magico,ma hai due secondi per fermarlo."

"Kyle,se non credi nel superiore,te lo dimostrerà lui stesso."disse Elizabeth.

"Come?"disse Kyle.

"Permettendomi di portarti da lui."disse Elizabeth "Qui.

Con me.

Con noi.

Sei pronto?"

"Quando vuoi."disse Kyle.

Kyle avverte una vibrazione,un brivido dentro di se e comincia a smaterializzarsi in una transizione cosmica verso uno stato etereo fino a svanire."

Si ritrovò nel Limbo,la zona delle tenebre.

Era un immensa zona sterile,con molta nebbia e corpi pietrificati dei visitatori.

Vide dei fantasmi degli alieni che si alzavano dai corpi pietrificati.

In lontananza c'era un'immagine di luce,una finestra cosmica,una porta,una visione di speranza.

Mentre si materializzava,Kyle appariva preoccupato.

"Elizabeth?"disse lui "Elizabeth,dove sei!"

Iniziò a scrutare a destra e a sinistra,ma non c'era traccia di lei.

Vedeva solo nebbia,fantasmi e corpi pietrificati.

Il ragazzo iniziò a farsi prendere dal panico "ELIZABETH?!

RISPONDIMI…!"

DI QUALCOSA!"

Una voce iniziò ad uscire dall'apertura "E ora affronterai il mare delle tenebre e ciò che in esso vi è di esplorabile."

La forma del superiore apparve sul posto,entrando dall'apertura lontana.

La figura era umanoide.

Indossava una maschera nera di metallo.

La maschera aveva dei visori rossi,allungati verso i lati e stretti.

Sulla parte davanti la maschera,che era leggermente allungata in avanti, aveva delle placche di metallo argentato.

Nella parte al centro del muso c'erano dei denti di metallo, e intorno c'erano delle placche di metallo protese in avanti rispetto ai denti e che arrivavano fino all'inizio della mascella della maschera.

La fronte era era tutt'uno con il cranio e aveva delle placche orizzontali,irregolari una sopra l'altra,poi nella parte superiore della testa c'erano delle corna di metallo nero che andavano verso l'alto ed erano leggermente piegate verso l'interno.

Il cranio era allungato e largo.

Ai lati della maschera c'erano dei capelli bianchi lunghi,che erano simili a tubi o tentacoli spessi che arrivavano anche oltre le spalle.

I capelli avevano tre anelli di metallo a distanze regolari.

Aveva una placca di metallo nero che copriva la spalla destra,metà del pettorale sinistro e anche il fianco sinistro.

Sulla parte che copriva il pettorale c'era un simbolo rosso.

La placca di metallo sulla spalla era leggermente appuntita e si trovava sopra un'altra placca d'acciaio.

La pelle al centro del petto e della pancia era arancione,con delle linee nere che ,dal centro del petto, andavano in basso fino alla vita.

Ai lati della pancia e del petto la pelle era rossa e sui fianchi era marrone.

Sul petto passava una rete,come anche sulle parti scoperte delle braccia,delle gambe e della pancia.

Dalla placca sul pettorale sinistro partiva una cinghia nera che passava sul pettorale sinistro e su di esso c'erano dei teschi di varie creature.

Intorno al collo c'erano anche due tentacoli neri formati da placche ossee che avevano una punta sulla parte centrale e una per lato e terminavano con un aculeo.

La spalla destra aveva la parte centrale nera,poi intorno rossa e infine arancione sulla parte frontale.

Aveva una placca nera sulla parte laterale esterna dei bicipiti che era fatta da placche con tre punte fuse tra loro e legate da una cinghia.

La zona presso il gomito era rossa e poi si scuriva.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo nero fino ai polsi,con delle parti argentate.

Sopra questi bracciali c'era una seconda placca,nella parte superiore,che aveva un'apertura circolare da cui si vedevano le punte di due lame.

Le mani avevano il dorso marrone,la parte laterale rossa e la parte centrale arancione.

C'erano delle unghie nere ricurve sulle dita e le mani non avevano la rete.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cintura marrone a cui era attaccata una placca di metallo nero da cui partiva un gonnellino sui lati,sul dietro e sul davanti,fatto di placche nere,irregolari e poste una sull'altra.

La cintura marrone aveva due teschi piccoli sulla parte laterale e uno sulla parte centrale.

Le gambe avevano la parte centrale arancione,con una linea nera in mezzo e delle linee rosse ai lati mentre il ginocchio era marrone.

I polpacci erano coperti da uno stivale di metallo nero,con una placca d'acciaio poco sotto il ginocchio.

Gli stivali lasciavano scoperto solo la parte finale del piede che aveva le dita marroni con delle unghie appuntite e aveva un sesto dito che usciva fuori all'inizio del tallone e aveva un'unghione appuntito.

Nella mano destra aveva un'asta che aveva la parte centrale di metallo nero,il resto d'acciaio e aveva due punte.

La punta superiore era fatta di metallo nero e aveva un'altra lama sotto la prima che aveva la seconda punta irregolare e con una lama.

Kyle puntò la pistola "O me la rida o è finita."

"Le pistole sono inutili,Kyle."disse la voce di Elizabeth.

"Non so cosa lei hai fatto...come le hai fatto il lavaggio del cervello...ma la rivoglio adesso,dio,demone,mago o qualsiasi cosa tu sia."disse Kyle.

Non ci fu nessuna risposta,così Kyle fece fuoco,ma il proiettile fu smaterializzato come anche la pistola.

Elizabeth lentamente si materializzò dall'oscurità "Vedi?

Il superiore è buono e sa tutto."

"Allora perché ti vuole?"disse Kyle.

"Perché con me,lui è uno."disse lei.

"Elizabeth,è una pazzia."disse Kyle "Uno di cosa?"

"La somma di uno."disse Elizabeth "Il totale.

Il completo."

"Mi sembra abbastanza completo adesso."disse Kyle.

"Solo ai tuoi occhi."disse Elizabeth.

"Allora dimmi dove mi sbaglio."disse Kyle "Spiegamelo."

"Eoni fa,secondo i termini della Terra,gli dei della razza Batay temevano che il superiore divenisse troppo potente."

"Non è diverso dai problemi che abbiamo noi."disse Kyle "Quindi…?"

"Quindi l'Anix è stato rotto."disse Elizabeth.

"Anyx?"disse Kyle.

"L'essenza."disse Elizabeth "La fonte di tutti i loro poteri e il potere combinato."

"E?"disse Kyle.

"Uno degli dei della razza Batay ha affidato questo oggetto magico agli dei della Terra."disse Elizabeth "Quelle creature soprannaturali nate dagli elementi del suolo che controllano aldilà locali dove portano i loro fedeli.

Il superiore mandò i visitatori a recuperarlo e da qui nascono le tesi sugli antichi astronauti.

Ma i feroci dei della Terra hanno combattuto e sconfitto i visitatori,scacciandoli nello spazio e nascondendo sulla Terra l'Anyx.

Ora io ricostruisco il dio."

Kyle guardò Elizabeth,poi guardò il superiore preoccupato.

Nella nave madre Phili e Lydia camminavano per i corridoi e sentirono una voce che risuonò in tutta l'astronave "Attenzione.

Il comandante Anna sta per giungere a bordo.

Gli altri comandanti son pregati di andare sul ponte di decollo."

Mike e gli altri avevano sentito la voce.

"Forse dovremmo andare anche noi."disse Mike.

"Perché?"disse Willy che era piuttosto scosso.

"Forse il nuovo comandante vorrà conoscerci."disse Mike.

"Beh...si forse,ma non credo che ti piacerà incontrarla."disse Willy.

"Perché?"disse Mike.

"Beh...Anna è l'ultima della razza Batay."disse Willy "Esternamente sono uguali a voi,ma...lei è una sacerdotessa che funge da legame con il...credo che il termine adatto sia soprannaturale."

Gli altri due erano scioccati.

"Come?"disse Mike.

"Si,lei può evocare qualsiasi essere da qualunque dimensione sottile."disse Willy "Dovete sapere che ogni pianeta fa nascere degli enti divini che controllano delle dimensioni spirituali e lei è connessa ad alcuni di loro."

"Ho una brutta sensazione."disse Mike preoccupato.

Andarono sul ponte di comando e videro che c'era una parata enorme per l'arrivo di Anna.

"Mike,di qua."disse Philip che lo vide.

I tre lo raggiunsero.

Improvvisamente si aprì un portale mistico da cui uscì Anna.

Aveva l'aspetto identico a quello di una donna della Terra.

Aveva le labbra nere e gli occhi completamente bianchi.

Aveva un elmo d'oro che era aderente alla testa e passava anche ai lati del viso formando una punta vicino a agli zigomi e ricurva verso l'interno,lasciando le orecchie scoperte.

Aveva una placca di metallo sulla parte centrale della testa con la punta che andava verso la fronte.

La parte frontale dell'elmo era appuntita e arrivava all'attaccatura del naso.

Intorno alla placca triangolare c'erano delle linee nere verticali.

Dalla parte posteriore dell'elmo uscivano dei lunghi filamenti neri.

Il collo aveva delle linee d'oro collegate a due placca d'oro,con una pietra rossa, situate ai lati del collo.

Alla base del collo c'era un vestito nero che terminava prima delle spalle.

Questo vestito nero era tenuto insieme da un fermaglio d'oro quadrato,che aveva due linee diagonali d'oro che andavano verso il seno e che si collegavano ad altre due linee che passavano sulle spalle..

Le linee scendevano tra i seni e arrivavano al vestito di metallo.

La parte frontale e laterale esterna del seno era coperta da una placca argentata davanti,con i bordi d'oro e due punte d'oro ricurve verso l'interno e formate da diverse linee.

Dal loro bordo partiva una lunga linea d'oro collegata alle due placche appuntite e fatte d'oro sulle spalle,che avevano una pietra rossa circolare incastonata dentro all'inizio.

Le placche erano curve e piegate all'interno.

La parte centrale del seno era scoperta.

Sotto il seno c'era una placca d'oro che andava da entrambi i lati e al centro aveva una pietra.

I fianchi erano d'oro anch'essi,la pancia era d'argento,ma aveva due linee d'oro verticali ai lati dell'ombelico.

I pantaloni erano viola,ma a metà delle gambe iniziava la corazza d'oro che copriva anche i piedi.

La parte iniziale delle braccia era scoperta,ma poi c'era un bracciale d'oro da cui partiva un vestito nero aderente che aveva una linea d'oro che passava su tutta la parte esterna e un'altra linea sul gomito.

Aveva due placche d'oro appuntite sugli avambracci e le mani avevano delle unghie appuntite.

La carnagione era abbronzata e appariva come una donna molto bella.

Andò da Lydia e Philip "È un piacere rivedervi dopo così tanto tempo."

Lydia si sentì a disagio e si morse un labbro,mentre Philip era allerta e un po' preoccupato.

"Grazie,comandante."disse Philip.

"Ti vedo un po' stanca,Lydia."disse Anna "Hai mai pensato di prenderti una pausa e tornare a casa?"

"Non mi sembra il momento per queste discussioni."disse Lydia.

"Credo proprio di si."disse Anna "Mi ai accusato di tradimento perché appartenevo alla razza Batay."

"Il passato è passato."disse Philip.

"Non per me e non mi sembra di aver richiesto il tuo parere."disse Anna.

"Ricordati che io sono il comandante della nave,perciò mostrami rispetto."disse Philip.

"E io devo forse ricordarti che ho il tuo stesso grado?"disse Anna.

"No,ma questo non significa che che puoi assumere un comportamento del genere."disse Philip.

"D'accordo,scusa se ho fatto la bambina cattiva."disse Anna "Ora fai silenzio."

I membri della resistenza si stavano guardando tra loro e allora Anna li vide.

Philip,accorgendosi di questo,andò a presentarli ad Anna "Anna,questi sono i capi della resistenza.

Hanno combattuto i nostri eserciti fin dalla prima invasione.

Lui e Mike Donovan capo della resistenza."

Anna gli strinse la mano.

"Lei è Julie Parrish,la fondatrice della resistenza."disse Philip.

Anna le strinse la mano "Che cosa buffa."

"E lui è Willy,membro della quinta colonna."disse Philip "Ha aiutato la resistenza,anche a costo di subire tremende ferite."

Anna iniziò a battere lentamente le mani,spaventando Willy "Bravo.

Essere in grado di sopportare esperienze così traumatiche e riuscire a restare fedeli ai terrestri è un impresa notevole davvero.

Notevole,anche se un po' stolta.

Credo di poter parlare a nome di tutti i presenti dicendo che siamo molto onorati di poter avere contatti con la quinta colonna direttamente.

Allora,devo intuire che il piano sia riuscito alla perfezione,vero?"

"Certamente."disse Lydia.

"Allora procedi."disse Anna.

"Soldati,catturate Donovan e gli altri elementi della resistenza."disse Lydia.

I tre furono circondati dalle truppe dei visitatori in un istante.

"Siete impazzite voi due!?"disse Philip.

"No,stiamo solo eseguendo gli ordini del superiore."disse Lydia "Era questo il piano di cui parlava Anna.

La tregua era solo un inganno per catturare i capi della resistenza che ci hanno dato fin troppi fastidi."

"Perché non sono stato informato?"disse Philip.

"Erano nate voci che fossi un membro della Quinta Colonna,perciò il superiore non ha voluto correre rischi."disse Lydia "Ha rivelato il piano solo a me,ad Anna e a Diana."

"Lydia,tu menti."disse Philip "Se realmente Diana avesse saputo del piano del superiore avrebbe atteso questo momento,invece di disubbidire agli ordini."

"Ti ho mai detto che Diana ha disubbidito?"disse Lydia "Questa mattina abbiamo intercettato un suo messaggio diretto alla resistenza."

Lydia estrasse un foglio dalla sua uniforme e lo diede a Philip che lo lesse"Quello che vi dirò è della massima gravità.

Il superiore vuole far cessare le attività belliche sulla Terra per convincervi a farvi salire a bordo dell'astronave per catturarvi.

Ha anche deciso di liberarsi di me a causa del fatto che ho fallito molte volte nel catturarvi e mi costringerà a mettere in atto una vera e propria messa in scena che mi farà apparire una traditrice.

Mi ha detto che se non farò come comanda,ucciderà mia sorella.

Credevo di servire un dio saggio,ma ora capisco che ho soltanto pregato il folle che ora minaccia di uccidere mia sorella.

State alla larga.

Non salite."

"Portateli via."disse Lydia.

Philip non poté fare più nulla e gli altri furono portati via dai soldati.

Furono portati nel lungo corridoio dove erano le celle e Mike vide Kyle in una di esse.

"Kyle..."disse Mike "Kyle,sono io."

Kyle si alzò,ma uno dei visitatori spinse Mike nella cella con gli altri e attivò le sbarre.

Nella cella accanto a quella di Kyle,sul lato opposto del corridoio,c'erano Diana e James seduti sulla panchina nel corridoio.

Gli altri li guardarono male,ma nessuno disse niente.

"Mi spiace molto per quel vespaio che ho scatenato poco fa."disse Diana "Vi assicuro che non volevo."

"Lo sappiamo."disse Julie "Poco fa hanno letto il messaggio che ci avevi inviato."

"Bene."disse Diana "Almeno ora sapete come stanno le cose."

"Avresti potuto avvisare."disse Mike.

"No."disse Diana "Non potevo rischiare così tanto."

"Diventano sempre più simpatici,vero?"disse Kyle.

"Diana,tu sai cosa ha in mente il superiore?"disse Mike.

"Si."disse Diana "Un attacco a sorpresa."

"Maledizione."disse Julie.

"Ma non credo che avrà molta fortuna."disse Diana "Ho messo una bomba atomica dentro la sua navetta."

"In quella navetta non c'è nessuno."disse Kyle.

"Cosa?"disse Diana.

"Tu come sei finito qui?"disse Mike.

"Elizabeth ha fatto qualcosa..."disse Kyle "Mi ha portato in una sorta di stato mentale e questa è l'ultima cosa che ricordo."

"E lei dov'è?"disse Julie "Perché ti ha rimandato qui da solo?"

"Non ne ho idea."disse Kyle.

"Forse dovremmo pensare a come uscire di qui,prima di parlare di questo."disse Willy.

Lydia era nella sala comando dell'astronave madre,piena di alieni seduti ai computer di comando.

Uno di questi video monitorava lo spazio profondo.

"La navetta del superiore si è ricongiunta alla sua scorta e tutto sembra a posto."disse quello seduto al computer.

"Bene."disse Lydia.

"Ora si avvicina alla zona oscura."disse il visitatore.

Improvvisamente suonò una spia di allarme.

Lydia si girò verso il visitatore "Che cos'è?!"

"Non ne sono sicuro."disse il visitatore "Penso che sia il mezzo del superiore."

Nella navetta c'era una sfera di metallo che iniziava a lampeggiare.

"Avvertili subito!"disse Lydia.

"Non è possibile."disse il visitatore "Sono già entrati nel quadrante di Kerlian."

Philip camminava per i corridoi quando sentì l'allarme generale e vide le truppe dei visitatori che correvano da ogni parte.

Intanto nella prigione Mike e gli altri erano ancora bloccati nelle celle.

"Perché non arrestarti e basta?"disse Julie "Perché questa messa in scena del tradimento?"

"Io ho una certa popolarità tra i soldati."disse Diana "La mia morte o la mia sostituzione improvvisa avrebbero provocato scompiglio e il superiore non vuole problemi tra le truppe in tempo guerra."

"C'è un modo per fermare l'attacco?"disse Mike.

"Si,distruggere chi ha dato l'ordine."disse Diana.

Oswald entrò nel corridoio e andò a parlare con Diana.

"Guarda chi si vede."disse Diana.

"Mi spiace che sia finita così,Diana,tu per me sei il miglior comandante della flotta."disse Oswald.

"Sei gentile."disse Diana.

"Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per convincere gli altri a risparmiarti,ma temo che non ci sia niente da fare."disse Oswlad.

"Pensandoci bene,c'è qualcosa che puoi fare per me."disse Diana.

"Se credi che ti possa aiutare non hai che da dirmi cosa fare."disse Oswald.

"Liberaci."disse Diana.

Oswald si impaurì "Ma se lo facessi,Anna avrà la mia testa."

"Se non lo farai,io avrò la tua pelle!"disse Diana.

"E per uno di noi può essere molto doloroso."disse James.

"Tutto quello che devi fare è premere i pulsanti."disse Diana,mentre Oswald si intimoriva "E in cambio ti darò tutti i miei cristalli,fino all'ultimo."

"Cristalli?"disse Oswald "Lo farò.

Solo voi o anche loro?"

Diana guardò per un momento gli altri della resistenza "Anche loro."

"Riprova!"disse Lydia.

"È inutile comandante."disse il visitatore ai comandi "Anche le navette di scorta non rispondono."

Philip entrò nella sala comandi "Da quale direzione sta arrivando l'attacco?"

"Non siamo noi ad essere attaccati."disse Lydia "È la navetta del superiore."

"Il superiore è sotto attacco?"disse Philip.

"Peggio."disse Lydia "Gli allarmi rilevano l'attivazione di un congegno esplosivo."

"Quanto tempo rimane?"disse Philip.

"Cinquanta secondi,signore."disse quello ai comandi.

"Cinquanta?"disse Philip "Hai ordinato loro di abbandonare il mezzo?"

"Impossibile."disse Lydia "Sono nel quadrante Kerlian.

"Con un Blackout radio a causa della foschia ionica."disse Philip.

Anna entrò dentro la stanza "Bene,bene.

Vi lascio per pochi secondi e vedo che l'anarchia regna sovrana."

"Anna,non mettermi alla prova."disse Lydia "Il superiore è in pericolo."

"Di questo non ho dubbi:con te al comando."disse Anna "Quanto tempo?"

"Trenta secondi."disse il visitatore.

"Anna,ti prego."disse Lydia "Non è il momento per un confronto.

Qualunque cosa tu chieda,pagherò.

Questo è il superiore..."

"Venti secondi."disse l'altro.

"Philip,per favore!"disse Lydia "Fai qualcosa."

"Mi unisco a Lydia,Anna."disse Philip.

La navetta esplose.

Poco tempo dopo Lydia era nel suo alloggio e con lei c'era Anna,seduta allo stesso tavolo.

Un soldato entrò in quel momento "Avete ricevuto la conferma?

È stato riportato che la nave del superiore si è disintegrata."

Lydia era senza parole e Anna fece del suo meglio per apparire nello stesso stato.

"Ma come?"disse Lydia.

"Non posso esserne certo,ma è probabile un sabotaggio."disse il soldato.

Le due si guardarono,poi Anna parlò "La resistenza..."

"Perché ora?"disse Lydia "Credevano di essere in pace con noi.

Cosa ci guadagnerebbero?"

"Sono sempre stati selvaggi e sanguinari."disse Anna "Perché dovrebbero cambiare atteggiamento?

Li voglio morti una volta per tutte."

Anna batté la mano sul tavolo "Questa flotta è sotto la legge marziale."

Il soldato uscì "Si,comandante."

"E con quale autorità?"disse Lydia.

"La mia."disse Anna "La contesti?"

"Sono certa che Philip lo farà."disse Lydia.

"Philip,mia cara,non ha nessuna posizione al momento."disse Anna "È coinvolto con i traditori che hanno ucciso in nostro superiore."

"Vuoi arrestare anche lui,allora?"disse Lydia.

"Intendo interrogarlo a modo mio per vedere se è in grado di scagionarsi."disse Anna.

"Questa è una mossa rischiosa."disse Lydia

"Corretto."disse Anna "Sei con me o contro di me?"

"Sono d'accordo."disse Lydia.

"Quindi così sia."disse Anna "Ufficializza la notizia del nostro nuovo status e ordina la legge marziale a partire da ora.

E sia detto che stiamo per celebrare il rituale della Divina Distruzione."

"Senza il nostro dio presente?"disse Lydia.

"Temo che non ci sia altro modo."disse Anna.

"Quindi intendi scatenare un attacco generale alla Terra."disse Lydia.

"Totale e schiacciante."disse Anna "Penso che sai il momento giusto."

"A fine giornata sarebbe abbastanza presto secondo te?"disse Anna.

Mike e gli altri erano nell'armeria dell'astronave e si stavano armando con pistole e fucili.

"Qui le nostre strade si dividono."disse Diana "Vi sarò più utile nascosta a bordo.

Ho ancora di soldati che mi sono fedeli e forse potrò informarvi sui futuri piani."

Anna era al tavolo con Lydia.

"Supponi che sia davvero morta,allora?"disse Lydia.

"Elizabeth?"disse Anna "Assolutamente.

Come puoi avere dubbi?"

"Sei così sicura che il superiore e la ragazza siano andati distrutti?"disse Lydia.

"Senza ombra di dubbio."disse ANna "Ne sono sicura,come se fossi stata li."

"Quindi dobbiamo solo togliere di mezzo Philip e il comando della flotta sarà nostro."disse Lydia.

"Precisamente."disse Anna.

"Penso che l'unica qualità che ho sempre ammirato di te,Anna,sia la tua immancabile capacità di pensare in grande."disse Lydia.

"E ciò che io amo di te,cara,è il tuo istinto di schierarti con il vincitore."disse Anna.

Le due si sorrisero per la prima volta.

"Cosa intendi fare con Philip?"disse Lydia.

"Lascia che si smascheri da solo."disse Anna "Le sue lealtà sono con la resistenza."

"Finché Elizabeth era viva..."disse Lydia.

"Ha avuto una connessione diretta con il dio."disse Anna"Riponeva le sue speranze sul suo sangue reale e sul rapporto che aveva con lui."

"In più,Philip non mi è mai sembrato molto dispiaciuto per la scomparsa del superiore."disse Lydia.

"Ben detto."disse Anna.

"L'ho sempre detestato."disse Lydia "Penso che prima lo elimineremo,meglio sarà per tutti."

"A fine giornata sarebbe abbastanza presto secondo te?"disse Anna.

Kyle e Mike aprirono la porta e lanciarono le granate che esplosero liberando una grande quantità di polvere rossa,uccidendo decine di visitatori in tutto il corridoio.

"Per di qua!"urlò Mike "Verso la baia di atterraggio!"

Una porta si aprì alle loro spalle e ne uscì Anna che allungò le mani in avanti e provocò un'immensa onda d'urto che devastò le pareti dell'astronave e anche il pavimento.

Il gruppo riuscì appena in tempo a svoltare in un altro corridoio.

L'onda d'urto colpisce il muro alla fine del corridoio e lo fa esplodere,facendo volare a terra Mike che viene soccorso da Kyle e Willy.

L'intero gruppo entrò in un condotto e chiuse la grata.

Anna allungò le mani ancora e la polvere rossa divenne nera e cadde a terra,poi iniziò a camminare con i soldati,ma si accorse che erano fuggiti.

"Trovateli e catturateli."disse Anna.

I soldati corsero subito.

La flotta fu preparata per un attacco generale contro la Terra e il luogo era pieno di truppe.

C'era un sacerdote alieno senza la pelle umana che stava benedicendo i soldati.

Anna,Lydia e Philip erano insieme nei corridoio.

"Penso di avere il diritto di sapere se intendi aprire un'indagine nei miei confronti."disse Philip "Se la mia lealtà è in discussione."

"La tua lealtà?"disse Anna "Ma Philip,che idea bizzarra."

"Perché pensi a noi?"disse Lydia.

"Non giocare al serpente e al topo con me."disse Philip "Non ho mai avuto l'impressione che noi fossimo amici."

"Philip,non possiamo rimandare questa discussione ad un momento più opportuno?"disse Anna"Dopotutto,le forze militari si stanno preparando."

"È nostro dovere salutare i piloti."disse Lydia.

"Allora finiamola di litigare tra noi."disse Philip "Non voglio sospetti infondati che incombano su di me."

"Non può esserci nessun sospetto,se non appare lecito,Philip."disse Anna "Se sei innocente,non hai nulla da temere."

Anna e Lydia andarono via e Philip restò nel corridoio e parlò a bassa voce"Tranne che l'atroce tradimento di queste due gatte malefiche che desiderano il mio sangue."

Lunghe file di piloti si stavano avvicinando al mostruoso sacerdote per ricevere la benedizione.

Anna,Philip e Lydia erano presenti.

"Impressionante."disse Anna.

"Positivamente stimolante."disse Philip.

C'erano due file di piloti che si muovevano verso il sacerdote.

Donovan,Julie,Kyle e Willy si erano messi le divise degli alieni ed erano in fila.

Improvvisamente su uno dei corridoi sopraelevati,della baia di atterraggio,appare Elizabeth da una forte luce.

Tutti rimasero sorpresi.

"È la Figlia delle Stelle?"disse Anna.

"Si."disse Lydia sorpresa.

"Catturatela."disse Anna.

Philip era sconcertato.

"Come diavolo ha fatto…?"disse Lydia.

"Se lo sapessimo,sapremmo chi ha ucciso il superiore."disse Philip "Ammesso che sia morto."

I soldati le si avvicinarono,ma lei si smaterializzò improvvisamente.

Gli occhi di Anna iniziano a guardare tutta la baia di atterraggio.

Elizabeth improvvisamente si materializzò su un altro corridoio.

"Elizabeth..."disse Julie a Mike.

Willy stava trattenendo Kyle.

Anna si trasformò in una massa di fumo nero e volò sul ponte,tornando solida e allungando verso di lei la mano destra,con il palmo verso l'alto.

Elizabeth svanì ancora e Anna tornò di fumo e ridiscese a terra.

"Non preoccupatevi."disse Anna "Non può sfuggirci.

Lanciamo l'attacco sulla Terra,poi la prenderemo nel tempo libero."

I veicoli spaziali iniziarono a decollare all'interno della nave con l'intento di devastare la Terra.

"Mike,dobbiamo aiutare Elizabeth."disse Kyle.

"Se facciamo un sola mossa adesso,ci vedranno."disse Mike.

"Non possiamo lasciarla qui."disse Kyle.

"Non sono sicuro che si trovi davvero qui."disse Willy.

"Cosa intendi?"disse Kyle.

"Eri nella zona eterea del superiore."disse Willy "Elizabeth potrebbe essere ancora li."

Elizabeth si materializzò di nuovo e si trovò a pochi metri da Anna che le si avvicinò,ma lei svanì ancora.

Mike,sollevò la visiera del casco per assicurarsi che Philip lo veda.

Philip corse verso Anna "Prenderò alcuni uomini e la troverò."

Anna era troppo sorpresa per contestare "Si.

Veloce."

Philip si mosse verso Donovan e selezionò proprio lui,Kyle,Julie e Willy "Tu,tu,tu e tu."disse Philip "Seguitemi."

I membri della resistenza non hanno altra scelta che ubbidire.

"Se la Figlia delle Stelle è tornata,forse anche il superiore lo farà."disse Lydia.

"Se lo farà,gli presenterò quel dono che è stato così sfuggente."disse Anna"Vittoria totale."

Philip e gli altri corsero per i corridoi e una volta arrivati in una zona vuota,Mike afferrò il braccio di Philip.

"Rallenta,penso che una spiegazione sia dovuta."disse Mike.

"Appena entriamo nei miei alloggi."disse Philip.

"Sarà meglio che sia presto."disse Kyle "Anna ci sta ancora cercando."

"Correzione."disse Willy "Ci ha trovati."

Videro Anna camminare in lontananza e Philip aprì subito una porta facendoli entrare e poi la porta si chiuse.

"Ok,cosa sta succedendo?"disse Mike.

"Non ho messo insieme tutti i pezzi,ma quanto pare quel tentativo di Diana di assassinare il superiore è fallito."disse Philip.

"Beh,allora dov'è?"disse Kyle"E dov'è Elizabeth?"

"Vorrei avere le risposte a queste domande,Kyle."disse Philip "Ma,al momento,la cosa più importante è farvi scendere dall'astronave."

Kyle scosse la testa "Io non me ne vado senza Elizabeth."

Philip guardò Donovan.

"Lei è l'unica speranza per la Terra."disse Willy "Senza di lei,Anna non verrà mai fermata."

"Ha ragione."disse Julie.

"La troverò."disse Philip "Quando la situazione sarà sicura la porterò via dalla nave madre."

"Non se ne parla nemmeno."disse Kyle arrabbiato.

Philip guardò gli altri tre e Kyle gli puntò addosso la pistola.

"Ora ci condurrai in ogni angolo di questa nave finché non la troveremo."disse Kyle.

"Metti via la pistola."disse Willy.

"No."disse Mike "Se veniamo catturati,voglio che sembri che lui non avesse scelta.

Lo terremo in ostaggio."

"Non devi proteggermi,Mike."disse Philip.

"Lo so."disse Mike "Voglio farlo.

Avremo ancora bisogno di te e della Quinta Colonna."

"Adesso più che mai."disse Willy.

Le navette uscirono dalla nave madre dirette verso la Terra.

La città di Los Angele venne bombardata pesantemente.

Una sfera di metallo circondata da zampe meccaniche si stava muovendo in una strada piena di macerie e fiamme.

Anna osservava la distruzione sullo schermo della sala comandi,chiaramente soddisfatta.

Un soldato entrò in quel momento "L'attacco procede bene."

"Al di la delle mie più rosse aspettative."disse Anna.

"Sapevamo che questo pianeta era un frutto putrefatto che aspettava solo di essere preso..."disse il soldato.

Le astronavi continuavano a sparare contro gli edifici e le strade.

Anna sorrise"...E schiacciato.

Questa volta non incontreremo la resistenza che abbiamo avuto in passato."

Anna guardò il soldato "Vero,tenete?

Presumo che il fatto che tu sia qui,significa che hai completato il tuo incarico."

"In realtà non li abbiamo trovati,ma le assicuro comandante,che i ribelli non lasceranno la nave."disse il soldato "Farò ispezionare il mezzo da cima a fondo.

Sono in trappola."

"Quante volte Diana lo avrà detto?"disse Anna "Non voglio sentire le tue previsioni,tenente,voglio che la resistenza venga catturata e cancellata."

Anna cliccò su un pulsante del pannello di controllo "Dove sono stati individuati l'ultima volta?"

"Vicino alla cambusa."disse il soldato "Ma sono in uniforme.

È difficile se non impossibile fermarsi e controllare tutto il personale."

"Si,naturalmente."disse Anna "Sembra che si presenti sempre un problema..."

Diana era in uno dei tunnel sotterranei dell'astronave che avevano le pareti nere.

Aveva sul polso sinistro un braccialetto da cui usciva un ologramma che mostrava Anna nella sala comando "Eccoti qui,brutta strega."

"Ho la sensazione che sarà come trovare un ago in un pagliaio."disse Mike.

"Peggio."disse Kyle "L'ago continua a scomparire."

All'improvviso Willy girò la testa sentendo qualcosa.

"Che cos'è?"disse Mike.

"Ascolta."disse Willy.

"Kyle,Kyle..."disse la voce di Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!"disse Kyle "Dove sei?"

Non ci fu risposta.

"Elizabeth!"disse Kyle che iniziava a preoccuparsi.

Anna vide Philip e gli altri membri della resistenza sui monitor e riuscì a malapena a nascondere la sua esaltazione.

"Hanno catturato il comandante Philip."disse il soldato.

"Si...è molto intelligente."disse Anna "Proprio come suo fratello.

Sono sicura che sia uno stratagemma progettato per supportare la sua lealtà."

"Ordinerò la loro cattura."disse il soldato "I miei uomini sorvegliano il corridoio."

"Non sarà necessario."disse Anna "Si stanno avvicinando ai quartieri di compattazione della nave."

Kyle stava guardando da ogni parte alla ricerca della ragazza.

Anche Donovan,Julie e Willy la cercavano con lo sguardo,ma senza successo.

"Elizabeth!"disse lui "Non andartene."

"Non può sfuggire alle grinfie mentali del superiore."disse Philip "Ha una forte presa su di lei."

"Puoi rompere la presa,Elizabeth."disse Kyle "Sei una di noi.

Appartieni a noi...a me."

Kyle si appoggiò al muro esausto e Mike estrasse la pistola per controllare Philip.

Willy soccorse Kyle "Andiamo,Kile.

Dobbiamo continuare a cercare…

È passata di qui…

La troveremo."

Kyle annuisce,non credendo veramente a Willy "Va bene,andiamo."

Continuarono a camminare per i corridoi,ma il pavimento si aprì sotto i loro piedi e caddero tutti nel vuoto.

Atterrarono in una stanza vuota,composta da quattro mura lisce.

L'apertura sopra di loro si chiuse.

"Che cosa…?"disse Kyle.

"Dove siamo?"disse Donovan.

"Non vuoi saperlo."disse Willy.

"Siamo nelle zone di compattazione della nave."disse Philip.

"Cosa?"disse Julie.

Le pareti iniziarono a muoversi.

"Oh,potrebbe diventare appiccicoso."disse Kyle.

Elizabeth apparve.

Era agitata e confusa,incapace di stabilizzare la sua presenza fisica.

"Elizabeth,stai bene?"disse Kyle.

La ragazza scosse la testa "Non ho controllo..."

"Puoi tirarci fuori di qui?"disse Kyle.

"Proverò,ma..."disse Elizabeth.

"Non ci aspettiamo nessuna garanzia."disse Mike.

Elizabeth iniziò ad illuminarsi.

"L'hai trovata."disse Lydia che era giunta in sala comando guardava i monitor.

"Si e nel momento opportuno."disse lei "Quando quei muri si uniranno,avremo eliminato non solo il cuore della resistenza e la quinta colonna,ma anche Elizabeth."

"Devo ammettere,Anna,che hai fatto un arrivo di grande successo."disse Lydia.

"Ovvio."disse Anna con tono freddo e senza guardare l'altra.

Le pareti continuavano a convergere lentamente.

Elizabeth stava lottando per fermare il movimento delle mura,ma senza effetto e improvvisamente svanì.

"L'abbiamo persa."disse Willy.

"NO!"urlò Kyle.

Elizabeth si trovava nel limbo rabbrividendo e tremando vicino alla presenza del superiore che si materializzò in quel momento.

"Sei legata a me,Elizabeth."disse il superiore con una voce inumana "Sono legami di spirito che non possono essere spezzati."

"Per favore,riporta indietro Kyle."disse lei.

"È inadatto."disse il superiore "Nessun mortale è degno della Figlia delle Stelle."

"Lo amo."disse Elizabeth "Per favore.

Voglio stare con lui."

"Non può essere."disse il superiore.

"Perché?"disse Elizabeth "Gli hai permesso di venire qui.

Mi hai detto che Kyle poteva rimanere."

Elizabeth assumette uno sguardo d'angoscia "Mi hai ingannata."

Anna guardava i monitor "La Figlia delle Stelle potrebbe rivelarsi difficile da catturare,ma gli altri...non ci molesteranno più."

"Una cosa è sicura."disse Kyle che spingeva contro le pareti "Diverremo tutti magrissimi."

Elizabeth era nel limbo ed era ancora davanti al superiore,che era alto due metri,e stava cercando di liberare la sua volontà.

"Devi imparare ad essere paziente,Elizabeth."disse il dio "Sei una governante al servizio della divinità ora."

"Non fino a quando non ti porto l'Anyx."disse Elizabeth.

"Lo farai ora."disse il superiore.

Elizabeth scosse la testa "Non lo farò.

Non voglio governare con te.

Non se vuol dire conquistare e umiliare."

"Parli come una mortale,anzi come un'umana."disse il superiore "Non è la tua natura.

Anche se sei mortale non sei umana."

"Si,invece."disse lei "Sono metà di un mondo,metà dell'altro...scelgo da che parte stare.

E scelgo loro."

Elizabeth si smaterializzò e apparve nella stanza.

"Elizabeth!"disse Kyle "Sapevo che saresti tornata."

Lei si illuminò di luce e le pareti si fermarono tornando indietro.

La ragazza cadde a terra svenuta.

Anna e Lydia vedono cosa è successo nella stanza e sono scioccate.

"Hai sbagliato,Anna."disse Lydia "Stanno scappando."

Mike guidò il gruppo oltre la porta che si era aperta nel muro.

"Non andranno lontano."disse Anna "C'è solo un modo per lasciare questa nave.

Tenente!"

Il tenente accorse immediatamente.

"Si,comandante."disse il soldato.

"Proteggi subito la baia di atterraggio."disse Anna e l'altro corse con altri due soldati.

"E li voglio vivi."disse Anna "L'unico modo per essere certa di liberarmi di loro è se lo faccio personalmente."

Anna vide Willy nel monitor mentre si arrampica su un muro.

Tutti erano fuggiti dalla stanza,ma Anna restava impassibile.

Kyle e Willy portavano Elizabeth,ancora inconscia.

"Dove?"disse Mike.

"Dritto,poi a sinistra."disse Philip "La baia di atterraggio è vicina."

"Spero che tu abbia organizzato la nostra partenza."disse Kyle.

Phlipi annuì "Un mezzo è già pronto."

Una squadra entrò nel corridoio e Donovan afferra Philip alle spalle puntandogli la pistola alla testa.

"Un solo sparo e il vostro comandante ci lascia la pelle."disse Mike.

Le truppe trattennero il fuoco.

"Lasciateci passare."disse Kyle.

"No."disse Philip "Non ascoltatelo.

Sparate."

Le truppe alzarono le armi.

"Avrete molte spiegazioni da fare."disse Mike "È il miglior amico del superiore."

Le truppe abbassarono le armi e li fecero passare.

"Che stavi facendo?"disse Mike.

"Dovevo sembra re convincente."disse Philip.

Mentre il gruppo entrò in una delle navette,un plotone di visitatori entrò nella baia.

Uno dei visitatori sparò e Mike restituì il colpo.

"CESSATE IL FUOCO!"urlo il tenente "Abbassate le armi e vi risparmieremo la vita."

Willy si sporge dal mezzo,prende la mira e colpì il visitare.

Philip si libera dalla presa di Donovan e fugge,poi la rampa dell'astronave si chiude.

Lydia e Anna fanno appena in tempo a giungere sul posto e vedere che l'astronave sta lasciando la nave madre.

Anna allungò la mano verso il caccia e si formò un grosso buco sulla parte posteriore.

Il mezzo volò via,superando i confini della città e si schiantò nel bosco,oltre una collina.

Il gruppo scese dal mezzo.

"Li,oltre quella collina."disse Elizabeth.

"Cosa?"disse Mike "Cosa c'è?"

"Sicurezza e fuga."disse Elizabeth e il gruppo si mosse velocemente.

Arrivarono ad una strada tra le colline che aveva cadaveri di visitatori ovunque e mezzi in fiamme.

Il gruppo vide uno strano essere.

L'essere era completamente coperto da una specie di tuta aderente viva e nera.

Aveva la testa calva e nera,gli occhi verdi,senza la bocca.

La zona intorno agli occhi aveva una macchia bianca che comprendeva anche le tempie e aveva due punte ricurve,una verso l'alto una verso il basso,entrambe fuse con la maschera.

Vicino alle spalle c'era una placca con delle punte e un teschio.

La pancia e il pettorali avevano una grossa "V"bianca che ,arrivata sui pettorali,si apriva e le linee bianche andavano lungo i fianchi.

Il petto era nero,con i muscoli scolpiti,come anche le braccia.

L'avambraccio desto era coperto da un bracciale rosso che sembrava fatto da placche organiche e aveva tre spuntoni d'osso,rivolti all'indietro.

Sull'avambraccio sinistro c'era attorcigliata una catena lunghissima che si muoveva da sola.

Le mano avevano le nocche con una punta e le unghie appuntite.

Aveva due catene sulla vita,fuse con il costume e collegate con un teschio sulla parte centrale a sua volta fuso con il costume.

Dalle placche sulle spalle partiva un enorme mantello rosso,che era sempre in movimento ed era più largo e lungo della creatura.

Il mantello aveva un colletto che andava verso l'alto e superava la testa,coprendo i lati e la parte dietro.

Tutti rimasero sconvolti nel vederlo.

"Ma che..."disse Kyle.

Mike puntò la pistola.

"Fermo!"disse una voce che risuonò familiare.

Apparve Ham Tyler.

Era un uomo con i capelli neri,tirati indietro,una giacca di pelle nera,una maglietta nera sotto e dei pantaloni neri.

Ham sorrise "Benvenuti,straccioni fuggiaschi."

La testa della creatura si aprì in molti tentacoli e rivelò un volto umano.

Era un ragazzo sui 19 anni,con i capelli neri,corti,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra dei capelli.

Eliabeth corse senza esitare da Ham e lo abbracciò.

"Ciao,ragazza."disse Ham "Da quanto tempo."

"Non ci credo."disse Mike.

"Sapevo che era solo questione di tempo prima che saresti venuto a cercarmi."disse Ham "Lui è Clark Kent."

"Salve."disse Clark.

Poco dopo erano tutti sulla macchina di Ham,tranne Clark che correva a grande velocità.

"Dove andiamo?"disse Mike.

"Il padre di Kyle aveva fatto costruire dei Bunker pieni di polvere rossa in tutti gli stati uniti."disse Tyler "Li useremo come rifugi e,quando le persone con cui sono entrato in contatto avranno prese gli altri Bunker diffonderemo nell'atmosfera così tanta polvere rossa da ammazzare tutte le lucertole.

Lydia era nella sala comando con Anna.

"Sono arrivati gli ultimi rapporti sulla battaglia?"disse Anna.

"Vittoria su tutti i fronti."disse il visitatore seduto ai posti di comando "È solo una questione di tempo prima che tutte le zone chiave siano prese."

"L'armistizio li ha cullati in un falso senso di sicurezza."disse Lydia.

"Come doveva essere."disse Anna "È stato un colpo di genio."

Anna notò Philip che osservava la devastazione della Terra dalle finestre della sala.

"Qualcosa non va,comandante?"disse Anna.

"Hmm?"disse Philip "No.

Perché me lo chiedi?"

"L'espressione sul tuo viso non era l'espressione di un soldato in pace con se stesso."disse Anna.

"Pace?"disse Philip "Cosa sapresti della pace,Anna?

Tranne il modo per usarla come travestimento per distruggere."

"Quindi non sei d'accordo con gli ordini?"disse Anna.

"Certo che sono d'accordo."disse Philip.

"Curioso."disse Anna "Questa non era la mia impressione."

"Ti avverto,Anna."disse Philip "Per i giorni e per le battaglie a venire.

Non sottovalutarmi."

"Pensi che potrei?"disse Anna.

"Ciò che penso e ciò che faccio non ti riguardano."disse Philip "E a nessun livello sarò responsabile per le tue azioni."

"Non volevo mancare di rispetto."disse Anna "Ricordo semplicemente con quale affetto hai accolto i terrestri e con che calore gli hai detto addio."

"Se tu fossi coraggiosa come loro in battaglia,fare lo stesso per te."disse Philip.

"Quindi preparati."disse Anna "Un giorno potresti doverlo fare."

Anna uscì dalla stanza e si recò nei suoi alloggi.

La porta si chiuse e lei si girò verso uno specchio,poi sentì la voce.

"Hai buone ragioni per essere orgogliosa,Anna."disse il superiore "Ci hai compiaciuti."

Anna si irrigidì e restò in allerta,guardando la stanza,ma senza vedere nessuno.

"Chiudi gli occhi,Anna."disse il superiore "Vieni,sii uno con me."

Anna chiuse gli occhi e si smaterializzò.

Si trovò nel limbo e vide la porta di luce bianca.

"Sono qui con te."disse Anna.

La forma del superiore apparve e c'era della luce bianca dietro di lui.

Anna si inginocchiò.

"Tu sei il mio bene più prezioso."disse il superiore "La mia scelta per le missioni speciali,più critiche di tutte."

"Chiedi e obbedirò,dio vivente."disse Anna.

"La Figlia delle Stelle deve essere ripresa."disse il superiore "Lei deve essere riportata a me."

"Capisco."disse Anna "La sua fuga è un insulto per tutti noi."

"Silenzio."disse il superiore "Ha rubato il segreto degli antichi.

Conosce l'Anyx,la fonte del potere.

Con esso,diventerà ancora più potente."

"Lo ha con lei?"disse Anna.

"No."disse il superiore "Solo la conoscenza della sua esistenza è con lei.

La conoscenza degli antichi dei della Terra che rivela la sua posizione."

"Quindi la riprenderò."disse Anna.

"Devi."disse il superiore "Perché se lei raggiunge l'oggetto prima di te...se la Figlia delle Stelle trova il sacro Anyx,prima che io possa trovarla,tutto è perduto.

Non sarò nulla e la Terra ci governerà."

"Io ascolto e obbedisco."disse Anna che lo salutò e stava per andarsene.

"Anna..."disse il superiore.

Anna si voltò.

"Si…?"disse Anna.

"Se fallisci,non sarò il primo a morire."disse il superiore "Tu giungerai in questo luogo prima di me."

"Capisco."disse Anna.

"John ci salverà."disse Willy.

"John?"disse Mike.

"Il capo della quinta colonna."disse Willy "Lui ha passato anni a raccogliere reliquie legate ad entità mistiche.

Crede di aver trovato un modo per evocarle.

Loro potrebbero aiutarci."

Mike guardò Kyle con perplessità.


	2. SALVATAGGIO DISPERATO

SALVATAGGIO DISPERATO

Nell'astronave madre c'erano truppe dell'esercito alieno che andavano e venivano.

Oltre una porta chiusa c'erano due visitatori con la pelle umana addosso.

Uno era un uomo sui sessanta,magro,con i capelli ricci,biondi,corti,naso aquilino,occhi chiari e volto poco espressivo.

L'altro era un visitatore sui trenta anni,con i capelli neri,lisci,corti,con la riga in mezzo.

Quello giovane aveva due caschi da pilota in mano "Pronto,John?"

"Si."disse John "È ora."

I due si misero il casco,poi John prese una valigia di metallo e l'altro aprì la porta.

Iniziarono a camminare tranquillamente per i corridoi dell'astronave.

In sala comandi c'era Anna che parlava con Lydia.

"Per l'amor del cielo."disse Anna "Non vorrai davvero far cessare l'impiego di truppe militari,vero?"

"Stanno diffondendo altra polvere rossa."disse Lydia "Non manderò le nostre truppe al massacro inutilmente."

"Ma che sentimentale."disse Anna "Come stanno andando le cose sul resto del pianeta?"

"Fino a ieri procedevano bene,ma hanno iniziato a diffondere i batteri."disse Lydia.

"Sei un'incapace."disse Anna "E per di più te la fai sotto."

"Io sarei un incapace?"disse Lydia "Ti ricordo che ti sei fatta scappare tutti i membri della resistenza."

"E io ti ricordo che è stato a causa delle continue discussioni che facciamo che sono riusciti a scappare."disse Anna "Mi dai sempre addosso."

"Questa è bella."disse Lydia "A me sembra l'esatto opposto."

Philip entrò in questo momento.

"Novità?"disse Anna.

"Si,i ribelli hanno distrutto un'altra pattuglia."disse Philip "In più grosse forze militari terrestri si stanno ammassando ai confini della città."

"Li dovremmo attaccare subito."disse Lydia.

"No."disse Anna "Pensandoci bene,la tua idea è stata buona Lydia.

Ritiriamo le forze e poi,una volta che saranno avanzati,manderemo le nostre truppe e ci divertiremo a vederli bruciare da vicino."

"Però..."disse Philip "Sei brava e svelta a cambiare idea."

"Ah,ma bene."disse Anna "Vedo vi siete messi contro di me."

"Vi siete?"disse Philip "Parla al singolare quando parli con me."

"E va bene."disse Anna "Ti sei messo contro di me.

Comunque..."

Anna si girò verso i monitor e vide l'astronave su cui era John che partiva.

"Spostati."disse Anna.

Il visitatore si spostò e Anna iniziò a cliccare dei pulsanti.

"Che cosa fai?"disse Lydia.

"Il capo della quinta colonna è su quella nave."disse Anna.

I cannoni dell'astronave fecero fuoco,ma presero di striscio il mezzo,che fu solo danneggiato e non esplose.

L'astronave cadde alcuni chilometri dopo.

"Sei sicura?"disse Philip.

"Si."disse Anna "Anche se non capisco perché non l'ho percepito subito.

Ora bisogna assicurarsi che sia morto.

Usiamo l'arma principale e radiamo al suolo la città."

"E le truppe che sono ancora li?"disse Lydia.

"Che importa di loro?"disse Anna.

"Importa eccome."disse Philip "Non starò a guardare mentre distruggi sia loro che noi."

"Ve bene."disse Anna che iniziò a pigiare dei tasti "Mi chiedo se questa sia un'astronave di soldati o di sentimentali."

La parte inferiore dell'astronave gigantesca si ricopri di pannelli ottagonali ed essi si illuminarono di bianco e poi apparve il volto di Anna"Soldati di Sirio,ho da comunicarvi una notizia importante.

La navetta del capo della Quinta Colonna è stata appena abbattuta,ma a quanto pare il mezzo si è schiantato senza esplodere.

C'è la probabilità che i suoi occupanti siano sopravvissuti.

Invito ogni soldato ancora sul campo a recarsi nelle zone delle città che vi verranno indicate.

Grazie della collaborazione."

Sotto una grande zona boscosa,c'era un gigantesco Bunker pieno di persone della resistenza.

C'era una grande sala piena di persone ai computer e con le cuffie.

"Signore."disse uno di loro a Tyler.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Tyler.

"Sarà meglio che senta questo."disse il ragazzo.

"Anna,ti sei dimenticata di controllare i monitor."disse Lydia "La zona dove è caduta la navetta è piena di polvere rossa.

Saranno morti."

"No,i membri della Quinta Colonna hanno una pasticca che li rende immuni."disse Anna che si rivolse a quello ai comandi "Avvisa i soldati."

"La prossima volta pensa prima di agire."disse Philip.

"Ho già pensato."disse Anna "Le nostre truppe hanno delle maschere."

"Si,ma non sono utilizzate e poi resisteranno forse mezz'ora."disse Philip.

"Bene."disse Anna "Propongo di utilizzarle."

"In effetti sarebbe una buona idea."disse Lydia "Ora che ci penso,credo sia il momento di stroncare la Quinta Colonna per sempre."

"Va bene."disse Philip che pensò "Peggio di serpenti a sonagli."

Anna si recò a parlare ai soldati che avevano organizzato una parata"È un momento davvero importante per tutti noi.

Oggi la Quinta Colonna diverrà polvere perdendo il loro Leader.

Hanno con loro una valigia di metallo bianco.

È mio preciso ordine che la valigia venga consegnata a me e a me soltanto.

Se la valigia non verrà trovata o non si riesca ad eliminare il bersaglio,i soldati coinvolti verranno puniti in base alla gravità del fallimento.

In più se la valigia verrà consegnata ad un altro comandante,il responsabile verrà considerato...egualmente colpevole."

Anna iniziò a camminare per i corridoi e incontrò Lydia che aveva uno schermo in mano.

"Qui ho una lista dei capi della resistenza."disse Lydia "Ah,voglio farti una domanda.

C'era qualcuno brutto nella vostra razza?"

"Non capisco quello che vuoi dire."disse Anna.

"Secondo gli standard della Terra,voi siete tutti attraenti."disse Lydia.

"Anche quella Chloe Sullivan della resistenza non è male."disse Anna e Lydia si fermò nel corridoio,mentre Anna continuò e la guardò prima di girare una curva.

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa."disse Mike.

"Lo so."disse Tyler "Ho già avvisato l'esercito.

Manderanno un elicottero qui tra non molto.

Di agli altri di prepararsi.

Ma Mike...sai che sarà un inferno,vero?"

"Certamente."disse Mike "Lo stesso inferno che abbiamo vissuto fino poco tempo fa."

Anna era in una gigantesca stanza dal pavimento e dalle pareti grigiastre,completamente lisce.

C'erano dei tavoli bianchi,curvi e delle sedie bianche.

Un ologramma usciva dal tavolo e mostrava la foto dei membri della resistenza.

Arrivo un soldato.

"Voglio lei."disse Anna e il soldato annuì andandosene via.

Mike e gli altri della resistenza salirono su un elicottero,esclusa Elizabeth.

Clark materializzò la maschera nera e spiccò il volò.

Oltre al gruppo principale c'era un'altra ragazza.

Si chiamava Chloe Sullivan.

Aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,a mezzo collo,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Era molto bella,magra,ma non molto alta.

Indossava una giacca bianca,su una maglietta bianca,aveva i pantaloni bianchi e scarpe dello stesso colore.

Salì a bordo con gli altri e si mise a sedere.

"Come mai quel vestito,Chloe?"disse Kyle.

"Mi piace essere elegante quando li uccido."disse Chloe.

"Ok."disse Kyle.

"Te l'ho detto che era in gamba."disse Tyler.

Gli elicotteri volarono e si iniziarono a sentire dei boati.

Sotto di loro c'era la parte della città di Los Angeles che era vicina alla spiaggia che era piena di rottami e di fiamme.

Ogni tanto c'erano mezzi militari che cadevano,altre volte le astronavi che venivano abbattute.

Nella città c'erano sparatorie e esplosioni,in più alcune zone erano piene di nubi rosse.

Le esplosioni fecero tremare molte volte il mezzo volante.

Mike guardò di sotto e vide le sparatorie.

Gli elicotteri arrivarono all'aeroporto di Santa Monica,dove vi erano molti militari ad aspettarli.

Mike e gli altri corsero verso una delle zone dove c'erano i capannoni dei militari.

"Al rapporto,signore."disse Tyler ad un militare.

"Vi faccio un riassunto veloce della situazione."disse il militare "Molti visitatori si sono ritirati a causa della povere rossa.

Abbiamo una linea difensiva al Lincol Bulvar,a un chilometro dell'oceano.

L'aeronautica ha già schierato gli aerei in pieno assetto di guerra.

Alle ora 19.30 decolleranno per andare a bombardare con la polvere rossa tutta l'aerea compresa tra Lincol e l'oceano.

"Cazzo."disse Mike che guardò l'orologio.

"Distruggeremo Santa Monica,signore?"disse Tyler.

"Temo proprio di si."disse il militare "Dobbiamo colpirli con tutto quello che abbiamo e dobbiamo farlo pesantemente.

I loro mezzi aerei si sono già ritirati nell'astronave madre,la forza nemica è solo di terra,non hanno mezzi aerei,quindi l'aeronautica gli farà un culo come un secchio e riprenderemo il controllo dei cieli."

"Avete detto che ci sono molti membri della Quinta Colonna nel messaggio."disse Mike.

"Si,è confermato."disse il militare "Arrivano le richieste di soccorso e noi inviamo le squadre.

Unitevi ai miei uomini.

Sarete divisi in due squadre,di cui una con le mitragliatrici e procedete in direzione ovest dal Lincol fino ad una stazione di servizio tra Vesin e Amaroza.

Loro sono in inferiorità numerica,non sappiamo esattamente quanti siano.

Raccogliete i superstiti e poi riferite via radio.

Manderemo degli elicotteri.

Sappiate che avete esattamente 3 ore di tempo,prima dello sgancio delle bombe.

Non c'è bisogno di dirvi che bombarderanno con voi o senza di voi,quindi andate a cercare quei civili,trascinateli via e uccidete quanti più visitors potete.

Coraggio andate."

Il gruppo iniziò ad andare.

Iniziarono a camminare tra delle villette e arrivarono in una strada che era piena di truppe militari,carri armati e altri mezzi.

Gli elicotteri sopra di loro lanciavano missili in continuazione.

"Oh,Cristo santo."disse Kyle mentre camminava.

Il gruppo si avviava verso una strada piena di fumo e oltre essa c'erano solo esplosioni.

Iniziarono a camminare tra le case e il fumo.

"Al di la di questo punto,qualsiasi cosa è da considerarsi ostile."disse Tyler.

"Capito."disse Julie.

Chloe estrasse le pistole dalla giacca.

"Piano,con cautela."disse Tyler.

Sentirono degli spari.

"Non buono."disse Willy.

"Lo so."disse Kyle.

Mike fece segno di fermarsi e un aereo passò sopra di loro "Libero."

Il gruppo riprese a muoversi.

"Era meglio in Afganistan."disse un militare di colore.

"Quanti ne dobbiamo prendere?"disse Julie.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Tyler "Resta concentrata."

Arrivarono in mezzo ad una strada che era piena di corpi e di fumo.

"Maledizione."disse Mike.

"Andiamo a vedere."disse Kyle che si avvicinò ad una macchina,ma dentro c'era solo un cadavere "Santo cielo."

"Vedete qualcosa?"disse Tyler.

"No,io non vedo niente."disse Julie.

"Nemmeno io."disse Willy.

"Vedete una traversa?"disse Tyler che controllava una mappa.

"No,non vedo nulla."disse il militare.

"La stazione di polizia è a un chilometro da qui."disse Ham Tyler.

Willy sentì un suonò e puntò il fucile,guardando nel mirino.

Si sentì un boato e poi udirono dei versi.

Tutti puntarono le armi,cercando di vedere nella nebbia.

Un cane corse verso di loro.

"È solo un cane."disse un militare.

"Ehi,bello."disse Kyle che iniziò ad accarezzarlo.

"Come si chiama?"disse Chloe.

"Glenn?!"disse Kyle "Come si fa a chiamare un cane Glenn?"

"Volevi chiamarlo..."disse il militare.

In quel momento partì un missile che colpì alcuni militari più indietro.

"OH,CAZZO!"urlò Kyle.

"AL RIPARO!"urlò Willy e tutti si misero contro delle macchine,mentre diversi proiettili laser colpivano le macchine e la strada.

Un altro missile colpì il suolo.

Sul tetto c'erano diversi visitatori senza la pelle umana addosso.

Avevano una pelle verdastra,simile a quella di un serpente.

La testa era allungata,gli occhi immensi e senza pupilla.

La bocca era piena di denti appuntiti,,non avevano il naso,ma solo due fori,la schiena era un po' ingobbita,il petto e la schiena erano a botte,poi la pancia era sottilissima e si collegava ad un addome a botte.

Le braccia e le gambe erano sottilissime e con unghie appuntite.

I piedi erano simili a quelli di un cane.

Avevano una gigantesca pistola fusa con l'avambraccio destro.

Mike cose versò un'altra macchina,mentre un missile colpiva il suolo "DA DOVE CAZZO È SBUCATO?"

"Non lo so."disse Julie.

"Sul tetto!"disse un militare.

"Sono sul tetto!"disse Tyler.

I gruppo si riparò da altri colpi e ci fu un'altra esplosione.

Iniziarono a correre,ma un'esplosione distrusse una macchina e fece cadere a terra un militare che fu afferrato e portato via dai rettili.

"È A VENTICINQUE METRI!"urlò Julie "È A VENTICINQUE METRI!"

Julie iniziò a sparare con i fucile,mentre un'altra esplosione colpiva il suolo.

"LATO SINISTRO,SUL TETTO!"urlò Willy vedendo un visitatore che sparava.

Chloe iniziò a sparare con le pistole e Mike con il fucile,poi si ripararono dai proiettili.

"DOBBIAMO MUOVERCI!"urlò Tyler.

"KYLE!"urlò Mike "CERCA DI TROVARE UNA VIA D'USCITA!"

"VADO!"urlò Kyle che iniziò a correre,mentre gli altri sparavano,poi lo seguirono in una piccola strada tra le villette,portando con loro un militare ferito.

"RIPIEGARE!"urlò Tyler "RIPIEGARE!"

"DA DOVE SALTANO FUORI?"urlò Kyle.

"Questi non sono come gli altri."disse Mike.

"No,sono soldati."disse Willy "Noi siamo solo operai."

La zona tra le villette in cui erano era piena di fumo bianco.

"Sono ovunque."disse Kyle "Quanti ce ne sono?"

"Non lo so,qui non si vede niente."disse Julie "Tyler,come facciamo ad uscire."

"Sto cercando di capirlo!"disse Tyler che vide gli alieni sul tetto.

"IMBOSCATA!"urlò Mike,un missile colpì il suolo e gli atri si misero accucciati a terra e fecero fuoco verso i tetti.

Willy fu colpito alla mano e cadde a terra,poi un visitatore,dietro dei cespugli, lo afferrò e tentò di portarlo via.

Mike intervenne e gli sparò diverse volte.

Tyler e tutti gli altri continuavano a sparare.

"CONTINUATE A SPARARE!"urlò Tyler.

Un soldato fu colpito sul casco da un proiettile che gli ustionò il volto.

Kyle lo soccorse.

"BRUCIA!"urlò lui.

Julie corse e un missile colpì un cassonetto e la mandò a terra.

Portarono via il ferito.

Tyler sfondò una staccionata "DI QUA!"

Tutti si mossero verso l'uscita ed entrarono in una casa,poi uscirono e iniziarono a camminare in stradine strettissime.

"NON VEDO PIÙ NIENTE!"urlò Tyler.

Willy era rimasto indietro e fu colpito alla gamba,ma riuscì a correre,zoppicando "MIKE!

JULIE!"

Mike entrò dentro una casa,seguito dagli altri che poggiarono il ferito a terra.

"Quando potremo trasferirlo?"disse Mike.

"Dieci minuti."disse un altro militare.

"AVANTI VENITE!"urlò Kyle "SONO QUI!"

"Che mi dici Julie?"disse Mike.

"Non si vede nulla con tutto questo fumo."disse Julie "La visibilità è zero."

"Finiscila di gridare,Kyle!"disse Mike "Ti spareranno prima di ucciderne uno."

"Ordini,Ham."disse Mike che andò da Tyler.

"Vi ho fatto finire in quell'imboscata."disse Tyler "Notizie dal comando?"

"Nessuna."disse un militare.

"Fa venire un elicottero per il ferito."disse Tyler.

"Ehi,dov'è Willy?"disse Chloe "Non l'ho visto entrare con noi."

"Willy?"disse Tyler.

"Willy?"disse Mike.

"Qualcuno ha visto Willy?"disse Tyler.

"Willy!"urlò Mike "Vado a cercarlo."

"Kyle,Julie con me."disse Mike.

"Preparo il ferito."disse Tyler.

"Si."disse Mike che uscì.

Willy sfondò una porta ed entrò in una stanza dove vi erano delle lavatrici e un buco nel muro.

Si nascose un un angolo,accanto a buco,poi prese la radio "Mike?

Mike,mi ricevi?"

"Willy,dove sei?"disse Mike.

"Mike!"disse Willy "Ho dovuto spegnere la radio,questi sono ovunque."

"Stiamo arrivando,dove sei?"disse Mike.

"Sembra una lavanderia di un complesso condominiale."disse Willy "È di circa tre piani."

Willy si alzò vedendo l'ombra di uno dei visitatori passare fuori dall'edificio,sbatté contro un muro e gli cadde addosso un sacco di farina.

"Di che colore è?"disse Mike "Willy?"

Willy si spaventò sentendo il suono di una lavatrice,poi uscì,dopo aver sparato nel buco sentendo dei rumori.

Uscendo si ritrovò in uno spazio che comprendeva una piscina condominiale.

"Willy?"disse Mike e si udirono dei versi.

"Silenzio."disse Julie.

"I soldati sono così subdoli."disse Willy che aveva il fucile puntato "Così silenziosi e abili."

Willy si guardò introno e osservò i tetti "Dove sei?"

Dalla piscina alle sue spalle emerse il mostro,ma Willy si gettò a terra,sparando al suo cannone e poi colpendolo molte volte sul corpo.

Il visitatore cadde nella piscina.

Willy si avvicinò e sparò alcuni colpi nella piscina.

"WILLY!"urlò Mike "ABBASSA QUELL'ARMA!

A chi..."

Il visitatore uscì dalla piscina e provò a sparare,ma tutti fecero fuoco contemporaneamente e l'essere ricadde in acqua.

"I soldati sono diversi da noi altri!"disse Willy "L'ho centrato cento volte!

Non gli facciamo nulla!"

"Kyle,butta una granata in quella piscina."disse Mike "Willy,se ti stacci ancora dall'unità ti trovo e ti sparo in faccia."

"Addio."disse Kyle che gettò la granata che esplose poco dopo.

I comandanti entrarono nella zona di atterraggio per le astronavi.

"Allora Anna,perché ci hai fatto venire qui?"disse Philip.

"C'è qualcosa che dovete vedere."disse Anna che allungò le mani in avanti e iniziò a pronunciare formule sconosciute.

Si aprì una frattura nell'aria e da essa uscì qualcosa che fece restare i due senza parole.

La prima ad uscire fu una ragazza con i capelli biondi lunghi,completamente coperta da un lungo vestito nero di pelle,con cappuccio.

La seconda era una bambina chiusa dentro un contenitore orribile.

Il contenitore galleggiava nell'aria.

Aveva una grossa parte ovale di vetro che era piena di sangue rosso.

La bambina vi era dentro,in piedi e c'erano dei tubi che erano collegati alla sua schiena.

La bambina era umana e aveva gli occhi che emanavano energia biancastra.

La parte superiore del contenitore di vetro era coperto da una placca con i bordi a stella,con una punta per ogni braccio della stella e la parte centrale aveva due circonferenze una sull'altra.

Il contenitore poggiava su una base d'oro che circondava la parte laterale del contenitore all'altezza della vita della bambina,i lati all'altezza delle ginocchia e poi si curvava nella parte frontale mostrando la zona dove erano i piedi della bambina.

Ai lati c'era una punta vicina al bordo e sotto una più lunga,poi c'erano dei cerchi d'oro con dentro un cerchio rosso.

Sotto il cerchio d'oro sulla parte sinistra,c'era un cerchio rosso,sotto quello a destra c'era un cerchi d'oro con la parte superiore aperta e dentro c'erano delle punte triangolari di metallo con al centro della luce rossa.

Dal cerchio d'oro partiva un tubo che andava dietro e uno più grosso che andava in avanti collegandosi ad una protuberanza sulla parte frontale.

Dall'altra parte c'era un tubo grande,con attaccati sopra due fiale piene di sangue e con la parte superiore di metallo.

La protuberanza aveva una placca superiore a cupola e sotto c'era un cerchio d'oro con una luce rossa al centro.

Alla base,sul davanti, c'erano quattro placche d'oro con i lati piegati verso terra e al centro una linea,e avevano una punta rivolta verso l'alto,da cui uscivano dei tubi marroni che avevano ,sulla cima, una siringa,con la parte iniziale d'oro,la parte centrale di vetro,piena di sangue e la parte superiore d'oro,con un grosso ago nero.

Sulla parte centrale di vetro,c'era una placca d'oro da cui partiva un piccolo tubo pieno di sangue.

Altri tubi simili a quelli con le siringhe erano sulla parte posteriore e molti altri erano sotto.

"Non sono proprio l'ultima della specie."disse Anna.

Mike e gli altri arrivarono su una strada piena di macerie,fumo e macchine danneggiate.

Via libera."disse Chloe e con lei arrivarono Tyler e i militari.

"A terra!"disse Tyler.

"Che succede?"disse quello colpito alla testa che era stato fasciato.

I due gruppi si incontrarono.

"Sono gli altri."disse Tyler "Andiamo alla stazione?"

"Si,presto."disse Mike.

"Ok,muoversi."disse Tyler.

Iniziarono a camminare in strada,ma un missile colpì il suolo,seguito da un altro che fece cadere Tyler.

Mike e gli altri spararono su un tetto.

Uno dei militari era ustionato e gli altri lo soccorsero.

"Da dove è arrivato il colpo?"disse Tyler.

"Li c'è una porta aperta!"disse Mike "Presto!

Correre."

Entrarono in un negozio dove Kyle e Chloe si misero a fare da guardia all'entrata.

"Scoprite da dove è arrivato il colpo!"disse Tyler.

"Copro il tetto."disse Chloe puntando un fucile in alto.

"È grave?"disse Mike.

"Ustioni di terzo grado,sia sul volto che sul collo."disse un militare.

Chloe vide delle sagome muoversi "A ore 12."

Mike accorse subito e Kyle punto il fucile insieme a Tyler.

"Fermi!"disse Mike vedendo i militari "Sono amici."

"Fateli entrare."disse Tyler.

Chloe gli fece un fischio.

Il piccolo gruppo di militari entrò nell'edificio.

"Che unità siete."disse Mike.

"Quarantesimo fanteria."disse un militare di colore.

"E il resto dell'unità?"disse Tyler.

"Se non li hanno uccisi sono dispersi."disse il militare "C'è una collega dell'aeronautica."

"Sergente maggiore Elena Santos sessantunesimo stormo,divisione sorveglianza e ricognizione."disse la donna.

"Sergente,che diavolo ci fa qui?"disse Tyler.

"Stavamo ascoltando le trasmissioni del nemico a 12 chilometri a sud."disse Elena "Ci hanno trovati subito,come se conoscessero l'indirizzo."

Sono rimasta solo io.

Li ho trovati nella zona protetta dell'aeroporto di santa Monica."

"Lei è pronta a sparare di nuovo,sergente?"disse Mike.

"Con il dovuto rispetto,signor Donovan,non sono arrivata fin qui grazie al mio bel faccino."disse Elena "Sono pronta per la vendetta."

"Mezzi di supporto tra 25 minuti."disse un soldato.

"Ricevuto."disse Tyler "Tutti alla stazione di polizia."

"Prendiamo i feriti e andiamo."disse Mike.

Il gruppo camminò per le strade distrutte e arrivò alla stazione entrandovi,mentre gli aerei militari volavano sulla zona.

"Io aspetto qui."disse Tyler che fece posare i feriti all'entrata.

"Io cerco i membri della quinta colonna."disse Mike "Chloe,Willy,con me."

I tre entrarono nell'edificio.

"RESISTENZA,VENITE FUORI!"disse Mike,ma nessuno rispose.

Julie raggiunse il gruppo.

"Andiamo."disse Mike e il gruppo cominciò ad entrare nell'edificio.

Chloe sfondò una porta con un calcio "Via libera."

"Ascensore libero."disse Willy.

"Porta a sinistra."disse Mike.

"È Chiusa."disse Julie.

"Ci penso io."disse Chloe.

"No,non serve."disse Mike.

"Elicottero in arrivo!"disse uno dei soldati.

"Ricevuto!"disse Tyler "I fumogeni."

Uno dei militari prese dalle sacche dei fumogeni e li gettò in strada.

"A sinistra."disse Mike che entrò in una stanza.

Girando un angolo trovò John e l'altro,con Thelma e dei bambini.

"RESISTENZA!"urlò Mike "Quanti siete?"

"Sei,inclusi tre bambini."disse Thelma.

L'elicottero atterrò e i militari salirono insieme ai feriti.

"Ci sono altri."disse Tyler.

"Non c'è spazio."disse la donna che salì sull'elicottero.

"Aspettate!"disse Mike "I BAMBINI!"

L'elicottero si alzò in volo e un'astronave lo colpì abbattendolo e facendolo esplodere.

Le astronavi erano diverse.

Avevano una forma allungata,una parte davanti che puntava verso il basso ed era piena di linee.

Ai lati aveva due propulsori.

Aveva due punte ai lati e poi ce n'erano altre due dietro.

Tra queste due punte ce n'erano altre due piatte con degli spuntoni.

La parte sotto era piena di propulsori circolari.

"INDIETRO!"urlò Mike "TORNATE NELLA STAZIONE DI POLIZIA!"

"Hanno impiegato una la forza aerea di nuovo."disse Kyle nella stazione di polizia.

"Willy,Kyle,bloccate questa porta."disse Mike "Non deve entrare nessuno.

È chiaro?"

"Si."disse Kyle e Willy annuì.

John e gli altri entrarono in una stanza.

"C'è un defunto."disse Chloe "Portiamolo da un'altra parte,così i bambini non lo vedono."

"Va bene."disse Julie che lo prese insieme a Chloe "Voi state lontano dalle finestre.

"Avete chiamato altri elicotteri?"disse John.

"No."disse Chloe "Ma sanno che siamo qui."

"Bastardi."disse Kyle nel corridoio.

"Tutto bene."disse Willy.

"Si."disse Kyle.

Tyler si sedette e ascoltò a la radio.

Mike entrò in una stanza.

"Hanno ricominciato a usare i veicoli."disse Tyler"Hanno appena abbattuto un elicottero."

"Non c'è tempo per recriminare."disse Mike "Stanno per sganciare le bombe.

E noi siamo nel raggio d'azione."

"Negativo per l'elicottero."disse Mark che arrivò "È pieno di astronavi.

Dicono che c'è un massiccio impiego di forze aeree."

"Cerchiamo una via d'uscita per arrivare alla base operativa."disse Mike.

"Hai ragione."disse Tyler "Ci dobbiamo sbrigare.

Kyle!

Willy!

Salite sul tetto e fateci da vedetta.

Ci muoveremo a piedi.

Dovete individuare i nemici e trovate la via migliore per uscire da qui."

I due salirono sul tetto e si accucciarono vicino al bordo.

Mike si mise a pregare in un angolo.

"Ecco,è laggiù."disse Chloe.

"Grazie."disse Johm.

"Prego."disse Chloe.

"Sono John."disse il visitatore.

"Salve."disse Mike che si alzò e gli strinse.

"Volevo ringraziarla per essere venuti a prenderci."disse John.

"Prego."disse Mike "È stato un dovere.

Non lascio indietro nessuno."

"Molto onorevole."disse John.

"Due dozzine di nemici a circe 200 metri."disse Kyle che guardò le astronavi.

Uno dei caccia era a pochi metri da un tetto dove c'erano sia i visitors con la pelle umana e la tuta,sia quelli senza.

"Due dozzine di nemici a nord."disse Willy alla radio.

"È come se fossero delle unità di vedetta."disse Kyle "Quello davanti sembra il leader."

"Si,il siriano soldato comanda gli operai."disse Willy "Sono soldati inviati al fronte come noi.

"Ho ricevuto delle informazioni."disse John "Anna ha fatto portare da lei dei prigionieri umani,li ha fatti allineare in modo maniacale e i soldati gli hanno sparato alla testa."

"Credevo gli servissimo come cibo o come schiavi."disse Mike.

"Si,ma Anna ha lasciato un messaggio."disse John che mostro uno schermo da cui uscì un ologramma.

"Quello che avete visto è il destino che toccherà a tutti i prigionieri se i capi della resistenza non si arrenderanno."disse Anna "Siete davvero disposti a lasciar morire tutte queste persone?"

"Mio Dio."disse Mike "Dobbiamo eliminarla.

Il prima possibile."

"Sono d'accordo."disse John "Ma non è così facile,altrimenti lo avrei fatto io stesso."

I due sul tetto videro degli aerei militari che lanciavano dei missili,poi uno di essi veniva abbattuto.

"Kyle."disse Willy.

"Si."disse Kyle.

"Forse ho trovato un modo per darci un vantaggio,nel caso in cui sopravviviamo."disse Willy.

"Davvero?"disse Kyle "Beh,sono tutt'orecchi."

"Vedi,Anna è una strega sacerdotessa del suo estinto popolo,e si occupa di paranormale,ma sul suo mondo c'erano anche moltissime tecnologie."disse Willy"Ad esempio avevano costruito delle tute che gli permettevano di aumentare incredibilmente la loro potenza fisica ed erano dotate di intelligenza propria e potevano creare armi.

Dicono che Anna abbia portato qui alcune di queste tute.

Forse potremo farvele avere."

"Beh,ci servirebbero davvero."disse Kyle "Ho trovato una via d'uscita.

A 200 metri laggiù.

Cosa c'è all'incrocio con il vicolo?"

"Un autobus."disse Willy "Ham,abbiamo un autobus."

"Bene."disse Tyler "Mike,gli uomini sul tetto hanno trovato un autobus,credono funzioni."

"Secondo me è meglio andare a piedi."disse Mike.

"La base operativa è a chilometri da qui."disse Tyler "Dobbiamo fare in fretta."

"Ma è un bersaglio facile."disse Mike.

"Ci penso io."disse Tyler.

"Mark."disse Mike che andò con l'altro in un'altra stanza "Kyle.

Ce ne andiamo con l'autobus.

Se cammina portatelo qui."

"Bene."disse Kyle che uscì con Mark.

"200 metri."disse Willy "Sempre dritti.

Ci sono le auto bruciate,poi il furgone e poi a destra."

"Mike."disse Chloe"Tyler.

C'è un emergenza.

L'ho visto poco fa."

Videro il corpo di un visitatore soldato tra le macerie.

"L'arma sembra attaccata chirurgicamente."disse Tyler.

"Quando si dice dedizione totale."disse Mike.

La creatura si mosse e Tyler gli sparò in testa,ma l'essere non morì.

"Cazzo."disse Tyler che puntò il fucile "Non è possibile."

"Fermo."disse Mike."Un secondo."

Chloe e Tyler lo portarono dentro.

"Julie."disse Mike e la donna arrivò.

"Mio Dio."disse Julie.

"Dobbiamo sapere esattamente dove colpirlo,così non sprechiamo le munizioni."disse Mike "A differenza degli altri quelli di questo tipo non muoiono."

"Posso darvi una mano."disse Julie "Una volta ho studiato anatomia."

Mark e Kyle erano arrivati all'autobus e vi entrarono.

Mark iniziò a farlo partire.

"Sicura di volerlo fare?"disse Mike.

"Ero più sicura quando ero nel Bunker."disse Julie.

"Dobbiamo trovare un modo per ucciderli o non sopravvivremo."disse Mike che pugnalò la creatura.

Julie lo aprì con un coltello "Qui c'è un organo."

"Qui ce n'è un altro."disse Mike.

"Ha qualche tipo di organo connettivo?"disse Chloe.

"Oh,no."disse Willy "Vengono da questa parte."

"Ricevuto."disse Tyler "Contatto a trecento metri,dobbiamo muoverci."

Mike pugnalò un altro organo,ma l'essere sputò solo sangue verde,senza morire.

"Come si ammazza questo coso?"disse Mike che diede diverse pugnalate.

"Sono entrati."disse Willy.

"Sono entrati!"disse Tyler "Riunisco tutti sul lato sud dell'edificio."

"Vi stiamo dietro."disse Mike.

John,che era con i bambini,senti uno schianto.

"Chloe,hai granate?"disse Mike.

"Mai uscire di casa senza."disse Chloe.

"Coprì il corridoio sul retro."disse Mike "Cerca di trattenerli.

Se dovessero arrivare spara tutto quello che hai."

"Mark."disse Kyle "Ce ne sono altri in arrivo,andiamo."

"Fatto."disse Mark che iniziò a guidare.

Chloe sentì dei boati.

"Voglio un rapporto sulla situazione."disse Tyler.

Chloe sentì un altro boato "È scaduto il tempo."

Uno degli alieni aprì la porta e Chloe sparò una granata che lo distrusse.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse Julie.

"Colpitelo a destra del cuore."disse Thelma.

Mike lo aprì e vide un organo trasparente simile ad una sacca con dentro del liquido.

La sacca aveva delle pulsazioni.

Donovan trafisse la sacca e l'essere morì.

"Ve l'ho detto."disse Thelma "A destra del cuore."

"Ce ne sono altri tre."disse Chloe che lanciò un altro missile.

"Andiamo."disse Mike che andò via con le altre.

Chloe arrivò ad una curva ed estrasse le pistole,puntando una pistola davanti a lei e una nel corridoio da cui veniva.

Sparò due colpi ,a destra del cuore, alla creatura che aveva davanti e un altro,nella stessa posizione, a quella dietro.

Tutto il gruppo raggiunse l'autobus.

Willy si calò con una corda e sparò su un tetto dove c'era una delle creature.

L'autobus partì e andò addosso ad una macchina.

Alcuni sfondarono i finestrini per poter sparare.

"Tenete d'occhio tutti i settori in cui sparate."disse Mike "Concentrate tutta la vostra potenza di fuoco a destra della posizione del cuore."

"Si,signore."disse Chloe "Finalmente sapete come ucciderli.

Veicolo nemico ad ore tre."

Mike si mise vicino a lei.

Le astronavi stavano lanciando dei raggi sul suolo.

Mike andò sulla parte frontale del mezzo,da Tyler "Sono tutti nella parte posteriore."

"Ricevuto."disse Tyler.

"Anna,vogliamo delle spiegazioni e subito."disse Lydia.

"Concordo in pieno."disse Philip.

I tre comandanti erano nella grande sala dove c'erano i tavoli e le sedie bianche.

Anna era seduta su una di queste.

"Spiegazioni di cosa?"disse Anna.

"Dovresti essere l'ultima della tua razza."disse Philip.

"Lo so,ma non è così."disse Anna che si rivolse ad Oswald "Oswald,a proposito di questo,durante il video,non chiedermi nulla che possa mettermi in cattiva luce.

I nostri soldati non devono essere turbati."

"Come,scusa?"disse Lydia.

"Niente domande che ci descrivano negativamente."disse Anna "Deve fare come se non sapesse nulla di questo fatto."

"Lui deve informare in nostro popolo di ogni evento che accade."disse Philip "È per questo che trasmettiamo questi video,per informare tutti coloro che sono a bordo delle nostra flotta."

"Allora è tutto annullato."disse Anna che stava per alzarsi.

"No,no,aspetti."disse Oswald "Non farò domande del genere."

"Alla mia razza occorrono garanzie ora che siamo a bordo di questa nave."disse Anna "Non potete metterci in cattiva luce."

"La base dovrebbe essere a nove chilometri."disse Tyler guardando una mappa"Venticinque,trenta minuti.

Con le strade secondarie."

"I caccia raderanno al suolo la città tra quaranta minuti."disse Tyler.

"Andiamo verso la prossima base."disse Tyler "Veloci."

Le astronavi continuavano a bombardare,poi sentirono un rumore sopra di loro.

Alcuni mezzi erano messi con il muso intorno ad un cerchio di metallo.

"Sono qui."disse John.

"Mark,ferma l'autobus."disse Mike.

Un intero gruppo di astronavi passò sopra di loro.

"Tutti a terra."disse Mike e gli altri ubbidirono.

Kyle prese la radio "A tutte le stazioni.

Mi ricevete?"

Una della navette si fermo sopra di loro.

"Veicoli nemici ovunque."disse Kyle "Stanno sparando e stanno andando verso il centro di Los Angeles."

"Rintracciano i segnali."disse Mike "Spegnete la radio!

Spegnete tutto!

Datemi la radio!"

Mike scese.

"Mike."disse Tyler.

"Dove diavolo va?"disse Mark.

"Sei impazzito?!"disse Tyler.

"No."disse Chloe "Molto furbo."

Mike si avvicinò ad un distributore di benzina.

L'astronave passò sopra un tetto e poi scese in strada dietro all'autobus.

"Si avvicina."disse Willy.

"A ore otto."disse Julie "A ore sei."

Mike arrivò al distributore e ci legò tutte le radio.

"Tutti a terra!"disse Tyler e gli altri ubbidirono.

L'astronave inondò di luce il mezzo.

Mike accese una radio e l'astronave si diresse verso di lui che corse via tra le auto e preparò una granata.

Quando l'astronave si avvicinò abbastanza,lui lanciò la granata verso il distributore.

L'esplosione mandò la navetta contro la parte superiore del distributore di benzina.

Un frammento colpì la macchina dietro cui era Mike.

Il mezzo si schiantò a terra ed esplose.

"SI!"urlò Kyle

"Sta bene?"disse Willy.

"Si,lo vedo."disse Mark.

Mike corse verso la navetta e vide che non c'era nessuno,poi tornò sul mezzo"Era senza equipaggio.

Un drone."

"Roba da fare invidia a Clark,Mike."disse Tyler.

"Grazie."disse Mike "A proposito,dove diavolo è adesso?"

"Clark combatte in prima linea."disse Tyler.

"Giusto."disse Mike.

"Ehi."disse Tyler "Non voglio perdere ne te ne questi uomini,intesi?"

"Si."disse Mike.

"Bravissimo."disse Kyle.

"Complimenti."disse Julie.

"Niente male."disse Chloe.

"Ritirarsi mai."disse Willy.

"Chi è Clark?"disse Mark che riprese a guidare.

"Storia lunga."disse Tyler.

Mike si sedette.

"Che vuol dire ritirarsi mai?"disse Chloe.

"Ma come,non hai mai sentito questa frase?"disse Kyle.

"No,mi spiace."disse Chloe "Non guardo la tv."

"Beh,vedi...durante la grande guerra a un nostro ufficiale fu ordinato di ritirarsi,ma lui disse quella frase e restò in battaglia.

Disse : Ritirarsi?

Mai.

Siamo appena arrivati."

Chloe sorrise "Capisco."

"Dovresti farti vedere da un dottore."disse Julie.

"Credevo che lo fossi tu."disse Mike.

"Animali e alieni."disse Julie "Fine."

"Lo metterò nella mia lista."disse Mike.

L'autobus passò su un ponte con sopra un'astronave distrutta ed in fiamme.

"Mi scusi,signor Donovan."disse Chloe "Ha detto che era telecomandato?"

"Si."disse Mike "Devono avere un sistema di controllo niente male."

"Se ci siamo incontrati è per pura coincidenza."disse Chloe.

"Perché?"disse Mike.

"Inizialmente stavo cercando una persona,poi la mia missione divenne quella di fornire informazioni per un attacco aereo combinato al loro centro di comando,ma la postazione è saltata."disse Chloe.

"Le strade secondarie sono bloccate."disse Tyler che guardava la mappa "L'unica è prendere l'autostrada."

"Va bene."disse Mike "Meglio non trovarci qui quando le bombe cadranno."

L'autobus salì sull'autostrada che era devastata e piena di macchine distrutte.

"Cerca di mancarne qualcuna."disse Mike e Mark lo guardò.

"A un chilometro c'è l'ingresso."disse Tyler.

L'autobus entrò in una zona piena di fumo.

"L'ingresso è saltato."disse Mark.

In lontananza c'erano delle astronavi che sparavano e tutti videro che una parte dell'autostrada era crollata.

"Avanti per mezzo chilometro."disse Tyler.

Un'astronave esplose e si diresse verso di loro.

"ATTENTI!"urlò Tyler "IN AVVICINAMENTO AD ORE 12!"

L'astronave si schiantò accanto a loro ed esplose dopo essere rimbalzata due volte,poi diversi proiettili colpirono il mezzo.

"Tutti giù!"disse Tyler e tutti ubbidirono.

"Restate li dove siete!"urlò Willy che vide che poco oltre c'era un carro armato e su altre autostrade c'erano dei visitors che sparavano.

Il caro armato fece fuoco e ne colpì uno.

"Fuoco nemico sul carro armato!"disse Tyler "È il momento per muoversi!

USCITE DAL RETRO!"

Mike corse ad aprire la porta sul retro "VIA! VIA! VIA!"

I proiettili e i missili piovevano sull'autostrada e sulle macchine.

Mike,Julie,Kyle,Willy e Chloe andarono dietro una macchina e iniziarono a sparare.

"LINEA DIFENSIVA SU QUEL PERIMETRO!"urlò Tyler.

Il carro armato continuò a sparare.

Mike e Willy tornarono indietro e fecero scendere gli altri a cominciare dai bambini.

"Presto!"disse Mike.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione poco oltre la macchina dove erano gli altri.

"Ho paura!"disse uno dei bambini.

"Mantenete la calma."disse Mike "Torniamo subito.

Non vi disperate."

Mike corse da Tyler "Se portiamo quelli della Quinta Colonns dietro quell'elicottero possono ripararsi e calarsi dal ponte."

Mike indicò un elicottero schiantato.

"È pieno di lucertole sul ponte."disse Chloe.

Un altro missile colpì il carro armato.

"MIKE!"urlò Kyle "Il carro armato è distrutto!

NON HANNO PIÙ OSTACOLI!"

I soldati che scesero dal carro armato furono uccisi.

"Come faremo a scendere?"disse Tyler.

"WILLY,CON ME!"disse Mike che iniziò a correre "ANDIAMO!"

"SI!"disse Willy che gli corse dietro.

I due si avvicinarono alla macchina sparandosi e unendosi agli altri.

Ci fu un'altra grossa esplosione.

"Calate i visitatori della Quinta Colonna dal ponte."disse Tyler "Muovetevi!"

Willy corse verso l'elicottero sotto il fuoco nemico e Julie andò da John e gli altri.

Lo raggiunse anche John,mentre Mark prese un fucile e andò a fare fuoco.

"È un salto di circa nove metri."disse Willy che prese una corda da una sacca che le aveva dato Julie.

"Non è un problema."disse John.

"Andate dietro l'autobus."disse Julie e Thelma e i bambini lo fecero.

"Tieni."disse Julie e Thelma dandole una pistola.

"Giri la corda intorno al corpo e poi li cali."disse Willy"Prima i bambini."

"Ok."disse John "VENITE!"

Tyler era accucciato vicino all'autobus "CHLOE!

RAGGIUNGETE QUEL CAMION DELL'IMMONDIZIA!"

"Signor Donovan,ci copra,Kyle tu vieni con me."disse Chloe che iniziò a correre con l'altro,mentre Mike sparava e lo stesso faceva Tyler.

"Correremo fino all'elicottero e ci caleremo con la corda."disse Julie "Capito?"

"Si."disse Thelma che tranquillizzava le bambine.

Chloe e Kyle erano sul tetto del camion dell'immondizia e a loro si unì anche Willy.

Tutti iniziarono a fare fuoco,mentre un altro missile colpì la strada.

"HAM!"urlò Kyle "UNA DOZZINA DI NEMICI!

FORSE DI PIÙ!

QUATTROCENTO METRI!

SI AVVICINANO IN FRETTA!"

Tyler si era messo dietro una macchina e vide i visitatori fare fuoco in mezzo alla strada.

Chloe e gli altri spararono dal mezzo.

"Sul ponte."disse Chloe.

Uno dei visitatori lanciò un missile che per poco non raggiunse l'elicottero.

Chloe e gli altri continuarono a sparare uccidendone uno.

Mike raggiunse Julie "FALLI CALARE!

PRESTO! PRESTO! PRESTO!"

"Andiamo!"disse Julie e le altre la seguirono.

Willy e Kyle scesero dal carro e si avvicinarono ad una jeep dell'esercito.

Kyle uccise uno dei visitatori,poi prese la mitragliatrice che era sulla Jeep e iniziò a sparare sull'autostrada opposta e fece esplodere un camion uccidendo i vari visitatori.

"Bravo."disse Chloe.

Una gigantesca esplosione fece saltare in aria diverse macchine.

Arrivò un altro gruppo di visitatori.

Uno di loro era seduto su una specie di drone bipede,con le zampe simili a quelle di un cane,la parte sotto con una fiamma azzurra e la parte frontale che aveva sei missili ed era allungata.

Kyle risalì sul mezzo e iniziò a a fare fuoco.

John legò una corda intorno alla bambina "Andrà tutto bene.

Ci sono io."

I visitatori fecero fuoco e il mezzo bipede iniziò a fare un suono,poi illuminò la parte frontale con energia rossa e Kyle dovette uscire dal mezzo che fu distrutto e lui fu gettato a terra dall'esplosione.

Il mezzo fu fatto cadere dall'autostrada.

Willy era risalito sul furgone e stava sparando con Chloe.

"Willy,colpisci quello che controlla quella cosa!"disse Chloe.

Uno dei visitatori fu colpito.

Ham andò a prendere Kyle "Alzati!"

I due tornarono dietro le macchine.

"VIENE DA QUESTA PARTE!"disse Willy.

I due si alzarono e saltarono giù dal camion che fu distrutto.

"JULIE!"urlò Mike "MA QUANTI SIETE?!"

"QUASI FATTO!"disse Julie.

Tyler andò vicino a Mike "MANDIAMOLI TUTTI ALL'INFERNO!"

"SI!"urlò Mike e i due si mossero andando dietro un'altra macchina,mentre ci fu un'altra esplosione.

"Ho il C-4."disse Ham.

"Bene."disse Mike,mentre Chloe,Willy e Kyle sparavano da dietro una macchina.

I due misero l'esplosivo nelle ruote dell'auto.

"COPRO IO!"urlo Mike che si alzò e sparò,poi i due passarono dietro un'altra macchina con Mike che sparava e Tyler che piazzava le cariche.

"Il pacco è pronto ad esplodere!"disse Tyler.

"VIA!"disse Mike e i due tornarono indietro,con Mike che sparava coprendo l'amico che portava un filo collegato agli esplosivi.

Altri missili colpirono una macchina e li fecero finire a terra,ma i due si rialzarono.

Mike indietreggiò sparando e colpì la gamba sinistra della macchina bipede che si piegò in avanti,ma poi usò il propulsore sotto di essa per rimettersi in piedi e lanciò altri missili facendo esplodere un'auto e mandandola verso l'alto.

Improvvisamente una sfera di energia azzurra arrivò da dietro di loro e colpì le creature provocando una gigantesca esplosione che uccise tutti.

Mike e gli altri guardarono dietro di loro e videro una ragazza che aveva i capelli biondi,legati dietro la testa e con una lunga coda di cavallo e aveva un cannone alieno in mano.

La ragazza era anche particolarmente bella.

La ragazza camminò verso di loro "Andiamo."

"Si,siamo ancora dentro la zona di bombardamento."disse Mike "Muoviamoci,è meglio."

Il gruppo si calo dall'autostrada e arrivò in una zona della città che aveva i palazzi molto alti,ma erano tutti spezzati,aperti e la strada era piena di macerie e fiamme.

Diversi caccia bombardarono le astronavi.

"Sono i nostri caccia."disse Julie.

"Si,combattono ancora."disse la ragazza bionda.

Ormai il Sole stava tramontando e il gruppo entrò in un magazzino abbandonato,poi scese delle scale,arrivò ad un lunghissimo corridoio ed entrarono in una stanza,chiudendo le porte e mettendosi a sedere a terra.

Erano tutti impolverati e anneriti dal fumo,tranne Lisa che però aveva i vestiti impolverati e Chloe che era esattamente uguale a come era arrivata,senza ne graffi,ne strappi,ne annerimenti causati dal fumo e dalle esplosioni.

"Grazie."disse Julie.

"Si,ci hai salvati tutti."disse Kyle.

"Prego."disse lei che sorrise a Kyle.

Tyler li guardò,poi parlò a Mike a bassa voce "Tira una brutta aria."

"Già."disse Mike "Ma non è il momento per i discorsi

Bombardano tra sei minuti."

"Come ti chiami?"disse Willy.

"Lisa."disse la ragazza.

"Beh,ben arrivata."disse Ham.

"Grazie."disse Lisa.

"E quel cannone da dove arriva?"disse Chloe.

"Oh...l'ho trovato vicino ad un astronave abbattuta e ho pensato di prenderlo."disse Lisa "Vedendo che la forma ricorda quella delle armi della Terra ho pensato che potessi usarlo."

Chloe fece un mezzo sorriso "Già."

"Spero che la bombe funzionino."disse Mike.

"Quanto manca?"disse Kyle.

"Un minuto."disse Mike.

"Bene,l'aeronautica sta per rifilare un cetriolo bollente a quei bastardi."disse Kyle.

"Ci siamo."disse Mike e tutti si accucciarono "Dopo le bombe andremo al Bunker in attesa di ulteriori ordini."

"E soprattutto la prossima volta ci portiamo dietro Clark."disse Julie.

"Dieci,nove,otto,sette,sei,cinque,quattro,tre,due,uno…."disse Mike.

"Tutti pronti,prepararsi..."disse Chloe.

Passò del tempo e non successe nulla.

"Io non sento nulla."disse Willy.

"Che cavolo succede?"disse Kyle che si alzò.

"Magari siamo troppo lontani."disse Julie.

"No,l'avremmo sentito se fossero esplose."disse Chloe "Se fossero cadute lo avremmo sentito,giusto?"

"L'avrebbero sentito anche nel Bunker."disse Kyle.

"L'orologio funziona?"disse John.

"Il mio dice che il conto alla rovescia è scaduto."disse Kyle.

"Il mio anche."disse Julie.

"Il mio dice la stessa cosa."disse Tyler.

"Forse è una cosa positiva."disse Willy "Forse glie le abbiamo suonate così tanto ,con la polvere rossa, che non è stato necessario usare le bombe.

Non è una cosa positiva?"

Mike,Chloe e Tyler si guardarono.

"Hai ragione,Willy."disse Kyle "Li abbiamo massacrati."

"E se fosse il contrario?"disse Thelma.

"Lo penso anche io."disse Chloe.

Arrivarono all'aeroporto di Santa Monica in piena notte ed era un cumulo di fiamme,rottami e fumo.

I cieli erano pieni di esplosioni e scintille.

Il gruppo era allibito.

"Ecco perché non sono cadute le bombe."disse Ham.

Il gruppo entro in uno dei capannoni che ora era deserto.

"Hanno cancellato la base."disse Willy.

"John."disse Mark all'orecchio di John "Lo facciamo ora?"

"No."disse John "Stai calmo."

"C'era una possibilità su un milione di arrivare qui."disse Mark "Ora siamo qui e non c'è niente."

"Lo so."disse John.

"Qui c'erano migliaia di Marines."disse Willy abbracciando Thelma "Adesso siamo rimasti solo noi,Kyle."

Mike camminava con Chloe.

"Lei mi ricorda Clark in battaglia."disse Chloe.

"Ah,davvero?"disse Mike "Puoi darmi del tu e chiamami pure Mike."

"Ok,Mike."disse Chloe.

"Di guardia all'ingresso con Kyle."disse Mike e Chloe andò "Willy,c'è niente?"

"No,Mike."disse Willy "Ci sono delle cartine sparse di Santa Monica.

Mancano quelle dell'area est.

Sono tutte bruciate."

"Seguimi."disse Mike e i due andarono al piano superiore entrando in un

ufficio "Questa è la tana del comandante del battaglione.

Cerchiamo delle carte che riportino delle vie di fuga."

"Si,Mike."disse Willy che iniziò a frugare con l'amico.

Dalla città si alzavano colonne di fumo continuamente.


	3. BATTAGLIA DI LOS ANGELES

BATTAGLIA DI LOS ANGELES

Anna era dentro l'astronave,nella grande stanza che aveva i tavoli bianchi.

Dal tavolo vicino a lei usciva un ologramma che mostrava le immagini di Chloe.

Dietro di lei c'era la bambina nel contenitore pieno di sangue e sotto di lei una montagna di cadaveri umani ammassati e gli aghi collegati ai fili erano dentro le loro carni e aspiravano il sangue.

Una voce meccanica femminile,simile a quella di una bambina,che uscì dalla base d'oro a cui erano attaccati i fili "Stai guardando con piacere."

Anna fece dei gesti sull'ologramma e fece scorrere le immagini "Si."

"Da quanto mi hanno riferito,i membri della resistenza potrebbero già essere arrivati in città,ma riguardo all'ordine di terminarli e di recuperare la valigetta,non è arrivata nessuna novità."disse la bambina nel contenitore.

"Si paziente."disse Anna "Loro sono il fulcro.

Quando li avremo spazzati via,gli altri paesi si demoralizzeranno.

Il vero problema sono i luoghi in cui la polvere rossa rimane permanentemente."

"Corretto."disse la bambina.

"Questa donna,prima che ci fosse l'armistizio,ha causato quasi più danni di loro,Alice."disse Anna "Incarna il fascino di una guerriera e la sottomissione."

"Domanda:perché mi chiami con un nome terrestre?"disse la bambina nel contenitore.

"Qui se ne sono dati tutti uno."disse Anna "E poi è la normale traduzione del tuo nome nella loro lingua."

"Corretto."disse Alice "Affermazione:non credo che il fascino della guerriera e la sottomissione di noi a loro siano cose da esaltare."

Anna si voltò verso di lei e la fissò "Continui a non capire il genere umano."

"Ho trovato una mappa tattica,con le postazioni di ogni unità."disse Willy e Mike andò a vedere "Che cosa sono questi segni rossi?"

"Che non ci sono più."disse Mike.

"Cioè che le hanno trasferite?"disse Willy.

"No,distrutte."disse Mike.

"Tutte quante?!"disse Willy.

"Tutte quante."disse Mike "Allora…

Eccola,tra le vie di fuga alternative questa è ancora operativa.

È a otto chilometri."

I due scesero e raggiunsero gli altri.

"Novità?"disse Mark.

"Si."disse Mike.

Chloe e Kyle stavano facendo la guardia dietro delle scatole e vedevano la città in fiamme.

"Quel tuo amico,Clark..."disse Kyle "Lui come ha..."

"Non lo sa nemmeno lui."disse Chloe "Non ricorda chi è.

Il nome gli è stato dato da chi lo ha trovato."

"Ah..."disse Kyle.

"E tu,invece?"disse Lisa.

"Comandavo degli uomini."disse Chloe "Tutti morti prima del falso armistizio."

"È vero quello che dicono?"disse Kyle.

"No."disse Chloe.

"Cosa dicono?"disse Lysa.

"Dicono che li ho abbandonati,in quanto sono tornata solo io e senza un graffio."disse Chloe "Io sono qui e loro sono nell'aldilà.

Come la battuta finale di una barzelletta che non fa ridere."

"Beh...chiunque a volte può essere preso dalla paura."disse Kyle.

"Tu pensi che passi un solo minuto senza che quelle facce non mi martellino continuamente nel cervello?"disse Chloe indicandosi la testa "Mi ricordo i nomi a memoria."

"Io ti credo."disse Lisa "E poi anche ora non hai un graffio eppure sei ancora qui con noi."

"Grazie per aver capito."disse Chloe.

"Mike,che cosa possiamo fare?"disse Julie.

"Il nostro dovere è continuare ad avanzare e combattere."disse Mike "Come abbiamo fatto fin dall'inizio.

È così che onoriamo i compagni caduti,gli amici che non ci sono più,il padre di Elizabeth,quello di Kyle e anche Lisa,che ha preso un fucile e ha fatto il suo dovere ed era una civile rimasta da sola.

Quindi vi invito a guardare al futuro.

Lavoriamo in fretta e ce la caveremo.

Troviamo il modo di uscire da questo inferno e una volta tornarti al Bunker diffondiamo talmente tanta di quella polvere rossa da ammazzare tutti i rettiliani da dove siamo a duecento chilometri.

Willy vieni con me sulla torre di controllo,John,Thelma e Mark trovate munizioni e veicoli.

Deve esserci qualcosa ancora in funzione."

Tutti ubbidirono.

Willy e Mike andarono sulla torre dell'aeroporto.

"Non pensavi di vedere questo scenario."disse Willy.

Mike prese il binocolo e osservo.

C'erano cerchi di astronavi,esplosioni continue e immancabilmente l'enorme astronave madre.

"Non è incoraggiante."disse Willy.

"Ci vogliono rinforzi e polvere rossa per le truppe di terra."disse Mike "Forse riusciremo ad arrivare dietro al fronte."

"Sarà un vero percorso ad ostacoli,Mike."disse Willy che guardò nel mirino.

"Si,è per questo che siamo qui."disse Mike "Per le difficoltà."

"Presto venite!"disse Chloe e tutti entrarono dentro un mezzo corazzato che era ancora funzionante.

Mike prese un telefono "A tutte le stazioni su questa frequenza,abbiamo bisogno di un trasporto per più di dieci persone.

Ci sono elicotteri in volo?"

Willy entrò dentro un'auto e Kyle si mise alla mitragliatrice.

"Qui sierra 2.5,gli ordini sono di ripiegare."disse la voce alla radio"Raggiungete il punto Charlie entro le tre,altrimenti non ci troverete più."

Chloe chiuse gli sportelli del mezzo.

"Si,fino alle tre,non un minuto di più."disse Mike "Chiudo."

Mike corse verso il corazzato e salì con Chloe "Hai mai visto cosa può fare un cannone come quello li dietro?"

"Certo che l'ho visto."disse Chloe che si mise dove c'erano i comandi per il cannone.

"Niente luci,Julie."disse Mike.

Il mezzo era illuminato da luci interne verdi e tutti i vetri erano oscuri.

"Ricevuto."disse Julie che spense i fari.

"Andiamo."disse Mike e il mezzo si mosse,seguito dall'altro.

"Due minuti all'atterraggio dell'elicottero."disse Mike "Tutto bene dietro?"

"Mai stati meglio."disse John.

"Si."disse Mark.

"Allora,Julie,vai a sinistra,continua per tre i solati,poi dritta per cinque isolati,svolta a destra e vai dritta."disse Mike che leggeva la cartina.

"Si."disse Julie.

"Kyle,se fossi in te mi reggerei."disse Lisa.

"Lo so."disse Kyle.

"Visitatori in vista,Mike."disse Julie.

"Bene."disse Mike che salì in alto e arrivò ad un'apertura con un cannone sopra.

"Come si dice se investi un cervo?"disse Mike,mentre il mezzo entrò in una galleria.

"Accelera e basta."disse Julie.

"Allora fallo."disse Mike che iniziò a sparare "CREPATE!"

Chloe utilizzò le mitragliatrici davanti e Julie investi due alieni.

"Visto?"disse Willy.

"Si,cadono tutti come birilli."disse Lisa sorridendo.

Il mezzo continuò a fare fuoco a a investire gli alieni.

Uno sfondò il vetro del mezzo dietro e Willy gli sparò negli occhi,poi Lisa gli diede un calcio.

"FORZA INVESTI QUEL BASTARDO!"urlò Lisa e Willy ubbidì.

Arrivarono al punto prestabilito e giunsero gli elicotteri.

"Ce ne andiamo a casa."disse Mike e tutti uscirono dai mezzi.

"Presto."disse Mike.

"La rotta di volo non sarà praticabile ancora a lungo."disse un soldato "Eravate nel cuore dell'inferno!"

"CHE È SUCCESSO A CLARK?"disse Mike "Quel tipo che vola."

"Ha dovuto aiutare a portare via i feriti."disse il soldato "Ci stavano annientando.

Dobbiamo abbandonare Los Angeles."

Tutti salirono sul mezzo che decollò.

Videro il centro della città completamente in fiamme,più continue esplosioni.

Willy utilizzò il binocolo per vedere.

Improvvisamente l'elicottero fu scosso,ma dopo poco tornò normale.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Mike.

"Il pilota ha detto che c'è stata come un'interferenza."disse il soldato.

"Mike,guarda a ore nove."disse Willy che gli diede il binocolo con la visione notturna.

Mike vide che un'intera zona era senza esplosioni o incendi e senza luce.

"Chloe,ricordi la storia dei segnali e delle radiofrequenze?"disse Mike.

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Una loro concentrazione potrebbe fermarci o no?"disse Mike.

"Penso proprio di si,perché?"disse Chloe.

"Scommetto che il comando e controllo è qui sotto."disse Mike che si rivolse al militare "Devo scendere signore."

"Perché?"disse il soldato.

"Devo andare in ricognizione in quell'area."disse Mike "Credo che il loro centro di controllo sia li."

"Niente da fare,è un suicidio."disse il militare.

"Siamo gli unici rimasti signore,tutte le altre forze hanno ripiegato."disse Mike.

"Non possiamo atterrare perché potremmo non farcela più a decollare."disse il sodato.

"Allora ci caleremo da qui."disse Mike che si rivolse a Chloe "Chloe,tu devi portate John,Mark e gli altri della quinta colonna al Bunker.

Se non torniamo affido il comando a te."

"Sei sicuro?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Mike che gettò una corda.

"Che pensi di fare,ragazzo?"disse Tyler.

"No,questa volta devi restare."disse Mike "La resistenza ha bisogno di te."

"Sei sempre stato un buon amico,anche se certe volte siamo stati in disaccordo."disse Tyler.

"Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire."disse Mike.

"Ma cosa stai facendo?"disse Willy.

"Siamo salvi,Willy."disse Mike "Siamo quasi a casa.

Lascio a Chloe il comando.

Mettetevi in salvo."

Mike si calò,ma poco dopo arrivarono anche Kyle,Willy e Julie che si calarono dal mezzo,seguiti da Chloe e da Tyler.

"Spiacente,ragazzo,ma nessuno può ucciderti a parte me."disse Tyler.

Corsero sotto le colonne dell'autostrada,dove c'erano macerie e alcune fiamme.

"Mettiamoci al riparo."disse Mike e il gruppo si sedette sulle colonne "Non dovevate restare sull'elicottero?"

"I civili sono al sicuro."disse Kyle "Le tue chiappe erano a rischio."

"Il centro comando e controllo è nelle vicinanze."disse Mike che prese una mappa"Willy,quanti chilometri dalla zona senza luce?"

"Almeno cinque,Mike."disse Willy.

"Cinque chilometri."disse Mike "Allora utilizzeremo il cavalcavia per orientarci.

Se riuscissimo a distruggere il loro centro di comando,tutti i mezzi senza pilota cadrebbero.

Chloe,dove piazzeresti una postazione se volessi proteggerla?"

"Sotto terra."disse Chloe.

"Andiamo."disse Mike e il gruppo si mosse.

Si fermarono e si ripararono dietro delle macerie vedendo dei visitatori che pattugliavano la strada.

Sopra di loro c'era uno dei cerchi di metallo con attaccate le astronavi.

Da uno di essi si staccò un mezzo piccolo.

Il mezzo divenne simile ad una valigia,con sotto un propulsore.

Il gruppo di alieni entrò dentro una galleria.

"Entriamo."disse Mike e il gruppo cammino nelle fogne,con l'acqua fino alle ginocchia.

Sentendo un rumore,si misero contro una parete.

Videro che in un'altra galleria c'erano dei visitatori senza pelle che passavano e nell'acqua c'erano dei congegni a forma di cono.

La parte superiore era di metallo nero e la parte inferiore aveva un bozzo ed emanava luce arancione ed aveva delle linee di metallo,in più aveva dei fili che spuntavano un po' ovunque.

Mike si avvicinò con gli altri,mentre i congegni emettevano scariche elettriche.

Girarono una curva e trovarono un altro corridoio invaso dall'acqua con gli oggetti di metallo che emettevano luce arancione.

"Abbiamo sbagliato."disse Chloe.

"Non lo so."disse Kyle "Questa porta da dritta sulla strada.

Credevo che ci guidassero al centro di comando."

"Maledizione!"disse Mike.

Sentirono un tonfo alle loro spalle.

"Andiamo."disse Mike che iniziò a muoversi.

Mentre tornarono indietro incrociarono i marziani.

Willy si spostò verso il muro per evitare un colpo.

"CAZZO!"urlò Kyle che iniziò a sparare insieme agli altri.

L'ultimo degli alieni andò contro uno degli oggetti che gli diede una scossa e lo mandò contro un muro che cedette in parte rivelando una stanza nascosta.

"Sanno che siamo qui."disse Mike che guardò dentro il buco e vide che c'era una gigantesca astronave che aveva una parte allungata che toccava terra,con delle zampe simili a quelle di un ragno e la parte superiore allargata a cupola,con i bordi verso l'alto.

Sulla parte centrale c'era una protuberanza che era a zig-zag ed era piena di punte sulla parte posteriore.

L'oggetto era fatto di placca disconnesse tra di loro e di fili e tubi visibili.

C'erano dei cavi che la collegavano a terra.

La protuberanza sbucava dal suolo attraverso un buco,da cui si capiva che era quasi l'alba.

"Ci siamo."disse Mike che dovette spostarsi,in quanto un visitatore sparò dalla parte più alta del mezzo.

"VIA,VIA!"disse Mike e tutti iniziarono a correre "SEGUITEMI!

SU PER LA SCALA!"

Salirono una scaletta e alzarono una grata che li condusse ad una zona completamente devastata,quasi rasa al suolo,con pezzi di palazzi ovunque.

Mike prese una granata e la gettò nel tombino "Dovrebbe darci un paio di minuti."

Uno degli alieni al prese e ci fu l'esplosione.

Il gruppo corse tra le macerie e si fermò vicino ai resti degli edifici.

Tyler tirò fuori dalla borsa un puntatore laser.

"Il puntatore laser?"disse Kyle "Non abbiamo più caccia,Mike."

"Possono sempre sparare dei missili dalla base."disse Mike "Chiediamo un attacco,evidenziamo l'obbiettivo con il laser e li guidiamo."

"Ottima idea."disse Chloe.

"Concordo."disse Kyle.

"Ma la migliore ricettività e in cima a quell'edificio."disse Mike "Ed è una zona scoperta."

"Ci penso io."disse Tyler.

"Chloe,hai i codici?"disse Mike.

"Si."disse Chloe che gli diede un foglio "Attacco missilistico in avvicinamento."

"Ham,tu vai lassù."disse Mike "Una volta stabilito il contatto,intercetteranno il segnale e la situazione precipiterà.

E tu verrai giù come una palla di cannone."

"Ci puoi scommettere."disse Ham Tyler.

"Sapete che significa?"disse Mike.

"Che dobbiamo trattenerli fino al momento dell'attacco."disse Chloe.

"Esatto."disse Mike "Diamogli del filo da torcere.

Dobbiamo fargli vedere chi è che ha i coglioni."

Il gruppo si divise.

"Ancora nulla?"disse Anna.

"Temo di no."disse Alice che era nel suo contenitore pieno di sangue e c'erano altri corpi a cui stava succhiando sangue.

"Per quanto tempo ancora andremo avanti così?"disse Lydia "Ci servono gli umani."

"Ne avrai altri."disse Anna "Non capisco.

Non è da loro restare in silenzio mentre degli innocenti..."

"Anna."disse Lydia "Ho dovuto quasi litigare per impedire a Philip di venire qui di prepotenza.

Questo dissanguamento di risorse per il lavoro non può proseguire."

"Va bene."disse Anna.

"E il mio nutrimento?"disse Alice.

"Possiamo clonare il sangue."disse Anna "Te ne farò preparare una vasca intera."

Julie e Kyle,che aveva il bazooka,andarono dentro un palazzo.

"Arriveranno da quella direzione."disse Chloe a Willy tra le macerie "Piazzane uno li e uno dall'altra parte del cumulo di macerie.

Tieni la testa bassa e fa in fretta."

Willy iniziò a mettere delle bombe.

Nel Bunker,nella sala dei computer,c'era una donna bionda,con i capelli che arrivavano alle spalle,con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

"Qualche novità?"disse lei.

"È appena atterrato un elicottero militare con i membri della quinta colonna."disse uno di quelli ai computer.

"Fateli entrare subito."disse lei che corse all'ingresso,prendendo un ascensore e raggiunse il gruppo.

"Salve,sono Erica Evans."disse lei stringendo la mano a John "Dirigo le operazioni in assenza di Mike Donovan."

"Molto piacere."disse John "Io sono John,capo della quinta colonna."

"Piacere mio."disse lei.

"Mark."disse Mark che le strinse la mano.

"Dove sono gli altri?"disse lei.

"Sono tornati in città."disse Lisa "Hanno bisogno di aiuto,temo."

"E tu chi sei?"disse Erica.

"Mi chiamo Lisa."disse lei "Li ho incontrati durante lo contro.

Dovete fare qualcosa."

"Attento!"disse Chloe che fece abbassare la testa a Willy,poiché due astronavi stavano passando.

Tyler salì sul pezzo di palazzo e usò la radio"A tutte le stazioni,qui è la resistenza di Los Angeles,mi sentite?"

"Si,ti sentiamo."disse una voce.

"Chiedo un bombardamento a tappeto."disse Tyler "Abbiamo scoperto il centro di comando e controllo delle navi nemiche sotto al griglia 285342.

Useremo il laser.

Codice 120.

Ripeto useremo il laser."

"Tempo per il bersaglio tre minuti."disse la voce.

"ABBIAMO TRE MINUTI!"urlo Tyler "ARRIVA TRA TRE MINUTI!"

Mike era sdraiato tra le macerie e guardava l'orologio,poi accese il laser.

Un visitatore gli si stava avvicinando,ma Tyler sparò provocando un'esplosione.

"BRAVO!"disse Mike "ORA SCENDI!"

Tyler fece appena in tempo a scendere che una delle navette sparò un colpo al piano più alto.

"Willy!"disse Chloe "CORRI!

CORRI!"

I due corsero e Willy raggiunse Kyle.

"Contatto ad ore 12."disse Mike e Willy iniziò a sparare.

Un visitatore diede un colpo al fucile di Chloe,mandandolo a terra.

Chloe diede un pugno al volto dell'essere e lo scagliò a diversi metri di distanza,poi ,con una mano sola, prese un grosso pezzo di cemento e lo spaccò sul corpo di un altro,infine prese le pistole e iniziò a sparare,per poi riprendere il fucile.

Anche Mike iniziò a sparare.

Un gruppo di visitatori iniziò a mettersi dietro delle macerie e a sparare.

Chloe prese il lancia granate e colpì una delle bombe,provocando una grossa esplosione.

"Sessanta secondi!"disse Mike che riprese a sparare.

Arrivò un mezzo volante che aveva una parte centrale piatta e due mitragliatrici,con lancia missili sulle parti laterali,posteriori.

Il mezzo era sostenuto da diversi propulsori azzurri e iniziò a sparare e a lanciare missili.

Mike e Willy si ripararono dietro le macerie.

Julie e Willi fecero fuoco dalle loro postazioni.

Julie si gettò a terra evitando un missile che le fu sparato contro.

Chloe colpì l'oggetto con il lancia granate e lo distrusse,ma ne arrivò un altro con al centro due visitatori che tenevano due mitragliatrici.

"Anna."disse Alice,mentre appariva un ologramma "La resistenza ha attaccato il centro di controllo dei mezzi automatici."

Anna si girò di scatto e restò sconvolta.

"CONTINUA A SPARARE!"urlò Kyle che si riparò dietro una delle colonne.

"USIAMO IL LANCIA GRANATE INSIEME!"urlò Chloe.

"SI!"urlò Willy e lanciarono le granate contemporaneamente,distruggendo il mezzo.

"DOVE DIAVOLO SONO?!disse Mike "AVREBBERO DOVUTO COLPIRE!"

Due astronavi passarono e bombardarono la zona mandando a terra Mike.

Chloe afferrò a mani nude una grossa trave che le stava arrivando addosso.

"A tutte le unità nella zona,concentrate il fuoco sulla resistenza."disse Anna"Non devono sopravvivere."

Le astronavi si mossero tutte insieme,ma furono colpite da decine di missili che le presero alle spalle.

"ARRIVANO!"urlò Mike.

Un missile si diresse verso la parte delle struttura che usciva dal terreno e la fece saltare.

"SI!"urlò Julie.

La punta cadde.

"CI SIAMO RIUSCITI!"urlo Willy.

L'intero terreno iniziò a tremare e l'astronave uscì dal suolo,provocando un cratere enorme.

Uscirono anche delle altre astronavi che portavano i cavi collegati al mezzo.

"Ripeto portate al sicuro il centro di comando."disse Anna "È la priorità assoluta."

"QUEL MALEDETTO AGGEGGIO PUÒ DECOLLARE!"disse Kyle "STA VOLANDO!"

Un'altra navetta lanciò una serie di missili sul suolo che costrinsero gli altri a ripararsi e Mike perse il puntatore laser.

"PROTEGGIAMO IL LASER!"disse Kyle "Andiamo!"

Julie e Kyle uscirono e uno dei visitors gli si parò davanti,ma Kyle gli trafisse il petto con il coltello che aveva messo sul fucile e poi lo fece anche Julie.

Il visitatore le diede un colpo con la pistola sul viso,ma Kyle lo trafisse ancora e gli sparò nel corpo fino ad ucciderlo.

"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò lei che gli diede un calcio e gli sparò.

"COPRIMI,WILLY!"urlò Mike,mentre Willy faceva fuoco abbattendone due.

"I droni la stanno allontanando."disse Mike "Dobbiamo distruggerla."

Un missile si avvicinò.

"IN ARRIVO!"urlò Mike,tuttavia uno dei droni gli si mise davanti e fu colpito.

"USANO I DRONI PER PROTEGGERE LA NAVE!"urlò Willy.

Un visitatore diede un calcio a Julie e spinse Kyle a terra.

Prima che potesse parare l'essere fu disintegrato da una sfera di luce azzurra.

Kyle vide Lisa.

"Ciao."disse Lisa che si voltò,sparò un altro colpo,diede un colpo alla testa di uno degli alieni con la sua arma e poi gli diede un calcio.

Julie e Kyle continuarono a sparare.

"Grazie."disse Kyle.

"Prego."disse Lisa.

"Perché sei tornata?"disse Julie.

"Ho portato rinforzi."disse lei.

Clark stava volando nei cieli e trapassò una delle navi con entrambe le mani,poi lanciò un enorme raggio verde dalla mano destra e trafisse la grande astronave,mentre altri missili la colpivano.

"CE L'ABBIAMO FATTA!"urlò Willy.

"SI!"urlò Julie.

Tutti i mezzi militari caddero a terra ovunque.

"NON C'È PIÙ NULLA CHE CONTROLLI I DRONI!"urlò Mike,ma ci fu un'altra esplosione.

"RESISTENZA CON ME!"urlò Mike e il gruppo iniziò a sparare ai visitatori che fuggirono,mentre i mezzi gli cadevano addosso.

"SI RITIRANO!"urlò Mike "AVANZIAMO!"

Mike continuò a sparare,scaricando il fucile e arrivando alle pistole.

I mezzi aerei continuavano a cadere.

Un elicottero li portò via.

L'unica ad essere incolume e senza tagli era Chloe.

"La tua è stata unta totale mancanza di disciplina e controllo,Anna."disse Philip "Hai fatto entrare un'altra della tua razza sulla nave,senza informare noi..."

"Ho il permesso del superiore."disse Anna.

"Poi hai agito d'impulso facendo ammassare tutte le navi in un punto solo e rendendole un bersaglio facile e per di più,quando la resistenza ha distrutto il centro di comando,le navette sono cadute sulle truppe di terra."disse Philip"Poco ma sicuro ti sbatterò davanti alla corte marziale."

"Non lo farei se fossi in voi."disse Anna "La creatura che ha attaccato l'astronave è un essere magico della Terra.

Vi servo io."

"Beh,trova questo essere alla svelta."disse Lydia.

"Si,infatti."disse Philip irato "Non mi interessa come farai,non mi interessa quanto tempo ci metterai,MA SI SISTEMA QUESTO CASINO!"

"Se mi ostacolate le cose andranno per il verso sbagliato."disse Anna "Proverò a fare degli incantesimi per indebolirlo."

"E scommetto che lo fai per amore verso di noi,vero?"disse Lydia.

"Ho il potere e lo uso per la nostra causa."disse Anna "Da quando sono qui,la Terra è stata pesantemente indebolita,e parte delle forze armate dell'esercito sono distrutte o danneggiate,cosa che il precedente comando,ossia voi,non è stati nemmeno in grado di fare."

"Hai finito con l'auto-elogio,Anna."disse Philip.

"Non ancora."disse Anna.

"Ascoltami bene,megera."disse Philip che le afferrò il braccio "Tu e quella cosa di la non dovreste nemmeno essere in vita."

"Beh,sarà meglio che ti abitui a noi e anche...agli altri che arriveranno."disse Anna e i due rimasero sconvolti "Siamo aumentati di numero,ma il superiore ha tenuto tutto sotto stretta segretezza.

Questa volta farò i rituali di magia nera per voi,ma se d'ora in poi vorrete che usi la magia,stabilirò io come."

"Va bene,fa come ti pare."disse Philip "Ma io intanto chiamo il Sincalco e chiedo conferma di quello che hai detto."

Philip e Lidia andarono via e Anna sorrise.

L'elicottero atterrò in un bosco e si aprirono due grosse porte nel terreno.

Mike e gli altri entrarono,mentre le porte si chiudevano da sole.

Davanti a loro c'era un'enorme porta circolare di metallo che si aprì,rivelando un corridoio che conduceva ad un'ascensore.

Il gruppo salì in ascensore e scese per molti piani sotto terra,poi si trovò davanti ad un'altra porta che si aprì e da essa uscirono diversi uomini e arrivarono sia Erica che Elizabeth.

Elizabeth,corse da Kyle e lo baciò,mentre Erica andò a salutare gli altri.

"Ci avete salvato la vita."disse Erica e tutti gli strinsero la mano congratulandosi.

"I membri della quinta colonna?"disse Mike.

"Sono in salvo."disse Erica e Thelma apparve correndo per abbracciare Willy.

"La notizia di come avete abbattuto la loro nave,si sta diffondendo tra gli eserciti di tutto il mondo."disse Erica "Stanno radunando altri soldati ovunque per ripetere la vostra azione e ne frattempo noi prepariamo missili con la polvere rossa.

Philip era su una sedia e parlava davanti ad una specie di videocamera "Dopo aver inviato un rapporto al Sincalco,è giunta la conferma che il superiore ha permesso alla razza Batay,di cui credevamo che Anna fosse l'ultimo superstite,di aumentare di numero a condizione che rimanessero sotto il nostro controllo.

Verrà permesso ad un gruppo limitato di Batay di venire qui e di aiutarci nelle operazioni di conquista.

Ora Anna si sta rivolgendo alle truppe nelle varie città."

La parte bassa dell'astronave aveva ancora il volto di Anna "Invito tutti i siriani ad allontanarsi dalla città e a tornare a bordo.

Vi sono riconoscente per l'impegno,il coraggio e la buona volontà che avete dimostrato.

Verrete ricompensati."

"Finalmente."disse Lydia "Si è resa conto che i nostri soldati sono troppo a rischio."

"Come procede la distribuzione delle maschere?"disse Philip.

"Abbastanza bene,ma serviranno a ben poco."disse Lydia "Se dovessero bombardare pesantemente dovremmo asserragliarci qui dentro.

Almeno fino a quando non avremo fatto delle maschere più resistenti."

"Già."disse Philip "I terrestri sono davvero formidabili."

"Lo ammetto."disse Lydia.

Kyle era in uno dei corridoi del bunker e camminava con un altro ragazzo.

"Allora,è la prima volta che ti offri per dare il cibo alla mensa?"disse l'amico.

"Si,Chad."disse Kyle che indossava una giacca blu.

"Vedrai è facile."disse lui "E poi tu devi solo fare da aiutante in caso di bisogno."

Arrivarono un una grossa mensa dove vi erano soprattutto bambini e in fondo c'era una zona dove erano esposti i cibi.

Lisa vide Kyle e sorrise "Kyle."

La ragazza indossava una giacca uguale.

"Ciao,Lisa."disse Kyle e lei si avvicinò.

"Quella giacca ti sta a pennello."disse Lisa che guardò l'amico "Mi ricordo di te.

Sei Chad,giusto?"

"Si."disse Chad.

"Kyle dice che vuoi unirti ai soldati."disse Lisa.

"Si,ci ho fatto un pensierino."disse Chad.

"Venite."disse Lisa "È ora di dare il cambio."

Mike era in una stanza con Erica,Julie e Willy.

Erano seduti ad un lungo tavolo.

"Si stanno organizzando."disse Erica "Vi ho fatto preparare una sala a parte dove troverete da bere e da mangiare.

Ve lo siete meritato."

Andarono tutti nella stanza e su dei tavoli in lontananza c'erano le armi.

Gli altri andarono subito a mangiare,ma Mike iniziò a mettere i proiettili nel caricatore del fucile.

Chloe,che non era ancora arrivata al tavolo del cibo,si fermò a guardarlo e poi lo fecero anche gli altri.

"Mike?"disse Julie.

"Si?"disse Mike "Ah,lo so.

Voi dovete riposarvi,ma io vado.

Fate conto che abbia già mangiato."

"Almeno lascia che uno di loro venga con te."disse Chloe.

"Mi offro io."disse Julie.

"Va bene."disse Mike.

Julie iniziò a caricare il fucile poi passò a Mike delle granate.

"Qui ci sono delle granate."disse Julie.

"Grazie."disse Mike che le mise dentro delle sacche"Prendi dei fumogeni."

"D'accordo."disse Julie.

"Questi potrebbero servirti."disse Erica che indicò un cassa "Proiettili esplosivi con polvere rossa."

"Bene."disse Mike.

Gli elicotteri volarono verso la città.

"Riprendiamoci Los Angeles."disse Mike che era su uno di essi.

Kyle dava da mangiare ai bambini nel Bunker.

Elizabeth lo salutò e andò via.

Poco dopo arrivò Lisa che si mise sulla porta d'ingresso e sorrise.

Kyle era un po' imbarazzato,ma andò verso di lei sorridendole.

I due parlarono nel corridoio.

Kyle le mostrò delle foto "E questa è la mia moto.

E questa è la mia moto a Tomskin Park.

E quello sono io sulla mia moto."

"Ti piace tanto la tua moto."disse Lisa.

"Già."disse Kyle "Mio padre non era d'accordo."

"Temeva che potessi farti male?"disse Lisa.

"No,lui voleva solo che seguissi le sue orme."disse Tyler.

"Capisco."disse Lisa "Anche io avevo una madre oppressiva.

Va tutto bene,tra te e lei?"

"Non proprio."disse Kyle "Da quando è ricominciata la guerra,abbiamo avuto pochissimi momenti felici.

È non è come prima.

È come se mi stesse evitando."

"Non temere."disse lei "Posso?"

"Certo."disse Kyle che le diede la macchina fotografica.

Lei si scattò una foto e poi la ridiede indietro "Ecco.

È così che si fa,no?"

"Perfetta."disse Kyle che vide la foto.

Scese la notte e a Los Angeles si combatteva.

Julie e Mike spararono a un visitatore,poi si separarono evitando il proiettile di un altro e lo uccisero.

"Non finiscono mai."disse Julie.

"Peggio dell'erba cattiva."disse Mike che sparò ad un altro.

Philip era in uno dei suoi alloggi e arrivò un messaggio da John che apparve come ologramma "Anna non deve sospettare nulla.

Mostrati collaborativo con lei.

È importante che si fidi di te."

"Cercherò di sopportarla,ma non sarà facile."disse Philip "Ricordi i massacri che a compiuto."

"Lo ricordo bene."disse John "Lunga vita alla Quinta Colonna."

"Lunga vita alla Quinta Colonna."disse Philip e l'ologramma svanì.

Philip camminò per l'astronave quando arrivò una chiamata su uno strano braccialetto quadrato.

"Si."disse Philip.

"Volevo solo ringraziarla per avermi fatto notare che ho fatto degli errori,comandante."disse Anna.

"A..."disse Philip "Non c'è di che.

Senti..."

"Quindi ho richiesto aiuto."disse Anna "Non possiamo permetterci di perdere la città."

Gli scavariani manderanno qui una loro nave."

L'ologramma sparì e Philip corse,mentre l'annuncio veniva dato nei corridoi.

Julie e Mike entrarono in un palazzo e spararono ad un altro visitatore.

"Ho sentito urlare da qui."disse Julie.

"Bene."disse Mike che sfondò la porta "RESISTENZA!"

"Calmi!"disse una ragazza "Grazie a Dio."

"Ci sono altri?"disse Mike.

"Si."disse la ragazza "Li chiamo subito."

Delle sfere di luce azzurra iniziarono a cadere in tutta la città e arrivarono in strada.

I militari si avvicinarono.

In una camera da letto c'erano due persone sedute in un angolo e videro la luce.

Un altro dormiva a terra e vide la luce,si alzò e si avvicinò,sollevando le tapparelle.

Il suo volto si coprì di venature nere e gli occhi cambiarono colore.

Si avvicinò alla luce,poi aprì la finestra.

La ragazza arrivò "Rey?"

"Mike?"disse Julie che indicò la luce azzurra proveniente dalla finestra.

"Che diavolo?"disse Mike.

"Rey,che cos'hai?"disse la ragazza,mentre Rei andava sul balcone,completamente ricoperto di vene,poi scomparve.

"REY!"urlò la ragazza e Mike,che era andato alla finestra si voltò.

"Resta qui."disse Mike che andò nell'altra stanza "Sono della resistenza,che succede?"

"È SCOMPARSO!"urlò la ragazza.

Anche gli occhi di Mike cambiarono colore e si coprirono di venature.

"Fermo!"disse la ragazza che lo afferrò "FERMATI!"

Mike la spinse a terra.

"NO!"urlò lei.

"Che succede?"disse un uomo e Julie arrivò nella stanza.

"Mike?"disse lei.

L'uomo di colore afferrò Mike e lo trattenne "Che ti succede?"

Julie lo afferrò insieme all'altro "Mio Dio…

Mike!"

La luce scomparve e Mike cadde a terra.

"Mike!"disse Julie "Mi senti?"

"Porta qui un cuscino."disse l'uomo di colore,mentre arrivava la seconda ragazza.

La prima ubbidì e portò un cuscino.

Mike era ancora pieno di venature,ma lentamente esse iniziarono a svanire.

"Dov'è Rey?"disse l'altro che andò verso la finestra con il fucile,ma l'altra ragazza lo fermò.

"Terry!"urlò lei "No.

No.

No."

"Dov'è andato?"disse Terry.

"È scomparso."disse la ragazza.

"Mike."disse Julie.

"Vuoi dire che è caduto?"disse Terry.

"No,voglio dire scomparso!"disse la ragazza disperata.

Mike aveva ancora le convulsioni.

"Mike,ce la fai a vedermi?"disse Julie.

"È andato verso la luce e poi è scomparso."disse la ragazza.

Le sfere iniziarono ad andare verso l'alto,poi la tapparella fu chiusa.

Mike si mise seduto.

"Mike,guardami."disse Julie "Che cos'hai visto?"

Mike si alzò e non riuscì a parlare.

"Per favore rispondi."disse Julie.

"Non lo so."disse Mike "Qualcosa mi attraeva verso quella luce.

Deve essere una delle loro armi."

Sentirono dei boati.

"Ehi."disse Terry"Aprì le tapparelle."

"No."disse la ragazza.

Ormai era l'alba e l'uomo andò a guardare.

Mike era ancora scosso "Julie.

Chiudi bene la porta."

Si sentì un fracasso e un verso.

"C'è qualcosa li sotto."disse Terry.

"Cosa?"disse Julie "Una delle loro macchine.

Una pattuglia?"

"È meglio se venite a vedere."disse Terry che indicò un telescopio vicino alla finestra e spostò le tapparelle.

Mike si avvicinò e guardò nel telescopio vedendo delle macchine rovesciate ovunque e molta polvere rossa.

"Non vedo nulla."disse Mike "Troppa polvere rossa."

"Sopra quel tetto c'è della gente."disse Terry.

"Si li vedo."disse Mike che guardò un palazzo accanto,che era stato danneggiato durante gli scontri.

"Che stanno facendo?"disse la prima ragazza che i due avevano incontrato.

"Non lo so."disse Terry "È il caso di controllare?"

"No."disse la ragazza "Non sappiamo se ci sono i visitors li fuori."

"Andiamo a vedere."disse Mike che prese una macchina fotografica.

"Non andare li fuori."disse Julie "Andiamocene via e basta."

"No."disse Mike "Lo senti questo rumore?"

"No."disse Julie "Non sento niente."

"Ecco."disse Mike "Nemmeno io.

Tutti i militari che sparavano prima,ora dove sono?

E poi non posso lasciare che una persona vada lassù da sola."

"Cosa credi stia succedendo?"disse Julie.

"Ci hanno colpiti con una nuova arma."disse Mike "Sarà qualcosa fornito da Anna."

"Andiamo."disse Terry e i due uscirono armati.

Uscirono nel corridoio e non trovarono nessuno.

Era tutto il perfetto silenzio.

"Troppa calma."disse Mike.

"Lo pensavo anche io."disse Terry.

"Le scale sono di qua."disse Mike "Sicuro di quello che fai?"

"Si."disse Terry.

Uscirono sul tetto e videro che la città era in uno stato di totale distruzione come quando erano arrivati.

L'astronave madre era ferma in cielo e non c'erano altri mezzi volanti.

"È tutto calmo."disse Mike che prese il binocolo.

"Forse è un bene."disse l'altro.

"Non credo proprio."disse Mike "Ci hanno appena colpiti con una nuova arma."

Improvvisamente sentirono un'esplosione.

"Sta giù."disse Mike e i due si accucciarono "Visto?

Non se ne sarebbero rimasti con le mani in mano."

"E adesso?"disse Terry.

"Andiamo a dare un'occhiata."disse Mike che salì su una scala che li condusse sulla parte più alta del tetto.

Salendo videro che c'erano altre persone sui tetti.

Da una parte c'era la nave madre immobile.

"Non dovrebbero attaccare?"disse Terry.

"Infatti."disse Mike "È tutto strano."

I due videro che da un'altra parte della città c'era una tempesta da cui iniziarono a scendere delle luci azzurre.

"Oh,cazzo."disse Terry "Stanno ricominciando.

Cos'è questa roba?"

"Prima volta che la vedo."disse Mike che punto il binocolo.

Questa volta le luci erano molto intense e mandavano colonne di polvere verso l'alto.

"Non riesco a vedere."disse Mike "Ho un terribile presentimento questa volta."

Dalle nuvole scese un'astronave larga centinaia di metri.

Il mezzo era di colore nero,aveva una parte frontale con un bozzo principale e con due bozzi laterali.

Accanto c'era una punta ricurva in avanti da ogni lato,poi una punta rivolta verso l'esterno,poi c'era una grossa protuberanza rivolta verso l'esterno e poi curva in avanti.

La parte superiore era piatta e c'erano decine e decine di punte,orientate in direzioni diverse,alcune che formavano una semi circonferenza e i bordi erano irregolari.

La parte inferiore era piena di punte irregolari,di varie dimensioni che puntavano in direzioni diverse.

Nella parte bassa c'era un'apertura da cui usciva una luce azzurra e molte persone vennero risucchiate.

Dal mezzo centrale ne uscirono altri più piccoli che emanavano luce azzurra,come anche alcune parti del mezzo principale.

"Corri."disse Mike.

"Ma che..."disse l'altro che fu afferrato da Mike che lo trascinò.

Il fumo raggiunse quelli del palazzo accanto che furono sollevati.

Mike e l'altro corsero verso la porta,ma la trovarono chiusa.

Mike sparò alcuni colpi e poi tentarono di aprirla.

Una delle astronavi arrivò alle loro spalle.

Assomigliava ad un essere vivente di metallo,

Aveva una forma allungata,con una placca di metallo unica sulla parte frontale,più molti occhi azzurri dietro la placca.

Nella parte inferiore aveva da tante piccole placca piegate in avanti,poi c'era un grosso spuntone di metallo che era puntato verso il basso.

Era fatto fa lunghe placche di metallo,più varie linee.

Nella parte inferiore c'era un enorme spuntone irregolare e poco dopo un'altra punta più piccola.

Sulla parte posteriore c'erano delle placche allungate e curve,più uno spuntone centrale,

Tra queste placche c'erano i propulsori azzurri e c'erano anche molti tentacoli di varia lunghezza,ma molto sottili.

Il mezzo si mosse rapidamente avendo una contrazione,simile a quella che un polipo ha sotto l'acqua,poi emise una forte luce azzurra dalla parte frontale,ma i due non la guardarono.

Julie aprì la porta dall'interno e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la luce.

Gli occhi divennero chiari e si formarono le vene nere.

Mike la prese e la portò dentro.

Terry aprì la porta e Mike portò Julie su un divano.

"Presto."disse Mike "Presto!"

"Ok."disse l'altra ragazza che si avvicinò.

"Mi sento bruciare."disse Julie.

"Prendi un panno bagnato."disse Mike "Tranquilla,sono qui con te."

La ragazza le diede il panno bagnato e lui lo mise sulla fronte di Julie.

"Passerà."disse Mike "Te lo assicuro."

Le vene andarono via e Julie si sedette.

"L'hai guardata anche tu."disse Julie "Come?"

Tutti guardarono le foto scattate da Mike sul tetto.

"Questi non sono loro."disse Mike,mentre Julie aveva la macchina fotografica sul tavolo.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Julie.

La ragazza bionda prese le macchina fotografica "Tutte quelle persone."

"Che cosa gli staranno facendo?"disse Julie.

"Non ci tengo a scoprirlo."disse Terry.

"Dio,non ci credo."disse la ragazza bionda "Come è possibile."

"Una volta vista la luce...ti cattura."disse Mike "Ed è come se..."

"Ti controllasse."disse Julie "Chi non vorrebbe guardare qualcosa di così bello?

È molto ingegnoso davvero."

"Ne ho a sufficienza."disse Terry "Ho un'idea."

"Dove vai?"disse Mike.

"Da Wolt."disse Terry.

"A fare cosa?"disse lui.

"Torno subito."disse Terry che uscì.

Mike entrò in una stanza e chiuse la porta,poi sollevò la maglietta vedendo che aveva delle venature sulla pancia,ma quando Julie aprì la porta lui tirò giù la maglietta.

"Mike?"disse Julie "Ti senti bene?"

"Si."disse Mike.

"Fa vedere."disse lei.

"No."disse Mike.

"Ok."disse Julie che andò via.

Terry arrivò alla porta del vicino e bussò "Wolt?"

Tentò di aprire la porta,poi diede una spallata e aprì la porta,prendendo la pistola "Ehi Wolt?

Wolt?

Sei qui?"

La cucina era vuota.

Il vecchio uscì da dietro un mobile.

"Ma che stai facendo?"disse Terry.

"Mi nascondo."disse Wolt "Ho visto quelle cose."

"Vieni via."disse Terry "Prendiamo la tua auto e ce la filiamo."

"Io non ci vengo la fuori."disse Wolt e un verso fu avvertito provenire da dietro la finestra.

"Sta giù."disse Terry e i due si nascosero dietro una parte della cucina.

La creatura che volava sul balcone era l'astronave precedente e da essa si staccò un essere simile ad un insetto.

Aveva il corpo nero,la testa allungata all'indietro e piegata leggermente verso l'alto,ma sottile di spessore.

Sulla parte frontale del muso c'era un bocca verticale che era a triangolo e piena di denti,in più c'erano delle protuberanze simili a zampe che prima andavano verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano bruscamente verso la bocca.

Aveva due occhi azzurri che emanavano luce accanto alla bocca,sotto c'erano altri due occhi azzurri circolari,poi sotto questi c'erano due occhi circolari,poi ce ne erano altri sul resto della testa.

La parte superiore della testa era fatta da linee nere su una superficie azzurra.

Oltre la testa c'era una placca nera circolare che andava verso l'esterno formando una specie di cresta circolare,con delle linee e degli occhi azzurri.

La parte inferiore era completamente irregolare,con punte e molte placche sovrapposte in modo caotico,come nel resto del corpo e c'era una linea di punte irregolari su tutto il ventre.

Aveva due zampe contorte,secche lunghe,formate da vari filamenti intrecciati tra loro,poi oltre queste c'era no dieci tentacoli neri,con delle luci azzurre a intervalli regolari e aveva delle sfere azzurre sopra.

La parte posteriore del corpo aveva un grossa bolla azzurra,con dei tentacoli neri tutt'intorno.

"Fai star zitto quel cane."disse Terry e il vecchio gli mise la mano sul muso.

L'essere aprì la finestra con i tentacoli ed entrò inondando la stanza con luce azzurra,poi si diresse verso delle bottiglie di vino e le frantumò con i tentacoli.

Il canne fuggì,Walt lo seguì e fu afferrato dall'essere.

Terry fece fuoco,ma poi fuggi dalla stanza.

Mike entrò nella stanza dove erano le due ragazze "Avete sentito?"

Terry entrò aprendo la porta.

"Che è successo?"disse Mike "Me lo dica."

"Prendiamo la mia barca e andiamocene da qui."disse Terry.

"Hai visto cosa c'è li fuori?"disse Mike.

"Hanno preso Wolt."disse Terry.

"Cosa?"disse Mike.

"Aveva ragione."disse Terry "Questi sono diversi.

L'ho visto con i miei occhi,sono entrati e l'hanno preso."

"Dobbiamo andarcene."disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi.

"Aspettate un secondo."disse Julie "Sono l'unica ad aver visto quello che succede?

Sono proprio qui fuori adesso,non possiamo fare nulla."

"No,non sono dappertutto."disse Mike "Loro non sono sull'acqua."

"Però non ci hanno messo molto a trovarvi sul tetto."disse Julie.

"Possiamo essere al molo in un minuto e poi andiamo via."disse la ragazza bionda.

"Non abbiamo idea di cosa sono capaci di fare."disse Julie.

"Non possiamo aspettare che passi la bufera mettendo la testa sotto la sabbia."disse Mike.

"Non sto dicendo questo."disse lei.

"E cosa stai dicendo allora?"disse Terry.

"Cerca di stare calmo."disse Mike.

"E COME CAZZO FACCIO A STARE CALMO?"disse Terry "SIAMO PRIGIONIERI QUA DENTRO!"

Sentirono un ruggito.

"Nascondetevi!"disse Mike e tutti corsero dietro delle colonne o dietro ai mobili.

L'astronave allungata e tentacolare arrivò e mandò la luce azzurra all'interno del palazzo,poi andò via.

"Vuoi ancora restare?"disse Mike.

"Non voglio finire così,questo è certo."disse lei "Ma non ci hanno ne visto ne sentito.

Se rimaniamo qui in silenzio..."

"Per quanto tempo?"disse Mike "Al bunker penseranno che siamo morti.

Dobbiamo allontanarci da qui."

Andarono tutti nell'ascensore e arrivarono al garage,dove presero delle macchine.

Mike e Julie salirono in macchina con la bionda,mentre gli altri due andarono in un'altra macchina.

Andarono verso l'uscita,ma una zampa gigante schiacciò la prima macchina.

Apparteneva ad una creatura enorme.

Aveva il muso proteso in avanti.

Aveva una grossa spaccatura verticale da cui uscivano dei tentacoli e introno c'erano due tenaglie che andavano prima verso l'esterno in orizzontale,poi verso il basso e avevano dei denti ed erano legate al muso da una membrana.

Aveva tre occhi azzurri per lato.

La testa era una grossa placca allungata,con un bozzo allungato sulla parte centrale che poi si abbassava in modo irregolare fino a diventare piatto e poggiava su altri due strati piatti.

Il collo era assente.

Le braccia erano attaccate direttamente al corpo massiccio senza che ci fossero le spalle.

La parte iniziale era a tubo e c'erano delle circonferenze di pelle su da esso,poi l'avambraccio,molto lungo e massiccio,era coperto sulla parte superiore ed esterna da una placca ossea.

Aveva una mano circolare con quattro orrende dita allungate e con una punta enorme e ricurve verso il centro del palmo delle mani dove c'era un'apertura sottile.

Le gambe erano muscolose e dalle ginocchia in poi assomigliavano a quelle di un bovino.

La pelle dell'essere era marrone scuro.

Sulla testa dell'essere c'era un'altra creatura.

Aveva una testa rotonda senza i vari lobi.

Aveva la pelle gialla,due occhi azzurri davanti,con sotto altri due più piccoli e poi altri sparsi per la testa.

Per quelli davanti erano visibili le orbite.

La pelle ai lati della testa era rossa.

Era privo di colli e aveva un specie di gobba sulla schiena formata da delle placche ossee.

La parte sinistra del corpo accanto alla testa era rossa.

Aveva una placca sporgente sulla spalla sinistra.

Il braccio destro aveva la prima parte sottile,formata da diverse fibre,poi dopo il gomito c'era un lungo bozzo rosso con ventura viola,poi c'era un secondo gomito con un avambraccio simile ad un ovale rosso,con una placca gialle sulla parte superiore e collegata alle tre dita artigliate.

L'altro braccio aveva l'inizio simile,ma il primo bozzo arrivava fino alla mano,composta da quattro tentacoli,con parti rosse e anche l'avambraccio aveva delle parti rosse sulla corazza.

Il petto aveva delle parti rosse,la pancia era scavata,le gambe erano sottili,inizialmente andavano verso il basso,ma,poi andavano verso l'alto all'indietro,dopo il ginocchio e poi andavano a terra,

I piedi erano senza dita e i polpacci grandi e con una corazza sulla parte posteriore.

La seconda macchina si fermò e la creatura sollevò la prima sbattendola a terra più volte.

Terry uscì e cadde a terra,poi prese la pistola ed iniziò a sparare.

Mike scese dalla macchina,mentre la creatura scagliava via l'altra.

Terry corse dentro e arrivò da Mike,ma la creatura tirò fuori un tentacolo organico rosso che afferrò Terry e lo trascinò dentro il buco sul palmo della mano.

"MIKE,TORNA SUBITO QUI!"urlò Julie.

Mike risalì e la creatura lanciò dei tentacoli sul vetro.

"VAI INDIETRO!"disse Mike "INDIETRO!"

La ragazza bionda mandò indietro la macchina e la creatura iniziò a fare a pezzi l'entrata.

Arrivarono in una zona dove c'erano due persone vicine ad una macchina,poi la creatura tentacolare apparve davanti a loro.

"PRESTO,MARCIA INDIETRO!"urlò Mike e la ragazza lo fece.

L'uomo che era vino alla macchina vide la luce che la creatura emetteva ed in suoi occhi divennero bianchi,poi la creatura lo afferrò con un tentacolo e lo ingoiò.

"NO!"urlò la donna che era con lui che fuggì "OH MIO DIO!"

"VIA,VIA!"urlò Mike e tutti corsero verso una porta che trovarono chiusa,mentre la creatura si faceva strada verso di loro.

L'essere illuminò la parte davanti della testa e Mike vide di nuovo la luce,ma una macchina investi il mostro mandandolo contro una colonna.

Un uomo scese dal mezzo,mentre gli occhi della creatura si spegnevano.

"Tutto a posto?"disse l'uomo.

"Oh mio Dio."disse la donna che era fuggita "Oh mio Dio."

L'uomo ingoiato uscì dalla testa del mostro.

"È ancora vivo!"urlò lei "COLIN!"

Lei e l'altro lo tirarono fuori,ma un tentacolo della creatura afferrò la testa dell'uomo,si illuminò di energia azzurra ed estrasse il suo cervello facendolo brillare della stessa energia,poi lo ingoiò e si rialzò,mentre la donna urlava.

I due uscirono in uno spiazzo davanti al palazzo dove erano fino a poco tempo fa e il mostro gigante li vide.

"CORRETE!"urlo Julie e la creatura li inseguì prendendo con i tentacoli la donna che si era appena unita a loro.

Il gruppo si nascose dietro dei blocchi di cemento evitando i tentacoli del mostrò che passo sopra di loro.

Il gruppo corse verso una porta e arrivò una seconda creatura uguale alla prima.

Il gruppo riuscì ad entrare nell'edificio e il mostro diede una testata alla struttura.

Il quartetto arrivò alle scale.

"Che si fa?"disse Mike.

"Dobbiamo salire all'ultimo piano,è il posto più sicuro."disse l'altro.

"Eravamo li poco fa."disse Mike e si sentì un altro boato.

"Se vuoi restare qui,sei libero di farlo."disse l'uomo e il gruppo iniziò a salire,poi arrivarono dentro la casa dell'uomo e lui chiuse la porta.

Le ragazze si sedettero e l'uomo guardò dalla finestra con un binocolo,vedendo varie creature gigantesche e le astronavi in cielo.

Mike era chinato sul lavandino e Julie gli andò vicino toccandogli la schiena.

"Dobbiamo avere quelle tutte."disse Mike.

"Cosa?"disse Julie.

"Quelle di cui parlava Willy."disse Mike.

"Ehi."disse l'uomo "Vieni ad aiutarmi."

I due entrarono in una stanza e presero una lavatrice mettendola davanti alla porta,mentre Julie andò ad abbracciare l'altra ragazza che piangeva.

"Meglio di niente,no?"disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Mike.

Arrivò un'altra notte.

Mike era seduto su un divano e l'altro guardava dalla finestra con un telescopio.

"Non si è visto nessuno tutta la notte."disse l'uomo "Che credi che siano quelle cose?"

"Non lo so."disse Mike "Ma non hanno attaccato i visitatori,quindi sono loro alleati.

E poi ha importanza?"

"È tutto così irreale."disse l'altro.

"Invece è reale."disse Mike "E faresti meglio a riprenderti.

La città è completamente deserta.

Dobbiamo tornare al Bunker."

Nel bunker Erica era in una sala scura con un lungo tavolo nero e oltre a lei,sulle sedie,c'erano degli ologrammi di altre persone.

"Apprezziamo molto il suo impegno."disse l'ologramma di una donna con la pelle molto abbronzata.

"Lasci stare,di cosa parliamo?"disse Erica.

"Quando sono comparse quelle creature a Los Angeles?"disse la donna.

"Verso l'alba di ieri."disse Erica "Poco dopo il loro arrivo abbiamo perso i contatti con tutti i nostri uomini."

"È stata lei a permettere a Mike Donovan di tornare in battaglia,è corretto?"disse l'ologramma.

"Si,non ho autorità su di lui e poi ha sempre combattuto in prima linea."disse Erica.

"Si rende conto che potremmo aver perso due componenti fondamentali della resistenza?"disse l'ologramma di un uomo.

"Si,ma nessuno poteva aspettarsi una cosa del genere."disse Erica.

"Comunque ora bisogna decidere il da farsi."disse l'ologramma di un altro uomo"Mi è giunta voce che l'esercito ha intenzione di lanciare un attacco nucleare."

"Cosa?!"disse Erica piuttosto scossa.

"Temo che sia corretto."disse l'ologramma "E personalmente siamo tutti d'accordo."

"Ma potrebbero esserci dei superstiti nascosti nei palazzi."disse Erica.

"Lo sappiamo,ma la decisione è stata presa e con la nostra piena approvazione."disse l'ologramma "Questa riunione per ora è finita."

Erica camminò ne corridoio.

"Erica."disse Tyler "Vieni."

Lei lo seguì ed entrarono ne suo studio.

Tyler si mise seduto alla scrivania.

"Che succede?"disse lei.

"Hanno delle novità su quelle cose."disse Tyler "È non sono buone.

Guarda."

Tyler diede delle foto contenuta in una cartella.

Lei le guardò e rimase scossa "Mio Dio.

Usano..."

"I nostri cervelli per continuare a vivere."disse Tyler e l'altra si mise una mano sulla bocca "Quando ne feriamo a morte uno,se riesce a prendere uno di noi guarisce."

"Ora sono d'accordo anche io."disse Erica "Che li bombardino.

Che bombardino quei bastardi con le armi nucleari."

"Quello che mi chiedo è perché i visitatori ora agiscono così?"disse Tyler.

"Perché sono intelligenti."disse Erica "Con la polvere rossa li abbiamo cacciati una volta e stavamo per riconquistare la città.

Hanno chiamato gli aiuti."

Mike sentì degli spari e poi un'esplosione.

Julie si svegliò,Mike si alzò e l'uomo guardo nel telescopio.

"Fammi vedere."disse Mike che vide uno dei mosti tentacolari correre in strada,mentre qualcuno gli stava sparando.

"Qualcuno sta combattendo."disse l'uomo.

Una delle creature giganti apparve in strada e corse verso il mezzo militare che fece marcia indietro sparando,ma il mostro lo colpì mandandolo contro un palazzo,poi distrusse altri mezzi.

Arrivò l'alba e Julie si svegliò e vide Mike seduto.

"Hai dormito un po'?"disse lei.

"No."disse Mike.

"Ascolta."disse Julie "Quando ho guardato quella luce non mi sono potuta alzare per dieci minuti.

Chissà che cosa ha fatto."

"È una forma di controllo."disse Mike "La prima che l'abbiamo vista,quando ha preso il controllo su di me...in qualche modo mi sono sentito...potente.

E mi sento ancora così."

Sentirono dei suoni di propulsori.

"Che cos'è?"disse Julie e l'uomo guardo nel telescopio vedendo degli aerei militari.

Gli aerei si avvicinarono alla nuova astronave che si illuminò di luce azzurra e fece uscire le astronavi tentacolari.

Con i Jet c'erano anche tre aerei con le armi nucleari.

Un primo missile colpì una delle navicelle aliene,poi ne furono lanciate a decine che colpirono le navi nemiche.

Le astronavi tentacolari iniziarono a lanciare dei raggi dalla parte frontale distruggendo uno degli aerei con le armi nucleari,mentre il secondo riuscì ad andare avanti,evitò una navetta,piegandosi a sinistra e poi un altra girando su se stesso.

Ci furono molte esplosioni in cielo e l'aereo con le armi nucleari era inseguito da una delle navi aliene.

Passò dentro un'esplosione,andò verso l'alto,poi tornò a volare verso il mezzo,ruotò su se stesso evitando altri due mezzi e lanciò il missile,prima di essere distrutto.

Il missile raggiunse l'astronave ed esplose.

"TUTTI A TERRA!"disse Mike e il palazzo iniziò a tremare,mentre dall'esterno veniva una luce immensa provocata dall'esplosione atomica.

Il palazzo cominciò a tremare,mentre l'esplosione provocava una grossa onda d'urto e spazzò via la polvere rossa dalla zona.

L'astronave uscì dalla luce e cadde a terra distrutta.

Mike guardò al binocolo "Ha funzionato."

"Si."disse Julie "Non ci credo!"

Lei lo abbracciò.

Mike guardò l'astronave distrutta con il telescopio.

"Credi che manderanno altri aerei?"disse la ragazza bionda.

"Sicuramente."disse l'uomo.

Mike puntò il telescopio e vide che l'astronave dei visitatori era intatta e le navette ricominciarono ad uscire "Oh no."

Tutti lo guardarono.

"Che c'è?"disse Julie.

"La prima astronave è distrutta…"disse Mike "Ma i visitors non sono morti."

Tutti guardarono l'altra navicella.

"Sono solo molto,molto più incazzati."disse Mike e tutti sentirono il suono di elicotteri.

"Li sentite?"disse Julie.

"Si."disse Mike e il gruppo corse sul tetto cominciando ad urlare e facendo segno con le braccia.

Un elicottero atterrò e li portò via.

Lydia camminava nel mezzo con Philip.

"Qui bisogna prendere provvedimenti immediati."disse Philip.

"Non sarà facile."disse Lydia "Anna ha comunque messo alle strette il nemico e gli ha impedito di conquistare la città."

"Vuoi dirmi che ti va di stare con quella pazza accompagnata da quella bambina succhia sangue?"disse Philip.

"No."disse lei "Certo che no.

Ma ,per ora, è meglio non fare nulla.

Anche se..."

"Cosa?"disse Philip.

"Anna ha chiesto al sacerdote del superiore di poter inviare un messaggio."disse Lydia.

"Vuole far venire qui un'altra astronave?"disse Philip.

"È quello che pensavo anche io."disse Lydia "Ho provato ad intercettare il messaggio,ma non c'è stato modo di sapere che cosa ha detto,ma...sono riuscita a vedere dove era diretto.

Una fonte vicina,hai confini del sistema solare."

"Che cosa?"disse Philip.

"Come ben sai,la razza Batay abitava un pianeta che fu distrutto,ma avevano anche un secondo corpo celeste,oltre il sistema solare."disse Lidya.

"Si,ci siamo passati vicini quando siamo arrivati,ma è un corpo celeste abbandonato,io..."disse Philip che si spaventò "Non è possibile."

"Invece comincio a pensare che lo sia."disse Lidya "La razza Batay non è estinta.

È ben viva su quel corpo celeste."

"COSA?!"urlò Philip "Farò immediatamente presente questa cosa al superiore."

"Il vostro dio lo sa già."disse Alice che era dentro il suo contenitore

volante"È stato lui a permettere a noi di sopravvivere e prosperare,anche se in quel luogo orribile che ora noi chiamiamo casa."

Anna era nella grande stanza e guardava dalle vetrate.

Alice entrò "Anna,gli altri comandanti hanno intercettato il messaggio."

"Tutti e due?"disse Anna.

"Lidya lo ha intercettato e lo ha riferito a Philip che si è subito scagliato contro di te."disse Alice.

"Philip è una vera spina nel fianco."disse Anna "È non è semplice antipatia o rivalità,c'è dell'altro.

Da ciò che vedo non vuole prendere il mio posto,ne ha rivalità personali.

So riconoscere chi mette le cose sul personale,come Lidya che spiffera tutto quello che faccio alle mie spalle,malgrado si sia finta mia alleata.

Da quando sono arrivata mi ha percepito come una minaccia."

"Deduco che tu stia pensando ad un tradimento."disse Alice.

"Non si tratta solo di un semplice dubbio."disse Anna "Scommetto che Philip comunicherà la notizia a tutto l'esercito dei visitors.

"Corretto."disse Alice.

"È diventato lo spirito della contraddizione nei miei confronti."disse Anna"Trova tutte le informazioni che puoi su di lui.

Voglio tutti i dettagli.

Sui dubbi che Lidya e Diana hanno avuto sulla sua fedeltà.

Sul fratello gemello morto,che ,tra l'altro ,era un membro dichiarato della Quinta Colonna.

Sul suo passato.

Sulle sue idee quando era arrivato,sul suo comportamento prima che io arrivassi e dopo che sono arrivata.

Sono sicura che qui ci sia di mezzo molto più che una semplice antipatia per mancanza di rispetto.

Questa cosa deve essere bloccata,adesso."

Philip vide che il bracciale che aveva al polso destro lampeggiava e così entrò dentro una stanza e bloccò la porta.

Dal bracciale uscì l'ologramma di Diana "Philip,dato il nostro passato,non ti fiderai di me,ma devo avvertirti.

Ho intercettato un discorso che Anna ha avuto con Alice.

Sospetta molto di te e ha aperto un'indagine in segreto."


	4. GUERRIERO

GUERRIERO

Ai confini del sistema solare c'era un pianeta errante con città ultra tecnologiche.

Era notte e in una di queste città c'era un alieno su uno strano oggetto.

Un alieno dall'aspetto identico a quello di un uomo.

Aveva i capelli lisci,neri e lunghi,che arrivavano sulla schiena più in basso delle spalle.

Aveva la riga tra i capelli sulla parte destra della testa,aveva gli occhi neri e la pelle pallida.

La parte centrale del collo era scoperta fino alla base,mentre i lati erano coperti.

A coprire i lati e la base del collo era una tuta di colore rosso scuro che copriva tutto il corpo e sembrava un tessuto muscolare,con sopra delle placche grige scure.

La parte più vicina alla pelle del collo era rossa,poi c'era una placca grigia che girava intorno al collo,poi uno spazio rosso,un'altra placca grigia che girava sulla parte posteriore e arrivava dall'altra parte,poi uno spazio rosso e un'altra placca grigia.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca grigia,sovrapposta ad altre due placche sotto.

Dalla parte finale dell'ultima placca partivano altre due piccole placche nere sovrapposte che coprivano la parte esterna del bicipite.

La parte davanti del bicipite e la parte della spalla più vicina al petto lasciava la tuta rossa scoperta.

I bicipiti erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo grigio,con un'apertura orizzontale nella parte centrale che lasciava scoperta la tuta rossa sotto.

La parte dorsale delle mani aveva una placca grigia con la punta rivolta verso l'alto e anche l'inizio delle dita era coperto dalla corazza grigia coperta da tante placche scure piccole.

Le dita erano coperte dalla tuta rossa e aveva le punte delle dita che emanavano energia viola e rilasciavano un fumo nerastro.

La mano destra aveva uno spadino,simile ad un lungo coltello, con il manico grigio e con delle linee rosse,con una lama di energia viola e filamentosa che rilasciava fumo nero.

La parte davanti dei pettorali era coperta da due placche di metallo grigio,con una sottile apertura in mezzo e un ovale che emanava luce rossa al centro.

La parte laterale del petto lasciava visibile la tuta rossa.

Le placche sul petto avevano anche una protuberanza aderente che scendeva sotto i pettorali sulla parte laterale e curvandosi nella parte centrale,lasciando scoperta la tuta rossa,poi,oltre la placca,si vedeva la tuta rossa sui fianchi e poi c'era una linea di metallo grigio.

Al centro della pancia c'era una linea verticale di placche grige che scendevano da quelle sul petto e da esse partivano delle placche che scendevano inizialmente verso il basso e poi andando verso l'esterno,senza mai superare la fine di quella sul petto e lasciando lo spazio tra l'una e l'altra.

Ve ne erano sei in tutto,tre per parte.

La prima era anche collegata ad una placca grigia sul fianco,collegata a tante placche che coprivano i fianchi all'altezza della vita.

Aveva una placca di metallo nero sugli organi riproduttivi.

L'inizio delle gambe aveva una parte scoperta orizzontale,all'inizio,da cui si vedeva la tuta rossa,poi la corazza grigia copriva gambe e piedi,mediante tante placche fuse le une con le altre,lasciando scoperta la tuta rossa solo nella parte interna delle gambe,fino al ginocchio e la parte iniziale sui lati.

Dalla schiena partiva un mantello di fumo nero e tentacolare,con linee di energia viola.

Stava volando su uno strano mezzo che era sotto i suoi piedi.

Il mezzo era fatto da tante placche di metallo nero.

La parte centrale era una pedana rettangolare piatta,con una punta sulla cima.

La punta sulla cima aveva un'apertura verticale da cui usciva luce viola.

I lati della parte frontale del rettangolo avevano delle piccole aperture rettangolari orizzontali.

La parte inferiore del mezzo ara triangolare e sui lati aveva due propulsori circolari per lato che emanavano filamenti di energia vola e fumo nero,spaccando il terreno mentre passava.

La parte posteriore era a forma di cupola allungata,con un cilindro sopra,con al centro una pinna.

Il cilindro orizzontale aveva un cerchio di energia viola sulla parte frontale,in più c'erano delle aperture viola che emanavano energia e fumo su tutta la parte posteriore del mezzo che era letteralmente avvolta dal fumo.

Sotto di lui c'era una rampa di metallo con delle luci rettangolari ai lati della pista.

Otre c'erano palazzi di metallo,uno con la cima a triangolo rettangolo,un altro con dei cilindri verso la cima,sui lati,e un terzo grattacielo con una linea verticale scavata al centro del palazzo.

Intorno c'erano piccoli palazzi,con cime diverse.

I palazzi avevano luci gialle,e azzurre,come quello con la punta triangolare.

Elizabeth era in una grande stanza vuota con Willy.

Entrambi erano a gambe incrociate ed erano uno davanti all'altra.

"Concentrati."disse Willy "Espandi la mente con me."

Lei chiuse gli occhi.

"Cosa vedi?"disse Willy.

"Sirio."disse lei "Un deserto."

"Si."disse Willy "Il nostro mondo e molto arido."

"Vedo...abitazioni di metallo."disse lei "Mezzi che volano.

Un...un tempio di pietra."

"Si,il tempio dei nostri dei."disse Willy chiaramente preoccupato "È meglio se non ti avventuri oltre."

"Sento una voce."disse lei "Mi chiama."

"Elizabeth?"disse Willy "Interrompi subito."

"È freddo."disse lei e il terreno sotto di lei si riempì di crepe.

"ELIZABETH!"urlò Willy e lei aprì gli occhi.

"Willy...scusa io non riuscivo a fermarmi."disse lei e Willy si alzò allontanandosi.

"Ti sei avventurata nel tempio!"disse Willy "Non devi più farlo."

"Willy,non ti ho mai visto così spaventato."disse Elizabeth.

"Quando ero sul mio pianeta non avevo motivo di temere gli dei."disse Willy"L'ho avuto dopo."

John e Mark erano dentro degli alloggi e indossavano vestiti umani.

John osservava la scena mediante il bracciale che aveva sul polso "È impulsiva."

"È inesperta."disse Mark.

"Si e sai cosa vuol dire in una situazione come questa?"disse John "Presto dovremo procedere."

"Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?"disse Mark "La ragazza potrà trovare l'Anyx."

"L'Anyx non si trova,si guadagna."disse John "Se la reliquia mistica non la considererà degna la annienterà."

"Forse dovremmo dirglielo."disse Mark.

"No."disse John "Agli umani serve speranza.

Farlo li farebbe preoccupare più del dovuto.

Lo riveleremo quando sarà il momento."

"John,lo confesso,sono preoccupato per il rito."disse Mark.

"È l'unico modo."disse John "Risvegliare gli dei della Terra richiamandoli dalle loro dimensioni spirituali è l'unico modo."

"Ma si sono già distrutti a vicenda una volta."disse Mark "Forse non possono tornare."

"Dopo tutto questo tempo hanno preso abbastanza energia per ricostruire il loro corpo."disse John "Poi alcuni si erano semplicemente ritirati nelle loro dimensioni.

Non abbiamo altra scelta,la ragazza non mi convince."

Elizabeth,uscendo,passò in un corridoio che aveva delle vetrate che davano su un altro corridoio dove c'erano Kyle e Lisa che stavano parlando.

La ragazza rimase notevolmente scossa.

Nell'astronave madre Anna era nella sua stanza con Alice alle spalle.

Davanti a lei c'erano Lidya,Philip e tutti i comandanti delle diverse navi sotto forma di ologrammi.

"Tutti i comandanti della flotta sono presenti alla riunione."disse Alice.

"Questo è un giorno importante per voi."disse Anna "Ma lo è anche per me.

Finalmente sapete che la mia razza è viva e che siamo dalla stessa parte.

Anche se continuiamo a fare progressi sul piano diplomatico,io so che non dobbiamo mai sottovalutare l'importanza dell'opinione dei siriani a bordo delle navi,che ora sono scossi da questa notizia.

Le opinioni cambiano facilmente.

Monitoratele bene e se necessario attuate delle iniziative a riguardo nei vostri territori.

In questo modo possiamo evitare ogni problema ancora prima che nasca.

Ora andate."

Gli ologrammi svanirono."

"Allora,dove si trova questo soldato che hai richiesto?"disse Lidya.

"Arriverà a momenti."disse Anna.

Un'astronave si avvicinava a quella su Los Angeles.

Aveva la parte centrale di metallo grigio esagonale e aveva due cilindri quadrangolari ai lati.

Sulla parte posteriore centrale aveva due propulsori circolari sui lati e due più piccoli sotto,mentre i cilindri ai lati avevano due propulsori circolari che coprivano l'intera parte posteriore.

Aveva delle placche allungate nella parte inferiore che andavano sia a destra e a sinistra.

Il mezzo atterrò e i comandanti attesero davanti al retro dell'astronave che aveva una rampa che si aprì dall'alto verso il basso.

Usci un l'alieno dall'aspetto identico a quello di un uomo.

Philip e Lydia erano impauriti.

"Salve,comandanti."disse lui con un tono freddo e privo di emozioni.

"Chi è...quella cosa?"disse Philip.

"Potete chiamarlo Dark Knight."disse Anna "Quella spada e il mantello sono state fatte dalla mia magia nera.

Come potenziamento."

"Hai forse qualche idea sovversiva in mente?"disse Philip.

"No,ti assicuro che non pensavo a nulla del genere."disse Anna "Lo metterò in campo subito.

Dovremmo avere dei buoni risultati."

Nel bunker Kyle camminava accanto ad Elizabeth che era molto nervosa.

"Tutto bene?"disse Kyle "È tutto il giorno che sei tesa."

"Tutto bene a parte il fatto che il mio ragazzo rischia tutti i giorni la vita e io sono bloccata qui ad ampliare la mente."disse lei.

Lui le afferrò leggermente il braccio "Ho mai detto che sia un problema?

Ti ho mai fatto pressione?

E poi non è da te fare così.

Non capisco che ti succede?"

"Già,non capisci."disse Elizabeth "Sei un uomo,Kyle.

Hai in mente una cosa sola."

Elizabeth camminò per i corridoi e incontrò Ham Tyler.

"Ehi,Elizabeth."disse Ham "Guarda chi c'è?"

Elizbeth vide sua madre che era una ragazza con i capelli ricci,marroni e corti.

Indossava una maglietta bianca con righe orizzontali e verticali marroni,dei jeans blu e degli stivali.

Era ancora una ragazza poiché Elizabeth era cresciuta di dieci anni improvvisamente.

"Mamma!"disse Elizabeth che le corse contro e la abbracciò.

"Elizabeth."disse la madre felice e le due restarono abbracciate.

"Beh,io vi lascio."disse Ham.

"Grazie."disse Elizabeth.

"Figurati."disse lui che andò via.

"Come stai?"disse la ragazza.

"Bene,mamma."disse Elizabeth.

Anna stava parlando con Alice nella grande stanza e guardava dalle finestre.

La giornata era nuvolosa.

"Ho scaricato tutti i dati sul comandante Philip."disse Alice.

"Grazie."disse Anna che si accorse che la bambina nel contenitore di sangue la fissava "Ti stai chiedendo perché concentrarmi su uno solo,quando anche Lydia potrebbe essere un problema."

"Me lo sono chiesta in effetti."disse Alice.

"Per ora non ho prove che Philip sia stato e sicuramente è ancora legato alla resistenza e perciò sono bloccata."disse Anna.

"Ma potresti anche sbagliarti."disse Alice "Forse è solo perché non tollera il tuo carattere.

O la nostra razza."

"Forse."disse Anna "Ma ne dubito.

La Quinta Colonna è contagiosa.

Devo cercare di risanare le rivalità tra me e lui e allo stesso tempo investigare."

"Ciò che si trova in quella valigia non appartiene agli dei della terra,vero?"disse Mark.

"Non proprio,ma potrebbe esserci utile."disse John.

"Sicuro di sapere come si usa?"disse Mark.

"Riguardo a questo,stai tranquillo."disse John "L'ho esaminata bene,anche se,come sai,il paranormale non è una scienza esatta."

"La situazione è fuori controllo."disse Philip.

"Il superiore non sembra preoccupato."disse Lidya.

"Perché lui è abbastanza forte,ma noi siamo a rischio."disse Philip "Anna da sola ha una potenza devastante,ora abbiamo un soldato privo di emozioni che è a sua disposizione,per non parlare di quella bambina svolazzante."

"Su Alice hai ragione,mi inquieta solo vederla."disse Lidya "E l'altro è anche peggio.

Però...

Ti manca mai l'incantesimo che Anna faceva a noi.

Il Blis."

"Il Blis era il suo modo di controllarci,Lidya."disse Philip "Il superiore è stato fin troppo concessivo.

È come una droga,lo sai.

È questo che siamo diventati.

Niente altro che drogati."

Nella grande sala mensa del bunker c'erano molte persone sedute ai tavoli.

Kyle vide Lisa e lei lo salutò.

Lui rispose al saluto e andò a sedersi.

"Ciao."disse Lisa.

"Ciao."disse Kyle "Ti sei presa il giorno libero oggi,eh?"

"Si."disse Lisa.

"Allora come ti sembra questo posto?"disse Kyle.

"Beh,almeno è un rifugio."disse Lisa "Anche se sono ancora un po' confusa da tutto questo."

"Capita anche a me."disse Kyle.

"Già."disse Lisa "Allora,tu come stai?"

"Io?"disse Kyle "Ah,bene."

"Perfetto."disse Lisa "A proposito,che ne dici se mangiassimo insieme oggi?

Un giorno libero puoi prendertelo anche tu."

"Beh..."disse Kyle che vide il tavolo di Elizabeth vuoto "Si,penso di si."

Un gruppo di uomini aprì il fuoco contro una macchina dei visitatori che era composto da una parte centrale rettangolare con delle zampe di metallo immense.

I visitatori iniziarono a fare fuoco contro gli uomini che erano nascosti dietro le auto e la macchina puntò i cannoni,ma prima che potesse sparare un uomo lanciò un razzo da un bazooka distruggendo il mezzo e gli uomini finirono i visitatori.

Dark Knight afferrò alle spalle l'uomo,ustionandogli il viso con le dita piene di energia viola e decapitandolo con la spada.

Gli altri gli spararono,ma i proiettili si fermarono a mezz'aria.

Lui allungò la mano verso uno di loro scagliandolo lontano,poi si avvicinò ad un altro e il fumo nero gli entrò negli occhi e nella bocca,facendolo diventare una mummia.

Gli altri tre fuggirono verso una macchina e salirono.

"Schiaccia quel bastardo."disse uno.

La macchina si mise in moto,ma l'essere si spostò e tagliò la parte laterale del mezzo,mandandola contro un'altra auto.

L'autista scese e la sua testa fu trafitta,quello dietro era morto sul colpo,così Dark Knight andò a strangolare il secondo,ustionandolo nel processo,poi li fece a pezzi e gettò le parti sulla strada.

Nell'astronave Anna era chiusa dentro una stanza con al centro un tavolo e parlava da sola "Perdere la fiducia gli uni negli altri,durante un momento di guerra,è una cosa molto negativa.

La fiducia e l'unità è la nostra arma più grande.

La fiducia è il nostro bene più prezioso,che ci permetterà di vincere questa guerra.

Il mio comportamento è stato inadatto.

Mi dispiace tanto per come mi sono comportata."

Anna assunse un tono di voce di solidarietà "Mi spiace tanto per il mio comportamento."

Anna assunse un tono malinconico "Mi dispiace tanto per il mio comportamento.

Insieme possiamo superare questa situazione.

Solo insieme possiamo sperare nel futuro."

Anna si fece scendere una lacrima dal viso "Solo insieme possiamo superare questa situazione.

Insieme."

Arrivò Alice dentro il suo contenitore di sangue "È il momento."

Philip e Lidya camminavano nei corridoi.

"Sai dove si trova quel guerriero che ha chiamato?"disse Philip.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Lidya "Ma ho detto ad uno dei soldati che se ci succede qualcosa,Anna deve essere arrestata immediatamente."

"Come se fosse facile imprigionare una strega."disse Philip "Se si trasforma in nebbia quando la prendiamo."

Anna uscì dalla stanza "Scusate se vi disturbo.

Sarei onorata se mi concedeste un minuto del vostro tempo."

"E perché dovremmo ascoltare quello che hai da dire?"disse Philip.

"Vorrei solo fare le mie più sincere scuse per ciò che è successo dal mio arrivo."disse Anna "Vista tutta quell'attenzione che ha suscitato la scoperta che la mia razza prospera,questo era l'unico modo per incontrarci senza clamori."

Anna indicò la porta "Vi prego."

I due si guardarono la porta e poi entrarono.

John parlava all'ologramma di un visitatore che usciva dal suo bracciale.

"Siamo pronti."disse il visitatore "Il libro degli incantesimi ci permetterà di aprire tutte le dimensioni in una volta sola."

"Bene."disse John "È un rischio che va fatto."

"Sarà fatto."disse l'ologramma che svanì.

John guardò la valigia di metallo "La Quinta Colonna ti saluta."

Mike camminava con Julie nei corridoi del bunker.

"Willy ha detto che la tuta dei Batay interagisce direttamente con il sistema nervoso centrale."disse Julie "Una sorta di legame mentale.

Telepatia.

Ma ha detto che la prima unione con il costume fa male."

"Magnifico."disse Mike "Beh,sarà meglio sbrigarsi."

Entrarono in una grande stanza che aveva una scala che conduceva alla parte inferiore,dove c'era un lettino al centro,circondato da una recinzione.

Mike raggiunse Willy.

"Giorno Mike."disse Willy.

"Giorno."disse Mike.

Un altro uomo scattò una foto.

"La prego."disse Willy "Non ora."

L'altro andò via.

"Sei pronto?"disse Willy e Mike guardò il lettino.

"Facciamolo."disse Mike.

"Togli giacca,camicia e pantaloni."disse Willy.

Mike iniziò a spogliarsi come richiesto.

Sulla parte alta della stanza c'erano delle vetrate che davano su un'altra stanza dove c'era Tyler,Erica,Elizabeth e Kyle.

"Mi hai anticipato."disse Ham.

"Sai dirmi perché permetto un simile esperimento?"disse Erica.

"Ci occorrono potenziamenti."disse Tyler "Dopo quello che abbiamo visto non possiamo più contare solo su Clark.

Mike si sdraiò sul lettino e Willy si avvicinò con una sfera nera e arancione nelle mani.

Julie andò nella stanza superiore.

"Sei comodo?"disse Willy.

"Si."disse Mike "Anche se vorrei essere altrove."

"Già."disse Willy "Farà un po' male."

Willy allungò le mani e la sfera rimase ferma a mezz'aria sopra Mike.

La sfera iniziò a deformarsi e ad emettere scariche elettriche mentre le sue parti iniziavano a mettersi sul corpo di Mike che iniziò ad urlare.

"Mike!"disse Willy che cercò di avvicinarsi.

"SPEGNETE!"urlò Julie che era uscita dalla stanza dove erano gli altri.

"NO!"urlò Mike,mentre Willy prendeva un telecomando "NON LO FATE!

POSSO FARCELA.

La sfera si unì completamente a lui.

Il corpo di Mike era completamente ricoperto dalla tuta.

Aveva il viso coperto da una maschera aderente nera che non aveva i contorni di un volto,ma aveva due aperture rosse sugli occhi.

I lati della testa e le orecchie erano coperte da una placca arancione che aveva due punte una sopra gli occhi e l'altra vicina alla bocca.

La placca aveva le punte che sembravano due unghie legate a due dita collegate da una membrana che passava anche sulla parte posteriore della testa.

Il collo era nero formato da placche orizzontali circolari.

La base del collo aveva una placca arancione che circondava i pettorali neri,passandoci in mezzo e aprendosi sui lati all'inizio della pancia.

Sotto i pettorali c'era una placca grigia.

La spalla sinistra aveva una placca d'acciaio,poi il bracco era coperto dal costume di metallo nero aderentissimo,con il gomito arancione,le dita erano arancioni e le punte nere.

La pancia aveva i muscoli scolpiti ed era coperta dalla tuta nera che arrivava a coprire anche i piedi,ma ai lati del ginocchio c'erano le placche d'oro.

Julie e gli altri scesero.

"Come ti senti?"disse Julie.

"Meglio."disse Mike alzandosi "Ha funzionato?"

"Si."disse Willy "Direi di si."

Mark era nella stanza con uno sguardo soddisfatto.

John osservava il tutto dall'ologramma che usciva dal suo bracciale "Non male."

L'ologramma svanì.

John prese la valigia che aveva con se e la mise su una scrivania aprendola.

Dentro vi erano due cubi.

Uno era di cristallo,l'altro era di metallo,coperto con linee dorate.

Accanto c'era anche un panno che copriva una statuetta.

"Ma questo...questo è molto meglio."disse John.

Dei visitatori avevano preso possesso di una fabbrica e vi stavano portando dentro dei barili.

Mike era nascosto tra gli alberi con altri uomini,tra cui Ham,Kyle e Willy.

La tuta ora lasciava il viso di Mike scoperto.

"Cosa sono quei barili?"disse Mike.

"Zenon."disse Willy "Lo usano per le armi,ricordi?"

"Ah,giusto."disse Mike.

Vide due camion senza ruote che si muovevano poco sopra il suolo,lungo la strada.

La maschera gli coprì il volto,Mike corse e si gettò dentro il secondo camion da dietro vedendo i visitatori senza la pelle umana all'interno.

"Ragazzi."disse Mike e gli altri gli saltarono addosso.

Uno dopo l'altro furono tutti gettati fuori dal mezzo.

I camion superarono la recinzione che era sorvegliata da due sentinelle.

Il mezzo mise la parte posteriore verso l'entrata della fabbrica e uno degli alieni sollevò la tenda sulla parte posteriore.

Mike gli diede un pugno tale da mandarlo dentro la fabbrica,poi scese e materializzò una gigantesca pistola.

La pistola aveva la parte finale fusa con l'avambraccio,in quanto creata dalla tuta.

Le cinque dita della mani,comunque erano ancora visibili.

Aveva un cannone corto,ma molto largo sulla parte superiore,da cui usciva luce arancione,mentre c'era un secondo cannone sulla parte inferiore che era più piccolo e lungo ed emanava luce arancione.

Mike corse tra i mezzi e si nascose,camminando lentamente,poi corse,salì sul tetto di uno dei mezzi dei visitors e poi passò sul tetto di un piccolo edificio,collegato alla parte centrale.

Bussò ad una porta e quando il visitatore andò ad aprire lui gli sbatté la porta sulla testa e gli diede un pugno,poi lo trascinò via ed entro nella grande stanza,dove c'erano dei serbatoi verticali e tavoli pieni di pistole laser.

"Credo sia il momento."disse Mike mentre abbassava una leva disattivando il campo di forza.

Gli altri iniziarono a lanciare i razzi con i bazooka prendendo alla sprovvista i visitatori e mirando ai loro mezzi.

Gli alieni iniziarono a fare fuoco e gli altri risposero.

Steve ne colpì uno,poi gli prese le chiavi e andò a liberare dei militari fatti prigionieri.

I soldati si armarono ed uscirono.

Uno di essi colpì un visitatore al viso con il manico di un fucile e iniziò a sparare,mentre un secondo diede un pugno ad un altro.

I visitatori iniziarono a fare fuoco,ma furono sopraffatti.

Uno dei soldati afferro un rettiliano da davanti,mentre un altro lo mise in ginocchio con un calcio alle gambe e gli spezzò il collo.

Due soldati entrarono dentro un carro armato ed iniziarono a fare fuoco contro i mezzi degli alieni,mentre altri soldati invadevano la fabbrica.

Mike colpì uno degli alieni e lanciò un raggio giallo dal cannone uccidendone diversi nell'esplosione che ne seguì,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.

Tre dei militari si trovarono davanti ad un corridoi con una porta davanti e una donna li vide dall'altra parte.

"Di qua."disse lei e loro presero una delle tessere dei visitatori e la stavano per inserire dentro un'apertura nella porta,ma Dark Knignt apparve dietro di loro e diede un pugno ad uno,staccandogli la mascella.

"MA CHE CAZZO!"urlò la donna dall'altra parte della porta,poi lui colpì il secondo e afferrò il terzo iniziando a sbattergli la testa contro la parete e ustionandolo con l'energia sulle dita,poi corse verso la porta e la sfondo,afferrò la donna alla gola e le strappò la carne facendola morire dissanguata.

Afferrò il cadavere per la gamba e lo trascinò via.

Un altro soldato stava salendo le scale e sparò ad uno dei visitatori "Ti è andata male."

Arrivò in un corridoio e vide un muro pieno di sangue e un cadavere a terra.

"Santo cielo."disse l'uomo che andò a controllare il corpo.

Il soldato di Anna lo afferrò e lo spinse dentro una stanza,dopo averlo disarmato e lo gettò su un tavolo,poi scagliò un secondo tavolo fuori dalla stanza con una mano,lo prese e gli mise più volte la testa dentro il lavandino pieno d'acqua,poi lo gettò a terra,prese un oggetto simile ad una grossa radio,la sollevò con entrambe le mani e lo uccise gettandogliela addosso.

Mike diede un calcio ad un ultimo visitatore,poi il congegno che aveva nell'orecchio gli permise di sentire la voce di Willy.

"Mike?"disse Willy "Mi ricevi?"

"Si."disse Mike.

"Abbiamo vinto."disse Willy "Adesso è meglio se iniziamo ad andarcene,mentre Kyle piazza le cariche."

Mike sentì un rumore "Un istante solo."

Corse e trovò i cadaveri.

Iniziò a camminare lentamente ma trovò solo altri corpi e poi più nulla "Willy?"

"Si?"disse Willy.

"Qui è successo qualcosa."disse Mike.

"Come?"disse Willy.

"Sono nell'edificio centrale."disse Mike "C'è stata una strage qui dentro."

"Arrivo subito."disse Willy.

Il soldato di Anna afferrò un altro uomo e iniziò a sbatterlo contro un muro per tredici volte,poi gli prese il coltello e lo pugnalò.

Si aprì un portale alle sue spalle e lui vi entrò.

Willy e Mike si erano incontrati.

"Santo cielo."disse Willy "Devono aver incontrato una grossa resistenza."

"No."disse Mike "Non ci sono tracce di uno scontro a fuoco e non ci sono proiettili a terra.

In più io non ero molto lontano e non ho sentito nulla.

Il tutto è avvenuto in fretta e in silenzio."

"Allora?"disse Willy "Di che si tratta?"

"Non lo so."disse Mike.

"Mike,le cariche sono pronte."disse Kyle.

"Ricevuto."disse Mike "Andiamo."

I due corsero via.

Una volta nel bosco,arrivarono altri caccia alieni da cui scesero altri soldati.

"Adesso."disse Mike e Kyle premette un pulsante che fece detonare le cariche e polverizzò l'intero edificio.

Anna era nel suo alloggio,quando la porta si aprì ed entrò Alice che era nel contenitore pieno di sangue.

"La fabbrica è completamente distrutta."disse Alice.

"Lo immaginavo."disse Anna "Ma lui è salvo."

"Considerazione:sei sicura che sia una cosa saggia tenerlo qui?"disse Alice "Lui sembra essere abbastanza fuori controllo."

"Ti assicuro che sa perfettamente quello che fa."disse Anna "E sa quando deve fermarsi.

Comunque,comincio a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che ci sfugge.

La resistenza si sta dimostrando enormemente tenace,malgrado le condizioni in cui sono.

Quella fabbrica era enormemente protetta.

E loro l'hanno distrutta in poco tempo.

Le cose non tornano."

"Stavo pensando anche io a una cosa simile."disse Alice "Anche se per ora non riesco ad ipotizzare nulla."

"Lydia e Philip hanno detto nulla?"disse Anna.

"Hanno ricevuto la notizia."disse Alice "La loro reazione mi è ignota."

"Posso immaginarlo."disse Anna "Cominceranno a dare la colpa a me.

Hai trovato nulla su Philip che possa ricondurlo a ciò che faceva il fratello?"

"Negativo."disse Alice "Era totalmente estraneo alla Quinta Colonna.

Credeva che fosse morto con onore,mentre combatteva."

"Capisco."disse Anna perplessa.

Mike era nel bunker seduto ad un tavolo con Erica.

Il Costume lasciava scoperto il viso e aveva anche gli abiti umani.

"Ho salito le scale e ho trovato il primo cadavere,poi ho proseguito e ce n'erano altri."disse Mike.

"Beh,di perdite ne abbiamo sempre avute."disse Erica.

"Si,ma questa volta non c'erano tracce di uno scontro a fuoco."disse Mike.

"Beh,si è strano."disse Erica "E..."

"Cosa?"disse Mike.

"Alcuni gruppi della resistenza sono ancora operativi a Los Angeles e siamo in contatto con loro."disse Erica "Mi hanno detto che quattro di loro sono stati ritrovati smembrati.

Le teste erano su delle picche."

"Mio Dio."disse Mike.

"Un momento..."disse Ham che entrò"Cosa?"

"Le hanno impalate e messe in fila."disse Erica.

"I visitatori non lo hanno mai fatto."disse Mike.

"Forse sono quelli del secondo tipo."disse Ham.

"Non mi sembrava che fossero interessati a cosa del genere."disse Mike "E poi la loro astronave è distrutta.

Vorrei uscire e andare in perlustrazione.

Tanto ci sono altri gruppi,quindi potrei anche aiutarli."

"Non vedo perché no."disse Ham "Erica?"

"Per me va bene."disse Erica "Ma fa attenzione.

Questa storia mi preoccupa."

Una ragazza sparò a due visitatori e li uccise,poi camminò nella foresta e fu raggiunta da un altro.

"Bel colpo."disse il ragazzo.

"Grazie Tommy."disse lei "Allora come sta?"

"Non bene."disse Tommy "Ha la testa conciata male."

"Ha detto niente prima che ci allontanassimo."disse lei.

"Si,ma roba incomprensibile."disse Tommy "Parlava di uno strano tipo con dita luminose."

I due si guardarono.

"Cosa?"disse la ragazza.

"Lory,credo che fosse sotto shock."disse Tommy.

"Si,ma...ora che ci penso le sue bruciature sembrano prodotte da delle dita."disse Lory.

"Beh..."disse Tommy "Comunque sarà stato uno di loro."

Poco lontano c'era una casa abbandonata.

Dark Knight aprì una botola e scese in cantina.

Camminò lentamente e poi spaccò delle tegole del pavimento a mani nude estraendo il coltello con la lama di energia viola e si alzò osservandolo.

Sentì la voce dei due si mise a guardarli da dietro la porta.

Lory e Tommy proseguirono.

Mike e Ham camminavano nel bosco.

"Poche prede oggi."disse Ham.

"Poche?"disse Mike "Quelle di poco fa mi sono bastate."

"Oh...quei maledetti figli di puttana!"disse Tyler.

"Visitors?"disse Mike.

"No."disse Tyler "Guarda la."

Mike vide una volpe che era stata fatta a pezzi e messa su due bastoni legati a croce e piantati ne terreno.

"I visitatori fanno davvero schifo."disse Tyler.

"Io non credo che...questo sia normale."disse Mike "Anche per loro."

"A chi pensi?"disse Ham "Sicuramente avrai qualche sospetto."

"Ancora non lo so."disse Mike"Non ho il quadro chiaro."

John uscì dalla sua stanza senza chiudere bene la porta.

Un uomo entrò vedendo la porta aperta e quando uscì aveva preso la scatola dorata.

Andò in una grande stanza vuota e si mise a toccarla dopo essersi messo a gambe incrociate a terra.

Premette uno dei cerchi sulla parte laterale,fece alzare un pezzo della faccia superiore che poi si aprì in due,mandando una parte sulla porzione della faccia superiore che non si era alzata.

L'uomo si guardò intorno e sentì degli scricchiolii sulle pareti e una strana luce azzurra sbucò da dentro le crepe delle pareti.

L'uomo fece passare il dito su una parte circolare d'oro di una faccia del cubo e il cerchio di sollevò portandosi dietro degli spicchi di cubo.

L'uomo girò la parte sollevata e la abbassò,mentre altra luce usciva dalle pareti,poi poggiò la scatola a terra.

La scatola emise delle scariche elettriche,il cerchio superiore si aprì in quattro parti e uscirono delle catene nere con degli uncini che arpionarono il petto dell'uomo che urlo a squarcia gola.

Ore dopo nella stanza c'erano catene nere che scendevano dal soffitto e colonne nere che giravano su loro stesse.

Appese alle catene c'erano pezzi di carne umana sanguinate e sulla colonna ce ne erano altrettanti inchiodati.

Una creatura orribile camminò emettendo un rantolo,simile ad un ringhio,ma mantenne la bocca chiusa e un'espressione impassibile.

Aveva la pelle bianco latte,la testa calva,senza le sopracciglia,la parte superiore delle orbite del cranio pronunciate,uno spuntone di metallo che trapassava il naso a metà ed era orizzontale.

Dalle guance partivano dei fili di metallo che erano messi ad arco e collegati alle spalle e dall'arco partivano altri fili di metallo che tenevano aperta la parte centrale della gola,formando un'apertura verticale nella carne da cui si vedeva chiaramente il tessuto muscolare sotto.

Ai lati del collo e sul retro c'era una placca di gomma lucida nera che copriva anche la parte superiore delle spalle,ma non la parte davanti del collo che era scoperta fino all'inizio del petto.

Il petto,le spalle,le braccia e le mani erano coperte da una tuta aderente nera e lucida,tranne il pollice,l'indice e l'anulare.

La tuta copriva anche i lati del petto,poi dalla parte centrale partiva una linea nera che si allargava arrivava all'ombelico e si attaccava alla vita,dove c'era una linea nera che girava intorno a tutto il corpo.

Sotto il seno c'erano due linee diagonali nere che si univano a quella centrale all'altezza dell'ombelico e sempre a quell'altezza ne partivano altre due orizzontali che giravano intorno al corpo.

La pancia quindi era scoperta a spicchi.

Ai lati della vita erano conficcati nella pelle due fili di metallo collegati al vestito.

Dalla vita in poi partiva una lunga gonna di gomma blu scuro che arrivava fino a terra,in più aveva un pezzo di stoffa blu scuro a quadretti con linee nere che usciva dal davanti e arrivava alle ginocchia.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un coltello con la punta ad uncino,grondante di sangue e con il manico color ruggine.

A terra era pieno zeppo di budella e pezzi di carne.

Un'altra figura apparve.

Aveva la pelle pallida,la testa calva,gli occhi completamente neri,un chiodo messo al centro della testa altri due ai lati,più in basso,altri due più al centro,più in basso degli altri.

I chiodi erano sui lati di un'apertura orizzontale sulla testa che mostrava la muscolatura della fronte.

Aveva altri due chiodi al centro della fronte,più altri due ai lati degli occhi e uno all'inizio del naso.

Non aveva sopracciglia.

La pelle era assente sugli zigomi e i muscoli erano scoperti.

C'erano due chiodi sui lati di questa ferita e due sulla parte più bassa che comprendeva anche le guance.

Aveva un chiodo all'inizio del mento.

Il petto era scoperto come le spalle e le braccia.

Poco prima delle spalle c'erano dei fermagli circolari di metallo,collegati alla pelle da cui partiva uno straccio nero che arrivava alla schiena con i bordi strappati.

Dai fermagli partivano due catene che si legavano ai muscoli al centro dei pettorali.

La parte centrale del petto lasciava scoperta i muscoli formando un triangolo rosso con sotto uno più piccolo con la punta verso il basso.

Sul fianco destro c'erano delle punte circolari di metallo che circondavano petto e pancia.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da bracciali di pelle nera,che lasciavano scoperta la parte interna che era piena di tagli orizzontali e c'erano dei chiodi conficcati e delle catene con un uncino che scendevano.

Terminavano con una punta nera che superava il dorso delle mani che avevano le unghie nere.

Nella mano destra aveva una spada corta con la lama ondulata e da cui gocciolava sangue.

La mano sinistra era piena di sangue.

Dalla vita in poi partiva una gonna di pelle nera lunga fino a terra e c'erano delle placche nere che andavano ai lati del corpo.

L'essere mise le mani nei pezzi di carne e ne voltò uno,poi lo rimise a terra.

Ne voltò un altro e vide che era un pezzo della faccia dell'uomo,così lo prese e lo mise a terra da un altra parte dove c'era l'altro pezzo e il mento.

L'essere prese la scatola,facendo dei respiri orribili e girò il cerchio superiore,facendo alzare la parte a spicchi,la girò e la rimandò verso il basso.

Mentre lo faceva delle scintille blu iniziarono ad andare verso l'interno della scatola e tutte le catene,le colonne e il sangue scomparvero.

Un uomo era di guardia davanti ad una casa abbandonata nel bosco quando Dark Knight lo decapitò con un colpo di coltello ed entro nella casa.

Afferrò la donna e la sbatté contro un tavolo e le spezzò il collo,andò sul retro,afferrò un ragazzo alla gola,lo sollevò,lo trafisse al petto con il coltello e rimase a guardarlo per un po'.

Nella foresta c'era uno scontro.

Diversi uomini della resistenza sparavano dietro a degli alberi e i visitatori erano dietro un carro armato alieno,super tecnologico,con le zampe da ragno,che sparava contro gli alberi abbattendoli.

Clark arrivò in volo e atterrò sul mezzo trapassandolo,poi si mosse a super velocità e colpì i visitatori uccidendoli e devastando i loro corpi.

Tornò alla base dove prese l'ascensore che lo portò davanti alla seconda porta.

Chloe camminava per i corridoi.

Indossava una giacca marrone con sotto una maglietta arancione e dei pantaloni neri.

Accanto a lei c'era un ragazzo di colore con i capelli rasati,una giacca nera e rossa,con sotto una maglietta blu e con i pantaloni blu.

"Chloe,qualcuno ti ha invitato alla festa di questa sera?"disse il ragazzo.

"Non ancora."disse Chloe.

"Se ti dovesse andare male con tu sai chi,potremmo..."disse lui.

"Pitt."disse Chloe fermandosi "Pausa pubblicitaria nel film che ti sei inventato.

Te l'ho detto 300 volte,Clark non mi interessa."

Chloe iniziò a camminare da sola.

"Credo di aver capito il tuo punto di vista."disse Pitt.

Lei sorrise e lui al raggiunse "Senti,perché non ci andiamo insieme?

Non come due che vogliono mettersi insieme,ma come due che sono amici."

Clark apparve dietro di loro,

Non aveva la necrotuta sul viso e indossava abiti civili:una giacca chiara,una maglietta blu e dei jeans.

"Ciao ragazzi."disse Clark.

"Ma come non eri in missione dall'altro lato del mondo?"disse Chloe.

"Si,ho preso una scorciatoia."disse Clark.

"Come?"disse Chloe "Passando per un buco nero?"

"Sono più veloce di quando pensassi."disse Clark.

"Oh..."disse Chloe.

"Clark."disse Pitt che lo portò via "Devi scusare la nostra intrepida ex reporter.

Lei è convinta di vivere dentro un video game,basta guardare quando combatte con gli alieni e vede cose strane dappertutto."

Chloe corse davanti a loro due "Sentite.

Solo perché tutti hanno deciso di ignorare le stranezze di quelli della Quinta Colonna,non significa che non succedano.

Parlano di riti paranormali,capite?"

"Senti,ci piacerebbe stare a sentire tutto quello che hai da dire in proposito,ma vedi abbiamo da fare una cosetta."disse Pitt che portò via Clark.

"Senti Pitt io ci ho ripensato e forse dovresti anche tu."disse Clark "Entrare nella squadra di Mike non è una buona idea."

Chloe sorrise a distanza.

"Io sono troppo potente per lavorare in gruppo e tu sei a rischio di vita ogni volta che metti il naso la fuori."disse Clark "Quelli vanno sempre in prima linea."

"Oh,ti prego."disse Pitt "È la nostra unica speranza."

"Non ci posso credere."disse Chloe che si avvicinò "Volete provare ad entrare nella squadra di Mike Donovan?

Avete deciso di ucciderli tutti,per caso?"

"Visto?"disse Clark "Anche lei lo sa."

Pitt le mise la mano dietro l'orecchio destro e la portò via "Non voglio diventare il reietto del gruppo."

"Di che cosa stai parlando?"disse Chloe.

"Tutti combattono e io no."disse Pitt "Sono stufo.

So che li fuori durerei poco,ma con lui e Donovan avrei qualche possibilità di essere utile e tornare vivo."

"Avere super poteri magici o delle tute prese dagli alieni non è sinonimo di sicurezza."disse Clark "Metti che scivoli?

Metti che prendi in testa una tegola?"

Chloe rise.

"Una tegola?"disse Pitt "Li fuori?

In mezzo ad un posto che sembra l'oceano indiano?!

Ma dai."

"Ah,voi siete uno spasso."disse Chloe.

"Ragazzi ci vediamo dopo."disse Clark che vide Lisa.

I due lo guardarono ridacchiando.

"Gli do dieci secondi."disse Pitt.

"Cinque."disse Chloe.

"Uno,due,tre,quattro,cinque..."disse Pitt.

Chloe chiuse il pugno della mano destra,la gamba sinistra di Clark si illuminò di energia rossa e lui cadde a terra,facendo un buco sul pavimento.

"Questione di statistica."disse Chloe ridacchiando"Clark Kent non si può avvicinare più di due metri a Lisa Lang senza fare la figura dell'idiota."

Lisa lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

"Anche tu hai un lato oscuro,Clark?"disse Lisa.

"Come tutti quanti."disse Clark.

Dark Knight volava raso terra,aveva il suo coltello di energia viola,il mantello di fumo e le dita illuminate.

Arrivò ad una grossa base dei visitatori e fermò il mezzo "Grazie,Saya."

Anna lo osservava mediante un ologramma.

"Ti chiama con il tuo vero nome."fece notare Alice.

"Già."disse lei.

Nel Bunker stavano cercando l'uomo ucciso dalle creature uscite dalla scatola.

"Non lo trovano da nessuna parte."disse Pitt.

"Controlliamo negli archivi."disse Chloe.

Passarono delle ore.

"Eccolo."disse Chloe mostrando una foto su un tavolo "È questo."

"Dove potrebbe essere finito?"disse Clark che era senza il giaccone.

"Bella domanda."disse Pitt "Non ne hanno idea."

"Non potrebbe essere uscito?"disse Clark.

"Anche io avevo pensato la stessa cosa,ma poi guarda che è saltato fuori."disse Pitt.

Chloe prese delle foto di alcune registrazioni di videocamere e le mostrò a Clark "Frank è scomparso dopo essere entrato dentro questa stanza.

La porta è stata chiusa dall'interno da lui e poi non si è più riaperta.

Almeno fino a quando non l'hanno fatto altri."

"Beh,sarà uscito da altre parti."disse Clark.

"Non ci sono altre uscite da quella stanza,a meno che non si è infilato nelle casse di munizioni."disse Chloe "In più ,poco tempo dopo che era entrato dentro la stanza,c'è stata una forte perturbazione magnetica che ha quasi fatto saltare le luci nel bunker."

"Si,me lo ricordo."disse Clark "Pensavo ci stessero attaccando.

E quindi?"

"Devi farglielo vedere."disse Pitt.

"Vedere cosa?"disse Clark.

Chloe aprì una porta sulla stanza buia e poi accese le luci.

La stanza era un grosso sgabuzzino,con le pareti rosse e diversi scaffali di metallo.

C'era una parte che era completamente piena di ritagli di giornale e fogli stampati.

"È cominciato come album dei ritagli."disse Chloe sorridente e fiera di parlare del muro "E alla fine si è modificato."

"Che cos'è?"disse Clark.

Chloe si avvicinò alla parete,si voltò verso di loro e spalancò le braccia sorridendo "L'ho chiamato il muro delle stramberie.

Sono tutte le cose strane e inspiegabili che sono successe nel mondo da quando è partita l'operazione "rituale della Quinta Colonna".

Hanno iniziato dalla loro seconda venuta.

È da li che è cominciato.

Erano diventati tutti pazzi."

Lei si avvicinò ridendo "Che te ne pare?"

"Perché non me ne hai parlato?"disse Clark che si avvicinò al muro.

Chloe si voltò e si mise al suo fianco "Tu mi racconti tutto ciò che fai nella tua vita?

Ognuno di noi ha dei segreti."

Anna era dentro il suo alloggio e chiuse gli occhi.

Ai confini del sistema solare c'era un pianeta errante.

In una delle città super tecnologiche di quel pianeta c'era un altro alieno dall'aspetto identico a quello di un uomo.

Aveva i capelli neri corti,con la frangia sulla fronte,aveva l'occhio destro che emanava luce rossa,il naso,la bocca,i lati della mascella,il mento,le orecchie e il collo erano coperti da una maschera di metallo nero che partiva da poco sotto l'inizio del naso.

La parte davanti della maschera era formata da tante placche di metallo nero a triangoli,uno più piccolo dell'altro e sovrapposti.

Sui lati c'erano due placche allungate e nere,che avevano due cerchi che emanavano luce rossa,poi alla base del collo,formata da diverse placche piccole,aveva un'apertura allungata che emanava luce rossa.

Alla base del collo era legata una fascia nera che veniva mossa dal vento.

Le spalle,i pettorali e la pancia erano coperti da placche d'acciaio aderenti e incastonate tra di loro e di varie forme.

Aveva delle piccole aperture rosse allungate e diagonali che erano all'inizio dei pettorali sui lati,poi ne aveva altre due sulle spalle verticali e più piccole.

I bicipiti erano fatte da placche di metallo marrone chiaro aderentissime e simili a tessuti muscolari.

Gli avambracci erano coperti sul dorso da placche di d'acciaio che avevano delle aperture orizzontali che facevano vedere la corazza marrone.

Le mani erano coperte completamente da delle placche d'acciaio piccole e unite.

Nelle mani aveva due spade da samurai,quella nella mano destra aveva la punta verso il basso,quella nella la mano sinistra aveva la lama verso l'alto.

All'altezza della vita aveva una massiccia cintura di metallo,con una placca di metallo sulla parte centrale,con dipinto un teschio da cui usciva luce rossa dalle orbite e sopra aveva due piccole aperture rosse orizzontali.

Dalla cintura partivano delle placche di pelle marrone che andavano verso l'alto.

Le più alte erano al centro,poi ce n'erano altre due e una per lato intorno al teschio.

Attaccato alla cintura aveva il fodero marrone,con l'inizio in metallo e delle placche di metallo a metà.

L'altro fodero era sulla schiena a destra.

Ai lati della cintura uscivano due gonnellini da samurai,di stoffa blu scuro,aveva dei pantaloni blu,con delle ginocchiere di metallo.

A metà polpaccio i pantaloni venivano infilati dentro degli stivali di metallo aderenti alla pelle,formati da placche di metallo che aderivano al corpo anche per quanto riguarda le dita dei piedi che erano ben visibili e separate,ma coperte dal metallo.

Intorno a lui c'erano tre sfere di metallo nero che avevano un cerchio che emanava luce rossa sulla parte frontale,da cui usciva uno scanners laser rosso,e sui lati c'erano due placche sferiche con al centro una circonferenza rossa,più altre luci rosse rettangolari lungo i bordi della placca.

Il piede sinistro era poggiato sulla cima di un pezzo di metallo rettangolare che era collegato ad un altro orizzontale che gli girava intorno sulla parte davanti e sui lati,poi si piegava verso il basso,mentre nello spazio che lasciavano scoperto, c'era una sbarra di metallo orizzontale che si collegava a quella al centro.

Il tutto era collegato ad un norme grattacielo scuro,con tubature orizzontali e verticali.

Sotto c'erano altri palazzi più piccoli e la strada emanava luce azzurra,poi c'era un ponte tra i grattacieli dove stavano passando delle persone.

Dall'altro lato della strada c'era un enorme grattacielo che aveva diversi ponti che lo connettevano ad altri palazzi e su uno di questi ponti vi era un'astronave dalla forma cilindrica,con la punta e formata da tante placche di metallo.

Il palazzo aveva delle luci rosse.

Anna apparve sotto forma di visione"Nun.

Ho bisogno che tu venga sulla Terra."


	5. CACCIATORE E PREDA

CACCIATORE E PREDA

Un mese dopo l'attacco a Los Angeles.

In una campagna c'era una Jeep blu,con una gomma attaccata sulla parte posteriore che andava ad elevata velocità.

Dentro vi erano due uomini ai sedili anteriori.

Quello a sinistra era un visitatore che indossava la tuta rossa,dietro vi erano altri due uomini che avevano dei fucili puntati su tre individui.

Due erano dei visitatori,il terzo,al centro aveva un lungo vestito nero,simile a quello di un monaco.

Tutti e tre avevano dei sacchi neri in testa.

Ad attenderli c'era un piccolo aereo con dei militari e un uomo in abiti civili.

"Salve,sono della C.I.A."disse l'uomo all'autista e al visitatore.

L'autista prese una valigetta.

"Non era da solo."disse il visitatore.

"Ah..."disse l'uomo della C.I.A. "Non si possono portare gli amici."

"Non sono miei amici."disse il visitatore che fu portato dentro l'aereo da un militare.

"Non si preoccupi."disse l'autista "Sono un regalo."

I tre uomini furono portati davanti alla jeep.

"Perché doveri volerli?"disse quello della C.I.A.

"Stavano cercando di rubarle la preda."disse quello al volante "Lavorano per il nuovo arrivato.

L'alieno con la maschera."

"Nun?"disse quello della C.I.A. e l'altro annuì "Fateli salire."

L'aereo decollò.

"Siamo sicuri?"disse il visitatore.

"Si,qui è pieno di polvere rossa."disse quello della C.I.A.

I tre furono messi in ginocchio nell'aereo.

"Il piano di volo che ho inviato alla base comprende me,i miei uomini,il visitatore,ma soltanto uno di voi."disse l'uomo della C.I.A. estraendo la pistola e un militare aprì il portellone dell'aereo "Il primo che parlerà potrà venire con me sul mio aereo."

Un militare perse uno dei visitatori e lo mise a terra con la testa fuori dall'aereo e l'altro gli puntò una pistola in testa "DOVE SI TROVA QUELLO CHE COORDINA LE OPERAZIONI?""

L'uomo sparò fuori dal portellone e poi l'altro fu portato via "Non sapeva volare tanto bene?

Chi vuole provare ora?"

Ne misero un altro con la testa fuori dal mezzo e l'uomo gli puntò la pistola addosso "PARLAMI DI NUN!

PERCHÉ PORTA LA MASCHERA!

SEI DISPOSTO A FARTI SPARARE PER LUI?"

Il terzo,quello con l'abito lungo,parlò con una voce inumana e meccanica"Beh,forse si chiede perché sparare ad un uomo per poi buttarlo giù da un aereo."

Il portellone fu chiuso.

"Beh,almeno tu sai parlare."disse l'uomo "Chi sei?"

"Non importa chi siamo."disse la figura "Conta solo in nostro piano."

L'uomo gli tolse il cappuccio e vide che era Nun.

"Non interessò a nessuno,fino a che non ho messo la maschera."disse Nun.

"Se però te la tolgo,tu muori?"disse l'altro.

"Sarebbe molto doloroso."disse Nun.

"Sei bello grosso."disse lui.

"Per te."disse Nun.

"Farti catturare faceva parte del piano?"disse l'uomo.

"È ovvio."disse Nun.

Fuori dall'aereo apparve un'astronave e intorno ad essa c'erano le sfere di metallo nere che circondavano Nun quando era sul pianeta.

"Lui ci ha traditi,ha preferito voi,dobbiamo sapere cosa vi ha detto."disse Nun.

"Niente."disse il visitatore "Non ho detto niente."

Nun lo guardò.

"Beh,congratulazioni."disse l'uomo "Ti sei fatto catturare.

E qual'è la prossima parte del piano?"

"Far schiantare l'aereo."disse Nun e le sfere iniziarono a disporsi fuori dai finestrini del mezzo,mentre l'astronave restava ferma sopra di loro.

"Senza superstiti!"disse Nun che si alzò,rompendo le manette e liberandosi del vestito lungo e rivelando la corazza.

Le sfere iniziarono ed emettere raggi laser che uccisero i militari,mentre Nun usava le spade da samurai per colpire l'uomo.

L'astronave fece scendere delle corde che si legarono intorno ad un aereo e misero la sua parte posteriore in alto,facendo rotolare i corpi dei morti e dei pochi superstiti verso la punta,mentre le ali dell'aereo vennero rotte dal vento.

Nun si aggrappò ad un sedile con una mano,mentre diversi visitatori si calavano ai lati dell'aereo,poi si lasciò cadere e si aggrappò a due sedili più in basso e gli altri fecero saltare la coda dell'aereo e si calarono all'interno.

Portarono con loro diversi sacchi,con corpi di visitatori morti e li misero sui sedili,poi Nun afferrò il visitatore della quinta colonna e gli mise nel braccio un ago attaccato ad un filo,facendo passare parte del suo sangue dentro il cadavere,poi lo legarono con una corda.

Nun mise la mano sulla spalla di uno "No,deve esserci uno di noi tra i rottami,fratello."

"Il fuoco divampa?"disse il visitatore.

"Si."disse Nun che si legò una corda alla vita "Le fiamme si sollevano."

Nun prese il dottore e lo portò con se "Calma,ora non c'è d'aver paura.

Le dirò io quando."

Nun premette un pulsante di un telecomando e l'aereo cadde a terra,mentre loro furono tirati verso l'alto.

La resistenza era nel bunker e quel giorno c'era un viavai di gente che andava avanti e indietro.

Un gruppo era intorno a Mike che indossava l'uniforme dei visitatori,mentre un secondo gruppo si preparava ad un attacco.

Vicino a Donovan c'erano anche John e Mark.

"Ancora non ho capito perché fare una cosa del genere."disse John.

"Diana ci ha contattati d'urgenza."disse Mike "Ha detto di venire immediatamente."

"E non poteva parlare subito?"disse Mark.

"Ha detto che era troppo pericoloso."disse Mike.

"E tu ti fidi di lei?"disse John.

"Per come stanno le cose,penso che non tenterà di fare scherzi."disse Mike "Non ne è nella posizione."

"È sempre vostra usanza prendere tra le vostre file,i peggiori avversari?"disse John.

"No,ma a volte è necessario."disse Mike "È successo lo stesso nella seconda guerra mondiale,quando alcuni nazisti diedero informazioni in cambio di protezione.

Per ora Diana ci serve.

Arrivò Julie "Mike,ti prego,non andare."

"Di cosa ti preoccupi?"disse lui "Ricordi quante volte siamo andati nell'astronave e siamo riusciti a tornare?"

"Si,ma l'ultima volta ci abbiamo rischiato davvero grosso."disse Julie "Ti prego,non andare."

Lui le mise una mano sulla spalla "Calmati.

Ti prometto che tornerò."

"I nostri più sentiti omaggi al re e alla regina."disse Chloe.

"Beata lei che è così allegra."disse Julie.

"Già."disse Mike.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse John.

"Bene."disse Mike.

I tre si diressero all'ascensore e andarono verso la superficie.

"Chloe."disse Clark.

"Hai più saputo nulla di quel tipo?"disse Clark "Quello scomparso?"

"Se con "saputo qualcosa",intendi chiedere se è riapparso,temo proprio di no."disse Chloe.

"Dobbiamo capire che diavolo è successo."disse Clark.

"Accidenti."disse Chloe "Tutto questa preoccupazione per chiunque.

Sei sempre stato così?"

"Non importa."disse Clark "Ci sentiamo più tardi."

"Ti odio quando fai così."disse Chloe.

Clark si fermò "Così come?"

"Tu mi escludi,ecco."disse Chloe "Un momento ci sei l'attimo dopo sparisci.

Clark,dimmi che non mi vuoi perdere come amica."

Lui si avvicinò sorridendo "Anche volendo non potrei.

Sei come la colla."

Lei sorrise "È incredibile l'effetto che suscito,vero?

Ah,tu hai saputo niente su quello scomparso?"

I due andarono nella stanza dove c'era il muro delle stramberie e si chiusero dentro.

"Sono stato dentro alla stanza dove è scomparso."disse Clark seduto ad una scrivania"Ho visto che gli insetti si comportano in modo strano e così ho portato un cane ed è scappato immediatamente."disse Clark "Terrorizzato."

Chloe prese dei fogli "Da quello che so e da quello che leggo qui,insetti e animali si comportano così quando c'è la presenza di un pericolo,ma in quella stanza non c'è niente che giustifichi tale comportamento.

Tu cos'hai trovato."

"Che Frank faceva parte di questo gruppo fin dall'inizio anche se non aveva un ruolo centrale."disse Clark "Quindi non aveva motivo per fuggire.

A meno che non era una spia."

"Si,ma riflettici,Clark."disse Chloe "Se fosse stato una spia saremmo tutti morti e poi quei disturbi di frequenza…

No,qui c'è qualcosa che non va."

"Allora,facciamo così."disse Clark "Se non riusciamo a capire dove sia finito,vediamo cosa ha fatto prima.

Riprendiamo le registrazioni."

"Potrebbe essere una buona idea."disse Chloe "Ma prima andiamo nella stanza."

Chloe,Clark e il ragazzo di colore andarono nella stanza di Frank.

"È nel caos più completo."disse il ragazzo di colore "Non era un maniaco dell'ordine."

"Si."disse Clark "Quando entravamo nella sua stanza,ci faceva togliere le scarpe.

Vi ricordate la sua ossessione per l'occulto?"

"Lasciamo stare."disse Clark.

"Clark la detestava."disse il ragazzo di colore "Gli veniva mal di testa a sentirlo."

"Come mai?"disse lei.

"Paura forse."disse il ragazzo.

"Paura?"disse Chloe.

Sull'astronave sopra Los Angeles,Nun stava parlando con Anna,Lydia e Oswald.

"Sta procedendo tutto bene."disse Nun.

"Complimenti,puoi andare."disse Anna e l'altro ubbidì.

"Visto?"disse Anna "È stata una mossa geniale.

È fingermi morta lo è stato anche di più."

"Speriamo che il tuo piano funzioni."disse Lydia "Comunque è più loquace dell'altro."

"Già,lo è."disse Anna.

In quel momento arrivò l'astronave di Mike da cui scesero i tre con il volto coperto da una maschera.

Dentro il bunker era stata organizzato un raduno in una grande stanza e c'era Erica che parlava su un palco "La festa della scoperta della polvere rossa non sarà la più antica,ma di certo è la più importante.

Quel batterio ci aiuta a tenera a bada i nostri nemici.

Abbiamo assistito ad una svolta storica e oggi riusciamo a sopravvivere grazie ad essa che ci da i mezzi per contrastare questi alieni.

Ora alcuni dicono che potrebbe essere nociva e vorrebbero limitarne l'uso,ma io dico che non è possibile."

Una donna con un vassoio,alta,con i capelli neri, passava tra la gente.

"Voglio ringraziare Juliet Parrish per la scoperta."disse Erica "Mi dicono che Ham Tyler non è potuto venire,ma siamo certi di avere il suo pieno appoggio."

Juliet Parrish leggeva dei fogli e aspettava.

"Lo hai mai visto Tyler in questi ultimi giorni?"disse Willy.

"Nessuno l'ha più visto da settimane."disse Tyler.

"Alcuni ultimamente stanno facendo una cosa che ha turbato la nostra comunità."disse Erica "Stanno riponendo fiducia in una delinquente responsabile di un gran numero di morti.

Una delinquente."

"Aspetta."disse Lisa che prese del cibo dal vassoio.

"Lascio la parola a Juliet Parrish."disse Erica che la fece salire sul palco.

"Allora,intanto voglio salutare tutti e ringraziarvi per il vostro costante impegno."disse Juliet che prese i fogli "Per quanto riguarda la nostra alleanza con lei..."

In quel momento si sentì un brusio e delle voci "Ci dovete spiegazioni su questo.

Era il comandante della flotta degli invasori.

È una cosa inconcepibile."

Julie si ricordò di quando Diana la torturava con delle allucinazioni.

FLASHBACK

Julie aveva una tuta aderente bianca,era in piedi in una stanza nera e c'erano delle luci intorno a lei.

Diana guardava compiaciuta dal vetro davanti a lei.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ho scritto un discorso in cui ci sono i dettagli sulle circostanze sulla nostra alleanza."disse Julie e poi mise i fogli sotto la giacca,in una tasca interna"Ma forse non è il momento adatto.

Forse per adesso vi basterà sapere che abbiamo bloccato con successo l'avanzata nemica e respinto i loro alleati e fatto fallire i loro piani anche grazie alle informazioni che ci ha mandato.

Forse l'unica cosa da dire sulla nostra alleanza con...Diana..."

Ci fu un altro brusio.

"...è che non è stata vana."disse Julier e il brusio continuò.

In una sala cucina c'erano delle macchine che producevano cibi e delle "cameriere"che preparavano i vassoi.

"Tu lo hai più visto Ham Tyler?"disse una di loro.

"Ho sentito dire che non lascia mai l'ala est."disse una seconda.

"Io ho saputo che ha avuto un incidente."disse la prima "Si,che è sfigurato.

Deve indossare..."

"Scusate."disse Erica "Dove la signora Boltom?"

"Nella sala grande."disse la donna con i capelli neri "Serve qualcosa?"

"Il salone dell'ala est."disse Erica che le diede un foglio con una serie di numeri "Apra la porta con il codice,metta il vassoio sul tavolo e richiuda bene la porta.

Niente di più."

La donna si incamminò.

"Mi dispiace,Julie,ho tentato,ma non vuole riceverti."disse Erica.

"Non prenderlo come un fatto personale."disse un uomo "Lo sanno tutti che Tyler si è rintanato li dentro,ha unghie lunghe venti centimetri e fa i suoi bisogni nei barattoli.

È stato gentile a lasciarmi entrare."

La donna aprì una pesante porta di metallo inserendo il codice nel pannello accanto e posò il vassoio su un tavolo,poi vide una porta socchiusa e si avvicinò.

La donna entrò in una stanza e vide delle foto su un mobile,poi si avvicinò ad un foglio,attaccato alla parete, con dei cerchi concentrici e con due frecce conficcate.

Una freccia colpì il foglio e lei si voltò di scatto spaventata.

"Scusi!"disse lei spaventata "Mi dispiace.

Sono veramente desolata signor Tyler.

Lei è il signor Tyler,vero?

Anche se non ha la faccia sfigurata."

"È questo che dicono di me?"disse Tyler.

"È perché,dopo l'incidente,non si fa mai vedere da nessuno."disse lei.

Tyler camminò zoppicando "Mi farò vedere quando sarò guarito.

Abbiamo ricevuto ben due tute dei batay.

Quelle sfere mi rimetteranno in sesto e potrò aiutare Mike.

Bella la sfera che ha in mano.

Mi ricorda una di quelle due tute,ma non può certo essere la stessa,perché le due sfere sono in questa cassaforte."

Tyler toccò il mobile con il bastone e gli sportelli si aprirono e poi aprì la cassaforte "E il fabbrica mi ha garantito personalmente che...non è scassinabile."

"Ops."disse la donna "Non me l'hanno detto che non era scassinabile."

"È sta mandata da quelli dell'altro bunker,vero?"disse Tyler "Io gli ho detto di no e come risposta loro vengono a prendersi le tute.

Non posso lasciargliela prendere."

Lei si avvicinò "Senta,lei non picchierebbe una donna e io non farei uno sgambetto ad uno zoppo."

Lei diede un calcio ad un bastone e Tyler crollò a terra.

"Ovviamente a volte bisogna fare delle eccezioni."disse lei che tolse una grata dal condotto di aerazione "Buona notte,signor Tyler."

Lui si rialzò e lei sbucò in un altro corridoio dove attivò la sfera che iniziò a materializzarsi su di lei.

Erica andò da Tyler che guardava nella cassaforte e toccava l'unica sfera rimasta.

"Julier ha insistito,vorrebbe incontrarti."disse Erica.

"È molto ostinata."disse Tyler.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Erica.

"Sto cercando di capire che come ha fatto."disse lui "Siamo stati rapinati."

"E questa è la tua idea di dare l'allarme,vero?"disse Erica.

"Quella donna ha preso una delle due sfere dei batay."disse lui.

"Donna?"disse Erica.

"Una delle cameriere."disse Tyler "Forse dovresti smettere di farle venire qui."

"Forse dovresti imparare a farti il letto per conto tuo."disse Erica "Perché prendeva le impronte digitali?"

"Sono pronto a scommettere che che viene da qualche altro bunker."disse Tyler"Devono essere incazzati."

Mike e gli altri erano arrivati nell'astronave e si trovavano in un luogo simile ad un magazzino.

Le pareti erano nere e piene di pannelli.

In quella zona c'era un tavolo e loro erano seduti con Diana.

John aveva la valigetta con se.

"Quindi ce ne sono due."disse Mike.

"Si."disse Diana "E sono letali.

Molto letali."

"Adesso capisco chi ha fatto quella strage."disse Mike.

"Non credevo fossi tornato sulla Terra."disse lei a John.

"Ci sono molte cose che non sai,questa è una di quelle."disse John "Non pensare di utilizzare queste domande per cercare di farmi credere che io e te siamo amici.

Tu non hai nessun rispetto per le vite che hai distrutto."

"Sono dalla vostra parte ora."disse Diana.

"Stai solo manovrando le cose,per salvarti la vita."disse John "Tu dovresti essere condannata a morte per aver ucciso un numero enorme di terrestri,senza contare i membri della Quinta Colonna."

"Capisco che questa alleanza non vi piace,come non piace a me,ma abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto."disse Mike "E considerando le attuali condizioni,sono disposto a darle un briciolo di fiducia."

"E vorresti che lo facessimo anche noi?"disse John.

"Sarebbe gradito."disse Mike.

"Allora,che altro sai?"disse John.

"Hanno un qualche piano."disse Diano "Un piano che prevede l'annientamento della resistenza di Los Angeles in modo definitivo.

Ancora non mi è chiaro quale sia,ma so che è un'operazione grossa che richiede molti lavoratori."

Anna era in sala comando insieme a Lydia e Philip.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse Lydia.

"La resistenza ha eliminato tre squadre."disse il visitatore ai comandi "Sembra che abbiano sparso polvere rossa anche nelle zone intorno."

"La solita negligenza."disse Anna "Questo soldati sono delle femminucce."

"Non dire questo,Anna."disse Philip "I nostri soldati stanno facendo il loro dovere."

"Fallendo."disse Anna.

"Tu non sei della nostra razza,non puoi capire."disse Philip.

"Quando Nun avrà portato a termine il piano,temo che il Sincalco chiederà il vostro rimpiazzo."disse Anna.

"Va bene,ma fino a quel momento non puoi dire simili cose sui nostri soldati."disse Philip.

Anna uscì dalla stanza senza dire nulla.

"Philip,devo parlarti."disse Lydia.

Mike e gli altri due stavano camminando nel corridoio,mentre Diana era ancora seduta al tavolo.

"Ho dimenticato una cosa."disse Mark che tornò indietro da Diana e le parlò a bassa voce "Però,vedo che sei brava con i discorsi.

Ma non mi incanti."

"Credi ciò che vuoi."disse Diana "Quando affronterai i suoi test,Mark?"

"Non ne ho bisogno."disse Mark.

"Davvero?"disse Diana.

"Si,perché io non ho buttato via la mia vita."disse Mark.

"Stai ancora trascinando le tue catene,Mark."disse Diana"Dovrai abituarti a me,perché io non mene andrò mai."

"Ne sei proprio sicura?"disse lui "Io so quello che hai fatto.

Ero con te quella notte.

Ricordi?"

Diana manifestò un'espressione di paura "Io...io non capisco di cosa..."

"Io credo che tu capisca benissimo cosa intendo."disse Mark che le diede una lettera "Tieni,questa ti rinfrescherà la memoria.

Sarà meglio che tu non ci tradisca."

"Mark,per favore,non farmi questo..."disse Diana "Io non sapevo che…"

"Ma nemmeno io so quello che ti succederà se quella faccenda dovesse uscire fuori."disse Mark che andò via.

Chloe camminava con Clark.

"Oggi le cose sono andate meglio del solito."disse Chloe "Abbiamo perduto pochi uomini e distrutto gli avversari."

"Bene."disse Clark.

"Certo non saremo al tuo livello,ma ce la siamo cavati bene."disse Chloe.

Arrivò anche Pitt "Ciao."

Gli altri lo salutarono.

"Ah...avete sentito cosa è successo?"disse Chloe "I tubi hanno cominciato a sciogliersi nella stanza dove è scomparso quell'uomo."

"Si,l'ho saputo."disse Clark "Comincio a preoccuparmi sul serio per la sua incolumità."

"Ragazzi qui la cosa puzza,le tubature non prendono fuoco da sole."

"Parlano di guasto."disse Clark.

Arrivarono in una sala dove c'era Lisa che serviva il cibo.

"Lisa,come mai qui?"disse Clark.

"Servo da mangiare."disse Lisa "I bambini ne hanno bisogno."

Chloe la seguì "Aspetta,cos'è questa?

Una buona azione da nuova arrivata,tipo faccio la cameriera per una volta?"

"Faccio la cameriera da un mese veramente."disse lei.

Poco dopo Chloe camminò in un corridoio dove in fondo c'era un ragazzo che la stava aspettando.

"Perché mi hai chiamato?"disse il ragazzo "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Sapere se sai qualcosa della scomparsa di Frank."disse Chloe che indossava un cappotto nero lungo fino a terra e pantaloni bianchi sotto.

"Chloe,stanne fuori,se non vuoi farti male."disse il ragazzo.

"Senti,io ti consiglio di parlare."disse Chloe che prese una foto che mostrava Frank che parlava con lui e aveva la scatola in mano.

"Lasciami in pace."disse lui che andò via.

Chloe andò in una stanza con scrivanie e computer ed iniziò a vedere i video delle videocamere,poi bloccò l'immagine e la ingrandì,per poi stamparla.

Osservo attentamente le scatola e la foto prese fuoco,lei si alzò dal tavolo e prese fuoco anche il computer,con il tavolo.

Le fiamme si espansero rapidamente.

Lei allungò la mano e le fiamme si spensero.

"Chloe!"disse Clark che arrivò sul posto.

Lei lo abbracciò "Clark."

Poco dopo i due erano dentro la stanza a palare.

Clark prese un giornale "Il Torch brucia come una torcia,questo si che è un buon titolo."

Lei lo guardò.

"Cercavo solo di strapparti un sorriso."disse Clark.

"Questo è più di un incendio doloso."disse Chloe "È come se il fuco sapesse dove stessi andando."

"E credi che ad alimentarlo fosse la scatole sulla foto?"disse Clark.

"Analizziamo i fatti."disse Chloe "Quell'uomo scompare,ci sono strane interferenze,gli animali fuggono dalla stanza in cui è scomparso,le tubature si sciolgono e adesso questo."

"Non abbiamo prove."disse Clark.

"Trevor Chapper."disse lei.

"Lui che può dirci?"disse Clark.

"Sono certa che lui ha visto cosa è successo."disse Chloe "Può dirci tante cose,lo so,ma ha paura di parlare con me."

"Tyler?"disse Erica che non lo trovò nel suo studio,così toccò un lato della libreria e si aprì una parete che rivelò un ascensore che portò Erica ad un livello inferiore dove c'era un tunnel e poi un grande spazio.

Tyler aveva davanti a se la sfera e la guardava,poi si sedette al computer.

"Non venivi qui da molto."disse Erica.

"Voglio scoprire di più sulla nostra ladra di sfere."disse Tyler "Ho verificato le impronte e,a meno che non abbia perso molti chili,non è questo qui.

Ha usato le impronte di un'altra persona,quindi è davvero in gamba."

"Può darsi,ma noi abbiamo un localizzatore sulla sfera."disse Erica "Ho fatto un controllo sul suo DNA ed è venuto fuori che si chiama Selina Kyle.

Era una ladra professionista prima della seconda invasione.

Fughe all'ultimo moneto,soffiate e altro.

È molto brava,ma il terreno le stava franando sotto i piedi.

Il suo compagno è stato ucciso durante il loro ritorno."

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa,prima che dia la sfera all'altro bunker?"disse Erica.

"Non lo farà."disse lui "Comincio a pensare che voglia usarla per lei."

"Affascinante."disse Erica "Dovreste scambiarvi due chiacchiere davanti ad un caffè."

"Ora vuoi sistemarmi con una ladra?"disse Tyler.

"A questo punto ti sistemerei con uno scimpanzé se ti facesse tornare come prima."disse Erica.

"Non c'è niente li fuori per uno zoppo."disse Tyler.

"Ed è questo il problema."disse Erica "Hai la sfera,ma hai paura di usarla.

E poi non hai mai provato a rifarti una vita da quando hai perso tutti quelli che avevi."

"Erica,io avevo qualcuno."disse Tyler.

"Lo so e l'ha perduta,ma questo fa parte della vita."disse Erica "Però tu non stai vivendo,stai aspettando nella speranza di trovare un ritorno di gloria dopo l'incidente.

Ricordi quando hai lasciato Mike,prima di tutto questo?

Prima di trovare il bunker.

Sei venuto da noi con la madre di Elizabeth,poi sei stato via per sei mesi.

Per sei mesi ho aspettato sparando di vederti tornare con una compagna."

A Los Angeles c'era uno scontro in strada tra dei visitatori e membri della resistenza,poi un gruppo di tre visitors fuggì in un vicolo e scomparve.

Arrivò anche julie sul posto.

"Il tombino!"disse Julie "Apritelo!"

Lei fu la prima a scendere seguita da altri.

La galleria era molto lunga e deserta.

Ci furono degli spari,poi Julie riuscì a ripararsi dietro una colonna appena in tempo per evitare un'esplosione.

La fiamma uscì anche fuori dal tombino.

Julie guardò alle sue spalle e poi cercò di andarsene,ma un visitatore le diede un colpo alla testa e la fece cadere a terra.

Due alieni la portarono in un grande spazio,con delle colonne enormi e acqua che cadeva giù.

Intorno era pieno di soldati visitors senza pelle umana.

Fu portata da Nun che era chinato a terra.

Alla loro sinistra il pavimento finiva e c'era un corso d'acqua.

"Perché sei qui?"disse Nun.

Uno dei due diede un calcio a Juliet "Rispondigli!"

"L'ho chiesto a te."disse Nun.

"E Juliet Parrish."disse l'alieno "Quella della resistenza."

Nun si alzò e si avvicinò ai due "E l'avete portata qui?"

"Abbiamo pensato..."disse il secondo.

"È il panico,la vostra debolezza ha ucciso tre persone."disse Nun che mise la mano intorno al collo dell'altro e lo uccise "Perquisiscila.

Poi ucciderò anche te."

Lui ubbidì e trovò i fogli scritti da Julie e glie li passò.

Nun iniziò a leggerli e poi Juliet si gettò nel corso d'acqua e i visitatori spararono.

"È morta."disse il visitatore.

"Fammi vedere il cadavere."disse Nun.

"L'acqua defluisce a caso nelle gallerie."disse l'altro "Non la troveremo mai."

Uno dei visitatori gli diede un segnalatore e Nun si avvicinò.

"Seguilo."disse Nun e dal piccolo reattore rosso sul petto usci un raggio laser che trafisse il petto del visitatore facendolo cadere nell'acqua.

Uno dei membri della resistenza trovò Julie e la soccorse.

"Ehi!"disse lui "Juliet!"

Chloe era a computer "Pitt,se metti le mani di nuovo sul mio computer,giuro che ti faccio male."

"Scusa,posso entrare?"disse Lisa.

"Ah,una che dopo aver combattuto,fa la cameriera,è di certo la benvenuta."disse Chloe.

"Stai scrivendo le ultime novità con cui incitare i soldati?"disse Lisa.

"No,un'indagine."disse Chloe.

"Per quel che vale il mio parere,stai facendo un bel lavoro qui al giornale."disse Lisa.

"Il complimento ti fa guadagnare un punto."disse Chloe "Scusa se mi sono accanita,ma quando inserisco il caricatore e comincio a mitragliare non mi fermo più."

"Ti ammiro invece."disse Lisa "Sai chi sei e vai per la tua strada."

"Apprezzo tutti questi complimenti,ma non credo che tu sia scesa in questo buco per farmi un discorso di elogio al merito."disse Chloe alzandosi e andando ad un'altra scrivania.

"Beh,passavo di qui."disse Lisa.

"Già."disse Chloe "Prima di incontrarci,dove eri."

"Oh,con un piccolo gruppo di persone."disse Lisa.

"Ah...la cosa si fa interessante."disse Chloe.

Kyle bussò all'ufficio di Erica che aprì la porta.

"Devo parlare con Ham Tyler immediatamente."disse Kyle.

"Spiacente,ma Tyler non vuole ricevere nessuno."disse Erica.

"Si tratta di una cosa grave."disse Kyle "Persino Mike l'ha già saputo."

Tyler arrivò zoppicando in una stanza dove c'era un divano davanti ad un tavolo e si mise su una sedia "Cosa è successo,Kyle?"

"Julie è stata ferita."disse Kyle "Ha inseguito dei visitatori nelle fognature,quando l'abbiamo tirata fuori farneticava su un esercito sotterraneo e un uomo con una maschera,Nun."

"Non dovrebbe fare rapporto ai suoi superiori?"disse Ham.

"Erica mi ha chiesto se ha visto degli alligatori giganti."disse Kyle "Un modo cordiale per dire che non vuole fare nulla.

Mike è troppo impegnato su un altro fronte e lo stesso vale per Clark.

Abbiamo bisogno di qualcun altro con quelle tute."

"Se Julie pensa..."disse Tyler.

"Lei non lo sa e non gli interessa."disse Kyle "Ma io lo so.

Willy aveva parlato dell'arrivo di diverse tute e solo una è stata vista.

Gli altri non ne sanno niente,quindi gli unici che potevano averle eravate tu ed Erica.

Non so perché aspetti,ma io credo ancora in te.

Anche se tu non ci credi."

Kyle andò via.

Erica e Ham entrarono dentro la stanza dove era un computer.

"Hai controllato quel nome?"disse Ham.

"È uno della razza di Anna."disse Erica "Un mercenario.

Non ha altri nomi conosciuti.

Con i visitatori ha ribaltato parte della situazione in Africa occidentale che ha assicurato le operazioni minerarie degli invasori,ed è avallato da Oswald,l'ex braccio destro di Diana."

"E ora è qui."disse Ham.

"Così sembra."disse Erica "Continuerò a scavare."

"Voglio un appuntamento in infermeria per la gamba."disse Ham "Il più possibile vicino a dove si trova Julie."

Un medico mise delle lastre su uno schermo "Ho visto delle ginocchia messe peggio,con la cartilagine."

"Bene."disse Ham che si era rasato.

"No."disse l'altro "Perché nel suo ginocchio non ce n'è di cartilagine e non ce n'è molta utilizzabile nei gomiti e nelle spalle.

Tra questo e il tessuto cicatriziale nei reni,i danni residui di una commozione cerebrale e le cicatrici sparse in tutto il corpo non posso raccomandarle di andare in guerra."

"Certo."disse Tyler e il medicò andò via.

Ham si sedette accanto a Julie che era su un letto.

"Abbiamo lottato insieme."disse Julie "E poi sei scomparso.

E adesso il male risorge,li dove abbiamo cercato di seppellirlo.

Ci serve il tuo aiuto."

Ham andò nella stanza del computer ,prese la sfera e la attivò.

La tuta lo coprì completamente.

Aveva la testa coperta con delle piccole placche di metallo che coprivano le zone intorno alle orbite degli occhi e sulla parte centrale del viso,dove cerano due placche ricurve orizzontali.

Le sopracciglia erano anch'esse due placche di metallo con due punte che andavano verso l'alto,ma erano fuse con il costume nero.

Gli occhi avevano due visori rossi allungati.

Il naso non era visibile,ne la bocca,ne i lati del viso.

Il mento,le guance,la mascella,e le tempie erano coperte da una placca gialla,con due linee che andavano verso l'alto,simili a vene e da cui partivano regolarmente due linee che andavano verso il basso.

La placca gialla terminava con delle punte fuse con il resto della maschera che copriva la testa e che era nera e lucida.

Il collo era nero.

Alla base del collo c'era una massiccia placca gialla che copriva l'inizio dei pettorali e le spalle,anche in mezzo c'era uno spazio nero e lucido.

Sulle spalle c'erano tre piccole punte ricurve verso la testa.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti dalla corazza gialla,che aveva una placca nera al centro del petto e ai lati della pancia c'erano due rettangoli scavati.

Le braccia della corazza erano massicce,rispetto al braccio della persona dentro.

I bicipiti erano neri,con una linea gialla che ci passava sopra,come se fosse una vena,poi tutto il resto era giallo,comprese le grandi mani di metallo,con dita enormi.

Gli avambracci erano fatti da grosse placche di metallo giallo che ritraevano il tessuto muscolare e c'erano tre placca curve sulla parte esterna dell'avambraccio.

Sulla parte posteriore dell'avambraccio c'erano due grosse lame nere a forma di spicchio di luna.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una spada di metallo.

La parte del manico copriva la parte iniziale delle mani,quanto era orientata verso l'interno,poi c'era una lunga placca di metallo sottile,fatta da altre placche più piccole e poi la spada si allargava sulla cima,dove c'era una lama a spicchio di luna che emanava luce azzurra,attaccata ad una placca di metallo piena di linee.

L'inizio delle gambe e della vita era nero,poi il resto era giallo.

Vicino a delle case semidistrutte c'erano dei corpi di visitatori a terra.

Selina era seduta su una sedia ed aveva indosso la tuta dei batay.

Aveva una placca giallo chiaro che le circondava il viso,a partire dai lati della bocca,poi girava intorno alla mascella e arrivava al centro della fronte,seguendo la linea dei capelli e poi ricominciava il giro.

Il collo era coperto da placche gialle che ritraevano la muscolatura del collo,poi alla base c'erano due placche nere,le spalle e le braccia erano fatte di placche gialle,tranne una due piccole placche nere ai lati dei bicipiti e le mani,coperte dalla corazza gialla,avevano delle unghie nere molto lunghe,fatte di metallo.

Il petto aveva una placca gialla centrale,lunga che arrivava all'inizio del seno, e da essa partivano tre placche gialle,sottilissime,che si attaccavano alle spalle,mentre in mezzo c'erano delle placche nere.

I seni erano coperti da delle placche grige,poi,al di sotto di essi,c'era una placca d'oro orizzontale che girava tutto il corpo,seguendone i lineamenti,la pancia era nera,i fianchi fatti da diverse placche gialle curve e le gambe gialle,tranne l'inizio interno che era nero.

La donna si voltò verso la porta sentendo delle urla.

Un visitatore,senza pelle umana addosso,spinse una ragazza bionda contro un muro,ma Selina gli trafisse la testa con gli artigli.

Lei uscì e iniziò a camminare tra i corpi.

Tyler era su un albero e la osservava,poi vide un visitatore che camminava sotto di lui e gli atterrò sopra per poi trafiggerlo con la spada.

"Guarda chi si vede."disse Tyler e lei si voltò.

La maschera si ritrasse dal volto di Tyler,liberando la testa.

"Non sembra molto felice di vedermi."disse Tyler.

"Lei non era un recluso?"disse Selina.

"Ho avuto voglia di aria fresca."disse Tyler.

"Perché non ha mandato qualcun altro?"disse Selina.

"Mi piace fare le cose da solo."disse Tyler "Non è un abito un po' vistoso per una ladra?"

"Trova?"disse lei "E lei chi finge di essere?"

"Solo un uomo che cerca di salvare il suo mondo,su cui vive anche lei."disse Tyler "Ma il suo comportamento non è dei più adatti."

"Crede che mi interessi cosa pensano in quel bunker di me?"disse Selina.

"Credo che non ti importi in qualsiasi bunker."disse Tyler.

"Non faccia il superiore,lei non sa proprio nulla di me."disse Selina.

"Beh,Salina Kyle,so che viveva nella parte vecchia di San Diego e tutto il resto."disse Kyle "Ora,data la situazione del mondo,mi viene da pensare che questo furto sia avvenuto perché vuole vendetta contro i visitors,anche se mi chiedo chi sia peggio."

"Non può giudicarmi solo perché lei si è messo dalla parte agiata del mondo e io no."disse Selina "Quando ero piccola feci quello che dovevo fare,solo che una volta che lo fai non ti lasciano più fare quello che vuoi."

"Ricominci da capo."disse Tyler.

"Non esiste ricominciare,ne prima,ne ora,ma soprattutto non se vinceremo la guerra."disse Selina "Con le nuove tecnologie tutti sapranno ogni cosa di chiunque.

Ogni nostra azione verrà documentata e archiviata.

Rimarrà tutto."

"E così giustificherai i tuoi furti?"disse Tyler.

"Prendevo ciò che mi serviva da chi aveva più che in abbondanza,non approfitto delle persone che hanno meno."disse lei.

"Robin Hood."disse Tyler.

"Farei di più per aiutare gli altri della maggior parte delle persone."disse Selina "O di lei."

"Non le sembra di essere un po' troppo presuntuosa?"disse Tyler.

"Forse lei si illude troppo su quello che ha veramente nei pantaloni,oltre il portafoglio."disse lei.

"Ahi."disse Tyler.

"Quanto pensate che possa durare questo mordi e fuggi che fate con gli alieni,prima che ci siano rappresaglie grosse?"disse Selina "Sta arrivando una tempesta,signor Tyler.

È meglio che lei e i suoi vi prepariate al peggio perché, quando arriverà,vi chiederete come avete potuto pensare di poter sopravvivere così facilmente."

"Sembra che lei non aspetti altro."disse Tyler.

"Io mi so preparare."disse Selina.

"Quel vestito sta meglio su di lei che nella mia cassaforte."disse Tyler che stava per andare via,ma lei lo fermò,lo baciò e poi se ne andò.

La notte seguente un gruppo della resistenza era nella foresta.

A terra c'erano decine di corpi di visitatori e molti mezzi distrutti.

Tra loro c'era Clark,che aveva il costume,il mantello,ma non la testa coperta.

"Ehi,Kent..."disse un ragazzo "Sei veramente una speranza per tutti noi.

Siamo fortunati ad averti."

"Grazie."disse Clark.

"Oh,tu che sei amico di Chloe,sai dirmi se questa sera è con qualcuno?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ti avverto,Shon,non sei il suo tipo."disse lui.

Chloe era davanti al fuoco acceso con la legna.

"Scommettiamo?"disse lui che si avvicinò a Chloe.

"Se vuoi,posso scaldartele io le mani."disse Shon "Per scaldare il corpo ci vuole un bel massaggio."

Chloe rimase di stucco per un secondo,poi rise "Non ci posso credere.

Hai detto tutta la frase senza scoppiare a ridere."

"Mi sono solo offerto di scaldarti le mani,Chloe."disse Shon.

"E conosci anche il mio nome."disse Chloe.

"Ho letto il tuo articolo recente."disse Shon che si sedette accanto a lei"Riporti le notizie davvero bene."

"Ti ringrazio,Shon."disse Chloe "Sono aiutata da Gaia.

Mi ha detto che l'hai mollata."

"È stata una cosa reciproca."disse Shon.

"Perciò stasera sei a caccia di carne fresca."disse Chloe.

"Tranquilla Chloe,non ho intenzione di provarci con te."disse Shon "Anche se ti trovo molto carina."

"Grazie."disse lei "Ora scusa."

Ham era nel bunker a parlare con Willy.

"Ham,non credo ai miei occhi."disse Willy che si sedette alla scrivania "Cosa ti porta ad uscire dall'ibernazione?"

"Vedo che non hai perso il senso dell'umorismo."disse Tyler "Vorrei vedere se nella sezione armi,c'è qualcosa che fa a caso mio."

"Certamente."disse Willy che toccò una parte del tavolo ed aprì un passaggio nella parete.

Entrarono in una gigantesca sala grigia,con scaffali,armadi e scatole e diverse macchine super corazzate.

Queste macchine erano simili a dei carri amarti,ma senza cannone e con quattro ruote immense.

"Quanta roba."disse Ham.

"E questo è nulla."disse Willy "In tutti i bunker hanno avviato la costruzione di astronavi,ma non sono ancora pronte.

Non tutte almeno."

Ham vide una di queste astronavi.

La parte frontale,quella del guidatore era piatta,aveva due cannoni sui lati,dopo l'inizio andava verso l'alto e poi dritta.

Aveva diversi propulsori dietro e delle eliche sotto.

"Ah,adesso mi vuoi impressionare."disse Ham.

"È stato perfezionato con tecnologia batay."disse Willy "Può diventare invisibile e non viene rilevata dalle strumentazioni nemiche.

Ham tornò nella stanza dove teneva i computer e provò a piegare in ginocchio,con indosso la corazza,più volte e gli fece male.

Il suo viso era senza la maschera.

"È molto doloroso?"disse Erica "Non mi riferisco al ginocchio,ma a quando la tuta si aggancia ad una persona."

"Puoi provare quando vuoi,Erica."disse lui

"Preferisco guardare."disse lei

Ham si appoggiò ad una parete e diede un calcio ad un muro,facendo un buco "Non è male.

Non è male per niente."

"Se stai pensando di tornare li fuori,dovresti sentire le voci che corrono su Nun."disse Erica.

"Mike ha già detto che è letale."disse Ham.

"Beh,la sua fonte non è stata del tutto specifica."disse Erica.

"Sono tutt'orecchi."disse Ham.

"C'è una prigione in una parte del suo mondo."disse Alfred "Un pozzo.

Dove gettano quelli della loro razza per farli soffrire e morire.

Ma a volte qualcuno risorge dalle tenebre.

A volte quell'inferno risputa qualcuno."

"Nun."disse lui.

"Nun."disse Erica "Nato e cresciuto in un inferno sul suo mondo."

"Nato in prigione?"disse Ham.

"Così dicono quelli della Quinta Colonna."disse Erica "Nessuno sa perché e come sia scappato,ma quello che si sa è che una volta fuori è stato addestrato da Anna."

"Nun faceva parte della Setta delle Ombre?"disse Ham.

"Si,non come sacerdote,questo non era possibile,ma come aiutante e servo."disse Erica "E poi è stato scomunicato."

"Come fanno a sapere tutto questo?"disse Tyler.

"C'è stata una guerra tra i siriani e i batay."disse Erica "E chiunque sia troppo estremo per Anna,non è da prendere alla leggera."

"Non sapevo di essere noto per prendere alla leggera gli invasori alieni."disse Tyler.

"Un tempo non lo era."disse Erica "Ora puoi usare una tuta aderente e volare,ma non per questo tornerai quello di prima.

E non per questo sei al sicuro."

"Se quell'uomo è davvero pericoloso come dici,allora hanno tutti bisogno di me."disse Ham.

"Si,ma questo non vuol dire farsi uccidere."disse Erica.

"Hai paura che se io mi rimetto in moto posso fallire?"disse Ham.

"No."disse Erica "Ho visto la tua depressione.

Ho paura che tu voglia fallire,per poter ricongiungerti con la tua famiglia nell'altra vita."

Un gruppo di visitatori della quinta colonna si erano riuniti in un capannone abbandonato.

Arrivò una moto con sopra uno di loro,che aveva un casco.

"Ah,giovanotto."disse una di loro vicina all'entrata "Levati il casco."

Lui lo fece e si rivelò essere Nun.

Lui le diede il casco sul viso,poi colpì un altro con il casco e con un pugno,poi afferrò la pistola di un secondo,gli diede un colpo di casco alla pancia,gli passò sotto il braccio,usò la pistola laser per colpire un altro e poi sbatté l'arma in faccia al siriano,per poi finirlo con un colpo di casco al viso.

I visitatori entrarono e fecero fuoco uccidendo alcuni della quinta colonna e prendendo in ostaggio gli altri.

"No,fermi."disse uno di loro "Qui non ci sono traditori."

"Davvero?"disse Nun "E voi perché siete qui?"

Nun lo scagliò contro un tavolo,poi gli prese la testa e ci sfondò la scrivania"Allora comincia l'interrogatorio.

Sono apprezzati collaboratori."

Al bunker Clark,Chloe e Pitt camminavano per i corridoi.

Clark era in abiti civili e Chloe indossava il cappotto nero lungo.

"Come va la ferita?"disse Clark.

"Meglio."disse Pitt.

"Bene."disse Clark che parlò a Chloe "Shon si è fatto vivo?"

"Negativo."disse Chloe "Certo non aspettavo che lo facesse."

"Meglio così."disse Clark "Shon è un idiota."

"Per me ti sbagli,Clark."disse Pitt "A me è sempre andato a genio.

Solo perché tu hai una cotta per Lisa,non devi criticare chi cerca di avere delle storie."

"Non stavamo parlando di me?"disse Chloe.

"Io non ho una cotta per Lisa."disse Clark "Mai detto niente del genere."

"Beh,tutti qui ce l'hanno."disse Pitt "Allora esci con qualcun'altra."

"Ad esempio?"disse Clark.

"Chloe."disse Pitt.

Chloe fece un passo avanti e si voltò "Aspettate.

Mi rifiuto di fare la cavia per testare le vostre tecniche di seduzione.

E tu,se Lisa non ti piace,dovresti smettere di starle dietro e tu dovresti smetterla di puntare una ragazza diversa ogni tre secondi.

Siamo in guerra,accidenti.

E tutti e due trattatemi meglio."

"Non hanno parlato."disse uno dei visitatori nella fabbrica.

"Per adesso."disse Nun "Mettiamoci in movimento."

In mezzo ad una foresta era stata costruita una grossa villa per alieni e dentro c'era Oswald che scendeva delle scale.

"Stappate qualche bottiglia."disse lui che aprì una porta "E si può avere qualche ragazza?

Anche prigionieri vanno bene,non bado se sono terrestri o meno."

"Attento a quello che desideri."disse Selina che indossava la corazza batay.

Lei lo afferrò,girò su se stessa e lo gettò a terra,lui si rialzò lei gli graffiò il petto,gli diede un calcio mandandolo al muro e gli bloccò il braccio destro,quello con la pistola,con la gamba sinistra,mettendo la suola della scarpa sul suo polso,contro il muro.

"Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua,rettile?"disse lei mettendogli la mano destra sul collo."

"Tu stupida puttana."disse Oswald e lei gli schiacciò il polso sul muro.

"Nessuno mi ha mai dato della stupida."disse lei.

"Ma lo sei."disse lui "Sei venuta qui da sola."

"Voglio sapere del vostro piano segreto per Los Angeles."disse lei.

"Hai intercettato la comunicazione."disse Oswald.

"Con queste tute è facile."disse lei.

Un soldato le puntò una pistola alla testa.

"Volere,non è ottenere."disse Oswald e lei lo lasciò.

"Carino quel completo."disse Oswald "Non è pericoloso andare in giro con quelle unghie?"

"Non per me."disse lei che diede un calcio al visitatore alle spalle e lo mandò dall'altra parte della stanza e poi prese l'altro "Allora?"

"Cosa?"disse Oswald.

"Il piano."disse lei.

"Temo di non poterti aiutare."disse lui e Selina lo perse alla gola e lo portò sul tetto,gettandolo a terra "Dimmi quello che sai."

"E che cosa credi che sappia?"disse Oswald "Persino Lydia e Philip ne sanno poco e loro sono i comandanti."

"Tu menti!"disse Selina "Sicuramente sai qualcosa!"

"Mi hanno promosso e mandato qui solo per dare una falsa speranza."disse Oswald"Immaginavano che prima o poi mi sarebbero venuti a prendere e non mi hanno detto niente.

Iniziarono ad arrivare dei visitatori sul tetto e lei prese Oswald alla gola e si mise dietro di lui "State indietro!

Non sto scherzando!"

"Lo sanno,ma non gli importa."disse Tyler che aveva il costume completo ed era sull'entrata del tetto.

Lei lasciò Oswald,colpì uno di loro a viso,poi afferrò il braccio,con la pistola,di un altro,mentre il costume copriva la sua faccia,lasciando delle visiere azzurre,poi girò su se stessa e diede una gomitata al volto dell'alieno.

Tyler saltò dal tetto e ne tagliò uno con la spada,poi diede un pugno ad un altro,Selina diede un calcio ad uno,poi,girò su se stessa e diede un calcio al volto di un altro,Tyler schivò il colpo di uno e lo colpì alla pancia,Selina trafisse il petto di uno e diede un calcio ad un altro,poi dovettero fuggire,poiché stavano arrivando i visitatori armati che iniziavano a sparare da una parte più alta della casa.

Ham saltò subito dal tetto finendo nel mezzo volante,mentre Selina si guardò indietro e si accorse di Nun che camminava lentamente verso di loro,con le sfere intorno,poi saltò.

Il tetto si chiuse.

"Mi avevano detto di non andare in macchina con gli sconosciuti."disse Selina.

"Questa non è un'auto."disse Ham che sparò diversi colpi contro la villa.

Nun rimase sul tetto a guardare mentre si allontanava e diveniva invisibile.

Nel bunker Chloe era seduta ad un tavolo,nella stanza dove c'era il muro delle stramberie.

Clark le portò un caffè e si sedette sulla scrivania.

"Ti ho ringraziata per avermi salvata prima?"disse Chloe.

"Ho saputo che c'era un secondo gruppo di visitatori e ho temuto per la tua vita."disse Clark "Hai trovato qualcosa sul nostro caso in sospeso?"

"Oltre al fatto che credo che non sia più vivo?"disse Chloe "Si.

Ho parlato con il suo amico.

Mi ha detto che quella scatola lo aveva ossessionato,anche se l'aveva presa da poco.

Diceva che sentiva una forza al suo interno e delle voci nella stanza insieme a lui."

"Dove aveva preso quella scatola?"disse Clark.

"Ancora non lo so."disse Chloe.

Oswald tornò nell'astronave madre e camminò dentro dei grandi alloggi,accompagnato da un altro visitatore.

"Come ha fatto quella donna ad avere una tuta dei batay?!"disse Oswald

irato"Era una nostra alleata?!

Ci ha rapinati?!

Come ha fatto?!"

"No,che noi sappiamo."disse l'altro.

"Ah,pare che non sapete praticamente niente!"disse Osawld "Dov'è Nun?"

"Gli abbiamo detto che lo cercavate."disse l'altro.

"E dov'è quel..."disse Oswald.

"Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna."disse Nun dietro di loro.

"Insomma,si può sapere che cosa è successo?"disse Oswald avvicinandosi.

"Tutto procede secondo i piani."disse Nun.

"Ah,davvero?"disse Oswald "Il nemico ha messo le mani su quelle tute e tu mi dici che va tutto bene?

Il piano non mi pare che stia funzionato e intanto i miei squadre di operai vanno in giro,perforando la città senza sosta,ventiquattro ore al giorno!

Adesso devi spiegarmi che cosa sta succedendo."

"Esci."disse Nun all'altro.

"No."disse Oswald "Comando io."

Nun gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Ti senti al comando?"

L'altro se ne andò via e chiuse la porta.

"Sono stato promosso a vice comandante e sono sotto la protezione di Philip."disse Oswald.

"E questo ti da potere su di me?"disse Nun.

"Che significa?"disse Oswald.

"Che le prove della tua partecipazione con la Quinta Colonna sono state posizionate dal sottoscritto nella tua stanza."disse Nun.

"Che cosa sei tu?"disse Oswald.

"La resa dei conti della resistenza."disse Nun "Sono qui per porre fine al tempo rubato che hanno vissuto."

"Sei il male assoluto."disse Oswald.

"Sono il male necessario."disse Nun schiacciandogli il cranio con le mani di metallo uccidendolo.

Tyler indossava la tuta,tranne che sul viso, e dalla mano destra fece apparire un ologramma di Selina.

"Devo trovare Nun."disse Tyler"Sai dove si trova?"

"Credo di saperlo."disse Selina.

Clark entrò nella stanza dell'uomo scomparso e trovò Chloe e Pitt che rovistavano tra le sue carte.

"Trovato nulla?"disse Clark.

"No,solo un sacco di ritagli sull'occulto e roba simile."disse Chloe.

"Beh,dovrebbe essere il tuo campo."disse Pitt "Ti sono sempre piaciute le cose strane."

"Beh,si...in effetti mi interessano."disse Chloe.

"Questo era ossessionato da un nobile che diceva di aver costruito una scatola con l'aiuto di una strega,in grado di aprire le porte di una dimensione."disse Pitt mostrando un'immagine.

"Somiglia alla scatola che aveva preso."disse Clark.

"Oh..."disse Pitt.

"Una scatola strana,una persona scomparsa,l'occulto e ora le streghe."disse Clark "In che storia ci siamo andati a ficcare?"

"Bella domanda."disse Pitt "Facciamo ancora in tempo a tirarci indietro."

"Io dico di andare a vanti."disse Chloe "E poi ora dove si trova la scatola che aveva?"

"Tutte domande senza risposta."disse Clark.

Chloe prese una grossa cartellina,con dentro dei ritagli "Questo è tutto quello che ho trovato su di lui."

Selina e Tyler si incontrarono in una galleria delle metro di Los Angeles.

"Non essere timido."disse lei e Tyler uscì dall'oscurità "Ancora non ti fidi di me.

Posso farti cambiare idea?"

"Comincia portandomi da Nun."disse Tyler.

"Va bene,ma poi me ne vado."disse lei.

"Non volevi vendetta?"disse lui.

"Si,ma...sto revisionando questa prospettiva."disse lei "Andiamo."

I due iniziarono a camminare.

"Da qui in poi gli uomini di Nun pattugliano i tunnel."disse lei "E questi visitors non sono degli sprovveduti."

"Nemmeno io."disse Tyler.

I due scesero delle scale,poi si divisero.

Lei arrivò alle spalle di un visitatore.

"È dietro di te."disse lei.

"Chi?"disse il visitors voltandosi.

"Io."disse Tyler dandogli un pugno e staccandogli al testa.

Altri due visitors camminavano per i corridoio.

Selina apparve davanti ad uno camminando.

"Cosa credi di..."disse l'alieno che fu portato in un cunicolo buio da Tyler.

Selina corse,poi Tyler saltò addosso ed uno degli alieni,mentre l'altro fuggì,ma lei gli diede un calcio al mento apparendogli davanti.

Arrivarono davanti a delle grate che davano su un grosso spazio,dove c'era un ponte di metallo.

"Qui."disse lei.

Appena Tyler ebbe oltrepassato la soglia,una grata scese chiudendo il passaggio.

"Vedendo che non possono sconfiggerci i visitors hanno detto che intendono mettere in campo una specie di convivenza."disse Selina "Lavoreremo per loro e poi,quando avranno preso quello che gli occorre,se ne andranno.

Questa può essere l'occasione di salvare il genere umano.

"Hai commesso un grave errore."disse Tyler.

"Non grave quanto il tuo."disse Nun "Temo."

Nun aveva le sfere intorno.

"Nun."disse Tyler.

"Non atteniamoci al cerimoniale."disse Nun "Signor Tyler."

I due camminarono l'uno incontro all'altro.

Tyler gli diede una spinta,poi colpì la corazza con la lama del braccio destro,all'altezza della pancia,poi colpì il mento e il lato del viso,poi Nun gli afferrò il pungo destro con la mano sinistra e il sinistro con la destra.

"Non mi sembra un grande miglioramento."disse Nun "Non sei ancora molto pratico."

Nun sbatté il pugno sinistro di Tyler sul suo volto,poi gli diede un calcio che lo fece volare per diversi metri,poi Tyler si rialzò,bloccò un sinistro con l'avambraccio destro, diede una testata a Nun facendolo indietreggiare e iniziò a colpirlo a volto con i pugno per quattro volte,poi sferrò un calcio,ma Nun parò il calcio con l'avambraccio destro,diede un colpo al viso dell'avversario,poi gli diede un calcio che gli fece sfondare la ringhiera di metallo e fece cadere Tyler di sotto.

Nun afferrò una catena e si calò,afferrò Tyler e lo sbatté contro una colonna.

Ham diede una gomitata al nemico e gli diede un pugno al viso,Nun gli diede una gomitata e cercò di colpirlo,ma Ham si chinò evitando il colpo,poi parò un destro con gli avambracci,diede un colpo al mento,afferrò la testa di Nun con la mano destra e lo colpì alla pancia con il pugno sinistro per sei volte,facendolo indietreggiare,poi Nun spiccò un salto,ruotando su se stesso,e lo colpì atterrando.

Tyler cadde a terra e Nun gli diede un calcio alla pancia,mandandolo a diversi metri di distanza.

Ham si rialzò e salì delle scale,trovandosi su un ponte che era sopra un corso d'acqua.

Nun lo raggiunse,evitò un colpo chinandosi,gli colpi il fianco destro con un pugno,lo colpi al viso due volte,poi gli colpì la gamba e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo oltre il ponte.

Ham fece apparire la spada e la scagliò contro Nun che la prese al volo,gettandola a terra "Le nostre vecchie tute erano strumenti potenti contro i deboli,ma io non sono tra questi.

Sono un membro della Setta delle Ombre."

Ham si rialzò e provò a colpirlo,ma l'altro gli colpì il fianco,lo afferrò alla gola e lo sollevò da terra.

"E tu sei stato scomunicato da una banda di psicopatici."disse Ham che si prese due pugni al fianco e fu gettato a terra.

"Sono io la Setta delle Ombre e sono qui per compiere la volontà del dio dei siriani."disse Nun.

Ham gli corse addosso,lo afferrò ed entrambi caddero a terra.

Tyler iniziò a colpirlo a viso,ma l'altro lo afferrò,gli diede una testata e lo gettò via,rialzandosi.

"Combatti come un giovane,senza risparmiarti."disse Nun "Ammirevole,ma inappropriato."

La tuta di Ham produsse un'onda elettromagnetica che fece saltare le luci.

"Oh..."disse Nun "Pensi che l'oscurità sia tua alleata,ma tu hai solo adottato le tenebre.

Io ci sono nato.

Mi hanno plasmato.

Ho visto la luce quando era già un uomo,a quel punto per me era solo accecante!"

Nun lo afferrò alla gola e lo colpì mandandolo a terra.

"L'ombra ti tradisce perché appartiene a me!"disse Nun colpendolo alla testa sei volte.

Le luci si riaccesero.

"Ti farò vedere un posto simile alla mia casa,poi ti spezzerò."disse Nun.

Ham si rialzò.

"Ah,si!"disse Nun "Mi chiedevo cosa avrebbe ceduto prima!"

Ham gli corse contro,ma si prese una ginocchiata e poi un colpo alla testa mandandolo a terra,poi lo sollevò.

"Se il tuo spirito o il tuo corpo."disse Nun che lo gettò sul ginocchio,fracassandogli la spina dorsale.

Nun gli strappò la maschera e i visitatori lo portarono via.

Sull'astronave,in sala comando,un soldato consegno ad Anna un messaggio.

"Un'altra sconfitta,vero?"disse Philip.

"Assolutamente no."disse Anna "Nun ha catturato Ham Tyler."

"Verrà portato a bordo?"disse Philip.

"No,Nun ha un posto migliore per lui."disse Anna.

"E sarebbe?"disse Philip.

"Non è una cosa che ti riguarda."disse Anna.

"Anna,se permetti,decido io se una cosa mi riguarda oppure no."disse Philip.

"Va bene,chiederò a Nun."disse Anna.

Ham fu portato in Africa e dei visitatori lo calarono un un grosso pozzo fatto di mattoni di pietra,con degli appigli ovunque.

Si svegliò in una orrenda cella oscura,su un materasso a terra.

Nun era accucciato accanto a lui.

"Perché non ti limiti ad uccidermi?"disse Tyler che aveva la parte destra del volto e della testa sanguinante.

"Tu non temi la morte,anzi la accogli."disse Nun "La tua punizione dev'essere più severa."

"Tortura?"disse Tyler.

"Si,ma non nel tuo corpo."disse Nun "Nella tua anima."

"Dove siamo?"disse Tyler.

"In un posto simile a dove sono nato."disse Nun che si alzò.

Vide un grande spazio,con molte scale che conducevano ad una zona centrale e c'erano sia uomini che visitatori "Dove ho appreso la verità sulla disperazione.

Come la apprenderai tu.

C'è un motivo se prigioni come questa sono il peggior inferno sul nostro pianeta.

La speranza.

Ogni batay che è marcito in quei luoghi,nei secoli,ha guardato l'apertura e ha immaginato di arrampicarsi verso la libertà.

Così facile.

Così semplice.

E come naufraghi che si gettano in mare,per la sete incontrollabile,molti sono morti nel tentativo.

In quel luogo ho imparato che non ci può essere disperazione senza speranza.

E così,mentre terrorizzerò Los Angeles,imprigionando gli uomini,le darò in pasto la speranza per avvelenarle l'anima.

Lascerò che credano di poter sopravvivere,li vedrai arrampicarsi l'uno sull'altro per restare al Sole.

Potrai assistere a tutto."

Ham vide che c'era una tv appesa ad un angolo della cella.

"E poi,quando avrai capito la profondità del tuo fallimento,compiremo la volontà del dio dei siriani."disse Nun "Li distruggeremo.

E dopo,quando avremo finito e la città sarà cenere...avrai il mio permesso di morire."

Nun si alzò e se ne andò.

Selina veniva portata in manette al bunker da Clark che aveva il costume completo,con il viso coperto.

Anche Selina aveva la tuta dei batay.

Poco dopo Clark camminava con Mike in un corridoio pieno di celle.

Avevano entrambi la tuta,ma la faccia era scoperta.

"La rinchiudiamo qui?"disse Clark.

"Si e facciamo attenzione."disse Mike"La prima volta che è evasa da una prigione aveva sedici anni."

Due visitors della Quinta Colonna,uno maschio,l'altra femmina, camminarono dentro dei corridoio di un edificio e arrivarono ad una grossa stanza,dove trovarono i loro compagni seduti e circondati dalle truppe nemiche.

Nun era presente e intorno a lui c'erano le sfere di metallo che emanavano luce rossa "È gentile a raggiungerci.

I due capi in seconda.

Ora mi serve solo un altro membro della Quinta Colonna.

Signor Fox,vuole sceglierlo lei?"

"No."disse uno sollevandosi "Mi offro io."

Nun li condusse sotto la città.

Julie,Willy,Kyle,john e Mark erano seduti intorno ad un tavolo.

"Mike è già andato a cercarlo."disse Willy.

"E noi dovremo fare lo stesso."disse Julie.

"Non sappiamo nemmeno dove l'hanno portato."disse John.

"Esatto,non possiamo fare nulla per ora."disse Mark.

"Io non ci posso credere."disse Kyle.

"Forse Philip potrà esserci d'aiuto."disse Willy "Lui saprà sicuramente dove l'hanno portato."

"Giusto,andiamo."disse John che si alzò con Mark "Kyle ci serve il tuo aiuto per prendere un caccia."

Chloe e Clark erano seduti su un divano che dava su un corridoio.

"Dovrebbero utilizzare la Quinta Colonna per trovarlo."disse Chloe.

"Non credo che si possa fare."disse Clark.

"E perché?"disse Chloe.

"Perché è stata aperta una caccia ai membri della Quinta Colonna."disse Clark"Persino Philip non ha più dato notizie."

"Quanto conoscevi Tyler?"disse Chloe.

"Ho passato giorni interi con lui."disse Clark "Tentava di farmi usare la chitarra.

È successo in quel periodo in cui le nostre squadre si sono divise.

Diceva che suonare la chitarra fa colpo sulle donne."

"Già,noi ci sciogliamo di fronte alla musica."disse Chloe "Però non suoni.

Come mai?"

"Con la forza che mi da quella cosa che ho addosso,qualsiasi cosa sia,ho spezzato troppe corde di chitarra."disse Clark "Lui si stancò di cambiarle."

"Non basta passare del tempo con una persona per conoscerla sul serio."disse Chloe.

"Era come uno di famiglia."disse Clark.

"Allora perché vi siete allontanati?"disse Chloe.

"È fatto così."disse Clark "Chloe,tu dove stavi prima di incontrarmi?"

"A New York."disse Chloe "Ma poi,quando i visitatori sono tornati ho viaggiato verso Los Angeles,dato che il padre di Kyle gli impediva di attaccare la città."

"A proposito,suo padre non aveva un congegno addosso che,in caso di sua morte,avrebbe fatto esplodere tutti i depositi di polvere rossa?"

"Si,ma hanno bloccato il segnale."disse Chloe.

Sull'astronave su Los Angeles,Anna si trovava nel suo alloggio e parlava con Nun.

Lei era seduta al tavolo,lui era in piedi "Congratulazioni,puoi essere certo che tu e Dark Knight avrete preso la posizione che vi spetta."

"Non mi sembra che Philip e Lydia siano favorevoli."disse Nun.

"Sto pensando ad un modo per sbarazzarcene,ma dobbiamo aspettare."disse Anna.

"Finalmente,non li sopportavo più."disse Nun.

"Che ore sono?"disse Clark.

"Le 10.30."disse Chloe.

I due erano seduti davanti ad un computer.

"Un altro articolo pungente."disse Clark.

"Ne esistono di diversi."disse Chloe "Servirà a rinvigorire gli animi."

"Come giornalista di guerra non sei per niente male."disse Clark.

"Tu prima di incontrarmi,eri in città?"disse Chloe.

"No,per quel poco che mi ricordo di prima."disse Clark "Ma non penso che vivrei in città."

"Puoi portare via un ragazzo dalla campagna,facendogli perdere i ricordi,ma la campagna gli resterà dentro."disse Chloe che si alzò.

"Sullivan."disse Erica che entrò con il giornale "Le sembra una trovata divertente?

La gente continua a tartassarmi di domande."

"La gente ha il diritto di sapere che Ham Tyler è stato catturato."disse Chloe.

"Questo giornale serve per mantenere alto il morale delle persone."disse Erica"Non è il tuo giornale personale."

"Mi sta censurando?"disse Chloe.

"Le sto solo ricordando qual'è il suo lavoro,ossia parlare di vittoria."disse Erica "Se non la nostra quella degli altri."

Clark,Pitt e Lisa erano scossi.

"Perciò lei è sollevata dal suo incarico."disse Erica "Il giornale si ferma finché non avrò trovato una sostituta."

Erica se ne andò.

"Ma cos'è successo?"disse Chloe.

Clark si alzò "Chloe,forse possiamo fare qualcosa."

"Facci parlare con lei."disse Lisa.

"Non per essere ingrata,ma cosa pensate di poter fare?"

"Non lo so,ma lasciami provare."disse Lisa.

"Avevano ragione a Temere."disse Kyle che si presentò da Julie che era sul lettino.

"Che è successo?"disse Julie.

"Nun ha catturato diversi membri della quinta colonna."disse Kyle.

"Basta indugiare,basta giocare a nascondino,mandate tutti gli uomini disponibili in quelle zone e tiratelo fuori!"disse Julie.

"Ci vuole l'appoggio dei militari."disse Kyle.

"Erica non avrà problemi a convincerli."disse Julie "Tu recati con loro e cerca di capire che sta succedendo.

Vai in ricognizione."

"Si."disse Kyle.

Un visitatore con la pelle umana addosso,stava dando da bere a Tyler.

Un altro seduto nella cella accanto,era senza pelle e parlava.

"Chiede quanto pagheresti per farti morire."disse il visitatore anziano mettendo giù la ciotola dell'acqua "E ho detto che non hai niente."

"Per il gusto di farlo?"disse Ham.

"Mi pagano molto di più per tenerti in vita."disse il visitatore che gli diede dei pezzi di pane.

I prigionieri si riunirono ad una zona vicina alle mura,dove sopra delle scale,c'era un visitatore che veniva legato per la vita da un altro.

Gli altri alieni si misero a ripetere una parola costantemente.

"Proverà ad arrampicarsi."disse il vecchio.

Ham si voltò.

Il visitatore salì e arrivò su un pezzo di pietra rettangolare e più sopra ve ne era un altro.

"Qualcuno ci è mai riuscito?"disse Ham.

"Ma certo che no."disse l'altro.

Il visitatore saltò e cadde.

La corda lo strattonò violentemente e lo uccise.

L'altro visitatore parlò.

"Dice che su un altro pianeta qualcuno ci è riuscito."disse l'altro "Un innocente.

Era nato in quell'inferno."

"Nun."disse Tyler.

"Un'antica leggenda,niente di più."disse il vecchio che si alzò e andò ad accendere il televisore.

"Cos'è?"disse Tyler.

"Quello che vogliono che tu veda,succederà presto."disse il vecchio.

Nun camminava dentro dei sotterranei con gli altri tre ed era accompagnato da altri visitatori.

Si riunì con un gruppo più grande.

Un enorme gruppo di militari andava verso una galleria della città,coperti dalla polvere rossa che riempiva l'aria di tutta la zona.

Nun annuì e le sfere lanciarono dei raggi laser su una parete tagliandola,rivelando un lungo corridoio di cemento,con delle luci ad intervalli regolari.

Al centro c'era grossa sfera di metallo,con cerchi verdi,tenuta da diverse braccia di metallo,legate a delle colonne dello stesso materiale e c'era una circonferenza di metallo sopra.

Sotto c'era un flusso d'acqua che scorreva.

Nun si avvicinò ad un video e poi guardò gli altri "Accendetelo."

Nun indicò uno della quinta colonna e un visitatore lo mise in ginocchio puntandogli un'arma alla testa.

"Mi serve solo un altro membro,ce ne sono 8 che aspettano."disse Nun.

"Io non lo faccio."disse Fox.

"Lo faccio io."disse la donna che andò a mettere la mano sul video e poi lo fece anche Fox.

La sfera si illuminò anche di circonferenze di energia bianca.

Il visitatore rapito si avvicinò.

"Avanti,su."disse Nun indicando l'oggetto con la mano "Faccia il suo dovere.

Gli altri tre portateli in superficie.

Gente del loro rango merita di vedere la prossima era della razza umana."

Clark era a scrivere un articolo al computer che parlava di una vittoria ottenuta in Ohio.

"Ehi,Clark."disse Choe "Come va?"

"Bene."disse Clark "Hai saputo che hanno inviato delle truppe per catturare il rapitore di Tyler."

"Si,spero che lo prendano il prima possibile e che lo eliminino."disse lei "Hai più avuto notizie sull'incontro tra Lisa ed Erica?"

Clark si alzò "Chloe,andrà tutto bene."

"Ehi."disse Lisa.

"Allora l'incontro?"disse Clark.

"Beh,interessante."disse Lisa.

"Sputa il rospo,quando può riuscire il giornale?"disse Chloe.

"Beh...anche subito."disse Lisa.

"Grandioso."disse Chloe "Giusto in tempo."

"Però,Erica vuole me come redattrice."disse Lisa.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

"Ok,torniamo indietro."disse Chloe "Ripeti l'ultima parte?"

"Quando ho finito di parlare,Erica ha detto che avrei dovuto avere io l'incarico,considerando la mia passione."disse Lisa.

Chloe era sconvolta "Non...non posso crederci."

"Chloe,era l'unico modo perché il giornale riaprisse."disse Lisa.

"Non ti bastava fare la super con tutti?"disse Chloe con gli occhi lucidi "Ma certo,essere redattrice di un giornale che pubblica le notizie di guerra aumenta il tuo prestigio!"

"Non è vero."disse Lisa "Potrai scrivere sotto falso nome,finché non sarai riabilitata."

"Certo,così dovrei lavorare per te."disse Chloe.

"Il giornale sarebbe ancora tuo."disse Lisa.

"Piano,piano."disse Clark "Chloe,pensaci.

Non è una cattiva idea."

Lei si fece una piccola risata,ma tenne gli occhi lucidi "Ah...sembra che tu stia dalla sua parte."

"Non sto dalla parte di nessuno..."disse Clark.

"Si,certo Clark."disse Chloe irata "Quando si tratta di Lisa sei sempre obbiettivo."

"Devo andare."disse Clark che stava per andarsene.

"Ah,no,Clark per favore,resta!"disse Chloe che aveva una lacrima che scendeva dagli occhi.

"Chloe,non è quello che vuoi realmente."disse Lisa.

"Sai cosa è divertente?"disse Chloe "Per un millesimo di secondo ho pensato che tu avessi iniziato a provare sentimenti umani!"

Chloe se ne andò via.

Kyle sparò ad un visitatore che aveva accanto un camion di metallo.

Un altro lo afferrò alle spalle,così lui sparò al camion,il proiettile rimbalzò e lo colpì alla schiena.

Nun era seduto accanto ad una delle colonne di metallo.

"Questa è una bomba nucleare di quattro megatoni."disse il dottore.

"Tirate fuori in nucleo dal reattore."disse Nun.

"No!"disse il dottore agli altri visitatori "Non si può!

Questa è l'unica fonte di energia capace di sostenerlo!

Se lo sposta,il nucleo si deteriora in pochi mesi."

"Cinque,secondo i miei calcoli."disse Nun.

"E poi esploderà!"disse il dottore.

Nun si alzò "E per il bene dei suoi figli,dottor Pavel,spero che lo faccia."

Kyle osservò dei barili "Dio santo,non fabbricano cemento,ma esplosivi!"

Kyle corse e chiamò uno dei militari rimasto fuori dalla galleria "Passami Poly!"

"Poly sta guidando l'operazione."disse la voce al telefono.

"Stanno entrando in una trappola!"disse Kyle.

Nell'astronave madre,Philip era nel suo alloggio e parlava con Mark e John.

"Andrò io a prendere Tyler,anche se ci vorrà tempo."disse Philip.

"D'accordo."disse John "Riguardo al loro piano sai qualcosa?"

"Si,l'attacco è imminente."disse Philip "Ma non mi hanno dato dettagli.

Non si fidano ne di me,ne di Lydia.

Quella strega batay di Anna è astuta.

Vaga qua e la dicono.

Come una donna con mantello e cappuccio.

E ovunque,le nostre spie cadono nelle sue reti.

Dovete andarvene e fate attenzione.

Anna si è accorta che i caccia della resistenza vanno tutti nella stessa direzione.

Dovrete fare un giro largo questa volta."

"Va bene."disse Mark.

"Ti ringrazio."disse John "Se non ci fossi tu,saremo tutti finiti da un bel pezzo.

Ma...non ho ancora capito una cosa…

Perché Diana ora aiuta al resistenza?"

"Aspetta."disse Philip che prese da un armadietto bianco la lettera di Diana e la diede a John che la lesse.

"La collaborazione tra Diana e la resistenza è cominciata quando li ha liberati,anche se quel messaggio ha dato inizio a tutto."disse Philip "Ha cercato di avvertire la resistenza che la pace era solo un inganno."

"Ma cos'è,uno scherzo?"disse John "Ci sta prendendo in giro."

"Anche io penso che non ci si possa fidare."disse Philip "In più,è stata lei a uccidere mio fratello Martin."

"Motivo in più per evitare alleanze."disse Mark.

"Ma certo che non ci si può fidare."disse John "Non ha cercato di salvare la resistenza.

Ha cercato di salvare se stessa e ci è riuscita perfettamente.

Prima smetterà di respirare meglio sarà per tutti."

"Per ora però,non credo sia possibile."disse Philip "La resistenza ha avuto informazioni utili."

"A quanto pare."disse John che uscì.

"Poly."disse Poly alla radio poco fuori dalla galleria con pochi altri soldati.

"È una trappola!"disse Kyle "Fuori tutti!

Nun ha colato cemento imbottito di esplosivi!"

"Dove?"disse Poly.

"Ovunque!"disse Kyle.

In un'altra parte della città,vicino alla baia,c'era una base militare,circondata da una coltre di polvere rossa,con accanto centinaia di tende dove c'erano dei civili.

Nun salì una scala che lo portò ad un tunnel e si mise a guardare la base "Che l'attacco cominci."

Prese un detonatore e premette il pulsante.

In quel momento le bombe nelle gallerie esplosero,ne esplosero altre sotto la base,facendo sprofondare i militari e ne esplosero altre in tutta la città facendo cadere anche diversi palazzi.

Molte navi nemiche arrivarono sul posto e circondarono le persone.

"Terrestri,prendete il controllo."disse Nun con un alto parlante "Riprendete pure il controllo della vostra città."

Nun salutò tutti "La vostra tenacia ha compiaciuto i visitatori,così abbiamo deciso di proporvi in patto.

Una volta la città di Los Angeles ospitava visitatori e umani insieme.

Può essere ancora così,ma ora saremo noi a dettare condizioni.

Voi dovrete lavorare per noi e in cambio riceverete cibo e soccorsi."

Dei visitatori con la maschera per il gas arrivarono portando la bomba atomica.

"Questo è lo strumento che vi persuaderà ad accettare."disse Nun.

In un bunker c'era un generale che guardava dei video.

"Signore,rileviamo un picco radioattivo."disse uno di quelli al computer"Qualsiasi cosa sia è nucleare."

I visitatori fecero inginocchiare il dottore.

"Riveli la sua identità al mondo."disse Nun che gli diede l'altoparlante.

"Sono il Dr. Pawel,della Quinta Colonna."disse il visitatore.

"E cosa...cos'è questa?"disse Nun indicando la bomba.

"E una bomba a neutroni,completamente armata."disse il visitatore "Con un raggio d'esplosione di diverse miglia."

"E chi è in grado di disarmare un tale dispositivo?"disse Nun.

"Io solamente."disse l'altro.

"Solo lei?"disse Nun "Grazie,caro dottore."

Nun gli ruppe il collo e la folla urlò.

"Ora questa bomba è armata,e questa bomba è mobile,e l'identità di chi la farà esplodere è un mistero."disse Nun "Perché un non siriano ha in mano l'innesco.

Ma oggi non siamo qui come conquistatori,ma come alleati che restituiscono il controllo della città ai suoi abitanti.

Lavorate e non vi sarà fatto alcun male.

E al primo segno di interferenza del mondo esterno,o se qualcuno dovesse tentare di fuggire...questa persona qualunque,questo cittadino,questo oscuro eroe, farà esplodere la bomba.

Potete restare nelle vostre tende,presto tornerete nelle vostre case,stringetevi alle vostre famiglie.

E aspettate.

Domani reclamerete ciò che è vostro di diritto.

Se questa operazione avrà successo,potremo pensare di estenderla a tutto il mondo.

Dipende da voi.

Questa città tornerà come quando Natham Bates era vivo."

"Iniziate ricognizioni ad alta quota."disse il generale "E passatemi il presidente.

Alcuni mezzi militari,tra cui carri armati,arrivarono ai confini della città e un visitatore andò a parlare con loro.

"Voi farete in modo che nessuno esca dalla città."disse l'alieno.

"E perché dovrei aiutarvi a tenere i vostri ostaggi?"disse il militare.

"Se una sola persona attraversa questo ponte,la città sprofonda all'inferno."disse l'alieno.

Ham osservava tutto ciò dalla tv messa dai visitatori.

Delle astronavi arrivarono al centro della città di Los Angeles e scese Nun che si mise su un palco.

Davanti a lui c'era una folla di persone,tra cui anche militari catturati.

"Avete ricevuto cibo questa notte."disse Nun "Domani riceverete delle case.

Sappiate che all'inizio il piano dei visitatori era di prendere delle risorse e cibo,per poi andarsene,non di fare uno sterminio totale.

Ma alcune persone preferirono far saltare questo piano e creare la polvere rossa con cui cacciarono i visitatori dal pianeta.

Così essi sono stati costretti a tornare e a scagliare un potente attacco sulla Terra.

Se quelle persone non si fossero messe in mezzo,loro se ne sarebbero già andati.

E oggi la maggior parte delle persone sul pianeta si stanno consumando a causa di quest'uomo..."

Nun mostrò una foto di Mike "Mike Donovan,che vi è stato presentato come il più fulgido esempio della vera giustizia.

Vi hanno fatto adorare un falso idolo..."

Nun strappò la foto "...per impedirvi di distruggere questa resistenza corrotta!

Voglio dirvi la verità su Mike Donovan..."

Nun si fece passare il testo che era stato tolto a Julie "...con le parole di una fondatrice della resistenza,Julie Parrish."

Erica si voltò verso Julie,che era nella stessa stanza,davanti ad un video.

"Diana non ha cercato di ucciderci l'ultima volta che siamo stati catturati,ma ha salvato le nostre vite,Poi ha deciso di aiutarci e darci informazioni.

Mike decise di stipulare un patto con lei,affinché noi potessimo,con nostra vergogna,avere informazioni da quella dittatrice caduta e in cambio risparmiarle la vita,offrendole un pieno perdono per i suoi attacchi alla Terra,come comandante della flotta."

Tra la gente iniziarono a diffondersi dei mormorii.

"Ho dovuto ringraziare la stessa donna che aveva tentato di farmi il lavaggio del cervello."lesse Nun "Abbiamo informato solo gli altri leader delle resistenze e il presidente,ma abbiamo chiesto che la gente non venisse a sapere nulla.

Avete sentito?

La resistenza e Diana solo alleati!

La resistenza ha fatto diventare debole la sua memoria,dimenticando ciò che Diana aveva fatto.

MENTRE VOI SIETE QUI A MARCIRE,COLEI CHE HA ATTACCATO LA TERRA DUE VOLTE,SI TROVA IN UNA BELLA STANZA CALDA CON LA RESISTENZA!"

Nun prese un'altra lettera "E queste sono le parole,con cui i sentimentali leader della resistenza,si sono fatti commuovere da Diana.

Che questo serva anche per chiarire le cose con quei visitatori qui presenti che la rimpiangono."

Lui iniziò a leggere "Non volevo eseguire volontariamente gli ordini del superiore questa volta,ma l'ho fatto per salvare mia sorella.

Mi prenderò la colpa degli orrendi crimini contro il dio,che ha deciso di eliminarmi a causa dei miei troppi fallimenti,affinché lui possa,con la mia condanna a morte,costruire una falsa pace per attirare i membri della resistenza.

Ho servito ed esaltato il folle,che aveva tentato di uccidere mia sorella.

Non posso più convivere con questi ideali.

È ora di affidare la mia lealtà alla popolazione della terra ed è ora che io mi dimetta.

E VOI,SOLDATI DI SIRIO,LE ACCETTATE LE DIMISSIONI DI QUESTA DONNA?"

I soldati gridarono "SI!"

"E VOI TERRESTRI,ACCETTATE LE DIMISSIONI DI TUTTI QUESTI IMPOSTORI?"disse Nun"DI TUTTI I CORROTTI?!

Ora renderemo a vostra disposizione le tecnologia per guarire da tutte le malattie."

"La mela è rotolata molto lontano dall'albero,Julie."disse Erica "Non ci rimangeremo la parola,ma sappi che non approverò mai quello che avete fatto."

"Avevamo bisogno di lei."disse Julie.

"Ora ne abbiamo ancora più bisogno,ma con quello scritto,tu hai rovinato tutto il silenzio che avevamo fatto calare su questa faccenda.

Hanno fatto in modo che fosse anche ripreso.

E poi mi chiedo,come fate a fidarvi."

"A volte,arriva un momento,molto estremo,in cui le tue sole forze non servono più a salvarti e allora devi imparare a fare patti anche con il male.

Un giorno,forse,succederà la stessa cosa anche a te e allora dovrai avere qualcuno che affondi le mani nel fango,per far si che la razza umana sopravviva!"

"Le tue mani mi sembrano piene di fango,Julie."disse Erica.

"NOI TOGLIAMO LE VOSTRE VITE DALLE MANI DEI CORROTTI!"disse Nun "DEI BUGIARDI!

Di coloro che vi hanno mandato a morire con false promesse affinché loro potessero sopravvivere.

Dei racconta storie,che vi hanno imbrogliato,mandandovi a morire,mentre loro restano al sicuro.

E poi,una volta terminata la guerra,quelle persone si sarebbero messe al governo,magari con Diana.

La città è vostra.

Nessuno dovrà interferire.

Fate quello che volete!

MA COMINCIATE ABBATTENDO QUELLE BUGIE,LIBERATE GLI OPPRESSI!

Si faccia avanti chi vuole che questa città torni di nuovo come quando Nathan Betes teneva i siriani sotto controllo.

Perché ciò accadrà di nuovo.

DIANA E I SUOI ALLEATI VERRANNO STRAPPATI DAI LORO OPULENTI NIDI!

E scacciati nel gelido mondo,che voi conoscete bene,a soffrire.

Verranno istituiti dei tribunali.

Quando avremo finito con la Terra e le risorse ci basteranno,vi lasceremo le tecnologie che condivideremo in questo periodo di lavori forzati e voi potrete utilizzarle.

E ce ne andremo.

Certo,nel mondo verrà versato ancora del sangue.

L'esercito sopravvivrà e imparerà a servire i siriani.

Questa grande civiltà...resisterà.

La razza umana sopravvivrà.

E ora vi rendiamo disponibili delle nuove dimore."

Il reattore fu messo su un camion e chiuso.

"Hai visto cosa è successo?"disse Lisa.

"Si."disse Clark depresso "Non posso fare nulla in questo caso."

Clark si sedette su una scrivania "Tu come stai?"

"Beh,sono notevolmente scossa."disse Lisa "E poi,ad essere sincera,anche prima non era un granché.

Durante le situazioni di guerra,si dovrebbe tenere i rapporti in buono stato.

Io volevo solo aiutare Chloe ed ora mi sento come se avessi rovinato tutto.

È quello che ottieni,quando fai l'eroe."

"Non è vero."disse Clark "A volte si ottengono buoni risultati.

Io salvo le persone da quando ho memoria.

Non che sia tanto.

Devo andare.

Faccio un altro giro intorno alla città."

"Non temere,Clark."disse Lisa "Andrà tutto bene."

Ham tentò di scendere dal lettino,ma cadde a terra,provò a rialzarsi,ma urlò dal dolore.

Il vecchio visitatore entrò e l'altro parlò.

"Dice che prima devi guarire la schiena."disse il vecchio che che lo girò.

"Come lo sa?"disse Ham.

"Lui era medico della prigione."disse il vecchio "Ma si è inimicato persone potenti."

Il vecchio fece passare una corda sopra un palo "Persone come il tuo amico con la maschera."

"Come?"disse Ham.

"Molti anni fa,sul mondo di Nun,ci fu una pestilenza,mandata dagli dei esterni."disse il visitatore.

"Chi?"disse Ham.

"Entità soprannaturali,semi onnipotenti,che vivono dentro delle dimensioni spirituali orribili."disse il vecchio "Delle creature immense e tremende,che creano delle estensioni di se stessi dall'aspetto umanoide.

Ma quando il loro vero corpo entra dentro la realtà materiale,essi diventano sterminatori di mondi.

Tuttavia agiscono solo in alcune parti dell'universo.

Questi esseri non hanno una vera e propria mente,non come la intendiamo.

Sono del tutto incomprensibili.

Le loro azioni sono votate solo al male e alla morte su scala cosmica.

Ma quella volta una delle loro magie arrivò anche sul pianeta dei batay.

In quel periodo,alcuni detenuti aggredirono Nun.

I maldestri tentativi di riparare ai danni,lo lasciarono in perenne agonia.

La maschera gli tiene a bada il dolore."

"Nun è l'innocente di cui parlavi."disse Ham.

"Ciò che il dottore ha saputo è che ,sul pianeta dove si sono rifugiati dopo la grande guerra tra noi e loro,c'era un mercenario che si innamorò di una sacerdotessa batay e la sposò in gran segreto.

Quando la divinità del tempio batay lo scoprì,il mercenario fu condannato ad un pozzo come questo,ma la sua condanna,fu mutata in esilio dal pianeta.

Il mercenario capì che era stata la moglie ad intercedere per lui.

Quello che non poteva sapere,era il vero prezzo della sua libertà.

Lei prese il suo posto nel pozzo.

La sacerdotessa era gravida del mercenario.

Il candore non può fiorire sotto terra,dev'essere schiacciato.

Un giorno,qualcuno si dimenticò di chiudere una cella,ma l'innocente,trovò un amico.

Un protettore che spiegò agli altri che la sua purezza era la loro redenzione,andava apprezzata.

La madre fu meno fortunata."

L'altro visitatore parlò.

"Questa prigione adesso è di Nun."disse il vecchio "Non vuole che si sappia questa storia."

Il vecchio legò la corda sotto le braccia ti Ham,facendola passare sul petto e lo tirò su.

Tyler urlò.

"Hai una vertebra che ti sporge dalla schiena."disse il vecchio "La rimettiamo a posto."

Il vecchio colpì la vertebra e Ham urlò a squarcia gola.

"Resta così,finché non stai in piedi."disse il vecchio.

Lisa stava scrivendo al computer,poi si alzò e Erica entrò con un giornale.

"Lisa,capisco che quello che è successo a Los Angeles sia grave,ma ci sono state bel altre otto vittorie solo nel nostro stato."disse Erica "E invece,buona parte del giornale è occupato solo da questa notizia.

I soldati servono con un morale alto."

"Credo che questa cosa sia più importante delle vittorie."disse Lisa.

"Lo ha fatto,perché pensa che io faccia tornare la signorina Sullivan?"disse Erica.

"No,l'ho fatto perché credo sia meglio che il soldati si concentrino sulle battaglie che ancora non sono state vinte,invece che sulle altre."disse Lisa "E poi,Chloe è nata per questa professione."

"Sebbene io ammiri al sua passione i suoi lavori non sono esagerati."disse Erica.

"Posso migliorare."disse Chloe che era appena entrata.

"Se rivuoi questo ruolo,cerca di essere meno catastrofica sulle sconfitte."disse Chloe "Certe volte ne fai una tragedia greca quando scrivi.

Siamo d'accordo?"

"Si."disse lei "La ringrazio."

"Ringrazi Lisa,non me."disse Erica che andò via.

"Congratulazioni,te lo meriti."disse Lisa.

"Grazie."disse Chloe "Lisa,mi spiace di essermela presa con te.

Il giornale è tutta la mia vita ed è l'unica cosa che io e Clark facciamo insieme ,a parte combattere,così,quando ti ho vista qui..."

"Hai pensato che volessi allontanarlo da te?"disse Lisa.

"Non sono molto razionale."disse Chloe.

"Io voglio davvero esserti amica,Chloe,ma non voglio mettermi tra te e Clark."disse Lisa.

"Ah,no,non preoccuparti."disse Chloe "Non c'è niente tra noi.

Siamo solo buoni amici.

E voi?"

"Stessa cosa."disse Lisa "Siamo solo amici."

"Bene,mi ha fatto piacere questo chiarimento."disse Chloe che prese dei fogli"Allora,vediamo cosa hai fatto mentre io non c'ero."

Ham era ancora appeso alla corda.

"Non pensavi che fossi sopravvissuta,Tyler?"disse Anna che apparve "Ve l'ho tetto che sono una strega."

"Ti ho visto...ti ho visto morire."disse Ham.

"Nell'attacco di qualche settimana fa?"disse Anna "Hai visto solo un'esplosione.

E poi,ci sono tante forme di immortalità.

Nun mi ha assicurato che ristabilirà l'ordine che voi della resistenza continuate a disturbare."

"No."disse Tyler.

"Tu stesso hai combattuto le loro armate per lungo tempo."disse Anna "Ma ora ci siamo anche noi.

La nostra razza non è morta.

Ora dovresti capirlo.

Non vincerete."

Anna scomparve.

"NOOO!"urlò Tyler.

Poco dopo riuscì a mettere i piedi a terra e l'altro iniziò a togliergli la corda di dosso.

"Ecco,alza la testa."disse il vecchio "Così va bene."

Tyler rischiò di cadere e si appoggiò ad un mobile,mentre l'altro lo afferrò.

"No."disse Tyler e l'altro lo lasciò.

Mark e John camminavano nel bosco di notte.

John aveva la valigia.

"Qui intorno potrebbero esserci delle pattuglie."disse Mark "Non penso che passeremo inosservati."

"In questo caso...andremo nella fabbrica abbandonata qui vicino e li daremo ordine di compiere il rituale di evocazione."disse John.

"E se non ci riusciamo?"disse Mark.

"Dobbiamo raggiungerla a tutti i costi."disse John "Se il rituale verrà eseguito,i visitatori avranno talmente tanti problemi che dovranno abbandonare intere zone della Terra e il resto è coperto da polvere rossa."

"Noi ne abbiamo passate tante,ma non ricordo una situazione più disperata di questa."disse Mark.

"Perché non ve ne sono state."disse John "Anche se sconfiggessero i visitatori,se la dovranno vedere con i batay un giorno e tu sai chi sono quelli."

"Ho studiato la guerra."disse Mark.

"Bene."disse John "E poi,se dietro ad Anna c'è chi credo io,credo che dovranno prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi di abbandonare il pianeta.

A meno che non facciamo il rituale.

Comunque hai detto il vero su questa situazione.

Ham è prigioniero ,la razza umana si sta indebolendo e presto sorgeranno città di schiavi.

In questo mese i membri della resistenza non hanno perso quasi nessuno,ma questa volta sarà diverso."

"Non ti sembra di esagerare ora?"disse Tyler.

"No,qualcuno morirà."disse John "Non mi piace dirlo,ma è la verità.

Ci ho pensato più volte,ho esaminato tutte le possibilità e questa è l'unica conclusione possibile.

Posso dirlo con certezza,qui qualcuno ci lascia la pelle.

Io ho perso mia moglie in una situazione simile."

"A proposito di questo,c'è una cosa che devo dirti..."disse Mark.

"Ascolta,io non conosco i dettagli di quella notte,ma preferisco non saperlo."disse John "Ricordare è sempre un duro colpo per me."

Nell'astronave madre Anna stava parlando con gli altri due.

"Ti rendi conto che le videocamere del ponte di decollo,mostrano che il capo della quinta colonna è venuto a bordo dell'astronave?"disse Lydia.

"E con questo?"disse Anna "Cosa dovrei fare?"

"Tu avevi detto che le nuove misure di sicurezza erano più che efficaci,invece sono inutili."disse Philip.

"Evidentemente qualcuno lo ha aiutato."disse Anna.

"Corretto."disse Alice presentandosi nel contenitore svolazzante "Le videocamere sono state disattivate."

"Questo è sabotaggio."disse Lydia con tono irato.

"Ovviamente tu non ne sai nulla,vero?"disse Anna.

"Mi stai accusando di tradimento?"disse Lidya.

"Certo che no."disse Anna "Farlo senza prove,mi spedirebbe di fronte alla corte marziale."

"Ci sei molto vicina anche ora."disse Philip che uscì.

John e Mark erano davanti alla fabbrica abbandonata.

Mark aprì la porta e fece entrare John,ma poi un raggio laser lo colpì alla schiena e Mark cadde dentro la fabbrica.

John chiuse la porta e soccorse l'amico.

Dal bosco uscì David che aveva le sfere di metallo che gli volavano intorno e aveva trenta alieni con se.

Dentro l'edificio,John soccorse l'amico.

"Lascia stare."disse Mark a terra "È finita.

Ascolta,c'è una cosa importante che devi sapere…

Si tratta di Diana."

"Diana?"disse John.

Mark tirò fuori una lettera dall'uniforme,poi la diede a John ed esalò l'ultimo respiro.

John rimase a guardare il corpo dell'amico per qualche secondo,poi lesse la lettera.

CONTENUTO DELLA LETTERA

"John,mi spiace non avertelo detto prima,ma nelle condizioni in cui eravamo non potevamo permetterci che perdessi il controllo.

Io ero presente la notte in cui hai perso tua moglie.

La squadra di visitatori responsabile della loro morte era guidata da Diana."

John furibondo prese una una radio "A tutti i membri della Quinta Colonna,in tutto il mondo,cessate ogni operazione e portate a termine i riti.

Spezzate i sigilli e liberateli dalle loro dimensioni.

Qualsiasi cosa mi succeda,assicuratevi che escano."

John prese la valigetta e la aprì.

Dentro c'era un panno che copriva una statuetta.

John tolse il panno e mise la statuetta a terra e si mise in ginocchio "Io prego te Nemesis,tu che,quando appari nella realtà dei vivi,causi la morte dei mondi.

Prego il dio esterno che accorda la vedetta sui mie nemici..."

Nun prese una tanica di benzina,ci mise dentro un pezzo di stoffa,la accese e la scagliò contro una vetrata,dando fuoco alla struttura.

Ci fu un'esplosione e John rimase ucciso.

In una zona della foresta si aprirono decine di portali che davano su dimensioni diverse.

Dentro il primo c'era una figura in mezzo ad una landa orribile.

Aveva l'aspetto di una donna,con la pelle grigia.

I capelli erano lisci,lunghi,grigi e sollevati in aria,tanto che formavano una forma che ricordava quella di un serpente strisciante.

Il viso era umano,femminile ed inespressivo.

Gli occhi erano completamente verdi,aveva tre linee verticali di luce verde sulla parte destra della fronte e le orecchie erano appuntite.

Il collo grigio era intervallato da linee di luce verde orizzontali che arrivavano anche alla base del collo.

Aveva anche due linee verticali al centro del collo.

Il seno era grigio,senza capezzoli e c'erano due linee di energia verde,curve,che passavano sotto i seni,seguendone le forme e terminavano in mezzo al petto.

Sulla parte iniziale del petto invece c'era un linea scura che andava verso il basso,toccando la parte iniziale di quella verde al centro del petto.

Le spalle avevano due placche grige,che erano tutt'uno con il corpo,allungate,con le estremità curve.

I bicipiti erano grigi,poi l'attaccatura del gomito era più larga,del braccio,prima di quel punto,e gli avambracci avevano tre linee verdi che si attorcigliavano intorno al braccio,come serpenti.

La mano erano grige e con dita appuntite.

La pancia era molto snella,atletica,e aveva due linee verdi al centro,che partivano dai fianchi e poi si univano al centro della pancia andando verso il basso.

Le parti intime erano coperte da un panno verde tenuto da due fermagli.

Le gambe erano molto lunghe,sulla parte esterna delle cosce c'erano due punte,una sovrapposta all'altra,il ginocchio era coperto da un teschio umano con la bocca spalancata e da esso partiva una linea nera che arrivava fino ad i piedi.

Anche i polpacci erano molto lunghi.

Sulla schiena aveva un piccolo mantello nero,strappato,che partiva dalle scapole e arrivava alla vita,da cui partiva un lungo e largo mantello nero strappato che si muoveva da solo.

Nelle mani teneva un'asta,grigia,con una linea verde.

L'asta aveva,sull'estremità destra,un'enorme falce,con la parte centrale con due cerchi di energia verde,collegati da una linea,una enorme lama ricurva verso il basso e un bozzo sulla parte opposta,mentre sull'estremità sinistra c'era una falce più piccola,con la lama curva verso l'alto,opposta all'altra, e una punta verso il basso dalla parte opposta.

Tra la punta e la lama c'erano delle linee verdi.

Nel punto il cui aveva poggiato il piede sinistro,che era davanti al destro,partivano delle scariche elettriche verdi.

Davanti a lei c'era una buca con una luce verde che ne usciva,la zona intorno era una landa desolata,con spuntoni di roccia,a volte curvi e alberi pietrificati spogli.

Il cielo era completamente coperto da nuvole verdi.

Al di sotto del cielo c'era una landa desolata verde,con dei fossi e in lontananza c'erano delle alture di roccia,una più alta e una più bassa.

Alla base dell'altura maggiore,c'era una roccia allungata,con un'altra più piccola.

Nell'aria c'erano delle scintille di povere verde.

Mike era nel Bunker e dalla mano della sua tuta uscì l'ologramma di Philip.

"Mike,dimenticavo di dirti che,a causa dell'incremento delle misure di sicurezza,Diana non può rimanere nell'astronave."disse Philip "Verrà da voi questa notte."

"Lo so,ci ha avvertiti poco fa."disse Mike "Ho quasi rischiato una rivolta per questo.

La sistemeremo in in una zona dove nessuno potrà vederla."

In mezzo al bosco c'era un caccia alieno devastato.

Non era stato colpito,ma era pieno di buchi e graffi.

Jemes era svenuto,era ferito alla spalla e le sue gambe erano rimaste sotto il portellone della navetta.

Quando si riprese si accorse di essere intrappolato,ma non ebbe il tempo di liberarsi perché sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano.

Credendo di sentire dei passi estrasse la pistola,ma poi abbassò l'arma.

Poco dopo una mano afferrò Jemes,che era voltato a sinistra, e lui si girò di scatto.

Ad afferrarlo era stata Diana che era ridotta in fin di vita:aveva un osso che le usciva dal braccio sinistro,intriso di sangue verde,una grave ferita al fianco destro e quattro graffi sul lato sinistro del viso che percorrevano il viso fino ad arrivare all'attaccatura del collo al corpo.

Diana si avvicinò al suo viso perché era molto debole e quasi non riusciva a parlare "Guarirai,andrà tutto bene,sei ferito alla spalla.

Ora devo andare a cercare aiuto.

Se non trovo qualcuno che mi aiuta...morirò dissanguata."

"No,non lasciarmi."disse James.

Diana riuscì con enorme sforzo ad alzarsi,mise la mano sulla ferita sul fianco destro e cominciò a camminare barcollando.

"No!"disse disse James "Ti prego."

Diana si voltò verso di lui "Non preoccuparti,manderò subito qualcuno,ti do la mia parola."

Diana riprese a camminare "Diana!

Diana!"

Lei si voltò ancora.

"Ci salveremo,vero?"disse James.

"Io...non ti abbandonerò."disse lei.

Diana si girò di nuovo continuando a camminare fino scomparire tra gli alberi.


	6. LA COSA:ORIGINI

LA COSA:ORIGINE

Diana stava camminando alla ricerca del capannone della resistenza.

La ferita che aveva sul fianco destro non smetteva di sanguinare.

Dopo un po' di tempo,dovette appoggiarsi ad un albero,poi senti dei rumori e si nascose dietro dei cespugli.

Una mano femminile divenne nera e le unghie divennero appuntite.

Una figura correva nel bosco,me era impossibile distinguerne i tratti.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo e un lungo abito marrone.

Corse senza fermarsi e senza notare Diana,nascosta tra le piante.

Lei ricominciò a camminare ed arrivò nella zona dove sapeva che c'era l'entrata al bunker.

Mike era nelle vicinanze ed aveva la tuta batay.

Vedendo Diana camminare verso di lui,le andò incontro e fece scomparire la maschera,mostrando un'espressione di sconcerto,vedendo che era piena di sangue.

"Diana?"disse lui e lei continuò ad avvicinarsi "Diana,sei tu?

Diana?"

Lui le mise le mani sulle braccia "Ferma.

Ferma.

Sono Mike Donovan."

Lei lo guardò lentamente.

"L'ha ammazzato."disse Diana "Quella cosa…

Si era aggrappata alla navetta,mentre volavamo.

L'ha ucciso."

"Ok,calmati,va tutto bene."disse Mike.

"L'ha ammazzato."disse Diana,in preda alla disperazione più totale,poi cadde a terra.

Fu portata su un letto d'ospedale nel Bunker e un gruppo di persone la portavano per un corridoio,sotto controllo di Erica e Mike.

Erica aveva la mano destra sulla bocca "Portatela via!

Via dal corridoio!"

Diana non smetteva di urlare "PER FAVORE!

VI PREGO,CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?!"

Kyle era nel corridoio con Elizabeth e Willy e,sentendo le urla,si voltarono verso il corridoio perpendicolare,vedendo passare la barella.

"NOOO!"urlò Diana "PER FAVORE AIUTATEMI!"

Il Superiore era nella sua dimensione e improvvisamente alzò la testa.

Nell'astronave Anna era a terra e aveva del sangue che le usciva dal naso.

Alice e molti altri erano a guardarla.

I visitatori fecero dei commenti "Ma che ha?

Si sente male?"

Entrò Philip con Lydia.

"Che cosa è successo?"disse Philip.

"Non lo so so."disse un soldato "All'improvviso è caduta a terra."

Nella foresta si aprirono diversi portali.

Uno di essi dava su una dimensione dove c'era del vapore e una landa poco illuminata.

In mezzo al vapore vi era la dea Ereshkigal.

Era una donna magra,aveva la pelle scura,gli occhi bianchi,senza pupilla,più un terzo occhio bianco poco sopra il naso.

Non aveva le sopracciglia,gli zigomi erano molto pronunciati e c'erano delle protuberanze ossee che andavano dritte all'indietro dopo essersi curvate.

Sulle tempie c'erano altre due punte ossee che andavano all'indietro.

Aveva una linea che passava sotto gli zigomi e arrivavano ai lati del mento.

C'erano altre due linee curve che partivano dalla fronte e andavano verso l'occhio al centro,dopo essersi curvate all'esterno.

Aveva i capelli neri,lunghi e divisi in due ciocche che cadevano una da una parte e una dall'altra,arrivando fin sotto la vita.

A metà delle ciocche c'era una placca d'oro circolare e verso la fine ce n'era una ovale.

Attaccate alle orecchie c'erano due orecchini che avevano un cilindro d'oro ovale,con tre cerchietti d'oro sotto.

Sulla testa indossava un copricapo nero,sottile,allungato verso l'alto,che si curvava all'interno verso la punta e poi andava di nuovo verso l'esterno.

La parte finale era patta.

Ai lati dell'elmo c'erano delle corna che giravano intorno alla testa,erano tre per lato,più lunghe sotto e più corte sopra,con la punte piegata verso l'alto.

Aveva il collo e la parte centrale del petto scoperte,mentre i lati erano coperti da un vestito viola che,sotto il seno,si intrecciava con dei filamenti,poi la pancia era coperta da una placca di pelle marrone che aveva tre cinghie marroni orizzontali a tenerla ferma.

Le spalle erano coperte da un tessuto di piume,con dei filamenti di stoffa marroni che pendevano,dietro le quali c'erano tre ossa per spalla,poi le braccia erano scoperte.

L'avambraccio destro era coperto da sei cerchi d'oro,quasi fino al polso,quello sinistro ne aveva tre prima del polso e uno a metà.

All'altezza della vita c'era un cerchio d'oro da cui partivano sette fili di tessuto che giravano intorno alla vita.

La parte bassa del corpo era coperta da una lunga gonna viola,fatta a strati orizzontali.

Aveva una placca di metallo marrone che girava intorno alla schiena che si curvava in basso,quando arrivava sul davanti,poi andava per una piccola parte in alto e si incurvava verso il basso arrivando quasi alle ginocchia.

C'erano delle altre placche che uscivano da sotto la gonna,la cui parte finale era nella nube,ed erano placche simili a tentacoli.

Dalle scapole partivano grosse ali scheletriche,pietrificate,con una punta ricurva staccata all'altezza della curvatura delle ali,che inizialmente andavano verso l'alto,piegandosi verso l'interno e poi andavano verso l'esterno.

Le piume erano di roccia e con dei buchi tra l'una e l'altra e c'erano delle punte staccate e sospese a mezz'aria.

All'altezza della vita partivano altre due ali,che prima andavano verso l'alto e poi verso il basso,erano quasi a forma di rettangolo, ed erano fatte di piume con la punta piatta.

Si aprì un altro portale.

Dentro di esso vi era Zeus seduto su un trono.

Zeus aveva i capelli neri,tirati indietro,che arrivavano fin sotto la base del collo.

Aveva baffi e una barba che arrivano alla base del collo .

Sulla testa aveva una placca d'oro che passava sulla fronte e si allungava al centro,formando una punta verso l'alto e una più piccola verso il basso,fino all'inizio del naso.

Il petto,la pancia e le braccia erano scoperte ed avevano una muscolatura massiccia e scolpita.

Sui polsi aveva un braccialetto d'oro.

Nella mano destra aveva una saetta dorata,che afferrava a metà e i cui bordi erano irregolari e con due punte,una,a destra,diretta verso l'alto,una,a sinistra,diretta verso il basso.

Dalla saetta usciva una luce viola con dei filamenti in ogni direzione.

Sull'avambraccio destro aveva una placca d'oro circolare da cui partivano tantissime linee d'oro,tanto che sembrava un sole.

La vita era certa da un gonnellino azzurro,con delle linee e ornamenti d'oro.

Le gambe erano scoperte fin sopra il ginocchio e avevano i muscoli scolpiti completamente.

Dal ginocchio in poi c'era una corazza d'oro che aveva delle teste di leone scolpite sulle ginocchia.

Aveva dei sandali sui piedi.

Sulla gamba destra c'era un tessuto nero,con degli ornamenti gialli.

Era seduto su un blocco rettangolare d'oro,con il volto di medusa scolpito alla base.

Alle sue spalle c'erano due aquile di marmo con delle ali spalancate,le cui piume si allungavano a dismisura verso l'alto.

Sopra le piume c'era un cerchio di vetro,con una circonferenza d'oro intorno e una più grande introno alla seconda piena di rimanenti.

Alla base della circonferenza partiva uno schiena d'oro.

Il piede destro poggiava su un cuscino nero,con ornamenti gialli,sostenuto da un minuscolo tavolino,con le gambe in oro.

Sotto il rettangolo dorato,su cui era seduto c'era un piano di marmo piatto e dietro delle nuvole arancioni.

Dietro il Superiore c'erano delle figure simili alla sua,nascoste nella nebbia.

Il Superiore allungò una mano davanti a se e lo fecero anche gli altri.

In tutta la Terra apparvero delle aurore boreali a terra che divisero intere zone del pianeta.

Il Sole stava per sorgere.

La resistenza aveva chiamato un medico della Quinta Colonna,che si chiamava Owei.

Il medico camminava per i corridoio con Mike.

"Come sta?"disse Owei.

"Non ha ripreso conoscenza da quando l'abbiamo trovata."disse Mike "Ho mandato Clark a vedere da dove provengono le tracce di sangue,ma hanno trovato solo i rottami della sua astronave."

Diana era dentro una stanza,su un letto d'ospedale.

Owei era nella stanza e non aveva la tuta addosso,mentre Erica era ad osservare il tutto da dietro un vetro,insieme a Willy,Kyle e Julie.

Arrivò anche Clark con Lisa e Pitt.

Owei era insieme ad altri medici.

"Che diavolo è successo?"disse un altro visitatore.

"Non lo so."disse una della Quinta Colonna,mentre tagliava la tuta rossa dal corpo di Diana e un altro le toglieva gli stivali "Pensavo che si fosse schiantata con l'astronave.

La tuta fu tolta e tutti videro bene la ferita sulla pancia.

Pitt si voltò e stava per vomitare.

"Pitt."disse Clark e l'altro fuggì falla stanza.

Le furono tolti i pantaloni e c'era un osso che usciva fuori dalla gamba.

"No,abbiamo controllato la testa."disse Owei "Quella sembra a posto."

"Bene."disse l'altra che vide che la pancia era piena di punte di metallo conficcate.

Le sollevò la mano destra che in parte era senza la pelle umana,infatti si vedevano le scaglie,ed era anche gravemente ferita.

Aveva diversi tagli sul dorso,il mignolo spezzato,come anche l'anulare,che aveva una parte dove si vedevano i muscoli.

La donna le sciacquò il taglio sulla gamba e poi la pancia che era piena di sangue.

"Avrà davvero bisogno di una plastica,ma questa è l'ultima delle nostre preoccupazioni."disse Owei che le mise la maschera per respirare.

Poco dopo l'intervento era finito e Owey era a parlare con Mike nella stanza dove c'era il vetro.

Gli altri erano usciti.

"Cosa pensi?"disse Mike.

"Che morirà se non trovo il modo per far arrivare qui alcune delle nostre apparecchiature."disse Owei "Se parto subito,dovrei tornare a breve."

"D'accordo."disse Mike.

Philip osservava la strana aurora boreale a terra,dall'astronave.

"Che cosa credi che sia?"disse Lydia.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Philip.

Owei uscì dalla stanza dove era Diana e andò a parlare con Mike e Julie.

"È fuori pericolo,ma ha subito una forte commozione cerebrale."disse Owei"Pensiamo che possa aver perso parte della memoria,quindi è probabile che non ricorderà cosa è successo.

Tuttavia,devo dire che ha una resistenza incredibile.

Era quasi dissanguata quando siamo arrivati all'ospedale e la maggior parte delle ossa del braccio sembravano brecciolino.

Quando gli altri l'hanno vista per poco non svenivano."

"Comprensibile visto lo stato in cui era."disse Julie.

"Vi siete fatti un'idea?"disse Mike "Insomma quelle ferite che aveva addosso sembrano..."

"Provocate da un aggressione."disse Owei "Su questo non ci piove."

"Uno scontro?"disse Julie.

"A me sembra più opera di un animale."disse Owei.

"Un'animale?"disse Julie.

"Si,e dai graffi che ha sul viso posso assicurarvi che è bello grosso."disse Owei.

Al Polo Sud c'era un gatto delle nevi che procedeva tranquillamente in una valle ghiacciata.

Alle sue spalle c'era una catena montuosa bassa,più piccole colline a chilometri di distanza sulla sinistra.

Dentro vi era un visitatore con i capelli castani,con la frangia sulla fronte,barba e baffi,aveva delle cuffie collegate ad uno schermo che era davanti a se ed era seduto sul retro.

Lo schermo captava strani suoni e lui cambiava le frequenze.

Ai posti davanti vi erano due visitatori.

Quello sulla destra aveva i capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,baffi e barba nera,lunga.

L'altro aveva i capelli neri corti,spettinati,barba e baffi corti ed era massiccio.

"Quanto manca?"disse quello alla guida.

"Procedi sempre dritto."disse quello dietro "Il segnale diventa più forte.

Non manca molto."

Il mezzo procedette.

Mentre gli altri due parlavano quello con le cuffie vide che il segnale era particolarmente forte.

"Fermi."disse quello dietro e il mezzo si fermò.

"È proprio qui."disse l'uomo con le cuffie "Sotto di noi."

Il ghiaccio sotto di loro si spaccò ed il mezzo cadde in uno stretto crepaccio che alla fine si strinse troppo e bloccò lo spazzaneve.

"Fermi!"disse quello a destra che tirò una leva ed accese i fari del mezzo.

"Per gli dei."disse quello con con le cuffie.

Videro che in fondo al crepaccio c'era una lastra di metallo,formata da più placche,con varie linee e sul lato sinistro c'era una circonferenza di metallo.

In un obitorio c'era un visitatore femmina,con le pelle umana addosso, che metteva un filo di plastica,con una punte luminosa,dentro il corpo di una creatura simile ad un orso enorme,ma decomposto e con la pelle a scaglie.

Sul video accanto appariva l'immagine dell'interno,con a fianco delle scritte.

La creatura era su un tavolo di metallo.

La donna aveva delle cuffie,capelli neri,legati all'altezza della nuca e intorno a lei c'erano scrivanie e scaffali pieni di fogli e oggetti vari.

Indossava anche lei la tuta rossa dei visitatori.

Alle sue spalle c'era anche un microscopio.

"Kate?"disse una guardia.

"Merda."disse lei che spense il video e si tolse le cuffie.

"Scusa,Kate."disse il visitatore "Ci sono dei signori che ti stanno aspettando."

"Oh,si certo."disse lei,mentre un altro entrava "Grazie,Frank."

L'uomo entrato aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo,spettinati,indossava una giacca grigia e pantaloni scuri.

La guardia andò via.

"Ciao."disse lui "Ti sei dimenticata,vero?"

"No,no,è solo che..."disse Kate "Si."

Arrivò un altro visitatore,con i capelli chiari,barba,baffi,la riga sulla parte sinistra della fronte e aveva la tuta rossa con alcune linee nere.

"Volevo che conoscessi…."disse il ragazzo "Eccolo,è arrivato."

"Sono il Dr. Sander."disse l'alieno.

"Kate Loyd."disse lei.

"Si."disse lui"Lei sa chi sono?"

"Si,lo so."disse Kate.

"Adam mi ha parlato molto bene di lei."disse Sander "Dice che è specializzata il paleontologia vertebrale."

"Principalmente,si."disse lei.

"E quindi ha già estratto campioni da terreni ghiacciati."disse Sander.

"Ho lavorato in parecchi scavi a basse temperature."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Un mio vecchio amico,un collega di lavoro,dirige una una stazione di ricerca geologica in Antartide.

Quarantotto ore fa la sua squadra ha fatto una scoperta davvero incredibile."

"Sul serio?"disse Kate "Che hanno trovato?"

"Domani sera prenderemo un volo,per andare a esaminare il sito e mi serve un buon paleontologo."

"Dottore,sono cerca che lei comprenda che dovrei sapere a cosa dovrei lavorare prima di poter accettare."disse Kate.

"C'è una struttura."disse Sander.

"Una struttura?"disse Kate.

"Si."disse Sander.

"In Antartide?"disse Kate.

"E un esemplare."disse Sander "È tutto quello che posso dirle.

Sono arrivati ordini dall'alto.

Abbiamo l'obbligo di andare."

"E presumo di non avere il tempo per decidere."disse Kate.

"No,mi dispiace,la sua risposta mi serve subito."disse Sander.

"Beh… ci sto."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Adam le darà tutti i dettagli sulla partenza."

"Ti aspetto di macchina."disse Sander che uscì.

"Si."disse Adam "Certo.

Grazie."

"Allora,Adam?"disse Kate "Di che si tratta?"

"Ora ne sai più o meno quanto me."disse Adam "Ma ti dico una cosa.

Lavoro con quel tizio da tre anni e non l'ho mai visto così esaltato."

La sera seguente,in un bosco si aprì un altro portale sulla stessa dimensione dove si trovava Zeus.

Dentro il portale c'era Atena.

Era una donna dalla pelle bianca e con il fisico scultoreo.

Sulla testa aveva un enorme elmo nero.

L'elmo aveva una punta che copriva la fonte e arrivava all'inizio del naso,poi passava lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli sui lati e aveva due punte,poco prima delle orecchie, che andavano verso il basso e superavano il mento,arrivando a metà collo.

L'inizio delle punte era stretto,poi si allargavano un po' all'indietro e c'erano delle linee orizzontali su di esse che formavano cinque rettangoli e la punta era orientata verso avanti.

La punta aveva anche due linee rosse,sopra gli occhi che formavano una semi circonferenza e c'erano linee rosse e nere,curve,sulla parte posteriore della testa.

L'elmo era a cupola,poi la parte centrale andava verso l'alto,si curvava verso l'esterno formando una semi circonferenza,e poi andava all'indietro,formando una grossa circonferenza di metallo nero,con delle linee rosse vicino al bordo e numerose linee e placche intrecciate,di cui alcune d'oro sulla parte superiore dell'elmo.

Dalla parte posteriore dell'elmo uscivano i capelli rossi che arrivavano fino alle scapole.

Il collo era scoperto,poi c'era un abito nero,che aveva diverse linee decorative,che copriva il petto,il seno,parte dei fianchi,poco sotto il seno e la parte centrale della pancia.

Al centro del petto c'era una placca grigia che mostrava la testa di Medusa con i serpenti al posto dei capelli,poi questa placca si curvava all'interno,per non finire sui seni e poi si apriva nuovamente all'esterno,per poi piegarsi all'interno,poco dopo,per formare quasi una punta sopra l'ombelico.

La placca grigia era piena di linee decorative.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte fino agli avambracci che erano coperti da un bracciale nero,con diversi bracciali grigi sopra.

Nella mano destra aveva una lancia di metallo,con delle piccole placche di metallo rosse,circolari,su tutta l'asta,poi sotto la punta c'erano tre punte dirette verso l'esterno,sia da una parte che dall'altra,poi c'era una punta circolare,con oltre una punta appuntita.

Nella mano sinistra aveva uno scudo di metallo nero,dai bordi irregolari,simile a roccia o alla corazza di uno scorpione e al centro c'era la testa di medusa.

Sulla parte finale delle placche che coprivano la parte iniziale della pancia,che era scoperta ai lati,c'era un anello grigio di metallo a cui erano attaccati due tessuti,collegati ad una placca nera,collegata al corpo da tre cinghie nere,di cui una passava all'inizio delle gambe e le altre sopra.

Dalla placca nera,situata sia davanti,che dietro,scendeva un lungo panno nero che copriva la parte centrale delle gambe,mentre il resto era scoperto,compresi i piedi.

Dietro di lei c'era un muro di marmo.

Un'astronave allungata stava volando sull'Antartide.

Il pilota a sinistra era di colore,l'altro era bianco.

Quello bianco guardò dietro e vide Sander e Adam seduti sulla destra ,mentre Kate era seduta a sinistra.

Più vicino ai piloti c'era un uomo che dormiva.

Sander stava sfogliando un quaderno,mentre quello che dormiva stava russando.

"Ma senti quello."disse Adam e Kate guardò il visitatore che dormiva.

"Come fa un essere siriano e russare così?"disse Adam.

Il pilota bianco di voltò e indicò le cuffie a Kete che le prese dalla parete alla sua sinistra.

"Speravo che lei potesse darmi un'informazione."disse il pilota bianco"Insomma,qui non trovo un resoconto che non si vecchio di almeno tre settimane o più e io ho assoluto bisogno di un'informazione."

"Carter,dai non farti del male,amico."disse quello di colore.

"E che informazione sarebbe?"disse Kate.

"Devo sapere come stanno andando gli scontri a Los Angeles."disse Carter.

"Non vi posso aiutare."disse Kate "Non ho seguito gli ultimi svolgimenti."

"Beh,non fa niente."disse lui "E mi dia retta,qualsiasi cosa siate venuti a fare,sbrigatevela in un paio di giorni."

"Si?"disse Kate "E perché?"

"Sta arrivando una tempesta."disse quello che dormiva "Una di quelle brutte."

"Buon giorno,Griggs."disse Carter "Già,ha ragione,e la cosa peggiore che potrebbe accadere,sarebbe quella di trovarsi rinchiusi con una dozzina di siriani.

Mi creda."

L'astronave arrivò ad una serie di strutture,alla base di un piccolo monte.

"Base in vista a ore una."disse quello di colore.

Erano tutti edifici ad un piano solo,collegati tra di loro.

L'astronave atterrò e accorsero tre visitatori.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Carter.

Sander scese per primo e ad attenderlo c'era uno dei tre "Dr Sander?"

"Si."disse Sander che gli strinse la mano.

"Benvenuto."disse l'altro.

"Grazie."disse Sander.

"Edward vuole che si rechi immediatamente al sito."disse l'altro "Adesso.

Vi ci porterà Lars."

Kate scese dal mezzo e gli strinse la mano "Salve."

"Salve,benvenuta."disse l'altro "Prego,salga in cabina."

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Si figuri."disse l'altro.

Lars era quello che guidava il mezzo caduto nel crepaccio.

Il mezzo si mosse e ne raggiunse un altro.

Poco oltre c'era una galleria che andava dentro un pezzo di giaccio.

I quattro scesero ed andarono nella caverna,guidati da Lars.

Sulle pareti c'erano delle lampade.

Scesero una scaletta e poi passarono su un piccolo ponticello.

Arrivò un visitatore con la barba molto chiara "Sander?"

"Si,Edward."disse Sander e di due si strinsero la mano.

Dietro di loro c'erano due che mangiavano.

"Fatto buon viaggio?"disse Edward.

"Si."disse Sander e i due si abbracciarono.

"Ecco,lei è Kate Loyd,paleontologa alla Columbia..."disse Sander.

"Ciao."disse lei che strinse la mano ad Edward.

"Ben venuta."disse lui.

"Adam Finch,mio assistente alla ricerca."disse Sander.

"Ben venuto."disse Edward che gli strinse la mano.

"Salve."disse Adam.

"Lui è Edward,un mio vecchio amico."disse Sander.

"Loro due,sono della mia squadra."disse Edward "Lui e Karl,lei è Giulia."

"Piacere."disse Sander.

"Entrambi geologi."disse Edward.

"Salve."disse Karl.

"Ben venuti."disse Gulia.

"Ok,vi mostro perché avete volato per 10000 miglia."disse Edward.

Arrivarono ad una gigantesca zona che mostrava una lastra di metallo immensa,staccata dal ghiaccio di molti metri.

C'erano varie luci che la illuminavano.

Si trattava di un oggetto luminoso perfettamente circolare e piatto.

Aveva un cerchio al centro,con un grosso portellone circolare spalancato,poi c'erano cinque placche di metallo,fuse con la struttura,simili alle pale delle eliche di una nave,che arrivavano quasi al bordo e tra una pala e l'altra c'erano delle circonferenze e delle linee.

"Oh,cazzo."disse Adam.

"Riteniamo che sia qui approssimativamente da 100000 anni."disse Edward"L'abbiamo trovato captando un segnale radio.

Una specie di richiesta d'aiuto."

"Incredibile."disse Sander.

"Pensiamo che il segnale si sia innescato quando il sopravvissuto è uscito dal mezzo."disse Edward.

"Sopravvissuto?"disse Kate.

Il gruppo uscì in superficie e vide che c'era una lastra di ghiaccio con intorno delle bandiere.

La neve era stata tolta dal ghiaccio e si intravedevano delle zampe allungate,simili a quelle di un insetto e una forma poco chiara,ma grande più di tre metri.

Sander e Kate si misero a guardare.

"Dei potenti."disse Sander "Quanto ci vorrà per estrarlo?"

"Beh,con la giusta attrezzatura forse mezza giornata."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander.

"Stiamo anche preparando le cariche per far saltare il ghiaccio sopra il mezzo."disse Edward.

"Allora procedete."disse Sander.

Tre spazzaneve tornarono al campo, ormai il Sole stava tramontando e c'erano le luci accese.

Kate ed Edward erano dentro una stanza dove c'erano anche Gulia,Karl,un uomo,con capelli neri, di nome Colin e un altro uomo con i capelli rossi e barba lunga con cui parlava Kate.

La stanza era come uno studio,con tavoli,carte,foto,computer e c'era gente che andava e veniva.

"Il ghiaccio ,volevo chiedere,quanto è fragile?"disse Kate.

"Non è nella zona di frattura,quindi non dovrebbero esserci rischi di incrinatura."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Ok."disse lei.

"E il ghiaccio è molto spesso,perciò crediamo di poterlo estrarre in un unico pezzo."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"A occhio e croce,direi due metri per quattro,alto poco più di un metro."disse Adam che entrò con Sander "O forse qualcosa di più."

"Assicurati che nessuno si avvicini alla radio."disse Sander "Non vogliamo fughe di notizie."

"E la gru?"disse Kate,ne abbiamo una che faccia a caso nostro.

Quello che nel mezzo controllava le onde annuì e quello seduto accanto a Lars nel mezzo,che era seduto al tavolo ora, intervenne "Si,è già sul posto.

È tutto pronto."

L'alieno si alzò "Io mi chiamo Peder,comunque."

Lei gli strinse la mano "Kate."

"Piacere di conoscerti."disse Peder che si rimise seduto.

"Allora,avete pensato a tutto,non vi serve il mio aiuto."disse lei e tutti risero.

Lars era seduto e accarezzava il cane.

"E di lui che mi dite?"disse Kate indicando Lars "Non sembra molto interessato."

"Ah,quello è Lars."disse un uomo biondo con gli occhiali "Non parla la vostra lingua,ma lavora sodo come un orso."

Adam era a parlare con un uomo dai capelli castani.

"Come può vedere nello scanner,l'astronave ha scavato un tunnel di duecento metri nel ghiaccio."disse l'uomo.

"Ah,accidenti."disse Adam "Mi faccia capire,se io sprofondassi in un ghiacciaio,poi così senza alcun analisi dei dati,abbandonerei la mia nave a piedi?"

"Beh,forse era ferito e stava cercando un posto caldo."disse l'alieno.

"Sembra che non lo abbia trovato."disse Adam.

Ormai era notte e tutti dormivano,ma Kate si alzò e andò a vedere le stelle dalla finestra.

"La prima notte è la peggiore."disse Gulia che dormiva sul materasso sopra il suo.

"Non volevo svegliarti,scusami."disse Kate.

"No,figurati."disse Gulia.

"Non guarderò più le stelle come prima."disse Kate.

Il giorno dopo gli spazzaneve trainavano un grosso blocco di ghiaccio,coperto con un telo nero sopra.

Grig era seduto su una scaletta,mentre Carter e quello di colore erano su una sedia.

Lars e il cane erano sul blocco di ghiaccio.

Il blocco venne portato in una grande stanza dalle pareti di legno,con due finestrelle.

Alla stanza si accedeva da una scaletta di legno,che scendeva a sinistra.

Ad un'estremità c'erano Kate e quello con i capelli rossi,poi c'era Adam nella parte centrale e in fondo c'era quello con gli occhiali e i capelli biondi e quello con i capelli castani.

Giulia e Edward erano dalla parte opposta.

Giulia scattava foto,mentre quasi tutti gli altri erano chinati sul blocco a osservare o a scrivere.

"Il peso totale è di 420 chili."disse Adam che aveva dei fogli.

"Peso trasportabile."disse Kate.

"Che intendi?"disse Adam.

"Beh...per poterlo trasportare in laboratorio dovremmo tagliare da qui a qui."disse Kate.

Sanders entrò nella stanza.

"Comincia con dei tagli di due centimetri."disse Kate.

"Non ho mai creduto a queste cose."disse Adam.

"Io invece si."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Sander toccò il pezzo di ghiaccio "Tutto pronto?"

"Ci siamo quasi."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Bene.

Ma prima voglio prendere un campione di tessuto."

"Come?"disse Kate "Crede che sia una buona idea?"

"Si,lo credo."disse Sander.

"Le condizioni atmosferiche sono imprevedibili e non abbiamo la strumentazione adeguata."disse Kate "La sterilizzazione è importante."

"Edward,nella base,c'è un trapano con la punta sottile?"disse Sander.

"Arriva ad un massimo di 30 millimetri."disse Edward.

"Molto bene."disse Sander "Ce lo avete a portata di mano?"

Kate uscì dalla stanza e poco dopo Sander aprì la porta che lei aveva chiuso.

"Kate."disse Sander "Aspetti un momento.

In futuro non mi contraddica mai davanti agli altri."

"Pensavo solo..."disse Kate.

"Non è qui per pensare."disse Sander "È qui per tirare fuori dal ghiaccio quella cosa.

Spero di essere stato chiaro."

Sander tornò dentro lasciandola in corridoio.

Edward tornò con un lungo trapano e lo diede a quello con gli occhiali e i capelli chiari.

Accanto a lui c'era Gulia e all'estremità del blocco c'erano Kate,Adam e quello con i capelli rossi che teneva in mano la videocamera.

Kate annuì e lui iniziò a trapanare,ma per sbaglio trafisse una parte della creatura.

Estrasse il trapano portando con se un pezzo di carne chiara e rossa,come se fosse insanguinata e il pezzo di carne fu messo in una confezione di plastica trasparente.

La sera seguente erano tutti attorno ad un biliardo.

"Guarda questo colpo."disse Peder.

"Si,ma non la spunterai."disse Grigg.

Sander ed Edward andarono ad un bar,poi la musica si spense.

"Signori,signore."disse Sander "Dopo un breve,ma accurato esame del nostro visitatore,posso affermare inequivocabilmente di non aver mai visto o riscontrato,a livello cellulare,nulla che assomigli a ciò che è in quella stanza e l'effetto di questa scoperta si ripercuoterà per migliaia di anni.

E voi,amici miei,verrete tutti ricordati come gli artefici di questa scoperta."

Lars si alzò il bicchiere "Abbiamo trovato un fottuto alieno!"

Tutti brindarono e quello con i capelli lunghi diede una bottiglia a Sander.

Quello che aveva rilevato il segnale,seduto vicino a quello con i capelli castani,iniziò a suonare la chitarra e si iniziò a cantare e a ballare.

Sander abbracciò Edward e poi strinse la mano a Adam.

"Ci daranno una gratifica per aver scoperto un alieno invece dei soliti campioni ghiacciati."disse Colin.

Carter era seduto accanto a Kate e tutti e due bevevano.

"Hai qualcosa di meglio di questo sciroppo?"disse Kate.

"Ehi,Grigs."disse Carter "Vai a prendere un po' di roba dalla scorta del capitano?"

"Nessun problema."disse Griggs che si alzò e uscì,andando in un'altra costruzione.

L'uomo di colore uscì e guardò la stanza dove c'era il blocco di ghiaccio.

Il cane nel recinto si dimenava e mordeva la recinzione per uscire.

L'uomo di colore aprì la porta ed accese la luce,si avvicinò e toccò il blocco.

"EHI!"urlo Peder.

"Cristo Santo."disse l'altro "Vaffanculo,amico."

L'altro se ne andò ridendo.

"Figlio di..."disse quello di colore che salì le scale.

Il blocco esplose e poi la creatura fece un buco sul soffitto,andando via.

"Cazzo!"disse l'uomo di colore che si mise a correre.

La creatura si trovava nella neve ed era simile ad un insetto,con la pelle coperta di una sostanza vischiosa,e un altra sostanza simile ad un sangue molto denso.

Aveva il muso con due bozzi sulla parte frontale e da essi uscivano due punte lunghe,aveva gli occhi completamente neri su un lato del volto,poi c'era una placca che copriva la parte posteriore della testa ed il retro del collo,con sopra dei piccoli peli neri.

Sotto le due punte,sulla parte frontale del muso, c'erano due piccoli denti,simili a dei canini.

Ai lati del muso c'erano due protuberanze ossee sottili che scendevano verso il basso,poi andavano in avanti e si univano formando un mento appuntito.

Le due placche erano unite da una membrana chiara sulla parte finale e c'erano dei denti appuntiti alla fine della membrana e anche nel punto in cui le due protuberanze si piegavano.

Sotto gli occhi c'era un groviglio di rughe,mentre la parte frontale del muso era liscia e sollevata rispetto al resto.

C'era anche un filamento di carne che partiva dalle protuberanze e andava vicino ai canini.

Sul dorso,poco dopo la testa c'erano due scapole o placche pronunciate verso l'alto,con dei peli corti,neri,come su tutta la parte posteriore del corpo.

Aveva due grosse zampe frontali simili a quelle di una mantide religiosa,con delle punte ricurve in avanti sul dorso della parte finale degli arti,all'inizio del petto,poco sotto la testa,c'erano sei zampette,tre per lato,lunghe con due dita simili a tenaglie e di colore rosso,poi c'era un grosso addome circolare,bianco,simile a quello di un ragno,pieno di una sostanza gelatinosa,oltre alla sostanza rossa,e questa pancia era simile.

L'addome aveva una spaccatura irregolare nera,la parte posteriore aperta e c'erano due tentacoli sottili e rossi che uscivano fuori.

Poco prima dell'addome aveva altre due lunghe zampe da mantide religiosa,poi ai lati dell'addome ce n'erano due più piccole,sottili,con una parte finale formata da due placche,con una punta nera,con piccoli tentacoli e sulla parte finale dell'addome ce n'erano altre due simili a quelle di un ragno.

L'essere ruggì e fu udito da Grigg che si voltò il cane iniziò a ringhiare.

Il visitatore di colore corse verso la stanza dove c'erano tutti e parlò "E SCAPPATO!"

Tutti si fermarono e qualcuno rise.

"NON È UNO SCHERZO,CAZZO!"disse quello si colore "QUELLA COSA È VIVA!

ERO NELLA STANZA,GUARDAVO IL GHIACCIO E QUELLA COSA È SALTATA FUORI!"

Tutti andarono nella stanza e guardarono il buco sul soffitto.

Iniziarono a mettersi abiti pesanti.

"Ci divideremo in diversi gruppi."disse Edward "Perlustreremo il campo.

Se lo trovate,non provate a catturarlo da soli."

"E fate attenzione."disse Sander "Non sappiamo nulla su di lui."

Tutti uscirono si divisero.

Sander,Edward e Adam camminarono tra gli spazzaneve,mentre Carter,quello di colore e Griggs andarono vicino ad un elicottero.

"Griggs."disse Carter "L'hai lasciata aperta?"

"Non mi ricordo."disse Griggs.

"Merda."disse quello di colore,mentre Carter si avvicinava "Ehi,sta attento amico."

"Va bene,Derek."disse Carter.

"Quell'affare ha fatto un salto e ha spaccato il tetto."disse Derek.

Edward arrivò davanti al recinto del cane e vide che c'era un buco,una grossa scia di sangue e una zona completamente schizzata di sangue.

"Per il superiore."disse Adam.

Olav,quello con gli occhiali,che aveva rilevato il segnale dell'astronave,camminava con Henrik,quello che aveva mostrato le foto dello schianto ad Adam.

Arrivarono nei pressi di una baracca che aveva uno spazio tra la neve e l'inizio dell'edificio.

I due sentirono un lamento.

"L'hai sentito?"disse Olav.

"Si."disse Henrik che si avvicinò con la torcia e illuminò la pancia della creatura.

"Per gli dei."disse Henrik "L'abbiamo trovato!"

La pancia dell'essere si aprì,rivelandosi essere una bocca e da essa uscì un tentacolo che trafisse il petto di Henrik,aprì la punta in quattro petali e diede una strattonata all'indietro trascinandolo via.

Henrik si aggrappò alle due colonne di legno che tenevano la baracca,ma poi fu trascinato dentro e finì nella bocca del mostro.

"AIUTO!"urlò Olav e arrivò Carter con gli altri due.

"VENITE QUI!"urlò Olav.

"Dov'è?"disse Cater illuminandogli il viso.

"HA ATTACCATO HENRK!"urlò Olav.

"Andiamo."disse Carter e tutti corsero verso la baracca.

"OH DEI!"disse Derek.

Arrivò anche il gruppo di Kate e poi tutti gli altri.

Videro le gambe di Henrik che uscivano dalla bocca della creatura.

"OH MIO DIO!"urlò Olav "QUALCUNO FACCIA QUALCOSA!

MA LO VEDETE?!"

Carter puntò la pistola.

"SPARA A QUEL PEZZO DI MERDA!"urlò Derek.

Carter iniziò a sparare e lo colpì alla testa.

La creatura iniziò ad urlare,poi anche Peder iniziò a sparare.

Uno dei proiettili prese un tubo di vapore caldo che colpì la creatura che urlò e sfondò il pavimento della baracca.

"NO!"urlò Carter "NO!

NO!"

"DOBBIAMO DARGLI FUOCO!"urlò Derek che prese delle taniche e la gettò sotto la baracca.

Carter accese un fumogeno.

"NO!"urlò Sander.

Carter diede fuoco alla baracca,gettando il fumogeno acceso,la creatura fece dei buchi con le zampe sulle pareti e poi cadde.

Lars e quello con i capelli rossi spensero l'incendio.

Quello biondo con gli occhiali stava misurando la pressione ad Olav,con Grigg accanto.

Giulia era ad un tavolo e piangeva,accanto a lei c'era l'uomo con i capelli rossi.

Peder distribuì dei bicchieri.

"Henrik aveva tre figli piccoli."disse Giulia.

Peder andò da Katie,che era sulla porta ,con le braccia incrociate,e le diede il bicchiere.

"Si,è orribile."disse Sander.

Colin era seduto ad un tavolo dietro,Edward era seduto al capo dello stesso tavolo e Adam sul bancone in fondo alla stanza.

"Una terribile tragedia."disse Sander "Siamo tutti scioccati da quello che è successo ad Henrik...ma con il dovuto rispetto dobbiamo esaminare ciò che rimane prima che sia troppo tardi."

"Ehi,lui era un siriano,non una cavia."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"No,io mi riferivo a quella creatura e tutti noi ci rendiamo conto dell'importanza di questa scoperta."disse Sander "E come scienziati è nostro dovere studiarla."

"Ma non mi sembra che sia andata bene."disse Peder "Vero?"

"È molto meglio distruggerla."disse Carter che era appena entrato"Definitivamente."

"Lei ha contribuito a sufficienza a questa impresa."disse Sander.

"Ah,davvero?"disse Carter "Sentite,il vostro Olav è messo parecchio male.

Vogliamo portarlo in elicottero alla cittadina più vicina.

Partiremo all'alba,così verrà curato nell'ospedale militare."

"E che cosa gli dirà?"disse Sander.

"Dirò solo la verità,per quanto sia assurda."disse Sander.

"Va bene."disse Edward.

Andarono in laboratorio.

Il corpo fumante del mostro,con Enrik dentro,era sul tavolo.

Sander ci girò intorno,poi prese delle grosse forbici da un vassoio di metallo e iniziò a tagliare la pancia.

"Kate,mi serve una mano."disse Sander "Coraggio.

Tiriamo da entrambi i lati."

I due aprirono la bocca e videro che la parte del corpo inghiottita era dentro una specie di sacca bianca,semitrasparente,mentre intorno c'erano intestini.

"La faccia è racchiusa in una specie di sacca amniotica."disse Sander che tagliò la sacca con delle forbici.

Aprendola vide che intessuti del viso erano trasparenti,in parte fusi e collegati a dei piccoli tubi.

"Che gli dei ci aiutino."disse Adam.

Giulia si mise la mano sulla bocca e andò via.

"Il tessuto."disse Kate "Sembra quasi nuovo."

"Ma che cosa gli stava facendo?"disse Adam.

"Evidentemente lo stava assorbendo."disse Sander "Una specie di digestione.

Affascinante.

Non è affascinante?"

Griggs uscì dalla stanza e vide Giulia appoggiata ad una parete "Ehi?

Che c'è?

Stai bene?"

"Sicura?"disse Griggs.

"Si."disse lei.

"Ti serve aiuto?"disse Griggs.

"No,sto bene."disse Giulia che fuggì.

Adam e Kate avevano preso degli attrezzi e stavano esaminando l'interno della creatura.

Lei estrasse un pezzo di metallo "Cos'è questo?"

"Sembra una placca di titanio."disse Adam "Viene usata per rafforzare le ossa rotte nelle fratture composte."

"Si,è vero?"disse quello con gli occhiali "L'anno scorso Enrik si era rotto un braccio.

Era andato ad operarsi in Argentina."

"Se era nel suo braccio ora che ci fa qui fuori?"disse Kate.

"Una bella domanda."disse Sander.

Più tardi Kate era rimasta dentro il laboratorio con Adam e osservava dei campioni al microscopio,poi alzò la testa spaventata.

"Che fai?"disse Adam.

"Ho preso una parte del tessuto di Henrik."disse Kate "Vieni a dare un'occhiata."

Adam andò a vedere e vide che le cellule dell'alieno assorbivano quelle di Henrik e poi le imitavano "Le sue cellule non sono morte.

Questo non è possibile.

Sembra che le cellule aliene stiano in qualche modo attaccando le cellule di Henrik e poi...è come se si stessero trasformando..."

"Imitando le sue cellule."disse Kate.

"Ok,non sono sicuro che sia così,ma..."disse Adam.

"Lo stava clonando."disse Kate.

La mattina dopo Kate camminava per il corridoio e vide quello di colore accanto a Griggs.

"Ehi è tutto pronto,amico."disse Derek.

"Hai fatto presto."disse Griggs.

"Voglio solo andare via di qui."disse Derek "Questo posto mi da i brividi."

"Sta tranquillo,andrà tutto bene."disse Griggs.

Olav entrò nel corridoio con Edward.

"Non preoccuparti,Olav."disse Edward "Presto ti visiterà un dottore."

I due entrarono nella stessa stanza dove erano entrati gli altri e Kate restò a guardarli.

"Kate."disse Carter.

"Ciao."disse Kate.

"Ciao."disse Carter "Ce ne andiamo.

Se il tempo tiene torneremo con i rinforzi il prima possibile."

"Ok."disse Kate.

"Va bene."disse Carter.

Olav fu portato all'astronave da Cater,mentre quello di colore era già ai posti di comando e Griggs metteva dentro i bagagli.

Griggs si sedette davanti ad Olav,dietro i due piloti.

Kate andò a lavarsi le mani e vide dei denti di metallo a terra,con del sangue,poi si accorse che in una doccia c'era una enorme pozza di sangue.

Kate corse sentendo che l'astronave si sollevava in aria e uscì "MERDA!

CARTER!

FERMI!"

Carter si accorse di Kate "Ci fa segno di scendere."

Edward si avvicinò "Che succede?"

"Non devono andare."disse Kate.

"Carter."disse Derek "Filiamocela da qui amico."

"E va bene,cazzo,scendiamo."disse Carter "Andiamo giù."

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"disse Olav.

"No,va tutto bene."disse Griggs.

Il viso di Griggs si aprì in due,emettendo un urlo disumano.

Olav urlò e Griggs si alzò,la sua pancia e il petto si aprirono,rivelando un'immensa bocca piena di sangue e denti enormi.

Dalla bocca uscirono centinaia di filamenti rossi che presero Olav.

"Qualcosa non va."disse Kate che vide l'atronave iniziare a roteare in aria,per poi schiantarsi oltre una collina.

Colin si mise alla radio "Chiamata per chiunque in ascolto sul canale di emergenza.

Mi sentite,passo?"

Adam,quello con i capelli rossi,Lars,quello biondo con gli occhiali,Sander,Edward,Peder e Giulia erano dentro una stanza,con un tavolo e una mappa.

"Sono caduti qui,sopra questo crinale."disse Edward"È impossibile raggiungerli."

"Tutto questo non ha senso."disse Adam "Insomma avevano piena visibilità,giusto?"

"Non adiamo a cercarli?"disse Giulia "Almeno proviamoci."

"Ci serve l'astronave per andare li,ma ora si trova lontano,con Matias."disse Edward.

"Beh,questa non può essere una coincidenza."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Colin entrò nella stanza "La radio è morta.

Fottuta.

Andata.

Ed è in arrivo una tempesta.

Ci sono troppi imprevisti."

"Quando si dice giornata nera."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Kate tornò nel bagno e vide che il sangue era pulito.

"Colin,Lars,prendete l'attrezzatura."disse Edward "Il gatto delle nevi ci porterà alla base più vicina."

Kate entrò nella stanza con un pezzo di carta in mano "Non credo che sia una buona idea."

"E perché mai?"disse Sander.

"Perché nessuno dovrebbe lasciare questo campo fino a che non scopriamo che cosa è successo."disse Kate.

"Sono io che decido in questo posto."disse Edward.

"Lo so,ma devo..."disse Katen.

"Perché ha cercato di richiamare l'elicottero?"disse Sander.

"Perché sapevo che erano in pericolo."disse lei.

"Come."disse Sander.

"Ho preso un campione del sangue di Henrik."disse Kate "E ho visto che le cellule aliene erano ancora vive,erano vive e stavano copiando le cellule di Henrik.

Replicandole.

Anche Adam le ha viste."

"Dice la verità?"disse Sander.

"Non lo so."disse Adam "Io non so che cosa abbiamo visto,ma qualcosa è successo."

"Non capisco,che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Giulia.

"Che questa cosa può,e probabilmente ha già replicato una persona."disse Kate.

"Che cosa?"disse Colin.

"Questo è pazzesco?"disse Giulia.

"Ok,Kate,non è il momento per gridare al fuoco."disse Sander"Fermiamoci un attimo,ragioniamo e discutiamone in privato."

"Nessuna riunione privata,dottore."disse Colin "Tutti noi abbiamo il diritto di essere informati."

"C'è dell'altro."disse Kate che mostrò i denti sul fazzoletto.

"Che cosa sono?"disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Credo che siano delle otturazioni per i denti."disse Kate "Le ho trovate vicino ad una pozza di sangue nella doccia."

"Una pozza di sangue?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Può clonare le cellule,ma non il materiale inorganico,non è riuscito a riprodurle e così le ha sputate."disse Kate.

"Ha sputato le otturazioni."disse Peder.

"Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo."disse Edward "Lars..."

"Ascoltate."disse Kate "Quando sono tornata a controllare qualcuno aveva pulito il sangue,qualcuno l'ha tolto,quindi qualsiasi cosa sia è ancora qui."

"Oh mio Dio."disse Giulia.

"Ho sentito abbastanza."disse Edward "Lars,Colin preparate l'attrezzatura,si parte tra dieci minuti."

"Per favore,Edward,non andate,non sapete con che cosa abbiamo a che fare!"disse Katen,ma non la ascoltarono.

"Andiamocene via di qui e anche di corsa."disse Edward.

"Ben fatto."disse Sander.

Kate rimase da sola con Giulia.

"Kate."disse Giulia "Non so se faccio bene a parlartene,non voglio creare problemi a nessuno..."

"Parlare di cosa?"disse Kate.

"Tu hai detto che qualcuno ha pulito il sangue nella doccia."disse Giulia"Qualcuno potrebbe non essere quello che sembra."

"Giulia,ti prego,che cosa hai visto?"disse Kate.

"Dopo l'incidente io credo di aver visto Colin uscire dalle docce,teneva qualcosa in mano…"disse Giulia "Poteva essere un asciugamano o uno straccio,qualcosa per poter pulire.

Non sono sicura al 100%,ma te lo volevo dire."

Le due guardarono Colin che era alle loro spalle e preparava la borsa in un'altra stanza.

"Sta partendo con Edward."disse Kate "Non possiamo lasciarlo andare.

Non possiamo lasciar andare nessuno."

"So dove tengono le chiavi dei veicoli."disse Giulia.

"Ok."disse Kate che fu portata in un grosso sgabuzzino pieno di armadi.

"Dove sono?"disse Kate.

"Nel cassetto."disse Giulia e lei andò a vedere.

"Quante ce ne sono?"disse Kate.

"Sono cinque."disse Giulia.

Kate ne trovò quattro "Hai detto che sono cinque?"

Kate iniziò a sentire dei suoni strani.

Un bracco mostruoso uscì dal fianco destro di Giulia,mentre la parte superiore del corpo rimaneva senza vestiti.

Il braccio era completamente fatto di fibre muscolari,era molto lungo e abbastanza sottile.

Sulla cima aveva due grossi artigli d'osso,molti lunghi,più una serie di punte sulla parte interna,

C'erano molti filamenti rossi che legavano il braccio al corpo.

La pancia e il petto si aprirono rivelando un'immensa bocca da cui uscivano dei tentacoli.

Dai lati dei seni,che ora non c'erano più,erano usciti dei denti enormi,e c'erano denti molti grossi e appuntiti su tutta la bocca circolare.

Sulla parte inferiore c'erano anche delle piccole braccia di fibre muscolari scoperte che andavano verso il basso,poi in avanti e infine verso l'alto,terminando con una grossa punta e delle punte più piccole poco prima.

Il braccio sinistro si allungò a dismisura,il pollice,l'indice e il medio si allungarono,si incurvarono e le unghie divennero appuntite.

La creatura iniziò ad emettere lamenti e versi disumani,poi corse verso di lei,ma Kate gli gettò addosso un armadio di metallo e passò dietro l'oggetto,tutta via la creatura si liberò dell'ostacolo facilmente e la inseguì.

Kate corse nel corridoio dove incontro quello con gli occhiali.

"SCAPPA!"urlò Kate,ma la creatura uscì dalla stanza,spaccando un pezzo di muro e trafisse la pancia dell'uomo con il braccio uscito dal fianco sollevandolo in aria.

Kate chiuse la porta ed arrivarono sia l'uomo con i capelli rossi sia Adam.

"Kate!"disse Adam "Kate,che succede?"

"Karl."disse lei "Ha preso Karl."

Si sentì un verso disumano e le urla.

Tutti indietreggiarono.

Arrivò Lars con i lanciafiamme.

Lui aprì la porta e vide la creatura in ginocchio accanto a Karl che era a terra.

L'essere aveva messo i tentacoli dentro la ferita e sputava sangue.

La creatura mosse la testa verso di loro ed emise lamenti incomprensibili.

"BRUCIALA!"urlò Kate.

La creatura gli corse addosso,ma Lars gli diede fuoco.

La creatura fuggì in una cucina e si mise sotto delle pompe che rilasciarono del vapore freddo e iniziarono a spegnere l'incendio,ma Lars la inseguì e le diede fuoco ancora.

La creatura cadde a terra e morì.

Quello con i capelli rossi prese un estintore.

"Karl."disse Kate.

Andando a vedere trovarono solo una macchia di sangue sul muro e una pozza a terra,con delle orme.

Arrivò Edward.

"Ha preso Karl."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Le orme portarono in una stanza che era un ufficio,ma era vuoto.

Karl si alzò di spalle verso la finestra,i vestiti erano strappati e la ferita era chiusa.

Karl si voltò e rimase stupito di vedere gli altri.

L'essere fece un passo indietro spaventato ed emise un urlo disumano.

"Quello non è Karl."disse Lars che lo bruciò.

La notte seguente era stata scavata una buca che conteneva sia Julie sia Kal.

Tutti iniziarono a gettare benzina su di loro e Lars diede fuoco.

"Bruciate all'inferno."disse Lars.

"Che cazzo sta succedendo?"disse Peder.

"Attacca la sua preda,la copia alla perfezione e ci si nasconde dentro."disse Kate "In attesa."

"È ancora tra noi?"disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Potrebbe essere in ognuno di noi."disse Kate.

"Dobbiamo scappare da qui."disse Peder.

"Si."disse Colin "E subito."

"Potresti portarlo nel veicolo con te."disse Kate "E saresti solo,vulnerabile.

È esattamente quello che vuole.

Senza contare che gli daresti una via di fuga.

Per diffondersi."

"Ma questa cosa...ha una mente?"disse quello con i capelli rossi "Forse se riusciamo a comunicare con lui potremmo..."

"Stronzate."disse Peder.

"Non credo che servirebbe a niente."disse Kate "È come un virus.

E che si fa con i nuovi virus?"

"Quarantena."disse Adam "Lo isoliamo e poi lo uccidiamo."

"Già."disse Kate.

"Ci dobbiamo affidare alla scienza."disse Sander "Aver esposto il nostro sangue incontaminato alle cellule della creatura potrebbe aver creato una reazione di qualche tipo."

"Allora prendiamo campioni di sangue da tutti."disse Adam "Si,faremo dei test su ognuno di noi."

"Io e Lars metteremo fuori uso i veicoli."disse Kate "Dobbiamo attenerci al piano.

È la nostra unica possibilità."

Lars tagliò dei fili.

"Finito?"disse Kate.

"Si."disse Lars.

"Ce ne sono altri?"disse Kate e Lars rispose di no.

"Va bene."disse lei che scese e vide che Lars la guardava.

"Che c'è?"disse Kate e Lars le fece cenno di seguirla.

Lars aprì una scatola "Granate."

"Va tutto bene?"disse Edward.

"Si."disse Kate "È tutto ok."

"Bene."disse Edward "Dobbiamo andare.

La tempesta sta peggiorando."

Mentre stavano tornando dentro videro due uomini avvicinarsi.

I due barcollavano e i tre andarono verso di loro.

Si rivelarono essere Carter e l'altro.

Caddero a terra in ginocchio.

"I piloti."disse Peder che arrivò con un lanciafiamme.

Lars puntò l'arma.

"È impossibile che siano sopravvissuti a quell'incidente."disse Peder "Dovremmo bruciarli.

Proprio qui.

Ora.

NON VI AVVICINATE!"

"Peder,aspetta."disse Kate "Potrebbe essere omicidio."

"Ne va della nostra sopravvivenza."disse Edward.

"Si,ma non dobbiamo ucciderli."disse Kate "Vi prego."

Adam era in laboratorio,seduto ad un tavolo e alle spalle c'era la creatura ad insetto.

Accanto c'era Sander.

Stavano mettendo dei nomi su dei flaconi di vetro,legandoci della carta intorno.

Lars teneva sotto tiro i due,mentre Kate gli dava dell'acqua.

"E questa sarebbe una buona idea?"disse Carter "Rinchiuderci qua dentro?

Vi serve il nostro aiuto."

Carter si alzò e Lars puntò il lanciafiamme parlando in norvegese"Indietro,demoni."

"Ok."disse Carter "Ok.

Kate,un gruppo di scienziati non può gestire quello che abbiamo visto nell'elicottero."

"Potreste essere una di quelle cose."disse Kate "È molto difficile credere che siate sopravvissuti a quello schianto.

Comunque stiamo preparando un test e capiremo chi è siriano e chi no.

Per ora non posso fare altro per voi."

Kate uscì e Lars chiuse la porta con il lucchetto,poi si accorsero che il laboratorio era in fiamme.

Peder e quello con i capelli rossi entrarono ed iniziarono a usare gli estintori per spegnere l'incendio.

Gli altri arrivarono all'entrata del laboratorio e trovarono i due.

"Qualcuno ha sabotato il laboratorio,non c'è rimasto niente!"disse quello con i capelli rossi "E quindi addio test."

"Com'è successo?"disse Adam.

"Non è stato un incidente."disse Colin "Tu.

Tu eri li dentro.

Sei stato l'ultimo ad uscire."

"Mi stai accusando?"disse Adam.

"Perché no?"disse Colin "Ci sta nascondendo qualcosa."

"Ma come ti permetti?"disse Adam "IO STAVO LAVORANDO AL TEST E MI SONO ALLONTANATO PER DUE MINUTI!"

"Non vuoi che copriamo la verità!"disse Colin.

Edward dovette afferrare Adam e fermarlo.

"VAFFANCULO!"disse Adam.

"Calma!"disse Edward.

"NON DIRMI DI STARE CALMO!"urlo Adam.

"Calma!"disse Edward.

"Forse c'è un'altra maniera."disse Kate "Credo che ci possa essere un altro modo per capirlo."

Furono portati nella stanza dove c'era il bar.

"Peder dammi la torcia."disse Kate e lui lo fece "Lars apri la bocca."

"Eh?"disse Lars.

"Apri la bocca."disse Kate e l'altro lo fece.

Lars aprì la bocca e lei puntò la luce della torcia dentro.

"Bene."disse Kate "Lars ha ancora le otturazioni.

Quindi è siriano.

Quella cosa non può imitare materiale inorganico.

Vedi?"

Kate puntò la luce dentro la bocca e mostrò un dente di metallo.

Lars annuì.

Peder aprì la bocca.

"Ok,bene."disse Kate che passò al siriano dai capelli rossi "Apri."

Lui era un po' restio,ma Lars puntò il lanciafiamme e lui aprì la bocca.

"Ok."disse Kate "Beh,almeno è qualcosa.

Un modo per escludere alcuni di noi."

"Sarò ucciso perché uso il filo interdentale?"disse Adam.

"Nessuno verrà ucciso."disse Kate.

"Kate."disse Adam.

Lars puntò il lanciafiamme "Aprì la bocca,diavolo."

Adam lo fece.

"Vai a metterti in un angolo."disse Kate.

"Sa bene quanto me che ci sono troppe variabili."disse Sander.

"Apra la bocca."disse Kate e Sander rimase fermo "Apra quella bocca!"

"Sono di porcellana."disse Sander.

"Allora vicino ad Adam."disse Kate e lui andò.

"Chi altro ha otturazioni di porcellana o denti perfetti?"disse Kate.

"Tutto questo non ha senso."disse Colin e Lars lo spinse al muro.

Colin aprì la bocca e fu messo insieme agli altri.

"Non è giusto."disse Colin.

Edward andò da solo con gli altri.

"Jonas."disse Kate a quello con i capelli rossi "Tu e Lars andate a prendere Carter e James,portateli qui,così controlliamo anche loro."

"Perché non li lasciamo dove sono?"disse Jonas "Non possono nuocere."

"Andiamo."disse Lars "Su."

I due andarono a prepararsi ed uscirono.

"Ha le palle questa."disse Edward in norvegese.

"Si."disse Sander.

"Ora è lei che comanda."disse Edward in norvegese.

Lars e Jonas arrivarono alla baracca,ma trovarono un buco sul pavimento.

"Merda."disse Lars.

"Torniamo dentro."disse Jonas.

"No."disse Lars che uscì.

"LARS!"disse Jonas "LARS!"

Appena entrato in un altro edificio,Lars fu afferrato e trascinato via.

"Peder."disse Sander e l'altro puntò il lanciafiamme.

"Tranquillo."disse Sander "Il nemico non è qui,ma li fuori.

I due piloti non possono essere siriani."

"Ha ragione,Peder."disse Edward.

"Qualsiasi cosa dicano non ha importanza."disse Kate "Non possiamo fidarci di loro."

Jonas bussò alla porta "FATEMI ENTRARE!

APRITE!"

Kate aprì la porta "Che è successo?

Dove sono gli altri?"

"L'hanno attaccato!"disse Jonas.

"Chi?"disse Kate.

"Che è successo?"disse Peder.

"Hanno preso Lars!"disse Jonas.

"Peder tienili d'occhio."disse Kate.

Edward provò a muoversi.

"Non mollarli Peder!"disse Kate e Edward iniziò a protestare seguito da tutti gli altri.

"NON POSSIAMO FIDARCI DI LORO!"disse Kate "NON CREDERGLI!"

Si udì il suono di una finestra che veniva rotta.

"Sono entrati."disse Adam.

Peder corse seguito da tutti e trovò i due fuori da una porta.

Derek puntò una pistola e Carter un lanciafiamme.

"DOV'È LARS?!"urlò Peder.

"Calma!"disse Carter "CALMATI!"

"DOVE CAZZO È LARS?!"disse Peder.

"Mettilo giù!"disse Carter "QUALCUNO GLIE LO DICA!"

"Peder!"disse Edward "Peder,non credergli!

Hanno ucciso Lars.

BRUCIALO!

BRUCIALO!"

Peder stava per dargli fuoco,ma quello di colore gli sparò tre volte.

Edward si sporse "OK!

Voglio solo vedere come sta."

"Va bene."disse Carter.

Edward si avvicinò,ma il liquido che usciva da una bombola bucata stava per raggiungere il lanciafiamme.

"ATTENTO!"disse Jonas.

"STA PER ESPLODERE!"urlo Carter.

Jonas e Edward fuggirono,ma l'esplosione mandò a terra Edward e danneggiò le pareti incendiandole.

Carter e l'altro si avvicinarono.

"Oh,no."disse quello di colore.

"Edward."disse Jonas che si avvicinò,ma poi alzo le mani vedendo gli altri due con le armi.

"Avanti,tiratelo su."disse Carter.

Jonas e Colin tirarono su Edward.

"Uscite fuori."disse Carter e da un angolo uscirono Sander,Kate e Adam.

"Tutti in sala ricreazione."disse Carter.

I due portarono Edward in sala ricreazione,quando il braccio sinistro di Edward si staccò dal corpo e Jonas si ritrovò un mano un mostro,con una mano nella

parte posteriore.

La parte dove si era staccato il braccio aveva una bocca rotonda,piena di denti,con diverse dita rosse,simili a zampe,lunghe sopra e corte sotto e con un'unghie ricurve.

Lungo il braccio c'erano diverse zampe sottili con un'unghia in cima,tanto da farlo sembrare una specie di mille-piedi.

L'essere arpionò più volte il braccio di Jonas che,urlando,lo afferrò con l'altra mano,cercando di tenerlo fermo.

Edward cadde a terra.

Tutti si allontanarono

"AIUTATELO!"urlò Kate.

Jonas ,urlando,si appoggiò ad una libreria e poi la creatura unì la sua bocca con la sua.

Sotto la maglietta nera di Edward iniziò a muoversi qualcosa.

Carter provò a dargli fuoco,ma senza successo.

"Carter!"disse Kate.

"DAGLI FUOCO!"disse Derek.

"NON FUNZIONA!"disse Carter.

"MALEDIZIONE,CARTER BRUCIALO!"urlo Adam.

Dal suo fianco sinistro uscì un tentacolo di tessuto muscolare,molto lungo e con tre dita,con unghie nere, sulla cima.

Il tentacolo diede un colpo ad Adam,poi cercò di colpire Carter e Kate,ma loro si abbassarono e l'essere prese la lampada.

Adam provò a correre,ma il tentacolo lo colpì mandandolo a terra.

"ADAM!"urlò Kate.

Edward lo guardò,urlò, e il tentacolo gli trafisse la pancia.

"Oh merda!"disse Derek e Sander fuggì,cosa che fece anche Colin.

"CARTER,IL BILIARDO!"urlò quello di colore e i due misero il biliardo su un fianco.

Kate si riparò con loro.

"CARTER!"urlò Adam.

"C'è qualcosa che non va con la pressione!"disse Carter.

Edward guardò verso di loro.

"ATTENTO!"urlò Carter e il tentacolo sfondò il biliardo.

Carter cadde a terra e Edward lo guardò,poi Derek gli sparò tre volte,ma la cosa gli trafisse il petto con il tentacolo.

"No!"disse Carter che soccorse l'altro che si era accasciato su una parete.

Edward guardò Adam ringhiando e il suo intero corpo iniziò a trasformarsi,rompendo tutti i vestiti.

Il braccio destro si staccò all'altezza del gomito come l'altro e andò via,dai fianchi uscirono due braccia orribili fatte di tessuto muscolare.

Queste braccia andavano prima verso l'alto e poi in basso,sollevando il corpo tenendo la schiena verso il pavimento.

La mano sinistra aveva le dita fuse a pugno e si appoggiava sulle nocche,mentre l'altra aveva quattro dita,due lunghe davanti,un pollice corto e un ultimo dito appena accennato.

Sul lungo avambraccio destro aveva un pezzo di carne che penzolava,nella parte interna,dopo il gomito rivolto verso l'alto.

La gamba destra si era ritirata fino al ginocchio,la zona tra le gambe si era spaccata in due e la gamba sinistra,dopo il ginocchio,si era aperta in tre tentacoli,di cui quello centrale,a zig-zag era più spesso e i tentacoli erano usati come piede.

Dalle parti fatte di tessuto muscolare si staccava molto sangue e sostanze viscide.

La parte vicino all'ascella sinistra era senza pelle.

La creatura emise un potentissimo e lungo urlo,poi si avvicinò ad Adam che urlava e gli si mise sopra.

"OH DEI!"urlò Adam che aveva le mani contro le spalle dell'essere "BRUCIALO!"

La creatura allungo il suo collo a dismisura e fuse la parte sinistra della faccia con la parte destra del volto di Adam che urlava.

I due urlarono contemporaneamente.

Kate prese il lanciafiamme e lo fece funzionare,ma la creatura fuggì.

Lei gli andò dietro e vide la scia di sangue.

L'incendio era ormai divampato.

Kate vide Jonas che era a terra e si lamentava.

La sua bocca era fusa con il braccio,che aveva due delle zampe sotto la sua pelle e anche la mano destra era fusa con il braccio della creatura.

Kate gli diede fuoco.

"Sono con te amico."disse Carter e l'altro morì.

Kate gli diede fuoco.

Ormai parte della struttura era in fiamme.

"Carter."disse lei in un corridoio e lui uscì da una stanza con un'ascia.

"Ehi,stai bene?"disse Carter.

"Si."disse lei "E tu?"

"No,non ancora."disse Carter.

"Troviamolo e facciamolo fuori."disse Kate.

Sander era dietro una scrivania e sentiva la creatura avvicinarsi.

Colin era in piedi nella stanza della radio e aveva barricato la porta.

Kate e Carter erano nel corridoio e le luci si spensero,poi si accesero quelle di emergenza.

Sander andò versò una parete e la creatura gli andò addosso mordendogli il volto.

Le urla si sentirono per tutto il fabbricato.

"Credo che fosse Sander."disse Kate.

"Già."disse Carter.

I due arrivarono in un corridoio di legno buio e il braccio di Edward urlò e strisciò sulla parete.

"MERDA!"urlò Kate e Carter tagliò il due l'arto,conficcando l'ascia nel muro.

"Che schifo,cazzo!"disse Carter mentre i due pezzi si allontanavano.

"ATTENTO!"disse Kate "DOV'È?"

I due fecero luce con le torce.

"Lo vedi?"disse Kate.

"È li!"disse Carter che vide i due pezzi sulla parete.

Da entrambe le parti uscirono dei filamenti che si unirono e fusero insieme i due pezzi del braccio.

Kate lo bruciò e l'essere morì.

Carter stava per riprendere l'ascia.

"No,non toccarla."disse Kate.

I due entrarono in laboratorio e sentirono un rumore.

"Hai sentito?"disse Kate.

"Si."disse Carter che aveva un bastone appuntito.

Arrivarono in una stanza che aveva un vetro su un muro.

Kate andò nella stanza accanto,mentre Carter rimase.

La creatura sfondò una vetrata,cadendo su un mobile e facendo cadere Carter.

L'essere ora era più grande.

Aveva due teste con una parte del volto fusa in uno da filamenti muscolari,tanto che l'occhio in mezzo era sparito.

La bocca anche era allungata e aveva due mascelle e due mandibole,una per ogni testa.

La creatura aveva braccia anteriori molto lunghe e più massicce.

Il braccio destro era piegato verso l'esterno e poi verso l'interno ed era molto lungo.

Dalla spalla destra,usciva fuori il braccio di Adam che aveva il gomito piegato in avanti e poi l'avambraccio piegato verso la zampa del mostro,tenuto da due filamenti sanguinolenti.

Le dita della mano destra erano quattro,un pollice cortissimo,poi un dito più lungo,un secondo dito lunghissimo e l'ultimo più corto del secondo.

Il braccio sinistro aveva un filamento che era attaccato al fianco,lasciando un piccolo spazio vuoto,poi era secco,all'altezza del gomito era muscoloso,poi lungo e secco.

La mano sinistra aveva le dita in parte palmate,di cui la seconda lunga,la terza e la quarta più corte l'una dell'altra e un minuscolo pollice.

Sopra la spalla sinistra pendeva il braccio rinsecchito di Adam.

I due colli erano orrendamente fusi in uno,il petto era ampio e piatto,la pancia si apriva a metà e aveva delle punte.

La gamba destra era massiccia,allungata e il piede era allungato,con un pollice piccolo a metà e quattro lunghe dita.

La gamba sinistra era sottile ,con un tentacolo sottile a zig-zag interno,sottilissimo,poi c'erano due zampe da insetto alla fine,di cui una era massiccia simile ad una falce nella parte finale e l'altra si fondeva con la prima.

La creatura ruggì e Carter scappò e si chiuse in una grande cucina.

Sentendo il verso del mostro,si allontano dalla porta e prese un lungo coltello,poi girò dietro una curva nella cucina.

La creatura entrò e camminò nella stanza emettendo ruggiti e suoni disumani.

La creatura lo vide e ringhiò,poi urlò e gli corse contro,ma Kate gli diede fuoco.

Il mostro urlò e sfondò una parete e cadde urlando nella neve.

Kate lo raggiunse e gli diede fuoco ancora.

L'essere urlò e morì.

"Kate."disse Carter e lei si fermò.

Tutta la struttura era ormai in fiamme.

Un gatto delle nevi si mise in moto e videro che dentro c'era Sander.

"È Sander."disse Kate.

"Aspetta."disse Carter "Che vuoi fare?

Morirà congelato."

"E se non succedesse?"disse Kate "Se sopravvivesse?

Potrebbero morire molte persone."

"Non può andare da nessuna parte."disse Carter.

"Si che può."disse lei.

I due misero delle taniche di benzina sul mezzo e Carter unì dei fili facendo partire il mezzo.

"Che c'è?"disse Carter.

"Che è successo a Lars?"disse Kate.

"Non lo abbiamo ucciso noi."disse Carter.

Il mezzo si fermò davanti all'entrata che conduceva all'astronave e i due scesero.

Arrivarono davanti al mezzo che ora era anche scoperto,in quanto il ghiaccio superiore era stato fatto saltare.

"Andiamo."disse Kate che iniziò a correre sul mezzo.

Carter la seguì,ma l'astronave iniziò a fare rumori e delle luci iniziavano ad accendersi.

Alcune parti della superficie erano composte da placche orizzontali che iniziavano ad aprirsi verso l'alto.

"CORRI!"disse Carter e i due lo fecero,ma Kate restò in dietro e si aggrappò all'ultima placca.

"KATE!"disse Carter che tornò indietro,ma lei cadde "NO!"

Carter si diresse verso il portellone aperto e accese il lanciafiamme.

Kate si svegliò a terra e accese una lampada cilindrica.

Era su un pavimento di metallo fatto da varie placche e irregolare.

Alle sue spalle c'era una parete di metallo che si curvava verso l'esterno andando verso l'alto,e aveva delle colonne di metallo,fuse con essa,fatte da diverse placche.

Il pavimento terminava in modo irregolare davanti a lei e oltre c'era un enorme zona aperta.

Poco oltre il pavimento c'era un motore simile ad un uovo di metallo,fatto da placche curve,incastonate le une con le altre e in mezzo c'era una luce azzurra che usciva.

Questo motore ruotava e più lontano ve ne erano altri.

Ruotando andavano verso la superficie e sul soffitto si aprirono delle aperture rotonde,facendo fuoriuscire i motori.

Cate iniziò a camminare per dei corridoio irregolari,con le pareti di metallo fatte a bozzi.

Arrivo in una stanza quasi circolare,dove dentro c'era un pilota morto.

Il pilota era umanoide,ma alto quattro metri.

Aveva la pelle verde su buona parte del corpo e rossa su poche parti.

Aveva la testa allungata verso l'alto e poi all'indietro.

La parte piegata all'indietro era fatta da due placche,aveva due bozzi e era leggermente appuntita.

Aveva anche due bozzi allungati sulla parte laterale.

La parte della testa che andava verso l'alto,prima di quella all'indietro,aveva un'apertura al centro,che terminava verso l'alto in modo curvo e dall'apertura,i cui bordi erano rossi,c'erano tre occhi cilindrici messi in verticale,con la punta nera,i contorni rossi e il resto verde.

Sotto gli occhi vi erano due tenaglie,ai lati,la parte in mezzo alle tenaglie era rossa,poi c'erano due placche verdi da cui partiva un tubo bianco,fatto da placche orizzontali che si collegava all'inizio del petto.

Ai lati della testa c'erano due placche allungate che erano fatte da quattro

strati,ondulati,di placche rosse,con la parte esterna verde.

Il collo verde era allungato in avanti,con grosse venatura visibili,come anche quelle piccole.

La schiena aveva una grossa gobba a cupola verde,con dei buchi rossi con intorno delle venature rosse.

In sei di questi buchi era attaccato un tubo nero fatto di piccole placche di metallo.

Le spalle,collocate sulla parte davanti del corpo,erano verdi,i bicipiti erano sottili,poi c'era il primo gomito,rivolto all'indietro,poi vi era il primo avambraccio,che era massiccio e allungato,con diverse linee rosse,poi c'era il secondo gomito,piegato verso l'esterno,da cui partiva il secondo avambraccio,che era massiccio,e moltò lungo,tanto che le dita superavano la testa ed era piegato all'indietro.

Aveva una linea rossa in mezzo,poi c'era una mano rossa,con dita scheletriche,lunghissime e appuntite,chiuse ad artiglio.

La parte centrale del petto era verde,mentre i pettorali e la pancia,leggermente sporgente,avevano le stesse placche bianche del tubo.

La parte laterale della schiena,all'inizio,era rossa.

La gambe erano verdi e sottili,i ginocchi erano viola,con varie linee dello stesso colore intorno,poi le gambe andavano all'indietro,poi c'era un secondo ginocchio,piegato all'indietro e iniziava il polpaccio verde chiaro,che era sottile all'inizio,poi si allargava man mano che ci si avvicinava verso terra.

C'era una linea centrale verde,da cui partiva una protuberanza che aveva attaccato un piede rosso,con tre dita appuntite,messe ad artiglio.

Aveva due piedi rossi,con tre dita appuntite,piegate all'indietro e altre due che uscivano dal bozzo sul polpaccio.

Il corpo si appoggiava sul dorso delle dita che erano appoggiate su una pedana circolare,bianca lucente dentro,di metallo sul bordo e c'erano due rialzamenti di metallo intorno alla pedana.

Le pareti della stanza erano fatte di metallo e c'erano colonne curve,che formavano degli archi,che avevano una luce gialla che usciva dallo spazio in mezzo.

Kate,sconvolta,si avvicinò e poi vide che c'erano altre creature sparse per la stanza,tutte morte in una posizione che indicava che erano terrorizzate.

Molte avevano dei buchi e altre parti mancanti.

Kate camminò e pestò una placca di metallo che si abbassò,proiettando un ologramma.

L'immagine mostrava diverse creatura davanti ad un cerchio di metallo ruotante.

Iniziò ad aprirsi un portale.

Poi ci fu un'inquadratura su delle cupole di vetro ovali,riempite di un liquido bianco e attaccate ad una parete con un enorme numero di placche meccaniche e linee.

Poi l'immagine mostrò che una di essere era rotta e vuota.

Carter camminava in un altro corridoio.

"Kate!"disse Carter "Kate!"

Sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e poi si voltò.

Kate camminò in un corridoio fatto di placche che si incurvavano a metà della parete.

C'erano continui getti di vapore.

Vide che c'era una stanza con qualcosa di luminoso e si avvicinò.

Entrò in una grossa stanza dove c'erano colonne di metallo informo sui lati e strane linee.

Al centro c'era una colonna che emanava luce azzurra ed era in continuo cambiamento.

Era fatta da minuscoli quadrati che erano in continuo movimento e c'erano delle parti che emanavano luce gialla e altre che erano di metallo.

Kate si avvicinò all'oggetto che continuava a cambiare forma,con parti che si gonfiavano e mutavano.

Kate sentì un verso alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto.

Sander ormai si era trasformato.

Il suo voltò umano era rimasto,ma il collo era allungato in avanti,massiccio,rosso,sanguinante,pieno di rughe e linee.

Dietro la testa vi era una mostruosa gobba,più alta del cranio,completamente rossa e coperta da un materiale viscido e sanguinolento.

La parte sinistra della gobba era composta da un ammasso di occhi,poi sulla parte destra,superiore,della gobba,c'era un tentacolo rosso,piatto sotto e curvo sopra,che pendeva in avanti.

Sulla punta il tentacolo aveva una serie enorme di piccole dita da una parte e dall'altra,che poi diminuivano la loro lunghezza,man mano che ci si avvicinavano alla gobba.

Sotto il tentacolo c'era un bozzo con tre denti enormi,e anche sotto la massa di occhi vi era un bozzo con cinque denti.

La parte rossa,coperta di materiale viscido e piena di buchi arrivava fino all'altezza delle spalle e comprendeva l'inizio del petto,mentre la schiena era tutta un colossale bozzo rosso.

Il braccio destro era umano,ma sopra questo ve ne era un altro rosso,secco e talmente lungo da arrivare a terra e sottile.

Aveva un pollice composto per metà da un'unghione ricurvo e lo stesso valeva per le altre dita che avevano unghie smisuratamente lunghe.

Il braccio sinistro aveva la spalla deforme,la parte iniziale muscolosa,poi il braccio diventava rosso e sottile con una chela al posto della mano.

La parte destra del fianco,vicino alla vita era deforme,piena di buchi e rossa come tutta la zona della vita e l'inizio delle gambe.

La gamba destra era normale fino al ginocchio,poi diventava sottile,rossa e terminava con una punta.

La gamba sinistra era normale fino a metà coscia,poi la carne si spaccava ed usciva una gamba rossa sottile,con un ginocchio molto curvo,un polpaccio sottilissimo e allungato e tre unghioni sul piede,che fungevano da base.

Dal ginocchio,sui lati,uscivano due sottili protuberanze.

La creatura diede un colpo alla donna,con il braccio destro lungo e la mandò a terra e mandò la granata dentro un piccolo tunnel.

Lei iniziò a strisciare,mentre l'essere,alto diversi metri,camminava verso di lei lentamente.

Il volto umano del mostro iniziò a muoversi e a gonfiarsi dall'interno fino ad esplodere ed aprirsi,mostrando una bocca verticale,circondata da quattro tentacoli per lato.

Lei corse verso la galleria e si gettò dentro.

L'essere la inseguì,ma riuscì a infilare solo la testa al suo interno.

Kate arrivò in fondo al piccolo tunnel,strisciando e andò a destra,ma trovò una grata di metallo.

I tentacoli della creatura arrivarono in parte in fondo al tunnel.

Kate vide la granata dalla parte opposta.

I tentacoli,con le punte,si ritirarono.

Kate rimase in silenzio e guardò la granata,poi si avvicinò,ma l'essere spaccò la parete.

Kate riuscì a prendere la granata,ma la creatura la afferrò per la gamba e la trascinò via.

L'essere ruggì e lei gli lanciò la granata nella bocca.

Carter arrivò con il lanciafiamme e vide l'essere che si contorceva "Kate!"

Ci fu un'enorme esplosione e l'intera sala fu distrutta.

L'astronave si spense.

I due tornarono al mezzo.

"E adesso che facciamo?"disse Kate.

"C'è una stazione a 50 miglia da qui."disse Carter "Ce la facciamo con la benzina."

"Ok."disse lei.

Karter salì sul mezzo e lei lo guardò.

"Andiamo."disse Carter.

"Metto questo dietro."disse Kate che tornò con il lanciafiamme "Sai come ho capito che eri umano quando sei riapparso alla base?"

"Come?"disse Carter.

"Il tuo orecchino."disse Kate.

Lui si toccò l'orecchio destro.

"Era all'altro orecchio."disse Kate che puntò il lanciafiamme.

"Kate."disse Carter "Kate,che vuoi fare?"

Aspetta,parliamone.

Parlami,Kate.

Kate!

NOOO!"

Lei gli diede fuoco e Carter emise urla disumane.

Lei gettò a terra il lanciafiamme e salì sull'altro mezzo,restando a guardare la creatura che bruciava.

Il giorno dopo Matias arrivò con l'astronave e trovò gli edifici ancora fumanti.

Vide la creatura carbonizzata a terra.

"Che gli dei ci aiutino."disse Matias in norvegese "EHI!

C'È QUALCUNO?

EHI!

EHI!"

Colin era morto nella stanza della radio che ora era congelata.

Si era seduto e si era tagliato i polsi con un rasoio e anche la gola.

Dal poso sinistro,che aveva ancora in mano il rasoio, scendeva un getto di sangue che era completamente congelato e dall'avambraccio destro c'erano tre getti congelati.

Lars mise il fucile in una finestra,senza vetro, e sparò diversi colpi,poi uscì.

"LARS!"disse Matias "SONO IO!"

"Aprì la bocca."disse Lars.

"Cosa?"disse l'altro.

"APRI LA BOCCA!"urlò Lars e l'altro lo fece.

Un cane sfondò una vetrata e corse via.

"Quello non è un cane."disse Lars "METTI IN MOTO L'ASTRONAVE!"

L'altro lo fece e il mezzo si sollevò da terra.

Lars,aprì il portellone e iniziò a sparare dal mezzo con il fucile.


	7. ENTI DIVINI

ENTI DIVINI

Anna camminava nell'astronave madre e si diresse verso una porta che la condusse ad una stanza da cui osservava la città.

Nella stanza erano presenti Alice,Nul e Dark Knight.

Lei si mise di spalle,davanti a loro e tutti si misero in ginocchio inclusa lei.

"Dea Kal,invoco la tua presenza."disse Anna.

Oltre plutone c'era un pianeta con gran parte della superficie ricoperta di metallo e cemento.

Dentro una stanza immensa,su un ponte di metallo vi era la dea Kal.

Era una donna bianca,con i capelli neri.

Il suo volto era scoperto,le palpebre e le orbite erano verde chiaro,mentre sulla fronte e sul mento c'era una linea verticale azzurre.

La testa era dentro un elmo di metallo poco spesso,ma molto l'argo.

L'elmo iniziava nel punto in cui i capelli erano attaccati alla fronte e coprivano anche i lati del collo,fino dalla base.

L'elmo aveva due protuberanze che andavano verso l'esterno ed erano quasi della grandezza della testa,il loro bordo era curvo,formando quasi una lama e c'erano due punte verso il centro della testa,poi si curvava all'interno.

Dalle tempie partivano due linee di energia azzurra che arrivavano al bordo dell'elmo all'inizio del collo.

Da quel punto il poi l'elmo si curvava all'interno.

Poco dopo il suo inizio l'elmo aveva delle linee azzurre che partivano dalla base della curvatura interna e andavano sul bordo all'altezza delle orecchie.

In mezzo alle due protuberanze c'era un ovale azzurro.

I capelli uscivano da dietro con un'enorme coda di cavallo,che prima andava in alto,poi si curvava in basso e arrivava fin sotto alle scapole.

Alla base del collo c'era una placca d'oro,con una circonferenza di energia bianca e due cerchi sotto.

Aveva delle placche di metallo che coprivano le spalle ed avevano una curva rivolta verso l'alto.

C'erano due parabole di energia azzurra per ognuna delle due placche e due buchi più sotto.

La placca lasciava scoperta la parte centrale del petto fino all'altezza del seno,ma l'apertura era più ampia all'inizio e si restringeva andando in basso.

Indossava un lungo vestito nero con le maniche che terminavano a metà degli avambracci ed erano enormemente larghe,tanto da allungarsi fino alle ginocchia.

Le maniche avevano il bordo bianco.

Sotto la placca di metallo c'era un secondo vestito blu,sopra quello nero,ma che copriva solo alcune parti del corpo e aveva i bordi bianchi.

Passava sulle spalle,poi si piegava all'interno passando sul seno,ma lasciando scoperta la parte più esterna del vestito e anche la parte centrale,in fatti all'altezza del petto di divideva in due parti e arrivava fino a terra,poi all'altezza della vita si divideva ancora e andava verso terra lungo i lati,oltre che sul davanti.

Le mani emanavano energia azzurra e dalle punte dell'indice e del medio erano uscite due sferette azzurre.

C'erano anche due raggi di luce azzurra che partivano dalla parte bassa del suo vestito.

Era su un ponte di metallo nero,con degli ovali trasparenti,da cui usciva una piccola luce azzurra.

Sotto di lei c'era un numero enorme di rettangoli di metallo.

Da dietro la sua testa e dalle spalle usciva una forte luce azzurra.

L'ambiente in cui era,risultava poco illuminato.

Lei guardò in alto e il suo fantasma apparve davanti ad Anna nella stanza.

Tutti chinarono la testa.

"Dea Kal,sono turbata."disse Anna "Alcuni siriani hanno rotto i sigilli e ..."

"E hanno liberato gli dei della Terra dalle loro dimensioni."disse Kal "Li ho avvertiti.

Non temere,ho incrementato la barriera messa dal superiore.

Per ora non passeranno oltre i confini seganti sulla Terra.

Ma...è il momento di agire.

Va da lui."

"Si dea."disse Anna "Come comandi."

In una foresta si aprì un portale.

Dentro vi era la dea Ashnan che era in ginocchio.

Era una donna,giovane,con il fisico atletico e scultoreo.

Aveva i capelli lisci,castani con la riga sulla parte sinistra e aveva una placca d'oro sulla fronte nel punto in cui i capelli si attaccavano alla testa.

La placca aveva delle punte irregolari e di diversa lunghezza,sempre d'oro e copriva le orecchie allargandosi e mantenendo dei contorni irregolari e con una grossa pietra d'oro ovale incastonata all'altezza delle orecchie.

I capelli le arrivavano fino alle scapole,gli zigomi erano un po' rossi e le labbra rosse.

Aveva solo due placche d'oro a coprirle i capezzoli e una cintura d'oro sotto l'ombelico che aveva un panno viola che andava verso i basso coprendo le parti intime sia davanti che dietro,per il resto era nuda.

Aveva tra le mani un bastone di legno irregolare,con una punta su un'estremità.

Il bastone era poggiato a terra in verticale e lei lo teneva con entrambe le mani,poi alzò lo sguardo vedendo che si era aperto un portale e rimase stupita.

La grotta aveva delle punte che pendevano dal soffitto e una strana luce arancione era ovunque nell'aria.

In un'altra zona c'era una dea ,di nome Bau, che era davanti ad un burrone,su una colonna di roccia irregolare e orribile,con bozzi lungo la sua forma.

La dea aveva i capelli neri,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,legati dietro la testa,con un coda di cavallo che arrivava fino alla base del collo.

Il corpo era scultoreo e atletico,indossava solo un vestito grigio che che copriva il seno e si attorcigliava intorno alla pancia,formando delle linee,collegato a degli slip grigi e poi si attorcigliava intorno alla coscia destra.

Per il resto era senza vestiti

Davanti a lei c'era un dio,di nome Sin, sopra un drago.

Il dio aveva capelli neri,legati dietro la testa,con una piccola coda di cavalli,una faretra sulla schiena e una tunica che copriva il petto,la pancia e l'inizio delle gambe.

Il drago era di colore verde e marrone.

Aveva un muso allungato e appuntito,gli occhi gialli,una cresta grigia,con l'estremità irregolare e rosata,ai lati della testa,un collo lungo,della zampe anteriori piccole,e zampe posteriori grandi,una sola ala,andava verso l'alto ed era strappata,con un'apertura minima e una creata dopo l'ala anch'essa marrone.

Dietro il drago c'era un pezzo di terra,dove si trovava una costruzione dalla pareti di pietra levigate e altissime,con delle torri e una grossa spaccatura davanti,da cui usciva una luce gialla dall'interno.

Sul lato dove la struttura dava sul burrone,c'era un lungo ed enorme ramo spoglio.

Sotto il burrone c'erano colonne di roccia informi,con bozzi e una punta più larga del corpi.

Il cielo era arancione,mentre la calle aveva una strana nebbia viola.

Il drago mise la testa sulla colonna sulla quale era la dea che ci camminò sopra e l'altro le pose la mano destra.

Lei prese la mano e arrivò da lui,ma in quel momento si aprì un portale accanto a loro.

I due lo guardarono stupiti.

In una valle desertica c'erano altre due divinità:Ninurta e Nanna.

Ninurta era un dio con i capelli marroni lunghi fino alla base del collo,aveva un corpo con i muscoli scolpiti,indossava solo un gonnellino di pelle all'altezza della vita.

Nella mano destra aveva una spada dalla punta leggermente piegata all'indietro e nella mano sinistra un'ascia con una punta larga con un'estremità della lama rivolta all'indietro e una davanti,mentre l'altra parte della lama era irregolare e rivolta verso il basso.

Sopra la lama vi era anche una punta.

La dea Nana aveva i capelli biondi,lisci che arrivavano alle scapole,aveva una placca d'oro che copriva le tempie,passando sopra le orecchie.

Aveva un reggiseno di pelle,due fasce d'oro sul gomito e un bracciale d'oro che copriva il polso e metà degli avambracci.

Indossava un gonnellino di pelle scura,con del pelo nero sulla parte posteriore e aveva una placca d'oro che copriva la caviglia e metà del bicipite.

Nella mano destra aveva una spada identica a quella di Ninurta.

Accanto a loro c'era un buco con dentro del fuoco e davanti a loro un mostro alto sette metri.

Aveva la pelle grigia,il muso allungato,con denti aguzzi,enormi sulla mandibola e più piccoli sulla mascella,concentrati solo sulla parte frontale delle bocca.

Aveva una lingua lunga e sottile,due zanne ricurve verso l'alto ai lati del muso,un naso piatto,un viso da toro,ma con occhi arancioni e con la pupilla di un serpente,aveva delle corna ricurve in avanti,corpo massiccio,braccia enormi con delle dita squamate,con unghioni neri e grosse ali da pipistrello.

Ninurta gli colpì il volto con la spada e l'ascia,mentre l'altra gli colpì il braccio destro con la spada,poi allungò la mano e dal suo palmo uscì un fulmine che colpì l'essere facendolo cadere a terra.

"Non ci darà fastidio per un bel pezzo."disse Nanna.

"Ben fatto."disse Ninurta.

Un portale che dava su una foresta della terra,si aprì dietro di loro.

"Non è possibile."disse Nanna.

"Finalmente."disse Ninurta.

In una zona paludosa,dove c'era delle nebbia c'erano due dee che litigavano sulle radici di un pezzo di albero.

Quella seduta sul tronco era Ninisinna,una donna di colore,con i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa e indossava solo un reggiseno arancione con macchie nere e uno slip con gli stessi colori.

L'altra era la dea Aruru,che aveva capelli biondi,lisci,con la riga in mezzo,che arrivavano fin sotto le spalle ed era completamente nuda.

Aruro aveva afferrato una ciocca di capelli dell'altra dea con la mano destra e li tirava,mentre Ninisinna aveva afferrato i capelli di Aruro con la mano sinistra e teneva ferma la mano sinistra della dea con la destra.

Dal corpo delle due uscivano scariche elettriche occasionali.

Dietro di loro c'era un vulcano attivo e oltre delle montagne cenozoiche.

Il cielo aveva una tonalità viola,ma anche qui non c'erano stelle.

"ARRENDITI,ARURO!urlò Ninisinna.

"SCORDATELO!"disse Aruru "TI SVENTRO COME UNA SCROFA!

MANDERÒ LA TUA ANIMA DA ERESHKIGAL!"

"ANCHE SE POTESSI FARLO,TORNEREI IN VITA!"disse l'altra,ma in quel momento si aprì un portale da cui videro una foresta della terra.

"Il piano dei mortali?"disse Ninisinna.

"Non essere sciocca."disse Aruru "Sai che siamo confinati in questa realtà e non possiamo tornare al nostro luogo di nascita."

"Invece ora possiamo!"disse Ninisinna.

"Sarà un'altra zona di questa dimensione"disse Aruru "L'avrà aperta un altro dio."

"Ma no!"disse Ninisinna "Guarda bene.

Quegli alberi e quel buio.

È proprio la Terra!"

"La Terra…"disse Aruru "La nostra casa…

Da quanto non mettiamo più piede in quel luogo?

E quei mortali?

Credi che i mortali siano sopravvissuti?"

"Io so solo che Ereskigal non raccoglie più le anime dei morti da millenni,quindi vuol dire che nessuno prega più il nostro gruppo."disse Ninisinna "Se i mortali siano vivi o meno,questo non lo so,ma temo il peggio."

"E adesso?"disse Aruru.

"Andiamo a divertirci."disse Ninisinna

In una palude vi era un albero che aveva il tronco serpentiforme,piegato all'indietro.

Sopra vi era la dea Geshtinanna.

Aveva i capelli biondi che arrivavano a mezzo collo.

Non aveva vestiti,però c'erano delle linee d'oro sui bicipiti con pietre rosse circolari sui bicipiti e sulle caviglie.

La gamba destra era sul tronco,mentre la sinistra aveva la punta del piede in acqua.

Nella mano destra aveva un'asta di metallo,con una punta CON una sfera d'oro sulla parte superiore.

La sfera aveva un grosso buco che portava via metà dell'oggetto.

Davanti a lei si aprì un portale e lei sorrise.

"Bene,bene,bene."disse Geshtinanna.

Anna era dentro l'astronave e guardava fuori dalla finestra.

L'ambiente in torno a lei scomparve e apparve nella dimensione di nebbia.

Davanti a lei c'era il superiore che era senza maschera.

Aveva il volto umanoide arancione,con la testa allungata all'indietro e leggermente verso l'alto.

Le palpebre erano nere e scavate,il naso era assente.

Le guance erano rosse e con due linee nere sulla parte inferiore.

Aveva tue protuberanze arancioni dirette in avanti,ai lati della bocca e ognuna di essa aveva un artiglio sulla cima.

La bocca era senza labbra,protratta in avanti,i denti erano appuntiti e la gengiva inferiore molto grande.

A metà del cranio,sui lati c'erano due segni neri verticali,poi una linea nera al centro che arrivava fino alla fine della teste e accanto due linee nere che si curvavano all'interno verso il centro della testa.

Ai bordi del cranio la pelle era rossa con puntini neri e le estremità del cranio erano fatte da bozzi marroni da cui uscivano i capelli.

Aveva i capelli bianchi lunghi,che erano simili a tubi o tentacoli spessi che arrivavano anche oltre le spalle.

I capelli avevano tre anelli di metallo a distanze regolari.

Aveva una placca di metallo nero che copriva la spalla destra,metà del pettorale sinistro e anche il fianco sinistro.

Sulla parte che copriva il pettorale c'era un simbolo rosso.

La placca di metallo sulla spalla era leggermente appuntita e si trovava sopra un'altra placca d'acciaio.

La pelle al centro del petto e della pancia era arancione,con delle linee nere che ,dal centro del petto, andavano in basso fino alla vita.

Ai lati della pancia e del petto la pelle era rossa e sui fianchi era marrone.

Sul petto passava una rete,come anche sulle parti scoperte delle braccia,delle gambe e della pancia.

Dalla placca sul pettorale sinistro partiva una cinghia nera che passava sul pettorale sinistro e su di esso c'erano dei teschi di varie creature.

Intorno al collo c'erano anche due tentacoli neri formati da placche ossee che avevano una punta sulla parte centrale e una per lato e terminavano con un aculeo.

La spalla destra aveva la parte centrale nera,poi intorno rossa e infine arancione sulla parte frontale.

Aveva una placca nera sulla parte laterale esterna dei bicipiti che era fatta da placche con tre punte fuse tra loro e legate da una cinghia.

La zona presso il gomito era rossa e poi si scuriva.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo nero fino ai polsi,con delle parti argentate.

Sopra questi bracciali c'era una seconda placca,nella parte superiore,che aveva un'apertura circolare da cui si vedevano le punte di due lame.

Le mani avevano il dorso marrone,la parte laterale rossa e la parte centrale arancione.

C'erano delle unghie nere ricurve sulle dita e le mani non avevano la rete.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cintura marrone a cui era attaccata una placca di metallo nero da cui partiva un gonnellino sui lati,sul dietro e sul davanti,fatto di placche nere,irregolari e poste una sull'altra.

La cintura marrone aveva due teschi piccoli sulla parte laterale e uno sulla parte centrale.

Le gambe avevano la parte centrale arancione,con una linea nera in mezzo e delle linee rosse ai lati mentre il ginocchio era marrone.

I polpacci erano coperti da uno stivale di metallo nero,con una placca d'acciaio poco sotto il ginocchio.

Gli stivali lasciavano scoperto solo la parte finale del piede che aveva le dita marroni con delle unghie appuntite e aveva un sesto dito che usciva fuori all'inizio del tallone e aveva un'unghione appuntito.

Nella mano destra aveva un'asta che aveva la parte centrale di metallo nero,il resto d'acciaio e aveva due punte.

La punta superiore era fatta di metallo nero e aveva un'altra lama sotto la prima che aveva la seconda punta irregolare e con una lama.

Anna si mise in ginocchio "Supremo."

"Non è il momento per il fare cerimonie."disse il dio siriano "I vari tipi di dei della Terra stanno riavendo accesso a questo piano di esistenza.

Il flusso mistico ora e pieno di voci e pensieri.

Sono tanti e potenti.

Per il momento si limitano ad osservare e sono limitati da quelle barriere,ma se decidessero di attaccare tutti insieme non so se riusciremo a mantenere il controllo.

Devi velocizzare il piano.

Fa venire qui altri della tua razza.

Serviranno soldati potenti per quello che verrà."

"Ma loro non possono sperare di tenere testa agli dei."disse Anna.

"Non devono combattere gli dei."disse il superiore "Devono combattere la resistenza dei mortali."

"Sarà fatto."disse Anna che riapparve nella stanza.

Elizabeth era dentro la sua stanza a gamba incrociate e davanti a Willy.

"Concentrati."disse Willy "Cosa vedi?"

"Caverna."disse Elizabeth "Isola.

Tavoletta."

"Caverna dove?"disse Willy "Lontana?"

"No."disse Elizabeth "Non molto lontana."

"Cosa c'è nella caverna."disse Willy.

"Indizio."disse Elizabeth "L'Anix.

Indizio sull'Anix."

"Bene."disse Willy "Ora aprì gli occhi."

"Ho fatto progressi?"disse Elizabeth.

"Si."disse Willy "Molto bene."

Diana era ricoverata dentro l'infermeria.

Fuori vi erano Mike e Juliet che guardavano dal vetro.

"Qualche cambiamento?"disse Mike.

"No."disse Juliet "Secondo me è già tanto che è viva."

Nel buio della foresta vi era una figura che si muoveva tra gli alberi.

Arrivò nella zona dove c'era la fabbrica bruciata con dentro i resti di John e dalla sua mano usci energia rossastra che andò sul cadavere che si rianimò e la pelle a scaglie fu sostituita.

Ora la pelle era simile a quella di una persona,aveva la testa calva,aspetto magro,una spaccatura sulla parte sinistra della fronte che andava verso il centro,un buco che comprendeva l'intera guancia sinistra fino all'estremità delle bocca e dall'altra parte aveva un buco più piccolo fino all'estremità della bocca.

Aveva le tempie scavate,il collo e la base di esso erano scoperti poi c'era un lungo vestito nero che arrivava fino ai piedi e li copriva e copriva anche le braccia.

Il colletto era circolare e andava verso l'alto.

Le mani erano scoperte,secche e con dita lunghe.

Mike Donovan era dentro una stanza e aveva un registratore in mano "Il gatto della signora Frenchie è scomparso.

La città è piena di manifestini con la sua foto.

Avete visto Tesoro?

Abbiamo notato tutti i manifestini ,ma nessuno ha visto tesoro,il gatto.

Nessuno.

Questo almeno fino allo scorso giovedì mattina,quando la signora Colette Piscine ne ha schiacciato il corpicino con la macchina mentre attraversava un ponte.

Beh,questo ponte,adesso leggermente danneggiato,è considerato una specie di tesoro locale e ha persino un nome esotico:Pont De Flaque.

Ora,Colette...suona un po' come "culotte",Panty in inglese e Piscine,sempre in inglese,si traduce con Pool.

PontyPool.

Anche in francese "Flaque" significa piscina,quindi...Colette Piscine,in inglese "Ponty Pool,arriva sul "Pont de Flaque" o sul Ponte della Piscina ,se preferite, e non riesce ad evitare di investire tesoro che gironzola per Pontypool.

Pontypoo...Pontypool...Panty Pool...Pont de Flaque.

Ma che cosa vuol dire?

Beh,Norman Mailer aveva una teoria molto interessante che utilizzava per spiegare le strane coincidenze che caratterizzarono l'attentato a John Fitzgerald Kennedy:alla vigilia di grandi eventi,o subito dopo,ci sono dei dettagli che cercano spasmodicamente attenzione,e che quando ci tornano in mente finiscono per coincidere nel modo più strano:nomi di strade,compleanni e secondi nomi,tutte cose di secondaria importanza che improvvisamente sembrano legarsi le une alle altre con un effetto sorprendente.

Ma allora che vuol dire?

Beh...vuol dire che succederà qualcosa.

Qualcosa di grosso.

Ma infondo,c'è sempre qualcosa che sta per accadere."

Tempo dopo Mike guidava una Jeep militare,il cielo notturno era pieno di nuvoloni e pioveva.

Nell'aria c'era una leggera nebbia rossa.

Indossava la tuta batay,ma la testa era scoperta.

"No,no,non vi hanno scoperti."disse Mike "Per averlo fatto dovreste essere i peggiori resistenti del mondo!

Andiamo,non basta farsi sfuggire un dettaglio.

Questo può capitare anche a me,ma come vedi non hanno trovato il bunker.

Avete acceso le antenne?

Bene.

Allora non possono far passare i loro mezzi e se scendono a terra o muoiono per la polvere rossa o li eliminate.

Beh,se vi sentite poco sicuri fate dei controlli.

Capisci cosa voglio dire?

Ma dai.

Calmò,non può succedere nulla."

Mike spense la radio,poi vide una navetta dei visitatori che era a poca distanza,abbassò il finestrino,materializzò una maschera della tuta,trasformò il braccio sinistro nel cannone e fece fuoco uccidendo i due alieni e poi colpì il mezzo che esplose.

"Bene."disse Mike "Problemi risolti."

Mike fermò la jeep per controllare i resti.

Sul vetro dello sportello opposto apparve la mano di un visitatore che era piena di sangue e aveva la pelle umana strappata.

"AIUTO!"disse lui mentre Mike aveva puntato il cannone "AIUTO!

AIUTO!"

Mike si fermò e lo osservò "Cosa?

Cosa?"

Mike abbassò il finestrino,ma l'alieno era scomparso "Ehi!

Ehi!

Ehi...

Che cosa vuoi?"

Mike scese dal mezzo a si guardò intorno,ma nemmeno la vista a infrarossi della tuta rintracciò l'essere.

Mike salì a bordo della jeep e poi la rampa del bunker si aprì e lui entrò,parcheggiò la jeep in un deposito pieno di mezzi militari e pieni di gente,scese e la tuta scomparve dal corpo.

Lui camminò nei corridoio,scese delle scale e arrivò in una stanza con delle scrivanie,dei computer e della radio trasmittenti,ma si fermò prima di entrare "Ok,Mike...tieni duro d'accordo e pensa positivo."

Juliet era ad uno dei video "Ben tornato,Mike."

"Buongiorno,Juliet."disse Mike.

"Sono contenta che abbiamo avuto un'altra vittoria."disse Juliet.

"Anche io."disse Mike "Tu invece con i computer te la cavi benissimo,diffondi informazioni che è una meraviglia.

Senti,mi hai portato quella cosetta?"

Lei prese una bottiglia da sotto la scrivania.

"Oh..."disse Mike che prese la bottiglia "Grazie."

"Adesso facciamo diffusione notizie?"disse Juliet.

"Si."disse lui "A proposito,fammi un favore se puoi.

Oggi dovresti controllarmi tutte le novità sugli scontri che arrivano e di nuovo grazie.

E adesso andiamo."

Mike entrò in una stanza con un vetro davanti,una scrivania e due microfoni ai lati attaccati a due bracci meccanici.

Mike stappò la bottiglia,si verso da bere e si preparò a parlare.

"Buon giorno membri della resistenza americana,qui è la resistenza di Los Angeles,la Lanterna,vi parlo dal rifugio

Io resterò tutta la mattina a diffondere gli ultimi sviluppi e a riceverli da voi.

Sono Mike Donovan e anche questa notte non ho fatto prigionieri.

Ora sono appena rientrato dopo una notte di scontri.

Non ci sono state perdite,in quanto ero solo,facendo affidamento alla ottima tuta Batay eliminando diverse astronavi e un centinaio di visitors da solo.

Ma ora veniamo all'evento strano.

Mentre tornavo ho avuto una strana esperienza e più tardi vorrei chiedervi un consiglio al riguardo.

Voi quando avete mandato le ultime pattuglie nella zona dove siamo noi?

Ho dimenticato di dirvi che Juliet è qui con noi..."

Arrivo Erica che si mise seduta salutandolo e lui rispose con un cenno.

"...e anche la nostra Erica Evans è appena arrivata."disse Mike "Tenterà di tenerci in contatto con voi.

Ora,io non lo sapevo,ma Juliet sta lavorando ad un virus da computer che potrebbe manomettere tutte le strumentazioni dei visitors."

"Ecco fatto,ora ha rovinato la sorpresa."disse Erica.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Julie.

"Ops,scusa."disse Erica.

"Bene,bene,avete sentito appena le scuse in diretta di Erica Evans ed è probabile che ne arriveranno altre prima della fine della diffusione di informazioni.

Ora,tornando alla storia di oggi,la brutta,gelida,noiosa e ripetitiva e turbolenta serie di temporali che ci sta giusto sferzando,rovinandoci ancora di più e per l'ennesima volta la vita,sembra proprio che finirà per durare tutto il giorno...a meno che non ci sia un'improvviso cambio.

Abbiamo già altri problemi.

Ora ci metteremo in contatto con un nostro inviato in missione con un gruppo di combattenti.

Dovunque tu sia Ken,puoi parlare quando vuoi.

"Si procede bene."disse la voce di Ken.

"Ehi,come va Ken,che cosa ci racconti?"disse Mike "E dimmi,avete avuto perdite?"

"No,nessuna perdita."disse Ken.

"Ti confesso che non vorrei essere senza tuta,con questi temporali continui in azione."disse Mike.

"Mike,non interromperlo di continuo."disse Erica.

"È soltanto preoccupato."disse Juliet.

"Abbiamo appena abbattuto altri mezzi mentre decollavano."disse Ken "È tutto per ora.

Sto per andare in esplorazione."

"Grazie infinite Ken."disse Mike "Sta attento.

Ecco una notizia appena giunta.

A quanto sembra le forse di New York,sarebbero appena riuscite a sgominare un gran numero di visitatori che cercavano di caricare dei civili sulle loro navi.

Sapete le operazioni in quella zona sono molto pericolose,persino delle mine anti-uomo sono state rinvenute,oltre a pericolosi cannoni laser automatici e numerosi mezzi da guerra."

Erica staccò il segnale.

"Ehi,non puoi tagliarmi fuori così!"disse Mike.

"Ascolta,la mia modesta opinione è che dire sempre tutto,comprese le notizie del genere,non sollevi molto il morale dei soldati."disse Erica.

"Io devo informarli dei pericoli che li circondano."disse Mike "Devo costruire un rapporto con le altre resistenze e di certo non sarà mentendogli o togliendo dettagli che miglioreremo la situazione.

Dobbiamo formare una rete di fiducia tra i bunker,cosa che tu non sei stata in grado di fare."

" ...d'accordo,l'idea mi piacerebbe anche,sei contento?"disse Erica "Senti,tu sei un combattente di prima classe e stai facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro,ma lascia che dica una cosa:tu fai spesso humor quando parli,a volte battute,qui c'è gente dell'esercito a sentirti,gente seria che deve essere motivata a combattere e morire.

Ora se tu arrivi qui con le tue mine anti-uomo aliene e terrorizzi tutti con queste cose le gente non sarà tanto motivata ad uscire dai rifugi,no?"

"Ok."disse Mike.

"Devi andarci più leggero."disse Erica.

"Si."disse Mike "Ho afferrato,non sono mica stupido."

"Non ho detto questo."disse Erica.

"Ok."disse Mike che riprese a parlare al microfono "Oggi vorrei parlarvi di un episodio che mi ha disturbato tutto il giorno.

Allora,ecco la mia domanda e la mia storia,oggi stavo tornando al rifugio,erano le 6.30 del mattino,pioveva ed era buio pesto quando,di colpo,ecco un vistors moribondo e coperto di sangue che spunta fuori dal nulla.

Non che l'abbia colpito,io ero nella jeep che era ferma,però lo vedo fermo al finestrino accanto.

Ha bussato al vetro e detto qualche cosa,ma non sono riuscito a capire un accidenti,poi improvvisamente sparisce.

Sparisce nel nulla.

E allora mi chiedo,considerando che io ero l'unico nella zona,mi chiedo se qualche gruppo esterno ha mandato qualcuno.

Contattatemi se siete stati voi."

Erica era in una zona cucina al piano di sopra e osservava Julien che lavorava,poi scese "Willy non si è ancora visto.

Strano,normalmente non salta nemmeno un giorno.

E dov'è Kyle?"

"Non lo so."disse Juliet.

"Vado a chiamarlo."disse Erica che si allontanò.

"Erica,corri!"disse Juliet e l'altra tornò indietro.

"Che cos'è?"disse Erica.

"Qualcuno ha preso un ostaggio."disse Julier.

"C'è una notizia appena giunta."disse Mike "Ora abbiamo appena ricevuto la notizia che dei membri della resistenza hanno preso in ostaggio dei visitors che trasportavano armi laser,quindi preparatevi ad essere riforniti."

Passò un po' di tempo.

Erica e Juliet camminarono verso la sala dove erano seduto poco prima.

"Ho parlato poco fa con Roland alla radio e non stava affatto scherzando,sembra che sia successo qualcosa che deve averli allarmati da morire e adesso hanno inviato Ken,che si trova nella zona,ad investigare."

"Sul serio?"disse Juliet.

"Già."disse Erica "Dev'essere uno scontro bello grande."

Juliet rispose ad una radio portatile "Juliet?

Oh certo.

È Ken."

"Bene."disse Erica che prese la radio "Ken,sono Erica.

Che cosa?"

Le due raggiunsero le scrivanie.

"Io...aspetta."disse Erica che iniziò a scrivere "Rallenta.

Ora dove sei?

Dai calmati.

Ascolta... e quanti sono?

Ok."

Erica diede il foglio a Juliet "Portalo a Mike.

Juliet andò da Mike.

"Mike sta succedendo qualcosa di grosso."disse Erica"Hai carta bianca.

Fai quello che ritieni opportuno."

"Secondo una notizia appena giunta,sembra che...sembra che un certo numero di visitatori si siano radunati in un paese e si siano radunati intorno ad un grosso edificio.

L'ipotesi è che si tratti di una visita di ricognizione.

Il testimone descrive il gruppo come...agitato.

Abbiamo ora un resoconto in esclusiva da parte Ken.

Che cosa vedi,Ken?"

"Mike,ci sono decine...letteralmente decine di visitors che si stanno radunando intorno a questo edificio è sembrano molto agitati.

Ora qualcuno sta…

OH!"

"Che sta succedendo,Ken?"disse Mike.

"Un'intera ala del palazzo e venuta giù!"disse Ken "E ci sono visitors che vengono scagliati tutt'intorno.

Sembra che sia stato colpito da...sembrava un fulmine,ma di una potenza inaudita.

C'è stata un'esplosione e...OH!

OH SANTO CIELO!

È come un'esplosione di visitatori.

OH...NO!

I frammenti sono arrivati fin qui.

Sembra che...quando il fulmine colpisca ci sia un'esplosione di energia!

Ci sono visitatori che sono stati scagliati via!

Qui ci sono tantissimi morti!"

"Beh...bene..."disse Mike un po' confuso "Ken,vedi la resistenza?

Vedi dei gruppi?

C'è qualcuno che li sta attaccando?"

"No,qui non si vede...aspetta...ora si sta avvicinando qualcuno."disse Ken "Vedo delle esplosioni.

Non riesco a vederli,sono ancora distanti.

Ma da dove diavolo spuntano fuori?

E ci saranno anche dei mezzi aerei,ma non so che arma usino.

Oh no...ora sarà meglio allontanarsi da qui."

"Ok,Ken."disse Mike "Adesso mettiti al sicuro,cerca soltanto di andartene via."

"La strada e spaccata."disse Ken "Qui ci sono…ci sono tantissimi morti.

È impressionante.

È stata una strage,non ho idea di cosa diavolo sia successo.

Non si sono salvati nemmeno i prigionieri."

"Beh adesso vedremo di capirci qualcosa."disse Mike.

"Mike?"disse Ken.

"Ken?"disse lui "Ken?

Juliet?"

"Non abbiamo niente."disse Juliet "Non risulta che ci siano gruppi in attività in quella zona."

"Dobbiamo trovare qualcosa su quanto sta accadendo."disse Mike.

"È a meno di 10 chilometri da qui."disse Erica.

"Quello che avete ascoltato è accaduto a meno di 10 chilometri dalla nostra base."disse Mike "Ora secondo Ken c'è stata un'esplosione molto violenta...e un gruppo di visitors è rimasto coinvolto.

Potremmo considerarla una vittoria."

"Non riesco a parlare con quel gruppo su nessuna frequenza,niente."disse Juliet.

"Continua a provare."disse Erica.

"Chiaramente è sicuramente successo qualcosa qui."disse Mike.

"Abbiamo perso Ken."disse Erica "Ora cerco di ricontattarlo."

"Ken ci ha descritto ciò che ha visto o almeno ciò che ritiene di aver visto."disse Mike "Sapete una volta il filosofo Oland Bart descrisse il trauma come una foto di cronaca senza didascalia...e questo è esattamente quello che abbiamo qui adesso."

Mike vide Elizabeth entrare nella stanza barcollando.

"Ehi."disse Juliet che si alzò con Erica e la sostennero.

"Ti senti male?"disse Mike che si avvicinò mentre veniva fatta sedere.

"No."disse Elizabeth "Mi sento stordita.

Probabilmente sarà stata l'ultima esercitazione con i poteri mentali che ho fatto con Willy.

Mi sarò sforzata troppo."

"Notizie di Ken?"disse Mike.

"No,stiamo cercando di ricontattarlo,ma la cosa assurda è che non riceviamo segnale da quella zona."disse Erica "Adesso ci metteremo alla radio e inizieremo a cercare qualcosa di concreto da poter divulgare."

"Ok e io che cosa faccio?"disse Mike.

"Per ora niente."disse Erica.

"Ok."disse Mike.

Le due si misero a sedere alla radio.

"Ok,allora qualcosa sicuramente è successo la fuori,ma ci servono informazioni concrete,ora trovami qualcuno li fuori."disse Erica.

"Allora sono in contatto con Jennifer,che era nei dintorni con il suo gruppo quando i visitors sono scappati."disse Juliet "È molto confusa,ma sembra che sappia qualcosa."

"Allora calmala e chiedile che cosa c'è."disse Erica "Santo cielo,perché non ci contattano?

Eppure c'è la regola di contattare la resistenza locale se altri bunker mandano delle squadre.

Forse avremo una testimone oculare."

"Bene."disse Mike.

Elizabeth si mise una mano sulla tempia "Io non mi ricordo come finisce.

No.

Non so."

"Che cosa non ricordi come finisce?"disse Mike.

"La voce nella testa continua a ripetersi senza mai smettere e…"disse Elizabeth "Non più,no.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth.

Abeloth."

"Ti senti bene?"disse Erica.

"Falla stendere."disse Mike e lei fu portata via,poi tornò via.

"Erica,ora Steve Vandensen,con la sua squadra,parla di esplosioni,rombi e lampi vicino a dove sono loro adesso,non lo so,ed è veramente molto agitato,ha chiesto se avevamo azioni in corso in quella zona e gli ho detto di no."disse Juliet "Ha detto che sono armi davvero pesanti,c'è tutta una zona in fiamme.

Stavano andando a controllare."

"Senti c'era qualcosa di strano in lei poco fa."disse Mike "Non l'hai sentita?"

"Sai che i suoi poteri psichici sono ancora un vero mistero."disse Juliet.

"Abbiamo trovato qualcosa e ti sto passando le informazioni sul computer di la."disse Erica.

"Ok,grande."disse Mike al microfono "Di che si tratta?"

"Ancora nessun contatto da parte di chi ha attaccato,ma ho il gruppo di Steve Vandensen che ha visto qualcosa."disse Erica "

Quando vuoi.

Che notizie da Ken?"

"Nessuna."disse Juliet.

"Finalmente torniamo con gli sviluppi di una situazione in corso di svolgimento che ha visto decine di nemici coinvolti in alcuni attacchi ,a loro danno,in una cittadina a meno di 10 chilometri da noi."disse Mike "Avete sentito il nostro Ken Loony parlare di una violenta esplosione e adesso abbiamo in diretta un membro della resistenza:Steve Vandensen.

Steve?"

"AIUTO!"disse una voce "AIUTO!

SONO DELLE BELVE!

DELLE BELVE!"

"Steve?"disse Mike.

"USCITE TUTTI FUORI!"urlò la voce "TUTTI FUORI!

FUORI!

PRESTO USCITE FUORI!"

"Ecco,a quanto pare, abbiamo perso contatto con Steve Vandensen,ma ora cercheremo di ripristinarla."disse Mike "Ad ogni modo abbiamo appena avuto da un testimone una prima conferma che qualcosa di grosso..."

"Sembra che una parte degli attaccanti si sia separato,dirigendosi verso il centro della cittadina."disse Erica "Arrivati li a quanto pare si sono...si sono..."

"A quanto pare non si hanno ancora conferme sull'identità di chi ha scatenato questi attacchi e riceviamo solo testimonianze confuse dalla radio."disse Mike "Sono frammenti di voci che cercherò di riferire."

"Mike,qui ci stanno prendendo in giro."disse Erica.

"Come potete vedere qui è molto difficile ricostruire le origini di quanto vi stiamo raccontando e di cui avete sentito una prima cronaca da Ken."disse Mike.

"Niente da fare,Mike e non riusciamo neanche a ricontattare Mike."disse Erica.

"Stiamo ancora cercando di rimetterci in contatto radio con lui."disse Mike.

"Questa volta non ho idea di quello che sta succedendo."disse Erica.

"Fermi..."disse Juliet premendo le cuffie sulle orecchie"Si, è il campo base.

Parla più piano,non capisco cosa..."

"Campo base?"disse Erica premendo le cuffie sulla testa "D'accordo."

"A quanto sembra,dai pochi frammenti che riceviamo,alcuni di questi attaccanti parlerebbero anche in modo molto,molto strano a tal punto che nessuno sembra riuscire a comprendere quello che dicono."disse Mike "Non sappiamo se sia solo una tattica dei visitatori per spaventare."

"Campo base?"disse Juliet con le cuffie "Scusa,che cosa?"

"Purtroppo non abbiamo una versione ufficiale di quanto sta accadendo...ma ad una prima stima ci sarebbero stati 75 morti."disse Mike "I feriti sarebbero almeno il doppio,alcuni anche gravi.

Ecco adesso abbiamo in linea Bob Roselend,capo di un altro gruppo del nostro bunker che ci sta contattando.

Roselend?

Che sta succedendo la fuori?"

"Poco fa,uno dei nostri ha ricevuto una chiamata da parte del gruppo di Steve Vandensen,secondo il quale un nutrito numero di esplosioni si sarebbe verificato in un villaggio vicino."disse Bob "A quanto sembra che hanno cercato di introdursi anche nel campo base dei visitatori dove vi erano dei feriti su delle barelle che in seguito sarebbero deceduti per le ferite riportate."

"Ok,Mike,mi è arrivata una notizia che...a quanto sembra quella gente stava scandendo una litania,ripetevano qualcosa."disse Erica.

"E quelle persone?"disse Mike "Urlavano qualcosa?"

"Beh,io non ero presente,però secondo la chiamata e come se mentre uccidessero i visitatori ripetessero di continuo delle canzoni in una lingue sconociuta."

"È assurdo,taglia subito."disse Erica.

"D'accordo."disse Mike "Ti ringrazio,Bob.

Ritiratevi subito e fate rapporto.

Una volta rientrati voglio che informiate la sala comando che devono essere in massima allerta."

"Subito."disse Bob.

"Allora ci è stato riferito...riferito di un branco...beh è così che ci è stato descritto...un branco di persone sul...sul margine della foresta,vicino alla statale 26 a Hydenveil.

Dov'è Hidenveil,Erica?"

"È a nord ovest."disse Erica.

"Allora,Hidenveil è a nord ovest e ,dai frammenti che sentiamo,a metà strada da quella località,a Feston,una coppia di visitatori,dentro una delle loro ville isolate,con i loro due figli sarebbe intrappolata nella loro auto sotto...una montagna...una montagna di corpi.

Dicono che sembrano come insetti..."

"Ascolta,secondo un altro frammento,quella gente stava imitando il rumore dei tergicristalli."disse Erica "Facevano il rumore dei tergicristalli."

"Ehm...i visitatori starebbero tentando inutilmente di raggiungere l'auto in questione da diversi minuti."disse Mike.

"Erica,ho un altro bunker alla radio."disse Juliet.

"Mentre aumenta il numero di testimoni,non abbiamo nessuna conferma ufficiale,non c'è stata ancora un contatto,ne dichiarazioni da parte di questa gente...e mi chiedo se ce ne saranno."disse Mike.

"Mike,c'e Nigel Hilling per te."disse Erica.

"Signor Donovan,mi sente?"disse Nigel.

"Mike?"disse Erica.

"Si,Nigel,salve."disse Mike.

"Signor Donovan,è vero che truppe dell'esercito dei visitatori si stanno recando in massa nella zona?"disse Nigel.

"Non ne so niente."disse Erica.

"E se ciò è confermata,la cosa è da collegare a dei gruppi che agiscono da voi?"disse Nigel.

"Ecco noi...Nigel...ehm...a noi non risulta."disse Mike "Ora è vero che ci sarebbe in coinvolgimento dei visitatori,ovviamente si stanno dando da fare vista la situazione,ma ,da...da quanto ci risulta non si tratta di niente di organizzato e di sicuro non sono gruppi nostri."

"Ma,signor Donovan,le notizie che abbiamo dicono che siete gli unici in quelle zone."disse Nigel"A questo punto,se non sono vostri,come lei sostiene e non ci sono altri gruppi,allora potrebbe illuminarmi su quello che sta succedendo?"

"È in gamba."disse Erica.

"Senta,Nigel,la verità è che purtroppo non ci sono ancora versioni ufficiali su quanto sta accadendo,noi non...noi non ne abbiamo ancora idea. "disse Mike.

"Ho capito,quindi ci confermate solo misteriosi attacchi che nessuno riesce a spiegare."disse Nigel"Nel frattempo mi arrivano conferme che truppe dei visitatori sono in arrivo.

E così?"

"Ah,vedi?"disse Erica "Allora nemmeno lui ne sa niente."

"Dove sei?"disse Juliet "Ok,ti passo Erica.

Ho trovato Ken."

"C'è Ken."disse Erica.

"Allora questo era Nigel Hilling,e adesso torniamo a Ken,che era il più vicino alla zona."disse Mike"Ken,mi ricevi?"

"Si...si ti sento."disse Ken tremando per la paura "Mandatemi qualcuno.

Non sono al sicuro qui."

"Non sei al sicuro dove,Ken?"disse Mike.

"No,non dirlo,potrebbe essere pericoloso."disse Erica.

"Sono vicino allo snodo ferroviario,dove ci sono quegli enormi silos."disse Ken "Non quelli piccoli.

Mi sono rifugiato qui,scappando dall'ingresso del parco.

Volevano prendermi!

Dovete avvertire qualcuno!"

"Mi dispiace,ma non abbiamo più truppe e siamo in stato di allerta."disse Erica.

"Potresti spiegarci che cosa sta succedendo la fuori?"disse Mike.

"Io...io ti dirò questo...oggi ho visto...ho visto delle cose che mi perseguiteranno per tutto il resto della mia vita...e ho paura!"disse Ken "Sono terrorizzato!"

"Ken?"disse Mike.

"Sono terrorizzato!"disse Ken.

"Ken?"disse Mike "Ken adesso ascoltami…

Ho l'impressione che tu sia al sicuro li dove sei...quindi non muoverti,non farti vedere,noi cercheremo di..."

"Quelli sono cannibali."disse Ken "Alcuni sono mezzi nudi...e... sembrano cani!

I...i loro occhi hanno uno guardo...che mette i brividi."

"Ah...è assurdo,Mike."disse Erica.

"Ok,Ken,ora sta a sentire..."disse lui.

"No,no, tu non capisci,non puoi capire."disse Ken.

"Fermalo,Mike."disse Erica.

"Ora sto guardando attraverso una di quelle porticine che credo servano a fare uscire i gatti."disse Ken "Riesco a vedere...ehm...il mucchio.

Aspetta...mi sposto per vedere meglio.

Oh!

Stanno tirando fuori due visitatori da un mezzo!"

"Ma chi sono?"disse Mike "Vedi qualcosa?"

"Sono un mucchio di pazzi scatenati,delle vere bestie!"disse Ken "Adesso li stanno tirando a forza giù dalla...OH MIO DIO!

Li stanno...li stanno mordendo!

Li stanno letteralmente sbranando a morsi!

Non riesco a vedere bene.

Sono tutti a terra,sembrano...sembrano un mucchio di pesci,di piranha!

Un branco di belve."

Mike era sconvolto.

"Ecco...ce n'è uno che si sta allontanando con una mano in bocca."disse Ken "Eccone un altro che sta scappando con quello che resta di una gamba.

È pazzesco.

Non hanno niente di umano,li stanno letteralmente facendo a pezzi.

Sembra di guardare un film dell'orrore."

"Basta,Mike."disse Erica "Chiudi subito,adesso."

"NO!"disse Ken "Mi hanno sentito.

Uno sta guardando da questa parte.

Devo nascondermi.

Devo nascondermi o sono fregato."

Si sentirono dei rumori e delle urla ed Erica si mise le mani sul viso.

"Ken,vai via da li."disse Erica.

"Ken?"disse Mike "Ken,sono Mike,sei forse rimasto ferito?"

"No."disse Ken "No,mi sono solo nascosto.

Ora sono al buio,ora c'è qualcuno qui vicino.

È...è un visitatore bambino,avrà...pens anni e non ha più...non ha più le mani."

"Ok,chiudi subito."disse Erica "Adesso."

"Che cosa sta facendo ora?"disse Mike.

"Mike,io non voglio che qualcuno si faccia uccidere."disse Erica.

"Mi sta guardando."disse Ken"Non credo che si possa muovere.

Deve avere anche delle fratture.

Riesco a vedere i suoi occhi.

Non può muoversi.

Aspetta."

"No,Ken...qualunque cosa sia non avvicinarti."disse Mike.

"Sta sussurrando qualcosa."disse Ken "Si,sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa.

Adesso mi avvicino per sentire meglio."

"No,non lo fare,Ken."disse Mike.

In quel momento si udì una forte interferenza ed Erica si tolse le cuffie.

Il messaggio era nella lingue degli alieni.

"Ma che diavolo era?"disse Erica.

"Lingua dei visitatori."disse Juliet che si mise a digitare su un computer "Procedo con la traduzione."

"Ken?"disse Mike.

"Ci hanno coperto il segnale."disse Erica.

"È ancora in linea?"disse Mike.

"No,l'abbiamo perso."disse Erica.

"Abbiamo perso Ken,combattenti."disse Mike "Ora stiamo lavorando alla traduzione dell'annuncio che abbiamo appena ascoltato insieme."

"È un invito ad evitare di leggere testi pagani e un certo testo in particolare."disse Juliet "Ma questa è follia."

"È un annuncio molto strano,comunque ne comunicheremo al più presto la traduzione."disse Mike.

"Ci sono."disse Juliet.

"Ce l'hai sullo schermo."disse Erica.

"Ok,ho già la traduzione,adesso ve la leggerò,ma tenete presente che ad una prima analisi sembrerebbe trattarsi di una specie di scherzo."disse Mike "Qui è la Quinta Colonna che vi parla.

È estremamente importante.

Per la vostra sicurezza,evitate ogni contatto con statue pagane o testi sacri pagani,ve ne sono molti nei vostri bunker in stanze che servivano a salvare il patrimonio culturale del pianeta dalla guerra con gli alieni.

Quando parlate in modo retorico,evitate citazioni dai testi pagani.

Abbiamo aperto delle porte che non dovevano essere aperte.

Ed evitate di leggere un testo chiamato Necronomicon,se vi capitasse tra le mani.

Per maggior sicurezza evitate anche di tradurre quel testo.

Per favore evitate di tradurre quel testo."

Mike rimase in silenzio per un po' "Novità?"

"Era Bob."disse Erica che aveva di nuovo le cuffie "È appena tornato.

Sta facendo rapporto."

"L'avete..."disse Ken.

"Ken?"disse Mike "Sei tu?"

"L'avete ricevuto?"disse Ken.

"Pronto?"disse Mike "Ken?"

"L'hai ricevuto?"disse Ken "Vi ho fatto sentire una cosa."

"No,mi dispiace,ma qui non abbiamo sentito niente."disse Mike.

"Ho capito,ho capito..."disse Ken "Allora...provo a fartelo sentire in diretta.

Ora ascolta e prova ad immaginarti la scena.

Questo è quanto state per ascoltare dal visitatore bambino che ora è sdraiato a terra,qui vicino a me.

È letteralmente ridotto in pezzi,gli mancano entrambe le mani e credo che morirà dissanguato."

"Mike,non possiamo far sentire questa roba..."disse Erica.

"Shhh...state a sentire."disse Ken.

La voce del bambino alieno si sentì "Mamma…aiutami.

Aiutami mamma.

Mamma..."

"L'hai sentito?"disse Ken "Io non so come faccia ancora a parlare."

"Questo sta succedendo davvero,Ken?"disse Mike.

"Vacci piano Mike,mi raccomando."disse Erica.

"D'accordo...allora questo era Ken che intervista...un visitatore morente."disse Mike "Avete ascoltato forse gli ultimi istanti di agonia di un bambino visitors."

La connessione saltò.

Mike abbassò la testa,la mise sul tavolo e la circondò con le braccia.

"Ehi,Mike."disse Erica "Senti questa.

Dal piano di sopra mi sono arrivate delle notizie.

E sembra che la Quinta Colonna parlasse del Necronomicon quando si riferiva al rituale di John."

"Che cosa?!"disse Mike sconvolto alzando la testa.

"Il rituale di..."disse Erica che vide Mike sconvolto "Mike?

Mike?

Oh signore."

Erica entrò nella sua stanza.

"Lo trovi divertente Erica?"disse Mike "Ti stai facendo due risate?"

"Non è uno scherzo."disse Erica "Comincio a pensare che non sia affatto uno scherzo.

Tutto quello che ho sentito sembra reale."

"E il rituale?"disse Mike "Vorresti dirmi che quell'esaltato di paranormale aveva ragione?"

"Apparentemente John era convinto che..."disse Erica.

"Apparentemente John...MA LO SENTI QUELLO CHE STA DICENDO?!"urlò Mike.

"NON GRIDARE CON ME,MIKE!"disse Erica.

"Oh,scusa."disse Mike "Erica...io avevo e ho ancora delle difficoltà a credere a tutto questo.

A questa storia."

"Le ho anche io."disse Erica.

"Voglio dire e se fosse tutto un trucco dei visitors?"disse Mike "Se fosse Anna che ci sta solo prendendo per il culo?"

"Ci sono dei morti tra i visitors."disse Erica "E parecchi a quanto sembra."

"Senti,io devo uscire va bene?"disse Mike "Non riesco a credere che tutto questo stia succedendo davvero adesso e voglio...voglio dare un'occhiata di fuori."

Mike materializzò la tuta batay addosso,tranne l'elmetto.

"Mike,ascolta,adesso tu devi rimetterti seduto,d'accordo?"disse Erica "Mi servi su quella sedia."

"Cosa?"disse Mike che uscì.

"Ehi,ma dove vai?"disse Erica che lo seguì "Senti,tu mi servi su quella sedia,è chiaro?"

"No,adesso devo...devo assolutamente dare un'occhiata fuori."disse Mike.

"Mike?"disse Erica "Mike non puoi mollare così."

"Erica,tutto questo ha forse a che fare con me?"disse Mike.

"Ma ma di che stai parlando?"disse Erica.

"Di questo!"disse Mike "Voglio dire... perché?

Perché mandando in giro messaggi su un libro di pelle morta?

Eh?

Sto forse uscendo di testa?

Senti,io ho bisogno di sapere che c'è qualche cosa di concreto,che c'è una conferma!

Ora io devo andare la fuori!

Devo sapere che sta succedendo qualcosa e che non è solo un incubo,lo capisci questo?

Lo capisci?"

Juliet lo raggiunse.

"Mike,dove vai?"disse Erica.

"TU!"urlò Mike con il dito della mano sinistra "TU STAI GIOCANDO CON ME!

MI STAI FOTTENDO LA TESTA!

E ANCHE TU!

NON PROVATE A PRENDERMI PER IL CULO!"

Le due lo seguirono nel corridoio e poi nell'ascensore.

"Dove vai?"disse Erica.

"Ah,lasciatemi stare."disse Mike.

"È pericoloso!"disse Juliet "Hanno parlato di esplosioni!"

Mike arrivò alla porta d'ingresso al bunker e la aprì.

"Senti,io devo dare un'occhiata a quello che sta succedendo la fuori."disse Mike che aprì la porta.

Si sentirono molti boati.

"Non c'è niente."disse Mike "È soltanto un altro schifo di giornata."

"Oh merda!"disse Juliet vedendo un'astronave aliena in fiamme che cadeva verso terra.

Mike rientrò e chiuse la porta che si mimetizzò con il suolo.

"Ok."disse Mike "Juliet vai da Willy e digli che Elizabeth non si sente bene."

I due scesero e tornarono nella stessa stanza.

Mike prese un registratore.

"Tutto questo mi ricorda una vecchia storia su una setta che aveva fatto una strage."disse Mike.

"Perché ripetevi eventi di cronaca del passato?"disse Erica "A che serve registrarle?"

"È un passatempo per non impazzire."disse Mike che accese il registratore "Wendy Parker è stata strappata a questa vita a 44 anni,per mano del suo adorato marito Stan Lee che ci ha poi a sua volta lasciato per mano dei figli della coppia,Fiona e Michael che si sono infine uccisi a vicenda all'età di 12 e 17 anni.

Jennis Dwen è deceduta all'età di 34 anni,togliendosi la vita,mentre il marito Jack è sopravvissuto abbastanza per uccidere Paul Hinton,43 anni,Allison Hinton,42,Brenda Hinton 12 e il piccolo Jessie Hinton di 10,prima di morire a sua volta a seguito di un tragico incidente.

Greg Hollan,di 56 anni è stato ucciso da Yolanda Holan,di 61,che ha soppresso anche Frida Holan,81 anni,Pexi Olan,a 12,Jonny Freed,33,Peter Stemp,38,Leslie Reen,41 anni,che prima di morire aveva facilitato il trapasso di Joile Frot,67 anni,Sandra Weydon,23,Tim Drammon 17,Sinzia Drammond,46,Darrend Drammond,51 e Alissa Drammond,91 anni.

I Drammond sopravvissuti si sono congedati da questo mondo per via di un autobus che li ha travolti e che era guidato dall'appena deceduta Brenda Loclend,di 43 anni,che aveva precedentemente investito,uccidendolo,anche il marito Gary,i 37 anni."

Erica era vicina a Elizabeth.

"Ma tu li senti?"disse Elizabeth.

"No."disse Erica.

"Io li sento nella mia testa."disse Elizabeth.

"Che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Erica.

"Io non lo so."disse Elizabeth "Ora andiamo a vedere se il mortale Mike è disperso...disperso.

Disperso.

Disperso.

Disperso.

Disperso.

Voglio dire se Mike non fosse più qui."

"Ma,tesoro,adesso è sta parlando di sotto,lo sai."disse Erica.

"Si,lo so è solo..."disse Elizabeth.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Erica.

"Ora devo andare."disse Elizabeth che si allontanò.

Poco dopo Erica la vide nel corridoio che aveva la testa piegata a sinistra,con la bocca aperta ed emetteva un suono strano.

Willy entrò nella stanza.

"Willy!"disse Erica sorpresa.

"Si ,sono venuto prima che ho potuto."disse Willy che chiuse la porta "Zom mi ha riempito di visioni,la faccenda è grave.

Ho detto ad Elizabeth di non entrare e fino a che non è passata, non..."

Willy guardò Elizabeth "Ecco,ora non dire niente.

Ci siamo,proprio come aveva detto Zom nelle visioni.

Santo cielo."

"Ha appena iniziato a farlo."disse Erica.

"Ah,ecco...ora dovremmo uscire."disse Willy.

"Elizabeth,tesoro che..."disse Erica e Willyi la raggiunse.

"No,no,no."disse Willy "Mi creda,è molto meglio se usciamo,seguirà le nostre voci,andiamo da Mike."

I due andarono.

"Il mortale Willy è il signor Mike,no,io...dovete uscire da me,dovete..."disse Elizabeth che si mise le mani sulla bocca.

"Dobbiamo solo riuscire a guadagnare tempo,con i suoi poteri mentali riuscirà a tornare normale."disse Willy "Ma non ti preoccupare,non è ancora pericolosa."

"Ma cosa le è successo?"disse Erica.

"Aspetta."disse Willy e i due entrando nella stanza con il vetro e spiegando Mike le visioni.

"No,aspettate!"disse Elizabeth scendendo le scale verso di loro "Non mi manca nessuno!

Neanche il mortale Mike."

Elizabeth tentò di aprire la porta.

"Ma che succede?"disse Mike.

"Elizabeth è malata."disse Willy "I responsabili di questi attacchi le stanno entrando nella testa,Zon mi ha avvertito.

Lei non lo sa ancora,ma ci sta dando la caccia."

"Non mi manca il mortale Mike,io non l'ho perso."disse Elizabeth che si mise le mani sulla testa"Uscite!

Per favore,per favore,per favore..."

"Non credi che..."disse Mike.

"Non possiamo lasciarla la fuori,fammi parlare con lei."disse Erica che prese uno dei microfoni,ma Willy la fermò.

"No,no,no!"disse Willy "Noi ora dobbiamo restare isolati qua dentro,potrebbe perdere le nostre tracce se non riesce a sentirci."

Elizabeth si fissò davanti alla porta,poi andò via.

"Qui è Mike Donova."disse Mike "Oggi è una nottata davvero straordinaria e come al solito noi non facciamo prigionieri.

A dire il vero oggi siamo noi stessi prigionieri,ci siamo isolati dal resto del bunker,gli altri hanno l'ordine di non entrare in questa stanza.

Siamo stanchi e abbiamo paura.

Ma ora abbiamo qui in visitatore della Quinta Colonna,Willy che come sapete è in contatto telepatico con Zon,il nemico dei visitatori,che gli ha mandato messaggi su cosa sta accadendo..."

"FUORI DALLA MIA TESTA!"urlò Elizabeth gettandosi contro il vetro più e più volte.

"Elizabeth non fare così!"disse Erica "Ti scongiuro!"

"Oh,si sta opponendo al controllo di quelle entità e andrà sempre peggio."disse Willy.

"Io...io ho il dovere di raccontare che ,tristemente,la nostra piccola eroina di guerra,Elizabeth,la figlia delle stelle,ora sta sperimentando una specie di...di possessione."

"Zon mi ha detto ciò che stava per succederle."disse Willy "Si tratta di un qualche incantesimo mentale,basato sul suono,almeno Zon mi ha accennato a questo.

Tutto ciò accade perché si sta opponendo,quindi non sono certo di come si ridurrà.

Capisco che quanto vi sto dicendo possa sconvolgervi e vorrei che non fosse così,ma purtroppo è tutta la mattina che ho visioni di questi violenti comportamenti.

Erica rispose ad una radio "C'è Ken."

"Mi senti Ken?"disse Mike.

Elizabeth era a guardare i computer e li annusava.

"Si."disse Ken "Io sto bene,ma il visitatore è morto."

"Sei rimasto li tutto il tempo?"disse Mike.

"Si."disse Ken "Una di queste...cose è qui fuori.

Fissa l'entrata,ma non si avvicina,la vedo parlare."

"Riesci forse a sentire quello che dice?"disse Willy.

"Riesco a sentili abbastanza bene."disse lui "Ma...non so che lingua parlino.

Poi più che un discorso sembrava una specie di cantilena.

Hanno cominciato a ripetere una frase."

"E dicevano solo questo,Ken?"disse Mike.  
"Si."disse Ken "Lo dicevano tutti e quella ora me lo sta ripetendo addosso.

È un simbolo del disordine."

"Un simbolo del disordine?"disse Willy "Forse vuoi dire un sintomo?"

"È semplicemente...no,ho un problema."disse Ken.

"Che cosa sta succedendo?"disse Mike "Hai bisogno di un posto sicuro?"

"No,non è questo,io...io..."disse Ken.

"Ma che succede,Ken?"disse Mike.

"Lo sai,io...la sento nella mia testa quando parla."disse Ken "È strano,non riesco a smettere di pensare.

Mi dice di essere il suo schiavo all'infinito nella mia testa.

Voi avete un campione?"

"Che cosa?"disse Mike "Un campione?

Ma...un campione di cosa?"

"Solo...un campione penso...un semplice tipo di campione."disse Ken "Giusto?

Ecco,quello che dico è che mi serve un...non posso smettere di pensare,la sento nella mia testa...io devo avere un campione di quello che sto dicendo.

Mi serve..."  
"Cerca di stare calmo,Ken."disse Mike abbassando al testa.

"Mi serve un campione di quello che sto dicendo."disse Ken "Mike.

Mike."

"Io sto cercando di…

Io sto cercando di..."

"Cerca di ragionare."disse Mike.

"Non ci riesco,sento solo la sua voce."disse Ken.

"Parli per concetti semplici."disse Willy.

"Semplici."disse Ken "Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici."

"Ci siamo,l'hanno preso."disse Willy "Questo è ciò che ne resta,un arida entità che ci sta cercando."

"Forse è arrivato il momento di salutare il nostro inviato,non trovi?"disse Erica.

"D'accordo."disse Mike "Addio Ken.

Addio da tutti noi.

Spero davvero che tu riesca ancora a sentirci.

Addio.

È andato."

"Ecco voglio dire,bloccato da qualche parte."disse Willy mentre Erica si accasciava a terra.

"Mi dispiace tanto,Erica."disse Mike "Ken era...era...un tuo buon amico,vero?"

"No,non direi così."disse Erica "Ken era un maniaco,insomma non proprio un maniaco,ma io non gli avrei mai affiato mia figlia è solo che...è solo che lo conoscevo da 17 anni."

Erica pianse "Ed è proprio tanto tempo."

"E adesso che succede?"disse Willy vedendo Juliet che era fissa davanti al vetro e muoveva la bocca.

"Ah...ah...scusate...combattenti,noi siamo ancora tutti qui e Elizabeth è tornata a trovarci,ma adesso mi sembra che stia ancora peggio.

È come se stesse cercando di parlare..."

"Basta."disse Erica.

"Sicuro che non possa sentirci?"disse Willy.

"No,no,tranquillo."disse Mike "E se sapesse...leggere le labbra?"

"Bella domanda."disse Willy.

Elizabeth andò via.

"Leggere le labbra..."disse Willy.

"Perché?"disse Mike.

"Niente,è una cosa che non ho chiesto."disse Willy "Zon può comunicare solo per poco."

Willy spalancò gli occhi "No…non può essere...non può essere…,è impossibile!

Questo incantesimo...deve essere a distanza,questo ormai è chiaro,ma non è telepatia,non è controllo mentale,non nel sangue...ne sangue ,ne aria.

È qui dentro."

"Dove?"disse Mike.

"È nelle parole."disse Willy "Hanno lanciato delle maledizioni di asservimento su delle parole.

Le entità sovrannaturali sanno farlo."

"Adesso ascolta,Willy,io non credo nemmeno nei fantasmi,io eviterei di tirare in ballo maledizioni,stregoni,mostri,dei e magia."disse Mike.

"In questo caso i fantasmi non centrano,ma qui ci sono dei mostri in libertà."disse Willy "Hanno aperto le frontiere dimensionali erano chiusi!

Si.

Deve essere così.

E ora loro camminano di nuovo su questo piano.

Vedi i mortali,come voi o noi,vengono creati,mentre loro vengono generati.

Qui c'è una maledizione in libertà che si sposta tramite il linguaggio e che cerca disperatamente di tenere in vita il suo ospite."

"E...e sarebbe anche questa trasmissione a provocare..."disse Mike.

"No,no,no."disse Willy "Se c'è un incantesimo,non avviene solo per contatto con i nostri timpani,no.

Nel campo del paranormale,quando ad esempio si invoca un'entità, sei tu che chiami,facendo si che l'entità ti utilizzi per manifestarti,in questo caso l'entità usa energia con la mente e la aggancia ai suoni su certe frequenze e vibrazioni.

In questo caso secondo me,è avvenuto quando Ken,sotto l'effetto,ha ascoltato una parola e l'ha compresa.

Solo quando una parola è compresa,il virus attecchisce e fa riprodurre la parola all'infinito nel nostro cervello."

"Ma...e noi ora noi dovremmo parlarne?"disse Mike.  
"E poi di che cosa stiamo parlando?"disse Erica.

"È il caso di parlarne ancora?"disse Mike.

"Ecco...per sicurezza io direi di no."disse Willy "Vedete parlare potrebbe essere rischioso con quelle entità dentro la testa di una telepate come Elizabeth.

Se hanno avuto accesso alla memoria potrebbero mandare una maledizione diretta qui.

Quindi...meglio smettere."

"Ma noi abbiamo il dovere di avvertire sia gli altri nel bunker,che ora sono in attesa sia..."disse Mike.

"A te la scelta Mike,ma ora possiamo solo sperare che quello che dirai non distrugga il bunker."disse Willy.

In superficie c'era un essere che aveva aperto un portale.

Era una figura dalle fattezze umane.

Aveva gli occhi bianchi,capelli neri,lisci,molto lunghi,tirati all'indietro,una linea rossa verticale che passava sugli occhi,una placca circolare nera che circondava il collo verso la base e le due parti andavano verso il basso sul davanti.

Aveva una placca nera che copriva la parte tra il collo e le spalle,irregolare e con delle punte.

Il petto,la pancia e le braccia fino al gomito erano scoperte,aveva la muscolatura scolpita,aveva due linee rosse,curve,sui pettorali che andavano verso il centro del petto che aveva un grosso occhio rosso,con una pupilla verticale e stretta.

Sotto l'occhio c'era una linea rossa verticale che arrivava fino alla vita.

La placche sulla schiena avevano due protuberanze nere che arrivavano ai fianchi ai lati del petto.

C'erano due linee rosse verticali che arrivavano fino ai bicipiti e,a metà di essi,c'era una placca nera circolare,irregolare.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da dei bracciali di metallo marrone,con le estremità d'oro e con delle linee d'oro su di essi.

Le stremità avevano la parte centrale,interna,incavata.

All'altezza della vita c'era una placca circolare di metallo marrone,con le estremità d'oro,con linee d'oro in mezzo, con un teschio d'oro sul davanti, una punta d'oro sopra e una punta nera lunga,con quattro punte sui lati.

Da questa placca partiva una lunga gonna nera che arrivava fino a terra,aperta sul davanti.

Le gambe erano scoperte e avevano una linea rossa verticale,poi sul ginocchio c'era una ginocchiera nera con tre punte in alto e gli stivali neri.

Nelle mani c'erano due immense spade,il manico era nero,con tre punte sulla parte inferiore del manico,poi c'erano due protuberanze nere che andavano in basso e ,verso la fine, avevano una punta ricurva verso l'alto e una verso il basso,poi iniziava la lama nera,irregolare larga e molto lunga.

Sulla spada destra c'era energia azzurra,sulla spada sinistra c'era energia rossa vorticosa,con dei teschi di spirito che si muovevano.

Dalla placca sulla schiena partivano due protuberanze circolari,nere,che formavano quasi un cerchio che era aperto sopra la testa e terminavano con due punte,una sopra e una sotto,con in mezzo una punta a rombo allungata con una circonferenza nera sulla parte bassa.

Su queste due protuberanze nere c'erano quattro punte nere sottili,con una punta a rombo sulla cima.

Dalla placca sulla schiena partivano 6 catene nere vive,tre per lato.

Dietro di lui c'era una landa arida e viola, e un cielo nuvoloso rosso .

"Ben tornato."disse una voce femminile.

Mike aveva le mani sulla faccia e respirava.

"Il mondo intero ti sente respirare."disse Willy "Meglio così.

Respira...almeno non ci saranno altri danni.

Non può parlare se respira.

Respiri.

Respiri.

Respiri.

Allora chiudiamo ufficialmente le nostre trasmissioni."

"Ecco che ritorna."disse Mike vedendo Elizabet schiantarsi sul vetro.

"Fatela smettere."disse Erica.

"Le sta succedendo qualcosa di molto strano."disse Willy.

"Fuori!"disse Elizabeth "Ho detto fuori!"

I vetri si creparono e lei cadde a terra.

"Fermi!"disse Willy mentre Mike stava per alzarsi "Forse ce l'ha fatta."

I tre presero Elizabeth e la portarono su un divano.

"Stavo pensando..."disse Mike "Se le parole sono il problema,forse associando alle parole significati fasulli allora si annullerebbe l'effetto."

"Non male come idea."disse Willy "Potrebbe funzionare."

"Forse Clark potrebbe aiutarci."disse Erica "Ricordi che anche lui ha dei poteri?"

"Si...un momento...dov'è Clark."disse Mike.

"È...è ancora la fuori."disse Erica preoccupata.


End file.
